Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart
by Meluzina
Summary: AU. Olaszországban játszódik a második világháború alatt. Feliciano Vargas szenvedélyes, bár kissé félénk tagja az Olasz Ellenállásnak. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy beleszeret egy német vadászpilótába... és ez a szerelem a végsőkig próbára teszi a hűségét nemzetéhez, és a szívéhez.
1. Chapter 1

_Először is szeretném tisztázni, hogy ezt a történetet én csak fordítom. __Eredeti írója George deValier (( u/2348750/George_deValier )) __**link az eredeti fanfic-hez: **__( s/6565449/1/Auf_Wiedersehen_Sweetheart)_

_És szeretnék köszönetet mondani a bétámnak, mkriszti94-nek, a jó ötleteiért, biztatásáért, gyorsaságáért, szóval, ha késik a frissítés, az nem az ő hibája lesz:-)_

_A kép pedig WilburLover műve a DeviantART-ról.  
_

Feliciano nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Hát nem látja ez a nagyhangú tiszt, hogy nem beszél németül? Feliciano ismét próbálkozott, egyre gyorsabban lengetve a kis fehér zászlót, amit mindig magánál hordott ilyen esetekre, de aznap úgy tűnt, ez nem segít.

- Nem értem! _Kein Deutsch!_ Tényleg szívesen válaszolnék önnek, de fogalmam sincs, mit mond! _Sprechen sie Italienisch? Englisch_?

Ez sem használt. A német még hangosabban kiabált. Feliciano összehúzta magát a verbális támadást hallva, és megpróbált minél kisebbnek látszani. Ez nem igazság! Csak a falu piacára akart elsétálni hogy lisztet vegyen, de útközben megállította ez a hangos német tiszt, aki valami miatt szörnyen dühösnek tűnt, és csak kiabált rá ezen az ismeretlen nyelven. Feliciano mostanra már megszokta, hogy a faluban és a környéken németeket lát, de ilyesmi még soha nem esett meg vele, ezért nagyon meg volt rémülve.

- Bocsánat! - kiáltotta Feliciano látva, hogy a német egyre dühösebb és hangosabb lesz. - Nem tudom, mit...- Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy a szíve megáll, látva, hogy a német elővette fegyverét a pisztolytáskájából. Az utca, és a környező mezők megfordultak körülötte. A német azonban nem célzott, hanem a feje fölé emelte a fegyvert és Feliciano látta ahogy a puskatust egyre közeledik. Lehunyta a szemét és várta az ütést. Ehelyett azonban egy másik német hangja ütötte meg a fülét, és Feliciano óvatosan kinyitotta az egyik szemét, hogy megnézze, mi történik.

Ez az új német magas, erős és szőke, dühösen beszélt a katonához és erősen lefogta a karját. Úgy tünt, a semmiből pottyant ide. Feliciano megdöbbenve nézte, amint a szőke tiszt pár mérges szó után elengedte a katonát, és távozásra szólította fel. A katona sietősen szalutált és elinalt. Feliciano megmarkolta a fehér zászlóját, vett egy mély lélegzetet és szorongva várta, mi fog történni. A tiszt ránézett, és elkezdett németül beszélni hozzá, de abbahagyta. Pár feszült perc után angolul szólalt meg: - I don't suppose you speak English?

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel. - Ó, hála Istennek! Igen, beszélek angolul! Az a katona csak kiabált rám, és én nem tudtam, hogy mit akar, és nagyon hangos volt és mérges és ijesztő és nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy megakadályozta, hogy megüssön, és most le fog tartóztatni?

A német kissé kábán nézett. - Örülök, hogy segíthettem. És nem fogom letartóztatni.

- De jó! - Mosolyodott el Feliciano, majd a tiszt így folytatta:

- Sajnálom a történteket. Csak az okmányokat akarta ellenőrizni.

- Oh, itt vannak, én...- mondta Feliciano miközben a farzsebében kotorászott.

- Nem kell...- intett a tiszt a kezével elhárítóan. - tényleg semmi szükség rá. De ön jól van?

Feliciano ismét elmosolyodott. Ő volt a legkedvesebb német katona akivel valaha is találkozott, még akkor is, ha szigorú volt a külleme, és nem mosolygott. - Igen, jól vagyok, köszönöm.

A német hanyagul bólintott - Igazán nincs mit. - Feliciano várt, de a német nem szólt többet, csak őt nézte figyelmesen. Feliciano érezte, hogy szaporábban lélegzik, ahogy visszanézett rá. Majdnem úgy tűnt, hogy a német keresztüllát rajta. A szemeinél kékebbet Feliciano még sosem látott.

- Hát akkor - szólalt meg végül Feliciano, aki úgy érezte, mintha szavaival megtörne egy varázst. - Folytathatom az utam a piacra? Mert lisztet kell vennem, és már késésben vagyok, és nem szeretném, hogy a Nagypapám aggódjon

A német párszor pislogott, míg végül a tekintete tovább vándorolt Feliciano-ról.

- Tessék csak - A tiszt intett neki, hogy elindulhat.

- Köszönöm szépen, kedves német katona. - Ezzel Feliciano elfutott a falu felé vezető keskeny úton. Pár lépés után, nem is tudva mi okból, visszanézett. A német tiszt őt nézte, de gyorsan elfordult.

A német pislogott párszor majd ránézett Feliciano-ra, aki eldöntötte magában, hogy ez egy szerencsés nap. Az incidens után, ami a német katonákkal érte, jó sok lisztet sikerült vennie a piacon, meg még almát, sőt, még egy kis cukrot is, amit a háború kezdete óta szinte a lehetetlenséggel volt egyenlő beszerezni. Feliciano vidáman szaladt ki a faluból, útközben a helyieknek integetve, majd visszatért a keskeny földútra, ami a kis házukhoz vezetett. A késő délutáni nap fénylő narancssárgába vonta az utcákat, a fákat és a nyílt mezőket és Feliciano boldogan dudorászott magában, ahogy a bevásárlókosarát himbálva sétált.

Az ilyen napokon szerette a tájat. Még az állandó német jelenlétről is majdnem megfeledkezett, és a hegyek között visszahangzó bombarobbanásokat is alig hallotta, és szeme csaknem átsiklott az útszélén heverő kiégett tankon. A táj szinte békés volt. Feliciano séta közben azon morfondírozott, hogy miért akadályozta meg az a tiszt, hogy őt megüsse a katona. Feliciano-nak nem sok dolga volt németekkel, mivel kerülte őket, ahogy csak tudta, de Nagypapa és a bátyja mindig azt mondták neki, hogy mindegyikük ocsmány, undok és gonosz. Az a tiszt azonban egyáltalán nem tűnt ocsmánynak vagy gonosznak. Feliciano nem tehetett róla, de azon tűnődött, hogy látja-e még. Dehát neki nem szabadna ilyenre gondolnia! Nem szabadna ilyennel foglalkozni. Akkor meg mi a bánatnak jár ezen az esze?

Ahogyan Feliciano ráfordult a kapujukhoz vezető ösvényre, azonnal meghallotta a kiszűrődő nevetést és éneklést. Elmosolyodott, és befutott a házba. A zsúfolt elülső szobában nagy volt a jókedv. Lovino az asztalon állt a szoba közepén, gitározott és úgy vezényelte a forradalmi dalt éneklő sokaságot. Feliciano elnevette magát, gondolva, hogy Lovino már biztos jól berúgott. A szoba nem volt nagy, és most, hogy tele volt ünneplő ellenállókkal még kisebbnek tűnt. Róma nagypapa keresztülment a szobán, átvette a kosarat Feliciano-tól, kezébe nyomott egy üveg bort, és megölelte. - Üdvölünk itthon Feliciano! Jé, almát és cukrot is hoztál! Ügyes fiú!

- Mi megy itt nagypapa? - kérdezte Feliciano, mivel szerette volna tudni, mit ünnepelnek ezen az estén.

- A mai nap szerencsés nap a szabad Olaszországra nézve

Feliciano tudta, mit jelent ez. Eleget hallotta már.

- Mi a mai zsákmány?

- Lőszerszállítmány a hegyekből - Róma megfordult, és bekiáltott a szobába:

- Ezt a németek már nem fogják ellövödözni!

A szobában ismét kitört az ováció. Feliciano velük tapsolt, de ezúttal a szívében nem értett teljesen egyet. - Sokan voltatok ott? Senkinek sem esett baja?

- Ma minden veszteség a németeket érte - Róma megragadta Feliciano kezét és köszöntésre emelte a borosüveggel együtt. Hosszan belekortyolt mielőtt elengedte Feliciano kezét. - három sofőr, hét őr. A ti öreg nagyapátok egymaga hármat terített le

- Ez aztán igen, Nagypapa! - Feliciano nagyot kortyolt a borból, és elgondolkodott megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a hangosan éneklő, beszélő, ünneplő ellenállókat, akik megtöltötték a szobát. Sosem szokott ezen gondolkodni. Nagyapa mindig azt mondta, hogy csak a halott német katona a jó német katona, de hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy talán a meggyilkolt katonák is olyanok voltak, mint az a német, akivel ma összetalálkozott az úton. Milyen furcsa... Nagypapa számtalanszor mesélt általa megölt katonákról, és Feliciano sohasem gondolt rájuk. Mostanra azonban a gonosz németnek, akit gyűlölnie kell, arca lett. Arca olyan szemekkel, melyek kékek, akár az égbolt.

- Igyál Feli, és ünnepeld a Resistenza újabb győzelmét!

A hangos és izgatott ellenállók megint éljeneztek. Feliciano mindegyiket ismerte... falusiak és gazdák akik ellenezték a német katonai jelenlétet Olaszországban, és egyesítették erőiket, hogy harcoljanak ellenük és szabotálják a hadműveleteiket. Gyakran gyűltek össze Vargasék házában vagy a falu kis kocsmájában, általában akciókat terveztek vagy azok sikerét ünnepelték. Ők voltak a Resistenza... az olasz ellenállás... és jelenleg Olaszország egyik legjobban körözött emberei közé tartoztak.

A németek szállítmányainak célbaérését akadályozták, autókat, tankokat semmisítettek meg, fontos taktikai információkat gyűjtöttek; a Resistenza fáradhatatlanul dolgozott, hogy a német hadsereg olaszországi hadműveleteit szabotálja. És amikor ünnepeltek, azt is ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel és elszántsággal tették.

Lovino befejezte az éneket, leugrott az asztalról és a karját Feliciano vállára tette. - Szia, Feli!- Feliciano-nak igaza volt... Lovino biztosan túl sok bort ivott. Ahhoz, hogy ilyen vidám és közvetlen legyen, sok ital, na és egy döntő győzelem kell.

- Téged nem engedtek tűzközelbe, ugye? - kérdezte Feliciano, és hirtelen aggódni kezdett. Elég volt az is, hogy a nagypapa mindig kockára teszi a bőrét, nem akart még a bátyja miatt is idegeskedni.

Lovino az égre nézett. - De jó is lenne,- aztán Rómához fordult: - Mikor engeded meg, hogy veled menjek egy igazi küldetésre nagypapa? Elegem van abból, hogy csak a kocsikat robbantgatok. Jó lenne kicsit több akció! - Róma csak nevetett és szabad karjával átfogta Lovino-t.

- Tudod, nem akarom a szeretett unokáimat veszélynek kitenni- mondta Róma, Feliciano-t és Lovino-t magához ölelve.

Feliciano elnevette magát; miatta ugyan nem kell aggódni a nagypapának, hiszen bizony el kell ismerni, hogy ő saját maga az, aki mindig távol tartja magát a veszélytől. Azonban ő is kivette a részét a feladatokból, általában a helybeliektől szerzett információkat a németek mozgásáról. Feliciano hálás volt, hogy a nagyapja próbálta megóvni a veszélytől, de azért azzal is tisztában volt, hogy néha bizony úgy kezelte, mintha még mindig kisgyerek lenne. Ellenben Lovino már évek óta mindenáron részt akart venni a küldetésekben, hiába mondogatta neki a nagypapa, hogy a Resistenza lényege a titokban maradás és így az, hogy minél kevéssé mutatkozzanak, a szemtől szembeni összecsapások ritkák. De bármilyen kis többletfelelősséget is adott a nagypapa Lovino-nak, a fiú mindig csak többet akart.

- Majd következő alkalommal, Lovino, megígérem! - Róma vígan mosolygott és közben Lovino haját borzolta.

- Mindig ezt mondod - morgott Lovino ellökve Róma kezét.

Róma csak nevetett és kivette a gitárt Lovino kezéből. - Fel a fejjel Lovino,ünnepelj és énekelj velünk!- Róma végigfuttatta ujjait a gitáron, a szoba felé intett, és egy jól ismert dallamot kezdett el játszani. A zsúfolt szobából elismerő kiáltás tört fel. Aztán Róma nekikezdett a dalnak, amit már mindannyian jól ismertek.

_"Una mattina mi son svegliato,  
O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
Una mattina mi son svegliato,  
e ho trovato l'invasor."_

A forradalmárok bekapcsolódtak. Lovino a bor és a vidámság hatására elfelejtette mogorva alaptermészetét, és táncraperdült egy falubeli lánnyal. Végül Feliciano-t is magával ragadta a jókedv. Ivott a borosüvegből és csatlakozott az éneklőkhöz. Vidáman üdvözölte azokat akik odajöttek hozzá beszélgetni. Nevetett, ünnepelt, hallgatta az élménybeszámolókat a győzelmekről, és a többiekkel együtt hangosan kiabált Róma nagypapának, hogy játssza el megint azt a dalt. Táncolt, éljenzett, újból és újból elénekelte a dalt, míg végül az utolsó versszakot mindenki olyan hangosan énekelte, hogy Feliciano biztos volt benne, hogy az egész faluban hallatszott.

_"È questo il fiore del partigiano,  
O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
È questo il fiore del partigiano,  
morto per la libertà!"_

Azon az éjjelen, kimerülten és vidáman, Feliciano próbált elaludni,figyelmen kívül hagyva Lovino horkolását szomszédos ágyon. Egész éjszaka a helyi ellenállókkal evett, ivott, beszélgetett és az olasz szabadságról énekelt. Mikor azonban behunyta a szemét és elégedetten álomba merült, az utolsó gondolat, ami az eszébe villant, egy szőke, kék szemű német tiszt volt, aki a napfényben áll, és őt nézi.

_Folyt köv._

Resistenza: Ellenállást jelent, olasz antifasiszta és németellenes mozgalom a második világháború alatt. Nem fordítom le, George deValiert sem fordította le, így valahogy jobban megadja a hangulatot:-)

Bella Ciao fordítása pedig így hangzik:

"_Egy reggel felébredtem_ _O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_ _Egy reggel felébredtem_ _És a megszállókat itt találtam"_ _Ez a partizán virága_ _O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_ _Ez a partizán virága_ _Aki a szabadságért halt meg"_

wiki/Bella_ciao%E2%80%A6  
Picit átvariáltam a fordítást, mert így jobban visszaadja a lényeget.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Feliciano minden délután elsétált piacra. Számára ez volt a nap fénypontja. A nagypapája mindig mondta neki, hogy ne tegyen kerülőket, ne bámészkodjon, ne lófráljon, senkivel ne álljon szóba, és siessen vissza. De Feliciano nagyon élvezte a délutáni sétát. Szeretett átvágni a mezőn, és virágokat szedni. Szeretett a helyiekkel cseverészni, és a csinos lányoknak virágot adni. Szeretett leszaladni a poros utakon, versenyezve a falusi gyerekekkel. A nap végén pedig kedvenc elfoglaltsága várta; leült a kedvenc tölgyfája alá, nem messze a házuktól, és csak nézte a narancssárga égen vonuló felhőket.

Majdnem a fához ért, kosárral a kezében, útban a piacra, mikor észrevette egy lassan közeledő német katona sziluettjét a távolban. Összeszorult a gyomra, és szorosan markolta a kis fehér zászlóját, de ahogy közelebb ért, felismerte a tisztet, aki előző nap a segítségére volt. Hirtelen egészen más érzések fogták el.

- _Buon pomeriggio (1),_ német!

A német Feliciano-ra nézett, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. Kissé oldalra fordította a fejét, ahogy felismerte őt.

- _Buon pomeriggio,_ olasz.

Feliciano érezte, amint a szíve ugrott egyet a mellkasában. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna német katonáknak köszönnie, de nem tehetett róla, érezte, hogy ez a német rendes ember. Annak kell lennie, hiszen Feliciano nem félt tőle, mint a többitől. "Mi szél hozott Itáliának erre a szép vidékére? Na, nem úgy értem, hogy a faluba, hiszen tudom miért vagytok itt. Arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy miért sétálsz a mezőn. Még sosem láttam egy német katonát sem ilyen messze a várostól.

A német várt pár másodpercet mielőtt válaszolt: - Hirtelen kedvem támadt egy kis sétára.

Feliciano egyetértően bólintott: - Ez néha velem is megtörténik. Túl sok pastát ettél?

A német értetlenül pislogott és a homlokát ráncolta: - Nem

- Hát, tudod én általában akkor megyek sétálni, ha jól teleettem magam. Aztán elalszom itt, a nagy tölgyfa tövében. Aztán Lovino felébreszt, és jól lehord. Lovino a bátyám. Neked is van bátyád?

A németnek láthatóan nehezére esett követni a beszélgetés fonalát, bár Feliciano nem értette, miért... Érzése szerint tökéletes angolsággal beszélt.

- Igen, van.

- Hogy hívják a bátyádat?

- Gilbert.

- És téged hogy hívnak?

- Ludwig. Akarom mondani, Beilschmidt hadnagy.

- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk Ludwig, az én nevem Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas. Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy tegnap megakadályoztad, hogy az a dühös ember megüssön. A piacra megyek, megnézem, van-e eladó paradicsom, velem tartasz?

-...Igen"- mondta Ludwig lassan, bár kissé bizonytalannak tűnt. - Éppen ezen az úton megyek vissza. - Feliciano-t boldog melegség öntötte el, ahogy Ludwig elindult mellette, és lassan sétáltak a mezőkön át. Az olasz elfojtott egy kacajt arra gondolva, hogy Róma nagypapa és Lovino mit szólnának ehhez... egy német katonával megy a faluba! Pár percig csendben sétáltak, és ezalatt Feliciano kellően szemügyre vette a németet.

Ludwig szürke egyenruhája kissé eltért azoktól amiket Feliciano eddig látott, de rögtön rájött, hogy tiszti egyenruha. Szemei elidőztek a Ludwig mellére tűzött kitüntetéseken, aztán tovább siklott a tekintete, és nem tehetett róla, de észrevette, hogy Ludwig karizmai átsejlenek a ruha szövetén. Feliciano az ajkába harapott, és kényszeredetten másfelé nézett, kissé zavarba jött. Gyorsan elhessegette magától ezt az érzést. Mélyen belélegezte a friss levegőt, vidáman lóbálta az üres kosarát, és meg volt lepve, hogy milyen kellemes a német mellett sétálni. Csalódottan gondolt arra, hogy amint elérik a falut, talán sohasem látja viszont Ludwigot. De ez korántsem biztos.

Ludwig nem tűnt beszédesnek, de Feliciano szívesen vette fel a beszélgetés fonalát. Örült a lehetőségnek, hogy angolul társaloghat. - Nézd csak! A levendula még mindig virágzik! Ez azt jelenti, hogy rövid lesz a tél, és tudod, ez jó, mert a tél hideg, és én nem szeretem a hideget meg a havat vagy az esőt, csak akkor, ha ritkán van, és én bent vagyok a tűz mellett. Milyen a tél Németországban? Sokat esik? Úgy hallottam, hogy Angliában szinte egész évben esik. Képzelheted! Alig lehet kimenni. Azt hiszem, én nagyon unnám magamat, te nem? Ludwig, mi az eső németül?

Feliciano Ludwigra nézett, és látta, ahogy őt nézi, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel az arcán. Feliciano elmosolyodott és Ludwig hirtelen maga elé nézett.

- _Regen.-_ mondta Ludwig mély, és erős hangon.

- _Regen_,- ismételte Feliciano. A szót súlyosnak érezte a nyelvén. - Olaszul _pioggia._ Tudod, egyszer meg szeretnék tanulni németül. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy kitűnő terv, hogy újra lássa Ludwigot. - Ludwig, van egy remek ötletem! Te németül tanítanál engem, én meg téged olaszul. Mit szólsz hozzá?

- Én...- Ludwig megint olyan elveszettnek tűnt. Feliciano-nak az volt az érzése, hogy ehhez nem szokott hozzá. - Még csak nem is ismerlek

- Hát hogyne ismernél, hiszen éppen beszélgetünk. Éppen így leszünk barátok.

- Barátok...- Ludwig elmélázott a szón, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Furcsa egy valaki vagy te. Miből gondolod ilyen hirtelen, hogy barátok vagyunk? Idegen vagyok az országodban.

Feliciano nevetett. - Idegen? Hogy lennél idegen? Mi már találkoztunk, Ludwig! És nagyon rendesnek tűnsz, hiszen segítettél rajtam, amikor nem volt muszáj, és németül fogsz tanítani engem és kedves szemeid vannak. A közelben állomásoztok?

Ludwig lassan válaszolt. - Igen, de nem mondhatom meg, hogy hol.

Feliciano mosolygott. Erre számított. Ludwig nyilvánvalóan nem volt olyan bolond, hogy információkat adjon ki valakinek, akit nemrégen ismert meg. - Rendben van. Nem lehettek olyan messze, így mindennap láthatjuk egymást, ugye? És te taníthatsz engem németül, én meg téged olaszul, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon jó barátok leszünk. Legtöbbször a nagy tölgyfánál találsz meg. Ha alszom vigyázz, hogy óvatosan ébressz fel, mert elég nyűgös tudok lenni mikor felébresztenek, de Lovino mégis folyton ezt teszi. A nagyobb testvérek nagyon bosszantóak tudnak lenni, igaz?

Ludwig olyan hangot adott ki, ami majdnem nevetésnek hangzott. - Igen, ebben egyetértek veled. - mondta, ahogy letértek a mezőkről és rátértek a faluba vezető földútra.

Feliciano szorongatta a kosarát, és kimondhatatlanul örült minden apró dolognak, amit megtudott Ludwigról. Ő maga valóságos szakértője volt annak, hogy hogyan lehet valakiből információkat kiszedni mielőtt az „áldozat" egyáltalán észrevenné, hogy információkat ad ki. De olyan jó volt megtudni ezt-azt, már csak azért is, mert most a változatosság kedvéért őt is érdekelték a válaszok. - A bátyád is katona, mint te?

Ludwig tömören és határozottan felelt: - A bátyám az orosz fronton van, és katona. Én viszont nem vagyok az.

Feliciano kérdően nézett Ludwigra. - Nem vagy katona?

- Nem - mondta Ludwig, halványan mosolyogva - Pilóta vagyok.

Feliciano szemei tágra nyíltak: - Pilóta? Még sohasem találkoztam pilótával. Hadtápszállító vagy, vagy valami ilyesmi?

- Nem, vadászpilóta vagyok.

Feliciano-nak minden lélekjelenlétére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ne adjon ki zavarba ejtő hangokat meglepetésében. Vadászpilóta...ez úgy hangzik akár egy kalandregény. Valami egészen más mint amit ő ismer és megszokott. Valami új. - Ez nagyszerű! Nehéz? Félelmetes? Olyan furcsa fejfedőt kell hordanod? Harcolsz az angolok ellen?"- Feliciano hirtelen megbánta az utolsó kérdést.

Ludwig vett egy mély levegőt, és lassan kiengedte még mindig egyenesen előre bámulva_._ - Nekem nem nehéz. Nem ijesztő. Az előírt fejvédőt hordjuk. És igen, harcolok az angolokkal. Mindennap.

- Mindennap?- Ez elképzelhetetlennek tűnt.

- Természetesen. Hát a _Luftschlacht um England (2) _kudarca után..._-_ Ludwig nem fejezte be a mondatot. - Én csak a legjobbat szeretném tenni a hazámnak.

Feliciano gyorsan rájött, hogy Ludwig nem akar a témánál maradni, így gyorsan másra terelte a szót. Ahogyan sétáltak és beszélgettek, Feliciano meglepődve vette észre, mennyi közös van kettejükben. Ludwignak szintén van egy bátyja, a nagypapája nevelte fel mindkettejüket és gyerekkorukban megtanította őket angolul. Ő is szereti az állatokat, de inkább a kutyákat kedveli, míg Feliciano a cicákat. Ő is egy kis faluból való, és szereti a vidéket, a természetet. Feliciano kiderítette, hogy mindketten szívesen fociznak, sőt Ludwig még a háború előtt a nemzeti válogatottban is játszott. És mikor azt hitte, hogy Feliciano nem nézi, Ludwig egy kicsikét el is mosolyodott, és ilyenkor Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy a szíve gyorsabban ver. Évek óta járt délutánonként a piacra, de ilyen jól sohasem érezte magát.

Lassan sétáltak, de végül csak beértek a faluba és letértek a piac felé vezető keskeny, kövezett útra. Kő és faépületek szegélyezték az utat árnyékot vetve a macskakövekre. Pár percig csendben mentek egymás mellett és Feliciano Ludwigra pillantva látta, hogy a fiú érdeklődve méregeti.

Érezte, hogy elvörösödik. - Mi az, Ludwig?

- Hány éves vagy?- kérdezte Ludwig kíváncsian.

- Tizenkilenc, miért?

- Egészséges vagy?

Feliciano megállt egy percre. Milyen furcsa kérdés. - Azt hiszem, igen. Előző nap szálka ment az ujjamba, amikor segítettem nagypapának behordani a tűzifát, Lovino kiszedte egy tűvel, és azt mondta, hogy néha ilyen apróságoktól is, mint a szálka meg lehet betegedni és akár meg is lehet halni. De idáig még semmi bajom nincs... Hallottál már arról, hogy valaki egy szálkától haljon meg?

- Hát...

- Ja, és múlt nyáron lázas voltam; nem tartott sokáig, de ezektől eltekintve igen, elég egészséges vagyok, köszönöm érdeklődésed. - Feliciano várta, hogy Ludwig folytassa a beszélgetést, de nem tette. Próbált valami udvarias dolgot mondani. - És te.. egészséges vagy? - Elég furcsa téma, de ki tudja miről beszélgetnek Németországban.

-Tessék? Igen, én... - Ludwig elhallgatott és gyorsan megrázta a fejét. - Nein! Én azt szeretném tudni, hogy ha elég idős vagy, és egészséges, miért nem vagy a hadseregben?

- Ó - vonta meg a vállát Feliciano. - Én nem akarok harcolni.

- De az országod harcban áll! - Ludwig hangja erőteljesebb és határozottabb volt mint eddig, de Feliciano most is csak vállat vont.

- Az ő háborújuk, nem az enyém. Én nem akarok ártani senkinek. Mit ártottak nekem az angolok? Olyan rendesnek tűnnek. Öltönyt hordanak, teáznak és sokat tudnak a költészetről. Nem akarok ilyen embereket ölni. Nem szabadna olyanokat megölni, akik sokat tudnak a költészetről.

- Minden fiatal férfi kötelessége, hogy háborúban harcoljon a hazájáért.- Ludwig ezt úgy mondta, akár egy betanult szöveget.

- Ezért teszed, mert ez a kötelességed?- Feliciano őszintén kíváncsi volt.

Ludwig hallgatott. Vett pár mély lélegzetet, és sóhajtott, úgy látszott, gondolkozik. Végül válaszolt, - Szeretem a hazámat.

- Mi van akkor, ha a hazád rossz célokért küzd. Gondoltál már erre?

Ludwig arcán fájdalom suhant át, de gyorsan helyreigazította vonásait. - Nem az én tisztem eldönteni milyen célokért harcol a hazám.

-Dehogynem.

Ludwig döbbentem nézett. Mostanra már elérték a piacot, kiértek a keskeny, árnyékos utcákról a nyílt térre. A falusiak gyanakvó és aggódó tekintettel méregették a német tisztet. Feliciano nem törődött velük, hanem egy bódé felé vette az irányt, ahol szép élénk színű zöldségek sorakoztak.

-Nézd csak Ludwig, mégiscsak van paradicsomuk... hogy fog örülni Lovino!

Mikor az árus rájuk nézett, egyszerre látszott dühösnek és rémültnek, ezt látva Ludwig diszkréten megérintette Feliciano könyökét, és halkan így szólt: - Most már indulok.

- Ó - Feliciano csalódottnak érezte magát. - Hát rendben. De ugye találkozunk holnap délután a tölgyfánál? A nyelvlecke miatt.

- Igen! - Feliciano meg volt lepve, milyen gyorsan válaszolt Ludwig. - Igen, ott leszek.

- Nagyszerű! _Ciao_!- mondta Feliciano, aztán hirtelen kinyújtotta kezét, hogy megállítsa Ludwigot, aki indulni készült. - Várj Ludwig, hogy mondják németül, hogy „viszontlátásra?"

Ludwig megállt, megfordult, és ránézett Feliciano-ra. "_Auf Wiedersehen,_ Feliciano." Aztán elindult a téren át, és az emberek idegesen tértek ki az útjából. Feliciano integetett neki, majd az árushoz fordult, aki gyanakodva figyelte, bár ő biztos volt abban, hogy nem értette az angol nyelvű beszélgetésüket.

- Mégis mit beszéltél azzal a némettel, te gyerek?

Feliciano megvonta a vállát. - Semmit

Az árus döbbenten ismerte fel Feliciano-t, aztán hangosan nevetve bólintott. - Aha! Róma unokája vagy, ugye? Hát persze! Mit terveztek azzal ott?- kérdezte fejével Ludwig felé intve.

Eddig nem ismert düh és bosszúság öntötte el Feliciano-t, de csak mosolygott. - Ssh, halkan...

- Óh, igen, igen, szigorúan titkos, értem én. Na, paradicsomokért jöttél? Attól tartok nincs sok.

Miután vett paradicsomot, egy kis lisztet, és még pár narancsot is, Feliciano elindult a piacról, de ahelyett, hogy kiment volna a faluból, befordult egy szűk oldalutcába. Kívülről alig lehetett észrevenni, hol kell bemenni a közbe. Lesétált a macskaköveken, amíg elérte az ütött-kopott faajtót, rajta kacskaringós felirat: _Cantina Verde" (3). _Elsőre olyan, mint bármelyik kocsma Olaszországban. Asztalok, székek szokott rendben, egy hosszú pult a fal mellett, és pár pincér akik fel alá jártak a helyiségben.

Feliciano vidáman végigszökdécselt a termen, és közben integetett az alkalmazottaknak, akik alig vettek róla tudomást. Ehhez már hozzászokott, itt a diszkréció volt a legfőbb szabály. A hátsó ajtón túl, a konyha mögött volt egy másik helyiség, ahol az ország egyik legtitkosabb és legveszélyesebb találkozói zajlottak. Az ellenállók gyakran gyűltek itt össze, hogy megvitassák a kérdéseket és megtervezzék a támadásokat. És aznap gyűlés volt. A teremben mindenki felnézett, mikor Feliciano belépett az ajtón. Mosolygott és ismét vidáman integetett, de a partizánok ugyanúgy figyelmen kívül hagyták, mint az elülső helyiségben a pincérek. Feliciano megvonta a vállát és besétált a terembe. Akkora volt, mint az elülső helyiség, tele asztalokkal, székekkel, teljesen normálisnak tűnt. Semmi nem utalt a hely valódi rendeltetésére.

Róma nagypapa állt a középső asztalnál és nyugodt, de határozott hangon beszélt az összegyűltekhez. - Egyre fokozottabb a katonai jelenlét a faluban, és nekünk igen óvatosnak kell lennünk. Tudom, hogy mindig elővigyázatosak vagytok, de most még nagyobb körültekintésre van szükség, mint bármikor..."- Feliciano érdeklődése hamar elpárolgott, alig hallotta a körülötte elhangzó szavakat. Most csak egy kis összejövetelt tartottak, sokkal kevesebben gyűltek össze, mint az előző éjjeli ünneplésen. A légkör azonban nem sokban különbözött, mindenki nyugtalan volt, és teljesen átadták magukat Róma szavainak. Lovino az asztalon ült, pisztolyt szorongatva a kezei között, és lelkesen bólogatott Róma nagypapa minden szavára. Feliciano diszkréten az égre nézett fejét csóválva, és azon tűnődött, hogy a pisztoly egyáltalán meg van-e töltve. Lovino néha tényleg nagyon be tud lelkesedni.

Feliciano még pár percig Rómát hallgatta, próbált figyelni, de képtelen volt rá. Neki olyan egyformának tűnt a beszéd. Odasétált hát a terem végébe, és felkapcsolta a kis tranzisztoros rádiót, ami a hátulsó asztalon állt. Lovino megfordult és rosszallóan nézett rá, de mikor Feliciano felemelte a paradicsommal teli kosarat, ajkai mosolyra húzódtak. Róma szintén ránézett és mosolygott, amit Feliciano úgy vett, mint engedélyt a rádióhallgatásra. Leült hát, és addig tekerte a gombot, amíg zenét nem talált, és a falnak dőlve dúdolta az ismert dallamot. Remélte, hogy nem kell túl sokáig várnia amíg Róma nagypapa és Lovino készek lesznek a hazaindulásra. Végül egy angol számot adtak, amit Feliciano már hallott párszor, de igazából soha nem keltette fel a kíváncsiságát. Most azonban az első szóra felfigyelt és élénk figyelemmel hallgatta.

_Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, we'll meet again, sweetheart…  
This lovely day, has flown away  
The time has come to part  
We'll kiss again, like this again,  
Don't let the teardrops start  
With love that's true, I'll wait for you  
Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart.(4)_

Feliciano mosolygott. Igen kellemes dallam volt, és nem tudta, hogy szomorúvá teszi-e vagy vidámmá. Bárhogy is legyen, Ludwigra emlékeztette. Ludwigra, aki olyan nagy és tekintélyes volt, de valahogy mégis bizonytalannak, sőt szégyenlősnek tűnt. Ludwigra, aki repülőket vezet, focizik, három kutyát tart, és van egy bátyja, akiért aggódik. Ludwigra, akivel Feliciano még csak most találkozott, de mégis úgy érzi, mintha öröktől fogva ismerné. Ludwigra aki az Olaszországot megszálló német hadsereg tisztje, és így mindazt képviseli ami ellen Feliciano-nak harcolnia kell, és amit gyűlölnie kell. Feliciano felnézett, és látta, hogy Róma nagypapa az asztalra hajolva a környező települések térképét jelölgeti és elszánt hangon beszél a partizánok figyelmétől övezve. Feliciano mélyet sóhajtott és azon tűnődött, hogy hirtelen miért homályosodott el a látása.

* * *

_Folyt. Köv._

_Buon pomeriggio: _Szó szerint Jó délutánt.

Meghagyom a _pastát_, hiszen az eredetiben is így van, ráadásul ez jobban illik Feli-hez, mint simán a tészta:-)

_Luftschlacht um England:_ Angliai csata 1940-ben, ami a németek vereségével végződött

_Cantina Verde: _Zöld pince

A dal szövege:

_Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, találkozunk még édesem…  
Elszállt ez a szép nap_

_Eljött a búcsú ideje  
Majd ismét megcsókoljuk egymást, úgy mint most  
Ne hagyd, hogy a szemedbe könnyek szökjenek  
Igaz szerelemmel foglak várni  
Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart._


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino beviharzott a konyhába, ledobta a liszteszsákot a konyhaasztalra, megfordult, és dühösen Feliciano-ra meredt. Feliciano hátrált egy lépést, és reszketve szorította magához a paradicsomokat. Lovino nagyon ijesztően tudott nézni, ha akart.

- Mi ez az idegesítő vinnyogás amit egész délután egyfolytában dudorászol? Kérdezte Lovino ingerülten.

Feliciano megvakarta a fejét. - Ja? Oh - Alig volt tudatában, hogy mióta hazaindultak a kocsmából az Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart'-ot énekli halkan. - ez nem idegesítő, hanem kedves - vonta meg a vállát, és rögtön ismét rázendített, miközben a paradicsomokat egy nagy, de lehangolóan üres gyümölcskosárba tette.

- Ez olyan gagyi! Hagyd abba! Azonnal hagyd abba!

- De Lovino..." Nyafogott Feliciano.

- Kicsit komolyabban kéne venned a dolgokat, Feliciano.- Mondta Lovino egyszerre leereszkedő és feszült hangon - Az ilyen fontos gyűléseken nem szabadna rádiózgatnod énekelgetned. Ez nem játék. Komolynak kéne lenned, mint én és a Nagypapa. Lovino megrezzent amint hirtelen felbukkant a háta mögött Róma nagypapa, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Mit hallok itt a komoly magaviseletről? - kérdezte Róma nagypapa fülig érő szájjal és a kis zacskó narancsot az asztalra tette. - Ne hallgass a bátyádra Feliciano, ő túlságosan is komolyan veszi a komolyságot. És olyan szép hangod van, akár a nagyapádnak.  
Lovino már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Róma felemelte a kezét és így szólt:

- Próbáld meg ezt...- majd teljes hangerővel rázendített kedvenc dalára, ami nem volt más, mint Verditől a „ La Donna è Mobile"(1). Feliciano hangosan kacagott, tapsolt, aztán csatlakozott nagyapjához. Lovino fájdalmas arckifejezéssel fogta be a fülét.

"La donna è mobile,  
Qual piuma al vento,  
Muta d'accento — e di pensiero."

- Nagypapa ne csinálj hülyét magadból!- Hátrált el tőlük felháborodottan. - De komolyan!

Feliciano vihogott és Rómával csak egyre hangosabban énekeltek, lassan Lovino felé sétálva.

"Sempre un amabile,  
Leggiadro viso,  
In pianto o in riso, — è menzognero."

- Hagyjátok végre abba!- Kiáltotta Lovino. Róma viszont továbbra is énekelve kivett egy fazekat a konyhaszekrényből és Lovino fejére tette. Feliciano-val közrefogták Lovino-t és olyan hangosan énekeltek, ahogy csak tudtak, ő meg próbálta elfojtani a nevetést, bár látszólag forrt a dühtől.  
- Menjetek már! Fejezzétek be! Hagyjatok békén! Mindketten megbolondultatok és én itt hagyom ezt a családot!

Feliciano és Róma, még mindig énekelve üldözőbe vették Lovino-t, aki kirohant a konyhából az elülső szobába ahol hirtelen megállt és elhallgatott. Feliciano bekukkantott, és ott találta Antonio-t, a spanyol bajtársukat és informátorukat, amint az ajtóban áll és meglepődve nézi Lovino-t. A fiú elvörösödött lekapta a fazekat a fejéről és haragosan ráförmedt a spanyolra. - Mit bámulsz te idióta?

- Antonio! - kiáltott Róma boldogan, és végigsietett a szobán hogy barátságosan megölelje a sötét hajú férfit. -Hála Istennek! Reméltem, hogy hamarosan viszontlátunk!

- Üdvözöllek Róma! De jó újra látni benneteket!- Antonio kissé fáradtnak és piszkosnak tűnt, de a mosolya olyan széles és őszinte volt mint mindig. Feliciano kedvelte Antonio-t. Vidám volt, barátságos, és mindig hozott valamit, ha meglátogatta őket, ami az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban esett meg.

- Antonio! Hoztál nekem ajándékot? Ugye, ugye hoztál?- kérdezte Feliciano lelkendezve, miközben Antonio-hoz szaladt, és lelkesen körbeugrándozta. Antonio nevetett és összeborzolta Feliciano haját. Lovino összefont karral, rosszalló tekintettel követte az eseményeket a konyhaajtónál állva.

- Hát persze hogy hoztam Feli! Most... most hoztam egy ...- Antonio hatásszünetet tartott mielőtt belenyúlt volna a vállán lógó nagy zsákba, majd végül kivett egy focilabdát. Feliciano-nak még a lélegzete is elakadt meglepetésében, és gyorsan kikapta a labdát Antonio kezéből.

- Hű! Ez csodás! Elvesztettem az enyémet, vagyis hát Lovino vesztette el, és képtelenség volt újat találni és én már tényleg szerettem volna egyet, mert...- Feliciano hirtelen éles fájdalmat érzett a koponyáján amint Róma hátulról a fejére ütött. - Ja, akarom mondani köszönöm Antonio!

- Nagyon szívesen Feliciano. És itt van valami különleges Lovino számára! - Lovino nem mozdult, gyanakodva kémlelt a szoba felé.

- Lovino, drága fiam, ne legyél már ilyen modortalan és gyere ide!

Lovino kelletlenül elindult a szoba irányába, még mindig összefont karokkal és morcos tekintettel. Antonio ismét a zsákjába nyúlt, és egy kicsi piros tárgyat húzott elő, feldobta a levegőbe, elkapta, és egy elegáns mozdulattal odanyújtotta Lovino-nak.

- Egy vacak paradicsom?

Róma egy nyaklevest adott a fiúnak. - Viselkedjél, fiatalúr.

Lovino a fejét tapogatva Rómára meredt. - Miért kéne nekem egy nyavalyás paradicsom, mikor Feliciano éppen ma hozott a piacról egy zsákkal.

- Ne légy udvariatlan, vedd el a paradicsomot.

- Nekem nem kell

- Fogd már azt az átokverte paradicsomot, Lovino!

Lovino bosszúsan kikapta a piros gyümölcsöt Antonio kezéből, majd rögtön értetlenkedve kezdte vizsgálgatni. Zavarodottan nézett Antonio-ra, aki válaszul csak kacsintott.

- Ezer bocsánat Antonio, – szólt Róma széttárva a karjait- úgy szeretem az unokáimat, mint a szemem fényét, igen bunkó módon tudnak viselkedni.

Antonio nevetett és barátságosan hátba paskolta Rómát. -Ugyan, Róma, nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem, hogy késve érkeztem. Nagyon körülményes lett az utazás az utóbbi pár hónapban.

Róma elnézően legyintett. - Persze, persze hogy megértem. Gondolom van valami információd a számomra.- Antonio bólintott, és egy köteg iratot húzott elő a táskájából. Róma a középen álló nagy asztalhoz vezette, ahol Antonio leült és szétterítette a papírokat.

Rögtön elkezdték válogatni őket, izgatott hangon beszélgetve. Feliciano ismét elunta magát, belehuppant a lépcső mögötti kanapéra és a focilabdát kezdte dobálni egyik kezéből másikba. Nemsokára Lovino is mellételepedett. Feliciano oldalra hajolt, hogy kivegye a paradicsomot a kezéből, de Lovino gyors volt, és elkapta az öccse elől.

- Lovino!- nyafogott Feliciano. - Hadd nézzem meg mi az? Ugye nem igazi paradicsom?

- Nem - Mormogta Lovino, a kezében lévő piros gyümölcsöt bámulva. - Kemény, mintha üvegből lenne, vagy valami ilyesmiből - Megrázta és a rejtélyes ajándék kicsit megzördült. - Azt hiszem ki lehet nyitni, de nem tudok rájönni, hogyan.

- Oooh - mondta Feliciano, aki teljesen le volt nyűgözve. - Antonio miért adott neked ilyen …. dolgot?

- Még azt sem tudom, mi ez!- Lovino a füléhez tartotta a paradicsom alakú tárgyat és megint megrázta. Dühösen ráncolta homlokát „Hülye spanyol. Ez az őrületbe fog kergetni.

Feliciano vállat vont és ismét a focilabdával foglalkozott, időnként az asztal felé sandítva, ahol Róma és Antonio izgatottan tárgyaltak. Kíváncsi volt, hogy ezek az információk milyen akciókhoz fognak vezetni, és ki milyen szerepet kap bennük. Pár mondat ragadta meg el-elkalandozó figyelmét, mint a „Landolást terveznek" és „A német légierő a közelben állomásozik." vagy „Erről több információt kéne szerezni." De a legtöbbre oda sem figyelt, és csak csak azért imádkozott, hogy bármi is történjen, ne essen baja Nagypapának, Lovino-nak és Antonio-nak. Vagy Ludwignak. Lehunyta a szemét, és amikor pár másodperc múlva kinyitotta, látta, hogy Antonio feléjük néz, és Lovino-ra kacsint. Lovino a szemeit forgatta, szemöldökét ráncolta és másfelé nézett, bár az ajkán halvány kis mosoly játszadozott. Feliciano oldalra billentette a fejét és érdeklődve figyelte őket. Valami biztos van közöttük.

Kis idő múlva úgy tűnt, hogy a tanácskozásnak vége szakadt. Elég rövid ideig tartott, és ezt Feliciano jó jelnek vélte. Róma és Antonio összeszedték az iratokat és mikor felálltak, Feliciano és Lovino csatlakozott hozzájuk. Antonio összeszedte a táskáját, és az iratokat belegyömöszölte. - Pár hétig a városban maradok, Róma, tehát el tudlak látni információkkal.

- Igen, igen. Gyere csak bármikor, amikor ráérsz. Az otthonunk a te otthonod is barátom.

- Persze, hogy jövök! - mondta Antonio mosolyogva és megölelte Feliciano-t. - Vigyázz magadra Feli.

- Minél előbb látogass meg minket Antonio!

Antonio bólintott és mikor megfordult, Lovino egy lépést visszahátrált. Antonio csak nevetett, előrehajolt és Lovino fülébe súgott valamit, amitől Lovino szemei tágra nyíltak és arcát pirosság öntötte el. Amikor Antonio hátrébb húzódott, és ránézett Lovino-ra, tekintetében csodálat, boldogság és valami olyasmi keveredett, amit Feliciano nem tudott hova tenni. Róma megragadta Antonio karját, az ajtóhoz tessékelte, és sietősen, szinte erőszakkal búcsúcsókot nyomott az arcára. - A legközelebbi viszontlátásra! Ja, és Antonio, mond csak, tudsz énekelni?

- Énekelni? Miért?- Kérdezte a spanyol a szokott derűs mosolyával.

- Mert ha még egyszer így nézel az unokámra, ki foglak kasztrálni!

Lovino szemei tágra nyíltak és szája tátva maradt döbbenetében. - De nagypapa!- kiáltotta

elszörnyedve.

Antonio értetlenül meredt bajtársára, de Róma érdes hangon nevetni kezdett. Antonio megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és ő is csatlakozott a nevetéshez.

- Nem, nem- paskolta meg Róma a spanyol férfi vállát, - de tényleg, Antonio...- Róma abbahagyta a nevetést és Antonio-ra nézett. - Teljesen komolyan gondoltam.

Antonio arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, és gyorsan igyekezett kifelé. - Hát,... izé. Majd beszélünk, Róma.

- Igen, majd beszélünk!- mondta Róma miközben barátságosan mosolygott Antonio-ra és vidáman integetett. De mikor Antonio tekintete Lovino-ra siklott, a nagyapja tett egy diszkrét vágómozdulatot az öve alatt. A spanyol elsietett és Róma tapsolt, megfordult, és rávigyorgott az unokáira. Lovino még mindig tátott szájjal és elkerekedő szemekkel bámult. - Na - mondta Róma kedélyesen, -ki akar pastát vacsorázni?

- Jujj, jujj - kiáltotta Feliciano miközben visszaszaladt a konyhába.

- Itthagyom ezt a családot.- motyogta ismét Lovino az öccse mögött ballagva.

Feliciano lassan keresztül baktatott a mezőn a tölgyfához, és közben azon morfondírozott, hogy ott lesz-e egyáltalán Ludwig. Ő azt mondta, hogy igen, és Feliciano annyira reménykedett benne, de azt is tudta, hogy mégsem lehet ebben egészen biztos. Az volt érzése, mintha teljesen, öröktől fogva ismerné Ludwigot, de eszébe jutott, hogy csupán kétszer beszéltek egymással, és így lehet, hogy a német fiúnak alig van mondanivalója számára. Hiszen tulajdonképpen a mindkét találkozásuk teljesen véletlen volt. Bizakodhat abban Feliciano, hogy Ludwig eljön egy megbeszélt találkára? Erősen megmarkolta a kosarát és reménykedett, hogy nem kell csalódottan elmennie a tölgyfa mellett és egyedül sétálni a piacra, mint eddig. Bár próbálta magát felkészíteni a legrosszabbra, ahogy közelebb ért a fához, örömmel látta, hogy valaki álldogál alatta. Feliciano szíve nagyot dobbant, és végigszaladt az út hátralevő részén.

- Buon pomeriggio, Ludwig!- kiáltotta kifulladva, de vidáman. Ludwig bólintott, egyenesen, kezeit a háta mögé téve állt a kifogástalan, szürke egyenruhájában. Nem mosolygott, de szemei derűsen csillogtak.

- Guten Tag, Feliciano.

- Guten Tag," ismételte Feliciano. - Jó napot?

Ludwig bólintott. - Sehr gut.

Feliciano a homlokát ráncolta. - Ezt nem értettem.

Ludwig ajkai kicsit felfelé szaladtak. - Azt jelenti, 'nagyon jó'.

Feliciano szívét melegség öntötte el. - Grazie!

- Kérlek.

- Nem, nem,- mondta Feliciano a fejét csóválva, - Azt kell mondanod, hogy 'prego. - Ludwig nem szólt, csak bólintott.

- Mondd ki, Ludwig!

- Oh, uh…

- Mondd csak ki!

- Prego!- kiáltotta Ludwig mintha egy parancsra felelne, aztán meglepődve nézett körül.

- Sehr gut! Ugye milyen jó szórakozás?- Feliciano benyúlt a kosarába, és elővette az Antonio-tól kapott labdát. - Egy barátom focilabdát ajándékozott nekem. Akarsz játszani?- A kosarat és földre dobta és lassan Ludwig felé indult. Ludwig kissé döbbenten nézett az olasz fiúra.

- Hogyan? Focizni szeretnél? Azt hittem, hogy nyelvleckét akarsz.

Feliciano megvonta a vállát és elmosolyodott. - Giochiamo a calcio."(2) -Úgy tűnt, hogy Ludwig kissé félszegen viselkedik a társaságában. De a foci... hát, Ludwig focizott. Talán ettől megjön a bátorsága. - Na, mutasd meg, mit tudsz!

Ludwig kétkedve húzta fel a szemöldökét. - Nem hinném, hogy lépést tudsz velem tartani.

- Majd meglátjuk!- mosolygott önelégülten Feliciano. Gyorsan ledobta a labdát, és teljes erővel belerúgott. Ludwig-nak csak akkor sikerült elkapni a labdát, mikor az a mellkasára repült, aztán egy lépést hátra botladozott? mielőtt sikerült visszanyernie az egyensúlyát, és köhögött. Ránézett Feliciano-ra, arcán meglepetés és elismerés tükröződött.  
Feliciano aggódva/nyugtalanul várakozott. Ludwig kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, aztán megállt és a labdára nézett. Feliciano úgy látta, hogy gondolkodik. Pár másodperc múlva Ludwig földre dobta a labdát. Óvatosan levette a zubbonyát, összehajtogatta, és letette a földre.

- Akkor nagyszerű. Lass uns Fußball spielen. (2) Ludwig visszarúgta a labdát.

Ezidáig Feliciano nem volt éppen lenyűgözve a német teljesítményétől. A térdével, majd a bokájával dekázott, majd levegőbe repítette a labdát, és egyenesen Ludwighoz rúgta, aki a hálóként szolgáló tölgyfát próbálta védeni. A labda átsuhant a feje felett és egyenesen a fának csapódott. Feliciano felemelt karokkal kiabálta: - Újabb gól az olasznak! Ez már a hatodik gólom, Ludwig. Nyerésre állok. Tényleg játszottál a német csapatban?

Ludwig bosszús tekintettel rúgta vissza a labdát - Igen, játszottam, de nem mint kapus

- Miért hagytad abba? kérdezte Feliciano miközben előreszaladt és átvette a labdát. - Mi történt?

Ludwig megállt, hogy eligazítsa egy hajtincset, ami folyton a szemébe hullott. Ezt látva Feliciano szíve gyorsabban kezdett el verni. - Kitört a háború, és én beléptem a Luftwaffe-ba.

- Luftwaffe légierőt jelent,- mondta Feliciano büszkén. Biztos volt benne, hogy egykettőre folyékonyan fog beszélni németül. Ludwig bólintott, és majdnem elmosolyodott.

- Sehr gut.

- Mit szeretsz jobban? A focit vagy a repülést?- Feliciano lassan visszament, közben a levegőbe dobálta a labdát. Ludwig ismét elhallgatott. Feliciano-nak úgy tűnt, hogy mindig meggondolja a válaszait. Ez okos dolog.

- Nagyon különbözőek.

- De a repülést választottad, nem a focit.- vetette közbe Feliciano kíváncsian. Ludwig kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.

- A hazámat választottam.

- Ludwig, nem lenne csodás, hogyha harcok helyett fociznánk? Képzeld csak el! Németország, Olaszország, és Anglia, hadsereg helyett kiállítana egy futballcsapatot, és meccsekkel döntenénk el, hogy ki győz, és így nem kéne senkinek bevonulni és embereket lőni. Ludwig, miért nem lehet ezt megcsinálni?- Ludwig arca egyszerre volt elképedt, döbbent, sőt egy kicsit szomorú is. Feliciano ismét a földre tette a labdát. -Ha benn lennél a német csapatban, nem hinném, hogy tudnának győzni Elrúgta a labdát.

- Ki tudja - mondta Ludwig. Feliciano meglepetésére ez alkalommal sikerült kivédnie a labdát. Aztán váratlanul odasétált Feliciano-hoz, és ránézett. Feliciano szemei tágra nyíltak, és önkéntelenül tett egy lépést hátrafelé. - Menj, és állj a fa elé.- Feliciano biztos volt abban, hogy Ludwig nem szántszándékkal viselkedik fenyegetően, de most jól látszott, hogy nem véletlenül lett belőle a tiszt. Az olasz fiú fejében meg sem fordult, hogy ellentmondjon neki.

- Rendben... vagyis … igen, uram.- Feliciano a fához rohant, majd mikor megfordult, látta hogy Ludwig a magasba dobta a labdát, egy ujjával elkapta, és elkezdte pörgetni, majd egyik kezével a válla mögé dobta, és a másikkal elkapta. Feliciano elképedve bámult.

- Jobb kapusnak tartod magad nálam?

- Tessék? - Feliciano oldalra hajtott fejjel, döbbenten meredt Ludwigra, aki most a térdén pörgette a labdát. -Hogy csinálja ezt? Morfondírozott magában.

„Lássuk, ki tudod-e védeni a gólomat, olasz!" Ludwig a térdei közé ügyeskedte a labdát, a levegőbe hajította, és erősen belerúgott. A labda elrepült Feliciano füle mellett, és egyenesen a fának csapódott. Feliciano biztos volt, hogy a szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra.

Ludwig önelégülten vigyorgott. - Mi is volt az a mondat, amit az előbb mondtál? Ja, igen... Újabb gól a németnek!

Feliciano még mindig földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt. - Kérlek, ne ölj meg.

- Ugyan, Feliciano,- mondta Ludwig ahogy felvette a labdát és visszarúgta a kezdőhelyzetbe. - Olyan magabiztos voltál!

- Az azelőtt volt, mielőtt majdnem levitted a fejem!- Ahogy Ludwig ismét megcélozta a fát, Feliciano karjait a feje fölé emelte. - Dio mi salvi!(3)- kiáltotta, mikor Ludwig ismét gólt rúgott.

Még ötször csapódott a labda a tölgyfának, és Feliciano fejében három gondolat fordult meg: Egy- Ő Olaszország legrosszabb kapusa. Kettő- Nemsokára lyuk lesz a kedvenc fáján. Három: Ha Ludwig mosolyog, nincs szebb nála az egész világon.

- Azt hiszem még egy gól és győzök, igaz? kérdezte Ludwig, a hetedik gólra készülve. Feliciano ekkor már besokallt. - Rendben, ennyi elég ebből - Előrefutott és kirúgta a labdát Ludwig lába elől.

Ludwig csak állt és pislogott meglepetésében. - Hé, ez szabálytalan!

Feliciano dacosan vigyorgott. - Néha olyan jó áthágni a szabályokat, Ludwig. És különben is labda nélkül nem tudsz nyerni!- Nevetett kárörvendően Feliciano, majd elfutott a labdával és elrúgta a mező felé. Hátranézett, gyanítva, hogy Ludwig elsétált a fától, de meglepve és boldogan látta, hogy Ludwig üldözőbe vette. Feliciano hevesen dobogó szívvel, a boldogságtól mámorosan a magas fűbe vezette a labdát, és kacagott, mikor Ludwig utolérte, és elmanőverezte tőle a labdát. Ludwig szélesen és őszintén mosolygott, és Feliciano-nak még a lélegzete is elállt tőle. Ez a pillanatnyi kihagyás elég volt Ludwignak hogy elvegye a labdát. - Tudsz te ennél jobban is, Feliciano. - Az olasz elvigyorodott és a német után vetette magát. Szaladtak és nevettek, a napfényben fürdő fű a bokájukat súrolta. Végül utolérte Ludwigot és egy vad, váratlan, és csodás pillanatban a lábuk összeakadt, és nevetve, kifulladva a földre estek. A labda elfeledve hevert a fűben. Ludwig nevetése mély volt, de valahogyan mégis különbözött a beszédhangjától. Ezt a csodálatos hangot hallva Feliciano gyomrát melegség öntötte el. Úgy tűnt, mintha Ludwig féktelen, szabad énje tört volna elő. Majdnem zihálva, de még mindig nevetve Feliciano szembehengergőzött Ludwiggal, és arcukat csak pár centi választotta el. Most másként festett, kócosan a homlokába lógó hajjal, és kissé meggyűrődött inggel hevert a fűben. Ludwig Feliciano-ra nézett, és tekintetük egybefonódott. Egy hosszú percre úgy tűnt, hogy megállt az idő, ahogy heverésztek, nevetésük lassan elcsendesedett, amíg Feliciano nem hallott mást, csak a lélegzetüket.

Eddig ismeretlen fájdalom költözött a szívébe, és egy percbe is beletellett, mire rájött, mi ez a különös sóvárgás- előre akart nyúlni és megérinteni Ludwigot. Annyi akarta ezt, hogy fájt; soha ezelőtt nem érzett ilyet. Azonban amint Feliciano meggondolatlanul felemelte reszkető kezét, Ludwig hirtelen másfelé nézett és halkan felhördült.

- O, verdammt.

- Hmm?- kérdezte Feliciano kezét visszahúzva, és megpróbált újra rendesen lélegezni. Vajon mire gondolhatott?

- Oh, igazán semmiség, csak...- mondta Ludwig felülve, és arcán látszott, hogy zavarban van. - Hoztam neked valamit, és...

- Igazán? - szakította félbe Feliciano, akin boldog izgalom lett úrrá. - Mi az? Mit hoztál nekem? Ajándék? Tetszeni fog?

- Nem olyan nagy dolog, kérlek ne legyél ilyen izgatott - Feliciano kis híján elnevette magát. Csak nem pirult el Ludwig? Belenyúlt a zsebébe, és egy elég viharvert csomagocskát vett elő, és odanyújtotta Feliciano-nak. - Azt hiszem, össze is törtem, de izé, itt van. Remélem, szereted a csokit?Feliciano nem akart hinni a szemének. Minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy ne kiáltson fel, amikor átvette a táblát. - Cioccolato! Jéé! Nem ettem csokit mióta a háború elkezdődött! Honnan szedted?

Ludwig elpirulva nézegette a kezeit. Bármennyire is magas és erős volt, most olyan volt, mint egy kisfiú. - Kaptunk egy kis kiegészítést a fejadagunkhoz a héten. Én nem nagyon szeretem, szóval gondoltam, hogy...

- Köszönöm, Ludwig! Danke, Grazie! - Feliciano rögtön letépte a papírt, beleharapott a csokiba, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a finom, olvatag aromát. Egyik kedvence, és évek óta lehetetlen volt hozzájutni. Próbálta lassan kóstolgatni. Feliciano már majdnem elfelejtette a csokoládé ízét, és most hogy újra része van benne pompásnak találta. "Mmm. Ah, ez mennyei. A német csoki nagyon jó, talán még jobb, mint az olasz. Kérsz egy kicsit? - Feliciano kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy Ludwig őt bámulja piros arccal és tágra nyílt szemekkel. Ludwig köhögött és elkapta a tekintetét.

- Nem, köszönöm.

Feliciano megvonta a vállát. - Ahogy gondolod. De ugye nem baj ha egy kicsi félreteszek Lovino-nak is, mert ő is nagyon szereti a csokit, és azt hiszen ez felvidítaná, mert mostanában olyan zaklatott, és szerintem kéne neki valami a felvidítja. … Azt hiszem Antonio felvidítja, de nem hiszem, hogy beismerné, hát nem furcsa?- Feliciano ismét harapott egyet a csokiba, és Ludwig-nak kis időbe tellett, míg válaszolt.

- Ki az az Antonio?

- Egy barátunk. Spanyol. Tőle kaptam a focilabdát. Lovino-nak meg egy üvegparadicsomot adott, aztán olyan furcsán nézett rá és Róma nagypapa megfenyegette, hogy kasztrálja.

Ludwig arcán döbbenet tükröződött. - Megfenyegette… hogy…

- Kasztrálja. Nem tudom pontosan, hogy az micsoda, de azt hiszem valami köze van a szoprán hanghoz. Ludwig, mi németül a csokoládé?"

Ludwig megpróbálta döbbent arckifejezését helyre igazítani. - Schokolade.

- Schokolade,- ismételte Feliciano. "Hát nem furcsa, hogy mindenütt milyen egyformán hívják… csokoládé, cioccolato, schokolade. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy csoki van a zsebedben, szívesen adnék neked valamit én is, de semmi különös nincs a zsebemben.- Feliciano tényleg szerette volna viszonozni Ludwig ajándékát, és elkezdett a zsebében kotorászni. Előkerült egy köteg spárga és egy kissé megnyomódott százszorszép, amit az imént szedett a mezőn. -Tessék Ludwig, fogadd el ezt." Feliciano odanyújtotta a virágot, és a német fiú kissé szégyenlősen átvette . - Olaszul a virág fiore.

- Um, - Ludwig, zavartan meredt a virágra . - Grazie.- Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, türelmetlenül igazgatta homlokára hulló haját, majd zavarodottan Feliciano-ra nézett. - Miért...uh...- Úgy tűnt, nem is tudta, mit akar kérdezni. - akarsz németül tanulni?

Tulajdonképpen Feliciano sem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Mielőtt Ludwiggal találkozott volna, meg sem fordult a fejében ez az ötlet. - Mert… hát…" Mert ez egy kifogás volt, hogy újra lássalak…" - Próbált valamit gyorsan kitalálni. - Mert… én…- Csak nem jutott eszébe semmi hihető. - …újra látni akartalak.- felelte gyorsan. Hiába, Feliciano sosem tudott jól füllenteni.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért?- Ludwig szemei a virágra tapadtak, amit az ujjai között sodorgatott.

- Kedvellek.- Feliciano mindig először beszélt, aztán gondolkodott.

- De…- Ludwig elhallgatott, és egy pillanatra csendben maradt, nyilván a következő szavakon gondolkodott, mint mindig. Megcsóválta a fejét, de ajkain halvány mosoly játszadozott. - Én is kedvellek téged, Feliciano.

Feliciano szélesen elmosolyodott. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor volt utoljára ilyen mámorosan boldog. Ez az öt szó volt a legcsodásabb, amit valaha is hallott. De aztán Ludwig sóhajtott, felnézett, és elkapta Feliciano tekintetét valószínűtlenül kék szemeivel.

- Ez talán nem egy jó ötlet.

Feliciano meg akarta kérdeni, hogy miért, de elhallgatott. Tudta, miért. - Nem. Talán nem az, de nem törődöm vele

Ludwig kérdően húzta fel a szemöldökét, de nem nézett félre. - Senkire sem hasonlítasz, akivel eddig találkoztam.

- Ezt már számtalanszor hallottam . Ez… rossz rám nézve?

Ludwig hallgatott és lassan megcsóválta a fejét. - Nem. Egyáltalán nem rossz.- Csend ült közéjük, Feliciano a földet nézte, még még mindig mosolyogva. Ludwig megköszörülte a torkát, kihúzta magát, megigazította a gallérját és lesimította az ingét. - Elnézést kérek.

- Mi miatt?- kérdezte Feliciano értetlenül.

- Én nem … úgy értem...- Ludwig mély levegőt vett és a gallérját rendezgette. - Nem szoktam meg, hogy ilyen nyíltan beszéljek. És még sohasem beszéltem ilyesmiről senkivel. És nagyon kérlek ne sértődj meg, de én nem tölthetem az egész délutánt azzal, hogy veled focizok, mivel nincs semmi elfogadható értelme...

- Ludwig, szeretnéd, ha énekelnék neked valamit?

Ludwignak pár másodpercébe tellett, amíg abbahagyta a mondandóját, aztán elhallgatott, egyik kezét a gallérján tartotta, a másikban még mindig a hervatag virágot fogta. Lassan Feliciano-ra nézett

- Hogy te milyen furcsa dolgokat tudsz mondani!

Feliciano megvont a vállát. - Ezt is rengetegszer hallottam. De olyan feldúltnak láttalak, és amikor Lovino feldúlt, mindig énekelek neki. Néha dühös lesz, és rámkiabál, de néha jobb kedvre deríti, még akkor is, ha ezt soha nem ismeri be. Na, akkor énekeljek egy dalt?

- Igen,- mondta Ludwig, aki rögtön megdöbbent a saját válaszától. - Úgy értem, persze. Miért ne.- A német fiú a virág szárát morzsolgatta az ujjai között. Feliciano elmosolyodott, ahogy Ludwig kezére nézett; olyan nagy és erős, mégis milyen gyengéden bánt a virággal. Tartott egy perc szünetet, vett egy nagy levegőt és belekezdett egy dalba.

"Tutte le genti che passeranno, (Mindenki aki elmegy mellette)  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
Tutte le genti che passeranno,  
Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»" (Azt fogja mondani nekem – "De szép virág!.")

Feliciano elhallgatott, azon tűnődve, jó ötlet-e forradalmi dalt énekelni egy németnek. De ha Ludwig fel is ismerte a dalt, vagy a szavakat, nem mutatta ki. Odaadó figyelemmel, kiismerhetetlen arckifejezéssel nézte az olaszt . Feliciano folytatta.

"E se io muoio da partigiano, (És ha partizánként halok meg)  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
E se io muoio da partigiano,  
Tu mi devi seppellir." (El kell temetned engem.)

Feliciano megint habozott, és azon hezitált, hogy befejezze-e, de Ludwig várakozóan nézett rá, és halkan így szólt.: - Folytasd csak. - És Feliciano folytatta.

"E seppellire lassù in montagna, (fenn a hegyekben temess el)  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
E seppellire lassù in montagna,  
Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior." (Egy szép virág árnyékában.)

Feliciano sokkal lassabban énekelte, mint máskor; lágyabban, halkabban. A szavaknak így másként hangzottak, mint mikor teli torokból harsogják tánc közben egy zsúfolt teremben. Ludwig csendesen hallgatta ahogy Feliciano az utolsó versszakot dúdolta olyan halkan, hogy a szellő is majdnem elnyomta hangját.

"È questo il fiore del partigiano, (Ez a partizán virága )  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
È questo il fiore del partigiano,  
Morto per la libertà." (Aki a szabadságért halt meg.)

Az utolsó szavak lassan elhaltak. Feliciano nem mert Ludwig-ra nézni. Annyira más volt Lovino-val, Róma nagypapával énekelni, vagy bármelyik ellenállóval. Olyan érzése volt, mintha lelkének egy részét tárta volna fel Ludwig előtt. Ez egyszerre volt csodálatos és ijesztő. Ludwig hosszan hallgatott, mielőtt halkan megkérdezte. - Mi ez?

Feliciano nyelt egyet. - Csak egy olasz dalocska.

- Miről szól?

Feliciano az ajkába harapott azon töprengve, mit is válaszoljon. Megszállásról… halálról… szabadságról… Aztán lefelé nézett, és észrevette a százszorszépet Ludwig erős kezeiben. - Ez…ez egy virágról szól. - Feliciano-nak erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy a fiúra nézzen, és és amikor megtette, rögtön úgy érezte, hogy pillantása a lelkébe hatol. Ludwig úgy nézte őt, mintha sohasem látta volna azelőtt, és úgy mintha öröktől fogva őt nézte volna.

- Mit jelent a 'bella ciao'?

- Azt jelenti, Viszontlátásra szépségem.- Feliciano megkönnyebbült, mikor Ludwig végre levette róla a tekintetét. Úgy érezte, hogy elfogyott körülötte a levegő. Felnézett, és látta, ahogy az ég rózsaszín lesz, ahogy a Nap hirtelen a narancsszín felhők mögé bújt. Döbbenten vette észre, hogy mennyi idő eltelt már. - Túl sokáig maradtunk.- mondta, remélve, hogy hangja nem remeg úgy, mint ahogy ő érzi. - Elmulasztottam a piacot. Nagypapa nem lesz elragadtatva.

- Bocsáss meg, hogy fenntartottalak.- Ludwig nagyon sóhajtott és behunyta a szemét. Szinte úgy tűnt, hogy vívódik magában.

- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned. Sokkal szívesebben voltam itt veled.- És ez volt az igazság. Feliciano nem emlékezett, mikor volt utoljára ennyire boldog, csupán attól, hogy focizott, nevetgélt, és nézte a lassan bealkonyuló eget, miközben lágy, illatos szellő lengedezett körülötte.

Hirtelen mély, tompa zúgás törte meg a délután csendjét. A távoli bombázógépek ismerős hangja visszhangzott a hegyekben. Minden lelassult körülöttük. Csupán a gépek morajlása zavarta időnként a némaságot. A Nap lassanként előbukkant a felhők mögül, és Ludwig kinyitotta a szemét, és egyenesen Feliciano szemeibe nézett. Ez alkalommal egyikük sem nézett félre. Egész délután úgy tűnt, hogy szemeik mágnesként vonzzák egymást. A hűvös délutáni szellő lágyan simogatta őket, és Feliciano-nak az az érzése támadt, hogyha nem mozdul meg hamarosan, talán örökre így marad, a réten ülve és Ludwig kék szemeibe bámulva. De aztán Ludwig megtörte a csendet.

- Indulnom kell.

Feliciano csalódottan sóhajtott. Persze tudta, hogy Ludwig-nak egyszer el kell mennie. De nem akarta, hogy elmenjen, azt akarta, hogy soha ne menjen el. - Holnap ugye találkozunk?

A német csak egy percre hallgatott el. - Igen, találkozunk.

-Jajj, nagyszerű! lelkendezett Feliciano.

Ludwig szemei még mindig nem hagyták el az olasz fiúét, és Feliciano melle furcsán összeszorult. Úgy örült, hogy másnap ismét láthatja Ludwigot, de ugyanakkor egy ismeretlen fájdalom, és vágyakozás öntötte el a szívét. Zavarbaejtő volt. Nem akart mást, mint belekapaszkodni Ludwigba, és megakadályozni, hogy elmenjen. Nyelt egyet, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart." észre sem vette, hogy a 'sweetheart' is kicsúszott a száján.

- Bella, ciao.- Ludwig gyorsan felállt, zsebébe tette a virágot és elindult a délutáni napsütésben, majd megállt a tölgyfánál, hogy felvegye e a zubbonyát. Feliciano csak ült, mereven, zakatoló szívvel és elködösült fejjel. Tényleg szépnek mondta őt Ludwig?

Feliciano ébren feküdt a sötétben, a mennyezetet bámulva, nem is tudott alvásra gondolni. Ezer gondolat cikázott a fejében; csodálatosak, és borzasztóak, gyönyörűek és ijesztőek. És mindegyik Ludwig-al volt kapcsolatos. Milyen különös is volt ez: egy eddig ismeretlen érzés, ami valahogyan mégis teljesen ismerős. A szoba szinte fojtogató csendjét csak a szél alig beszűrődő zúgása és Lovino egyenetlen légzése törte meg. Tágas szobájuk volt, de mindig meghallotta Lovino légzésén, ha az elaludt. Egészen biztos volt abban, hogy bátyja még mindig ébren fekszik a szoba másik oldalán lévő ágyában.

- Lovino?

- Hmm?

Feliciano az ágyneműt gyűrögette. "Mit gondolsz Antonio-ról?"

Válaszul egy éles belélegzés, érkezett, amit azon nyomban köhögéssel igyekezett palástolni Lovino. - Mi a fenének kérdezel tőlem ilyesmit?

- Hát, ugye… kedveled?

Lovino gúnyosan csattant fel. - Hogy kedvelem? Azt az idióta spanyolt? Hogy a fenébe kedvelném?

- Hát, én kedvelem, és a Nagypapa is kedveli, és azt gondoltam, hogy te is. Talán egy kicsit jobban is, mint mi. - Feliciano csendben várta Lovino válaszát.

- Én aztán nem.

- Akkor jól van.- Megint hallgattak. Feliciano csendben feküdt, hallgatva ahogy bátyja forgolódik az ágyban. Egy idő múlva, mikor úgy gondolta, hogy eleget várt már arra, hogy Lovino lehiggadjon, ismét megszólalt. "Lovino?"

- Mi van?- Csattant fel idegesen Lovino.

Feliciano jól ismerte a testvérét. Tudta, mikor füllent, mikor túloz, és mikor tagadja le az igazságot az ellenkezőjével, mint például most. - Gondoltál már arra, hogy elmondd Antonio-nak, hogy… nem kedveled?- Nem érkezett válasz. - Lovino?

- Aludj már végre, Feliciano.- A fiatalabb testvér bólintott magában, és próbált a szél zúgására figyelni, közben a lepedőt gyűrögette. A gondolatok még mindig nem hagyták nyugodni. Türelmesen várt egy darabig, amíg úgy gondolta elég idő telt el. - Lovino?

- Az Isten szerelmére, mit akarsz Feliciano?

- Kedveled Antonio-t, és el is akarod neki mondani, de aggódsz, hogy mi fog történni. Nem mintha hibáztatnálak, hiszen Nagypapa kasztrálással fenyegette meg minden, de talán... talán ha megmagyaráznád...

- Feliciano,- mondta Lovino, ez alkalommal halkabban. Feliciano átnézett a bátyja ágyára, de csak a hátának a körvonalait tudta kivenni az ablakon beáramló halvány holdfényben. - Néha olyan érzéseink vannak, amit soha nem tudunk szavakba foglalni. Néha olyan titkaink vannak, amit jobb nem feltárni. Néha...- Lovino szünetet tartott, és Feliciano lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy fojtatja-e a bátyja. - Néha vannak olyan dolgok, amik egyszerűen nem érik meg a kockázatot.

Feliciano nem felelt. Lehunyta a szemét, és elgondolkozott Lovino szavain. Igaza van. Soha nem lenne képes kifejezni, mit érez. Azt a zavarbaejtő, de csodálatos, ijesztő de bizsergető érzést, ami világát a feje tetejére állítja, és úrrá lesz rajta, valahányszor Ludwig-gal van, vagy ha csak ránéz, szól hozzá, ül mellette, vagy egyszerűen rágondol. És bizony, nem árt, ha egyes titkok soha nem derülnek ki. Ki tudja mit szólna Ludwig, ha ismerné Feliciano érzéseinek és vágyainak mélységét... Ha tudná, hogy Feliciano meg akarja érinteni, mellette akar lenni, meg akarja ölelni szorosan, és soha nem akarja elengedni... Könnyen lehet, hogy nevetségessé válással, visszautasítással kéne szembenéznie, és még ki tudja mi minden egyébbel. Ludwig német tiszt. Feliciano az ellenállás tagja. Hatalmas a kockázat. Kínvallatás, kivégzés, családjának és az egész Resistenza-nak a romlásba döntése. Lovino-nak igaza van. Hogyan is érné meg a kockázatot?

De Feliciano behunyt szemhéjai mögött csak Ludwig -ot látta. Amint türelmetlenül kisimítja szeméből a haját, önelégülten mosolyog, amint a labda a fának csapódik, az égnél is kékebb szemeivel elmélyült figyelemmel nézi őt. Zavarban és tágra nyílt szemekkel az ellenség egyenruhájában, mosolyogva és nevetve a napfürdette réten. Feliciano nem tudott másra gondolni, csak Ludwigra. Nem akart mást, csak vele lenni. A

Ha Ludwig nem éri meg a kockázatot, semmi sem éri meg.

Folyt. Köv.

* * *

1. 'Az asszony ingatag' Giuseppe Verdi': Rigoletto'-ban van

2. Giochiamo a calcio and Lass uns Fußball spielen = focizzunk.

3. Dio mi salvi! = Istenem segíts!


	4. Chapter 4

- Óvatosak lesztek, ugye, nagypapa ?

- Én mindig óvatos vagyok, kicsikém. Ne izgulj. Nem lesz semmi bajunk.

Feliciano elgyötört tekintettel bólintott, és lenézett a kosarára. Hogy örült tegnap este Antonio-nak... Most pedig azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak soha ne látta volna. Ugyanis bármilyen híreket is hozzon Antonio, az mindig valamilyen küldetéshez vezetett, és ezáltal mindenki, akit Feliciano szeretett veszélybe kerül. Ezt már megszokhatta volna. - Tudom, nagypapa. Kérlek vigyázz Lovino-ra.

- Nem kell énrám vigyázni -Csattant fel sértődötten Lovino, és a bejárati ajtó felé vette az irányt. Róma előrenyúlt és ráhúzta Lovino kabátját a zsebéből árulkodóan kikandikáló a pisztolyra. - Ez még csak nem is egy veszélyes küldetés.

- Minden küldetés veszélyes,- vetette ellen Róma komoly hangon, és megragadta Lovino vállát, - megértetted?

- Igen, persze.

- Mit mondtál? Nem hallottam.

Lovino sóhajtott, és a szemeit forgatta. - Megértettem, nagypapa. Minden küldetés veszélyes..

- Jó fiú. Na, Feliciano, irány a piac, vegyél nekünk egy kis tejet, beszélj az informátorral, és mire visszaérsz, már túl is leszünk az egészen.- Mosolygott Róma biztatóan.

Feliciano bólintott. Ő nem érezte magát közel sem ilyen nyugodtnak. Számtalanszor keresztülment már ezen, de valahogy ez most más volt. -Jól van. De kérlek, legyetek óvatosak!

Róma nevetett és összeborzolta Feliciano haját. - Csacsi kis Feliciano. Ez még csak nem lesz semmilyen harc. Egyszerűen információt szerezni indulunk- ami ugyebár a te szakterületed. Egyébként velünk is jöhetnél!

Feliciano tudta, hogy Róma nagypapa csak viccel, de mégis kicsit bosszúsnak érezte magát. Ő is folyton veszélybe sodorja magát. Ő is része a mozgalomnak. Már nem gyerek.  
- Inkább híreket gyűjtök a faluból. Megteszem ami tőlem telik, nagypapa.

- Tudom, hogy számíthatok rád. Nem felejted el a jelszót ?

- Azt mondják, vihar tör ki tavaszig. -szavalta Feliciano. - Ugye ez az?

- Príma.- Róma lehajolt és megpuszilta az unokáját. - Este találkozunk, Feliciano.

Lovino is csókot nyomott az öccse arcára, és rámosolygott, amit bizony ritkán tett meg. Kiléptek az ajtón, és Feliciano nézte, amint lesétáltak a hegyek felé vezető kaptatón, és egy elkerülő úton a faluba indultak. Feliciano nehéz szívvel fordult el tőlük, és a jól kitaposott ösvényen a falu felé vette az irányt. A reggeli Napfény aranyszínre festette mezőt körülötte.

Feliciano nyugtalankodva sétált keresztül a zsúfolt téren. Úgy tűnt, mindenki kihasználja a szokatlanul enyhe időt, és így zajongó tömeg töltötte meg a közeli piacot. Feliciano idegessége nőttön nőtt, ahogy az ismeretlen kocsma közelébe ért. Ezt bizony nem cserélné el a sajátjukkal. Népszerű volt a németek, és a szimpatizánsaik körében, szóval egy ellenálló számára a falu egyik legveszélyesebb pontja. És egyben az a hely, ahol a legkisebb gyanút keltve lehet egy Resistenza taggal találkozni. Feliciano keresztülfurakodott a tömegen, sokan voltak, mivel ebédidő volt, és az asztalokat pásztázta. Majdnem rögtön sikerült is megtalálnia, mivel olyan volt, amilyennek leírták... kint ült a terasz egyik asztalán piros kalapban, és újságot olvasott. Feliciano odarohant hozzá, lehajolt, és nagy titokzatosan a fülébe súgott.

- Szokatlanul enyhe az idő, ugye?- Az ember lekicsinylő pillantást vetett Feliciano-ra, majd tovább olvasta az újságot. Feliciano bosszankodott magában egy sort, majd ismét próbálkozott. - Úgy értem, hogy nincs különösen hideg ahhoz képest, hogy tél van.- Az ember a szemöldökét ráncolta, de nem nézett fel. Feliciano kicsit hangosabban kezdett átkozódni. A fene vigye ezeket a hülye jelszavakat, soha nem jutnak az eszébe. - Hát, valami az időjárással, hideggel , meleggel, furcsa idővel kapcsolatban. Ja, már emlékszem! Azt mondják, vihar tör ki tavaszig. Ugye?- Feliciano már attól kezdett tartani, hogy nem a megfelelő személyhez beszél. Végül azonban az ember mélyet sóhajtott, és az asztalra tette az újságot.

- Szerencséd van, hogy engem keresel. Különben bajba keveredhettél volna.

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten nevetett fel, és a szemközti székre huppant. - Bocsánat, de mindig máson kezdek el gondolkodni, és aztán a jelszavakat elfelejtem, mert olyan nehéz őket megjegyezni...- Feliciano elhallgatott, amint érezte, hogy valami a térdét súrolja. Óvatosan átvette a vastag borítékot, és sietősen a zsebébe csúsztatta.

- A fő célpontjaink pozíciója és a kiszemelt tisztek neve. Nagyon fontos. Tényleg téged bíztak meg ezzel a feladattal?

Feliciano szemeiben sértettség bujkált, bosszantotta a célozgatás. – Az ügy elkötelezettje vagyok.

- Rendben van, kölyök. Csak legközelebb ne felejtsd el a jelszót, jó? És erre nagyon vigyázz.- Feliciano kelletlenül bólintott. Egy pincér tűnt fel mögöttük egy csésze gőzölgő kávéval. A férfi pár érmét tett az asztalra, majd felállt. -A barátom fogja elfogyasztani a kávét. Nekem sajnos indulnom kell.

Feliciano ismét bólintott és megköszönte a pincér fáradozását. Óvatosan körbekémlelt. A vendégek zöme falusi volt, de jó pár német katonát is látott az asztaloknál ülni kint és bent egyaránt. Nagyon remélte, hogy senkinek nem tűnt fel a borítékcsere. Legszívesebben elment volna innen, de tudta, hogy az ilyen hirtelen távozás gyanút kelthet. A boríték nyomta a zsebét, úgy érezte, mintha bombát hordana magával. De némiképpen mégis megnyugodott, mikor meghallotta, hogy a kocsma rádiójában felcsendül az _'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart.' _Feliciano elmosolyodott, visszaült a székben, és a dal szövegét figyelte miközben a forró italt fújta, és próbálta magát összeszedni. Legalább kapott egy csésze kávét.

- Feliciano?

Feliciano felugrott, és grimaszolva vette tudomásul, hogy a forró kávé az ujjaira ömlött. Felpillantott és meglepődve konstatálta, hogy Ludwig néz le rá értetlenkedő kifejezéssel az arcán. Feliciano-t elöntötte a forróság, idegein remény és félelem lett úrrá. -Lu – Ludwig! Hogyan...

- Mit csinálsz te itt a kocsmában? - kérdezte Ludwig számonkérően, hangjában jól érződött a meglepetés. Feliciano gyomrát jeges félelem rántotta görcsbe.

- Oh, Én...-Feliciano gyorsan körbekémlelt, de az informátorának már nyoma sem volt. Nagyon remélte, hogy Ludwig nem látott semmit. - Én csak...megálltam egy kávéra. Úgy hallottam, hogy ez a legjobb hely, mióta kitört a háború.- Ez legalább igaz volt. A németeket kiszolgáló vendéglátási egységekmindenből a legjobbat tartották. Összeszedte a bátorságát és vidáman Ludwigra mosolygott. -Csatlakozol hozzám?- a német megcsóválta a fejét és gyorsan körbenézett. Egy addig ismereten, nyugtalan mozdulattal megigazította a gallérját.

-Nem, nem hiszem, hogy tudnék. Éppen most készülök kifelé a faluból.

- Oh,- mondta Feliciano csalódottan. - Meg kell állnom a piacnál, te...

Ludwig félbeszakította. -Azt hiszem... talán hazakísérhetnélek, Feliciano.

Feliciano-t jeges rémület öntötte el. -Hazakísérni? Miért?- Követte Ludwig aggódó tekintetét, és hirtelen döbbenten hőkölt vissza székében, önkéntelenül is összehúzva magát. Nem messze tőlük, a tér túloldalán egy kisebb német csapat ijesztően ismerős fekete egyenruhában vonult keresztül a központ irányába. Feliciano, mivel kiképezték rá, még a távolból is ki tudta silabizálni, hogy mi van a karszalagokon. Nem a _Wehrmacht _volt, hanem a Titkos rendőrség. Feliciano úgy érezte, megfagyott ereiben a vér és alig tudott valami levegőt préselni a tüdejébe. Csak a boríték járt az eszében. A halálos ítéletét hordja a zsebében. Egyes falubeliek próbáltak diszkréten elslisszolni, mások dühvel és félelemmel a szemükben nézték az elvonuló rendőrséget. Voltak, akik üres tekintettel bámultak a földre, beletörődő közönnyel. Feliciano meg sem tudott mozdulni.

- Gyere, Feliciano, induljunk.  
Feliciano hallotta, hogy Ludwig szólt hozzá, azonban a szavakat alig értette. Csak nézte, ahogy a rendőrök sora szétválik, és most először vette észre, hogy két falubeli megy előttük. Váratlanul Feliciano reszketve felsóhajtott. Ismerte ezeket az embereket. Ellenállók voltak. Iszonyú rémület öntötte el, mikor rájött, hogy mi van készülőben. Valószínűtlen rettegés uralkodott el rajta, de még mindig képtelen volt megmozdulni, ahogy nézte az SS tagokat a tér közepe felé menetelni. A két partizán előttük vánszorgott, görnyedten, piszkosan, meggyötörten. Puskát szegeztek a hátuknak, ahogy lökdösték őket előre. Feliciano-t erős hányinger fogta el, és aztán az események valószínűtlenül felgyorsultak. Az egyik SS tag németül kiáltott. A tömegen pánik hullámzott keresztül. Ludwig még mindig beszélt. Feliciano még mindig nem hallotta. Valaki felkiáltott. A menet elérkezett a tér közepére, és az elítélteket térdre kényszerítették. A világ forgott Feliciano-val. Hirtelen érezte, amint Ludwig karon ragadja, a lábára állítja, és elszántan elvonszolja a helyszín közeléből. - Csak menj, és nem nézz vissza

- Mit fognak csinálni? -kérdezte Feliciano, elég hangosan és hisztérikusan. Bár a választ tudta jól.

- Csak ne nézz oda, Feliciano.

Mellettük és körülöttük csak egyre nőtt a pusmogás. Az SS felismerhetetlen szavakat kiáltott németül,amit az olasz tolmácsolás meg-megszakított. S bár Feliciano próbált nem oda figyelni, olyan szavak visszhangoztak a fejében, mint „Áruló", "Resistenza" és "Kínzás" és "Halál", ezeket hallva majdnem térdre rogyott. Érezte a pánikot és a rettegést maga körül. Minden olyan valószínűtlennek tűnt, kivéve Ludwig kezét a válla körül, ami egyre messzebb húzta az iszonyodó tömegtől, a Titkos Rendőrségtől, az elítéltektől és azoktól a hangos, gonosz szavaktól.

Feliciano hagyta, hogy Ludwig kivezesse a központból egy üres, lejtős utcára. Váratlanul a zaj eltompult és a Nap eltűnt a magas kőépületek mögött. De Ludwig nem vett vissza az iramból. - Csak menj, Feliciano,- ismételte aggódó hangon. Feliciano próbálta tartani az iramot, próbált továbbmenni, próbált nem gondolni a két térdelő emberre ott a téren, akiket maguk mögött hagytak. De mikor meghallotta az első puskalövés visszhangját a falak között, felkiáltott, megtántorodott, és mikor Ludwig felé fordult, hogy támaszt nyújtson neki elkapja, mielőtt elesne, Feliciano egyszerűen megragadta a karját és gondolkodás nélkül egyszerűen Ludwigra vetette magát. Reszketett. Ez nem lehet igaz. Ilyesmi nem történhet meg... egy derűs napon, egy egész falu szeme láttára. Feliciano lehunyta a szemét, arcát Ludwig zubbonyába próbálta rejteni. Érezte, ahogy a fiú melle emelkedik és süllyed. Aztán azt is érezte, ahogy Ludwig karjai lassan, óvatosan átölelik. Egyik karja a derekát, a másik a vállát fogta át, keze gyengéden Feliciano fején nyugodott.

A második lövés hangja hasított a levegőbe, és az olasz fiúnak az az érzése támadt, mintha a zsigereibe döftek volna. Mert az az ember ugyanazért a célért küzdött, mint ők mindannyian. Akár Róma nagypapa is lehetett volna, vagy Lovino. Vagy akár ő maga, Feliciano. Egyike volt azoknak, akik Olaszországért haltak meg. Mikor Feliciano kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta Ludwig mellén sorakozó katonai kitüntetéseket, aztán lassan tudatára ébredt, hogy sír, és hogy a német fiú gyengéden simogatja a haját.

- Sajnálom - szólt Ludwig halkan. Ilyen közelről más volt a hangja. A szíve sebesen vert Feliciano füle alatt. Tiszta ruha, motorolaj, és napfényes mező illata volt. A teste meleg volt és erős. Karjaiban Feliciano biztonságban érezte magát, bár tudta, hogy bizony, ez nagyon nem így van. És most először fordult meg a fejében, hogy mit szólna Ludwig, ha tudná, hogy nem különbözik azoktól a téren kivégzett emberektől.

- Induljunk, Feliciano. Hazakísérlek.

- Még tejet kell vennem...

- Biztos vagyok, hogy a Nagypapád meg fog érteni. Gyere.

Feliciano hagyta, hogy Ludwig kivezesse a faluból a békés országútra a ragyogó napsütésbe, a csendes, illatos levegőbe a kék ég alá. Hálás volt, hogy hátrahagyták a szörnyű hangokat és a rettegést. Azonban a lövések, a sikolyok,és a durva, kemény kiáltások még a fülében visszhangoztak. Az elítéltek arca az emlékezetébe vésődött. Nem ismerte őket közelről. Még a nevüket sem tudta. De látta őket a kocsmában a Nagypapával beszélni, és látta őket a többi ellenállóval nevetgélni és énekelni. Feliciano a Resistenza több olyan tagjáról is tudott, akiket kivégeztek. Az évek alatt sokukat megöltek. Ilyen kíméletlenül azonban soha sem szembesült ezzel. Ennyire valóságosan.

Ludwig csendben sétált Feliciano mellett, annak lassú tempójához igazodva, és kis távolságot tartva kettejük között, bár ahhoz elég közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy karjaik néha súrolják egymást. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem mióta kiértek a faluból.

- Mit tettek, Ludwig? - kérdezte végül Feliciano. -Mi rosszat tettek?

Ludwig arca összerándult. Fájdalom, és zavarodottság tükröződött rajta. - Ők... ők a német hadsereg ellen szervezkedtek. Az ellenségeink voltak.

Feliciano úgy érezte, mintha szíven szúrták volna. Ellenségek. A téren történtek jól megvilágították a helyzetet, teljesen, és fájdalmasan egyértelművé tették. Ludwig az ellensége. És ha valaha is rájön, hogy Feliciano részt vesz az ellenállásban, csak az Isten tudja, mi fog történni. Ludwig hűséges a hazájához. Biztosan fontosabb neki, mint az a pár délután amit egy jelentéktelen olasz falusi fiúval töltött. Talán Feliciano nem több számára, mint egy érdekes szórakozás, és mihelyt rájön az igazságra, feljelenti a Gestapónál, mint árulót. És Feliciano hirtelen ráébredt, hogy ez az, amitől a legjobban fél; nem a haláltól, hanem attól, hogy Ludwig csak az ellenséget látja benne. Feliciano lenyelte a torkát fojtogató gombócot. - Megérdemelték? Te úgy gondolod, hogy megérdemelték?-

- Nem számít, hogy én mit gondolok.

- De igenis számít! - Feliciano Ludwig elé állt, hogy így kényszerítse megállásra. - Úgy tűnik, azt hiszed, hogy nem számít a véleményed, se az, hogy mit gondolsz. Már hogyne számítana! Mit gondolsz erről _te_, Ludwig? Ne azt válaszold, amit mondtak neked, vagy amit elvárnak tőled. Azok az emberek nem tettek mást, csak azt, ami szerintük a hazájuknak a legjobb, akárcsak te. Úgy gondolod, megérdemelték a kínzást és a halált?- Feliciano tudta, hogy amit mond, az már túl sok. De nem tehetett róla. Csendes rémület kezdett eluralkodni rajta. Mert ha Ludwig úgy gondolja... ha tudná, hogy Feliciano is...

- Nem, - szólalt meg Ludwig hirtelen, válaszának gyorsaságával meglepve Feliciano-t. - Hogy megkínozzák, és nyilvánosan kivégezzék őket… nem, azt nem érdemelték meg.

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Aztán eltakarta arcát, érezte, hogy szemét könnyek öntik el. Lovino mindig azt mondja, hogy túl sokat sír. De Feliciano nem tehetett róla. Mikor vidám, nevet. Mikor szomorú, sír. Érzelmeiben nyitott könyvként lehet olvasni. Most kezdte észrevenni, hogy mennyire veszélyes is ez, mégsem tudta elrejteni könnyeit. Nem ilyennek gondolta ezt a napot. Úgy tervezte, hogy megissza a kávéját, aztán elmegy a piacra tejért, utána találkozik Ludwig-gal a tölgyfánál, végül hazamegy Nagypapához és Lovino-hoz, és...

- Feliciano.

Feliciano kényszerítette magát, hogy elvegye a kezeit az arcáról. Remélve, hogy Ludwig nem veszi észre azt a nagyon is nyilvánvaló tényt, hogy könnyes az arca. A német ugyanolyan elveszettnek érezte magát, mint ő. A földre meredt, aztán egy távoli pontot fixírozott, majd végül felnézett az égre. - Hogy mondják olaszul, hogy „ég"? - kérdezte végül. Feliciano nem válaszolt, szótlanul nézte Ludwigot, aki rövid csend után ismét megszólalt. - A nyelvleckénk, Feliciano, elfelejtetted? Szeretném tudni, hogy mondják az eget olaszul.

- Oh,- mondta Feliciano halkan, ahogy próbálta gondolatait összeszedni. - - C_ielo._

- És a felhőt?

- ... _Nuvola,-_ mondta Feliciano kissé zavarodottan .

_-Nuvola. _Szépen hangzik.- Ludwig elmosolyodott, és Feliciano érezte, hogy szíve gyorsabban dobog. - Németül _Wolke. _El tudod ismételni?

Mire elérkeztek a tölgyfához, Ludwig állandó kérdezősködései majdnem teljesen kitörölték Feliciano emlékezetéből a szörnyű perceket a faluban. Ahogyan a tölgyfa alatt ültek a lemenő nap sugaraiban, Feliciano mindent elfelejtett, csak az számított, ami körülveszi. - Nem, Ludwig!- kiáltotta, próbálva elfojtani a nevetését. - Túl erősen mondod! Lágyabban kell, így: _Albero. (1)_

Ludwig ismét próbálkozott, arcán elszántság tükröződött. - _Albero._

Feliciano nem tehetett róla, de elnevette magát, arcát tenyere mögé rejtve. Ludwig reménytelen eset volt. - _O mio Dio_.(2) Nem! Itt kell összeszorítanod a szádat - Feliciano előrehajolt és ujjaival lágyan megérintette Ludwig száját. Az ujjai és szemei túlságosan hosszan időztek Ludwig ajkain, mielőtt vonakodva elvette őket. - _Ascolta(3) _Hallgasd. _Albero._

Ludwig dühösen hunyorított és a fa törzsére hajtotta a fejét.

- Pont így mondtam én is!

- Dehogy, úgy mondtad, mintha kiabáltad volna!

- Hát, te meg úgy mondtad, mintha énekelted volna.

Feliciano vállat vont. - Rendben. Akkor próbáld meg úgy, mintha énekelnél.

Ludwig úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha annak elment volna a maradék esze, az égre szegezte a szemeit, aztán kimondta az olasz szót. - _Albero._

_- Esatto! (4)_ - kiáltotta Feliciano elégedetten. - Látod, tudsz te, ha akarsz!

- Miért kell nektek, olaszoknak mindent úgy mondani mintha egy opera színpadán lennétek?

Feliciano hangosan kacagott. - Ezt úgy mondod, mintha valami elítélendő dolog lenne! De nem lenne csodás, ha olyan lenne az életünk, akár egy opera? Ott mindenki olyan drámaian és ösztönösen viselkedik. Az operák mindig olyan csodálatosak és romantikusak.

- és a legtöbbször tragikusan végződnek, -vetette ellen Ludwig. Feliciano kissé csalódott képet vágott, és a kosarába bámult. -De annyi szép románc és dal van előtte,- tette hozzá gyorsan Ludwig. Feliciano szomorúan mosolygott.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy a sok dal és románc megéri azt hogy szomorúan végződnek?

- Talán igen. Vannak olyan dolgok, amik megérik a kockázatot.

Ludwig szavaira leírhatatlan, szinte fájdalmasan vibráló érzés járta át Feliciano egész testét, amitől a lélegzete és a szava is elállt. _Megéri a kockázatot... _Eddig attól félt, hogy Ludwig rájön, hogy tagja a Resistenza-nak, és feljelenti. De ennél sokkal többről volt szó. Feliciano azon tűnődött, hogy még meddig találkozhat Ludwig-al. Mennyi ideig fog még itt állomásozni. És az is eszébe jutott, hogy mennyi pilóta halt meg egy-egy küldetés alatt. Ekkor hirtelen ráébredt, hogy milyen kevés idő adatott kettejüknek. Feliciano megint érezte, amint szemét elöntik a könnyek. Gyorsan pislogott párat, és elfordította az arcát bízva, hogy az erősödő szél megszárítja a könnyeit.

- Hirtelen nagyon elhallgattál. Ez nem jellemző rád.

Ludwig hangja verte fel tűnődéséből Feliciano-t. Kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, de hitte, hogy rá tud nézni Ludwig-ra. Már így is túlságosan fájdalmas volt. - Csak elgondolkoztam valamin. Vagyis, akarom mondani tényleg nagyon szívesen találkozom veled. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy sok dolgod van, de napközben olyan ráérősnek tűnsz... ez azért van, mert éjszaka harcoltok?

- Általában nappal szoktunk harcolni. De újabban éjjel támadjuk a briteket.

- Tehát napközben nem törődnek a feletteseid azzal, hogy hol vagy

- A tiszteknek több szabadság jár. És én vagyok a _Luftwaffe_ egyik legjobb pilótája.- Ezt Ludwig egyszerűen megállapította, minden kérkedés nélkül.

- Amíg tisztességesen elvégzem a feladatomat, nem érdekli őket, mit csinálok a szabadidőmben. Szeretek ezen a vidéken barangolni. Az otthonomra emlékeztet.

- Ma este is felszállsz?- kérdezte Feliciano, aki közönyösnek próbált hangzani, azonban tele volt érzelmekkel, amiket alig tudott féken tartani. - Azért, hogy…- Feliciano nem tudta, mi lenne a legmegfelelőbb szó. -…hogy harcolj?

- Igen, - szólt Ludwig halkan . -Ma éjjel fel fogok szállni.

- Kérlek, vigyázz magadra, és gyere vissza.. .- Feliciano tudta, hogy butaságot mond. Hát persze, hogy vigyázni fog magára. A könnyei azonban csak nem akartak elapadni, és ezt azzal próbálta leplezni, hogy kosarában kotorászott. Nem is tudta igazán, mit keres, csak a kezét akarta lefoglalni valamivel. Az első tárgy, ami kezébe akadt, a kis fehér zászlója volt, érezte is, hogy elvörösödik. Sietve visszalökte a helyére, remélve, hogy Ludwig nem vett észre semmit.

- Miért hordod ezt magaddal?

Nem volt szerencséje. - Hát. Szóval. A legtöbb német nem ért se angolul, se olaszul. De a fehér zászlót megértik.- Feliciano-nak hirtelen eszébe jutott az SS a téren, és azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon velük mire menne a zászlójával? - Ludwig, hogy mondják németül, hogy megadom magam?

Ludwig kissé meglepődött az olasz fiú kérdésén, de azért válaszolt.

- Mondd csak azt, hogy _Kamerad._

Feliciano zavartan mosolygott. - Gondolom, te ezt még soha nem mondtad, ugye?

Ludwig felhúzta a szemöldökét. - Hát, ebben a jelentésében nem. És nem hiszem, hogy bármikor is fogom.

Feliciano kissé elszégyellte magát. - Biztos,olyan kis hülyének tartasz.

- Nem. - Ludwig ezt olyan határozottan mondta, hogy Feliciano-nak a lélegzete is elállt. Ludwig azonnal elpirult, és zavarodottan nézegette a kezeit. Feliciano követte a tekintetét.

- Esküdni mernék, hogy semmitől sem félsz, -szólt Feliciano. Ludwig vadászpilóta volt. Minden áldott nap az elképzelhető legnagyobb veszélyekkel kell szembenéznie. Hogyis tudná megérteni Feliciano apró kis félelmeit? .

- Mindenki fél néha. Félelem nélkül bátorság sincsen.

- Jé! Erre soha nem gondoltam.

- Azt hiszem, nagyon bátran tudsz majd viselkedni, ha a szükség úgy hozza..

Feliciano elképedve nézett Ludwigra. Még soha senki nem mondott neki ilyet. Megilletődve mosolygott. - _Danke_.

_- Bitte schön_,- mondta Ludwig, miközben letépett egy fűszálat, és nagy figyelemmel tanulmányozta. - Már nagyon jól beszélsz németül.

- Ugyan! Ez nem igaz.

- Jobban beszélsz, mint én olaszul.

- Hát nem nagyszerű, hogy mindketten beszélünk angolul? Képzeld csak el, egyébként soha nem tudtunk volna beszélgetni, és én soha az életben nem tudtam volna meg, hogy van egy csodálatos német vadászpilóta, akit Ludwignak hívnak, akivel olyan jó beszélgetni, aki szereti, ha énekelek, és akinek olyan kedves kék szemei vannak.  
Feliciano persze rögtön eltűnődött, nem vitte-e túlzásba mondandóját. Csend borult köréjük, csak a szél zúgását lehetett hallani. Tekintetük ismét egymásba fonódott. Feliciano meglepődött, mivel Ludwig szemében olyasmit látott, amit még soha. Úgy tűnt, hogy a német fiú önmagával viaskodik. És hirtelen Feliciano rádöbbent, milyen veszélyes is ez az egész. Veszélyes a családjára, a saját életére, és a szívére nézve is. Bizony, csak a Jóisten tudja, hogy fog végződni. De Feliciano tudta, hogy mégsincs más választása, mint kivárni a végét. Mert egyszerűen lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy elmeneküljön.

- Indulnom kell,- szólt hirtelen Ludwig. -Az a szabály, hogy sötétedés előtt vissza kell térnünk.

- Oh, -suttogta Feliciano, csalódottan. Ugyanaz történik, mint tegnap. De aztán Ludwig habozva felemelte a kezét, lassan előrenyúlt, majd kissé remegő ujjait gyengéden Feliciano arcára tette. És Feliciano biztos volt, hogy a szíve ott és akkor megállt dobogni.

- Gond nélkül haza tudsz menni?

- Én… Én… -Feliciano életében először biztos volt abban, hogy képtelen lesz megszólalni. Ludwig meleg, biztos és gyengéd kezei az arcán minden egyebet kisöpörtek a fejéből. Nyelt egyet, kényszerítve magát, hogy válaszoljon. - Igen,- ez volt minden, amit képes volt kinyögni. Ludwig elvette a kezét, és Feliciano nyomban érezte a hiányát. Ahogy ott állt Ludwig, Feliciano-nak minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy ne nyúljon felé, hogy megállítsa. Félt, hogy Ludwig elmegy. Félt attól, ami ebből következhet. - Holnap ugye megint eljössz? Persze, hogy eljössz. Mondd, hogy eljössz. El kell jönnöd.

- Megpróbálom. Későre jár, haza kell menned. A nagypapád és a bátyád aggódni fognak. -Ludwig kissé elsétált a fától. - _Bella, ciao_.

_- Bello_.

Ludwig megállt, de nem fordult vissza. -Tessék?

-Akarom mondani, _bello_.' '_Bella_' a nőnemű alak. És én nem vagyok lány, Ludwig.

Ludwig lassan megfordult, arcán egyszerre tükröződött zavartság, szomorúság és derű. Feliciano hirtelen úgy érezte, jóval többet mondott, mint kellett volna. -Nem. Persze, hogy nem.- Ludwig kissé elmosolyodott. - Elnézésedet kérem. _Bello, ciao_.

Ettől a mosolytól megsajdult Feliciano szíve. Boldoggá tette, izgatottá, ijedté, és magányossá, és mégis olyan hihetetlenül jó érzés volt. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen érzés egyáltalán létezik. - _Auf wiedersehen_, sweetheart. - suttogta szinte öntudatlanul, nem volt biztos abban, hogy Ludwig egyáltalán hallotta-e. És amikor Ludwig megfordult, hogy átvágjon a mezőkön, egyedül hagyva Feliciano-t a fánál ülve , az olasz úgy érezte, a világ összeomlik, mivel Ludwig elment. A szél felélénkült, és erősen fújt. Feliciano addig nem mozdult, amíg Ludwig rá nem tért az országútra és el nem tűnt a szeme elől.

Feliciano az egész hazautat szaladva tette meg, próbálta megelőzni a növekvő sötétséget, de mikor befordult az utcájukba, az ég már sötétszürke volt. A fenébe, hogy elkésett! Hogy fogja ezt kimagyarázni Róma nagypapának? Félúton azonban megtorpant, és jeges félelem öntötte el. Az ablakok sötétek voltak, az ajtó pedig zárva. Feliciano szíve a tokában dobogott, és rettegés fogta el. Mikor végre meg tudott mozdulni, futásnak eredt/elkezdett rohanni.

Kivágta az ajtót, és berontott a házba. - Nagypapa? Nagypapa! Lovino, itthon vagytok? - Semmi válasz. Berohant az üres konyhába, végigfutott az előszobán, a hálószobákba is bekukkantott mielőtt felszaladt a padlásra. Az egész ház üres volt. Kétségbeesve futott vissza a nappaliba, zihált és elöntötte a veríték. Minden valószínűtlenül csendes és üres volt. Feliciano fejében félelmetes és borzalmas gondolatok kergették egymást. Róma nagypapának és Lovino-nak már órák óta itthon kellene lennie. Mi van, ha elfogták őket? Mi van, ha a Titkos Rendőrség kezére kerültek? Mi van, ha éppen most kínozzák őket, és másnap reggel lesz a kivégezésük.Mi van, ha Nagypapa és Lovino a reggel lelőtt két partizán sorsára jut... Feliciano nem tudta mit tegyen, mit gondoljon. Jeges rémület uralkodott el rajta. Elakadt a lélegzete, mikor a bejárati ajtó nyikorgása megtörte a csendet. Megpördült, és térdei majdnem összecsuklottak megkönnyebbülésében, mikor Róma nagypapát látta besétálni az ajtón. Feliciano villámgyorsan keresztülszaladt a szobán, és Róma nyakába ugrott.

- Nagypapa! Azt hittem, hogy megkínoztak! Azt hittem, hogy le fognak lőni! Azt hittem, hogy meghaltál! Jaj, Istenem, merre van Lovino, Elvitte a Titkos Rendőrség? Mit fogunk most csinálni!

- Feliciano, ssh, nyugalom, nyugodj le. - Róma megragadta Feliciano vállait, és eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni. - Csak lélegezz nyugodtan. Én jól vagyok. Lovino jól van. Mindenki jól van.

Feliciano bólintott, és próbálta elhessegetni a félelmet, mely még mindig elhomályosította gondolatait. - Én csak… későn jöttél, és én aggódtam…

- Tudod, hogy néha kések. Mi történt?- Róma úgy nézett rá, mint mindig, mikor tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Feliciano tisztában volt vele, hogy teljesen felesleges titkolóznia. Vett pár mély lélegzetet, mielőtt nekikezdett a magyarázkodásnak.

- A falu terén. A német rendőrség, az SS, és … és volt ott két ember, és őket…- Feliciano képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot. Róma sóhajtott és átölelte az unokáját.

- Jaj, Feli. Annyira sajnálom, hogy láttad…

- Nem. Lud… vagyis elmentem a faluból, mikor láttam, hogy jönnek. De aztán hallottam… hallottam mindent, amit mondtak, és hallottam a lövéseket, és…- Feliciano' szeme ismét elhomályosult, de egy türelmetlen mozdulattal letörölte könnyeit. - De itt van ez.- Elővette a zsebéből a borítékot, amit reggel kapott, és Róma kezébe nyomta. -Na látod, hogy megtettem a kötelességem, ahogy mondtam.

-Ügyes fiú vagy, Feli. Jól csináltad. - Róma elvette a borítékot, és bátorítóan megszorította a fiú vállát. - Tudom, hogy néha nehéz. De ne felejtsd el, miért tesszük.

- Igen, Nagypapa. A szabad Olaszországért. - Feliciano elhúzódott Rómától, hirtelen egyfajta lelkiismeret-furdalást érzett. Ha Róma tudná, hogyan töltötte unokája a délutánt, bizony nem lenne ilyen barátságos. Igazából Feliciano bele sem mert gondolni, hogyan reagálna. Tényleg veszélyes és lehetetlen helyzetbe keveredett… de esze ágában sem volt kimenekülni belőle. Már most is csak arra tudott gondolni, mikor látja legközelebb Ludwigot. Róma mit sem sejtve bátorítóan mosolygott rá.

- Gyere Feliciano, gyújtsunk világosságot, és készülődjünk a vacsorához.

Feliciano bólintott, és követte nagyapját a konyhába, aztán zavarodottan visszanézett a bejárati ajtóra. - Várj csak, Nagypapa, hol van Lovino?

Nemsokára hazaér, csak most nem tud olyan gyorsan menni, mert kificamította a bokáját. - mondta Róma, ahogyan pastát és paradicsomot szedett elő, és a konyhaasztalra tette.

- Kificamította a bokáját? - Kérdezte aggódva Feliciano.

- Oh igazán semmiség.- Róma zöldségvágó kést vett elő a faliszekrényből, és nekilátott a paradicsomok szeletelésének. - Csak egy kőbe botlott meg a csacsi. Néha túlzottan belelkesedik. De már esteledett, és én biztos akartam lenni, hogy minden rendben van veled, így hátrahagytam, hogy Antonio segítsen neki... - Róma hirtelen megmerevedett, szemei tágra nyíltak, és a kés megállt a kezében. - Hát... Nem volt éppen a legjobb ötlet.

Feliciano próbálta elfojtani a kitörni készülő nevetését, ahogy Róma elé tett egy serpenyőt. Kicsit sajnálta Antonio-t, arra gondolva, hogy min kell keresztülmennie, ha segíteni akar Lovino-nak. Majd Róma kezeire nézett, és már egészen más okból kezdett aggódni Antonio-ért.

-Um, Nagypapa…- Feliciano előrenyúlt, és átvette a kést. - Majd én befejezem a paradicsompucolást.

_Folyt köv_

* * *

_1. Albero = Fa_

_2. O mio Dio = Jajj, Istenem_

_3. Ascolti = Hallgasd_

_4. Esatto = Pontosan_


	5. Chapter 5

_Feliciano a magas, napsütötte fűben heverészett Ludwiggal, akinek haja aranylott a narancsba hajló napsugárban. Meleg, erős karjait Feliciano felé nyújtotta és szoros ölelésbe vonta a fiút. Az olasz felsóhajtott, végigfuttatta ujjait az arany fürtökön és megremegett amint Ludwig ajkai gyengéden a nyakához értek. Csend honolt körülöttük... csak ők ketten voltak a világon. Feliciano hátravetette a fejét, és felsóhajtott. - Ludwig…_

Fülsiketítő csattanás törte meg a csendetés Feliciano szemei felpattantak, bár még hunyorgott a váratlan, gyenge fényben. Pár másodpercig azt sem tudta hol van, és amint ez tudatosult benne, rögtön felismerte Lovino zaklatott zihálását. A hang irányába nézett, és látta, hogy Lovino sántikál nehézkesen az ajtótól a vitrinig, kivette az Antonio-tól kapott üvegparadicsomot, erősen megmarkolta, majd hirtelen a földhöz vágta. Feliciano döbbenten pislogott, és felült, az álmosság kiszállt a szeméből.

-Mit csinálsz, Lovino?

Az észre sem vette. Csak letérdelt, a lámpát a földre tette, és az üvegszilánkok között keresgélt, míg rá nem talált valamire. Az apró tárgyat a fény felé tartotta. Lovino csak nézte, mozdulatlanul, zihálva vette a levegőt, majd a tenyerébe zárta tárgyat, a melléhez szorította és keserűen felnevetett.

- Az átkozott...

Feliciano zavartan és aggódva mászott ki az ágyból.

Mi az?

Semmi, semmi.- Arcát gyorsan a kezébe temette. - Ó, Istenem, semmi, semmi…

Feliciano Lovino mellé térdelt, megragadta a kezét és szétnyitotta, hogy lássa, mi van benne. Egy ezüst karikagyűrű volt. Lovino nem tiltakozott, mikor öccse elvette tőle, és a lámpa felé fordította. Betűk voltak a belső oldalára vésve. Feliciano hangosan próbálta kisilabizálni az ismeretlen szavakat.

_- Te quiero. _Ez mit jelent?

- Semmit - ismételte elszántan Lovino . - Felejtsd el. - A gyűrű után kapott, és zsebre tette. -Felejtsd el, hogy valaha is láttad, és én is el fogom felejteni, hogy valaha is láttam, és mi mind a ketten elfelejtjük, hogy ilyesmi egyáltalán megtörtént. - Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy nem is a gyűrűről beszél, hanem valami másról.

- Felejtsük el, ami történt? Mi történt, Lovino?

A bátyja csak megrázta a fejét, és feltápászkodott. – Semmi.

- Mennyi az idő? Miért jöttél ilyen későn haza? Hol van Antonio? Nagypapa mondta, hogy kificamítottad a bokádat. Jól vagy? Lovino, úgy nézel ki, mint aki mindjárt összeesik.

- Feliciano,- szólt Lovino ahogy remegve az ágy felé sántikált.

- menj vissza aludni.

Feliciano vonakodva bólintott, hirtelen rájőve arra, hogy ma éjszaka nem tud többet kihúzni Lovino-ból.

- Legalább a bokádat hadd kötözzem be. - Lovino válaszolt valamit, de a párna elfojtotta a hangját. - Mit mondtál? Nem értettem.

- Azt mondtam, hogy Antonio már bekötözte. Most már kuss legyen.

Feliciano csak vigyorgott. Gyorsan elsöpörte az üvegcserepeket, és kissé csalódottan nézte, amint a szemetesvödörbe hullanak. Igazán felháborító, hogy Lovino képes volt összetörni egy ilyen szép dolgot, csak azért, hogy megtudja, mi van benne. _Te quiero. _Megkelltudnia,hogy mit jelent. Feliciano sóhajtott, és visszamászott az ágyába, bizakodva, hogy ugyanazt fogja álmodni, amiből felébresztették.

Erős, csontig hatoló hideg szél fújt, mikor reggel Feliciano elindult. Errefelé általában enyhe a tél, előző nap meg különösen meleg volt az idő_, _de az éjjel hirtelen lehűlt a levegő. Feliciano a hegyekben még havat is látott. Sötét felhők gyülekeztek a láthatáron, és a fiú bizalmatlanul méregette őket, ahogy sétált az ösvényen. Sosem szerette a téli viharokat a jéghideg esővel, éles villámlással, és a dörgéssel, mely a hegyekből szállt alá, hogy kétszeres hangerővel visszhangozzon. Mikor Feliciano kicsi volt, Róma nagypapa mindig azt mondta, hogy ilyenkor a régi istenek harcolnak egymással. Ettől aztán csak még jobban megijedt.

Feliciano egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ilyen korán még nem várja Ludwig, de mégiscsak a tölgyfa felé vette az irányt. És mikor a távolból katonai egyenruhát és szőke hajat fedezett fel, szívrepesve szaladni kezdett.

- Ludwig! Ludwig, hát eljöttél! - Feliciano a fához érve megbotlott , és kifulladva nevetett, mikor Ludwig elkapta, hogy ne essen el.

- Óvatosan, - mondta Ludwig, de ajkai mosolyra húzódtak

- Úgy féltem, hogy nem jössz vi - Feliciano hirtelen elhallgatott.- Aggódtam, hogy nem érsz rá.

- Elfoglalt vagyok, de... annyira nem , hogy ne tudjak eljönni.- Ludwig tehetetlenségében megvonta a vállát. - Csak egy dolog állíthatna meg.

A német szavait hallva bizsergető öröm áradt szét Feliciano-n, bár ugyanakkor rettegés töltötte el. Nem kérdezte meg, mi az a dolog, nem akart most erre gondolni. Ma el akarta felejteni a veszélyeket, el akarta felejteni, mi a helyes, mi a helytelen. Ma csak együtt akart lenni Ludwig-al. Lenézett, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy a fiú még mindig nem engedte el. Ekkor Ludwig is észbe kapott, és elpirulva levette a kezeit az olasz fiú karjairól.

- Bocsánat, én...

- Gyere velem. - Feliciano esélyt sem adott Ludwig-nak, hogy az befejezze a mondandóját, amit úgyis csak túlbonyolított volna zavarában. - Mutatok egy helyet. - Megragadta Ludwig kezét, aztán megfordult és nekivágtak a mezőnek. - Ugye szeretsz sétálni? Az jó, mert elég messze van. Jaj, ne aggódj, délig odaérünk. Elviszlek a hegyekbe, Ludwig!

- Uh... egyáltalán merrefelé megyünk?- Ludwig hangján érződött a meglepődés, hiába gondolta, hogy leplezni tudja.

- Ha elárulom, oda a meglepetés!

- Ez egy meglepetés?

Feliciano boldogan nevetett. - Bizony az! Tulajdonképpen nem is tudta pontosan, hova igyekeznek, de abban biztos volt, hogy egy nagyszerű helyre. Oda, ahol senki sem találhat rájuk, ahol csak ők vannak egyedül, ami elég messze van ahhoz, hogy az oda – és visszautat is beleszámítva, együtt tölthessék az egész napot.

Általában ezt a területet beszántják, de mostanság kevés idő jut a szokásos munkákra. A zöld fű majdnem a térdükig ért, és sárgásan ragyogott, mikor a Nap előbukkant a sötét felhők közül, és Feliciano megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy a legsötétebbek a távolban vannak. Ludwig meleg és erős keze a tenyerébe simult, ahogy kéz a kézben baktattak a domb felé. Feliciano a kosarát himbálta, és azon tűnődött, hogy ma is lemarad-e a piacról. Remélte, hogy igen_._ Hiszen van annál csodálatosabb időtöltés, mint a mezőn sétálni Ludwig kezét fogva? Szinte úgy érezte, hogy csak mennek, mennek a hegyek felé, mindent hátrahagyva, hogy soha ne térjenek vissza. Feliciano lopva Ludwigra nézett, és látta, hogy a fiú visszanéz rá. Mindketten elkapták a tekintetüket.

- Biztosan megváltozik az idő - Szólalt meg hirtelen Ludwig.

- Azt mondják, vihar tör ki tavaszig. - mondta Feliciano, mielőtt eljutott volna a tudatáig, hogy az előző napi jelszót idézi. Idegesen pislantott Ludwigra, de úgy tűnt, a német fiú nem vett észre semmi szokatlant.

- Bizony nagyon úgy néz ki. Fázol? - kérdezte Ludwig.

Feliciano megcsóválta a fejét, és boldogan mosolygott, ahogy hallotta Ludwig hangjában az aggodalmat. - Minden rendben.

Ludwig bólintott. - És…hogy érezd magad? Úgy értem a tegnapiak után. Tényleg minden rendben, Feliciano?

Feliciano-nak hirtelen eszébe jutottak a tegnapi események a téren, és azt kívánta, bárcsak ne került volna szóba. Remélte, hogy mára talán el is felejti az egészet. - Hát..., igen. Köszönöm, hogy velem voltál. - Ludwig még mindig fogta a kezét, Feliciano pedig még jobban kapaszkodott belé.

Nem akartam, hogy lásd. Neked nem kéne ilyesmit látnod.- Feliciano szíve hevesen dobogott, de csak a füvet bámulta maga előtt. Ludwig hosszan hallgatott. - Nem vagyunk ám mind ilyenek. - szólalt meg végül szinte suttogva.

Tudom, persze, hogy nem. -  
Feliciano egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Ludwig egyike a legjobb embereknek, akiket valaha is ismert. Lehetetlen volt azokhoz a rendőrökhöz hasonlítani ott a téren, akiknek a kínzás és a gyilkolás volt a szakmájuk.

- Jó ember vagy, ezt bizton állíthatom.

Ludwig villámgyorsan Feliciano felé fordította a tekintetét, arca szinte zaklatott volt.

Én mindig is képes voltam irányítás alatt tartani a dolgokat. De persze nem vagyok elég erős ahhoz, hogy mindent irányítsak.

- Milyen butaságokat beszélsz, Ludwig. Senki sem elég erős ahhoz, hogy képes legyen mindent irányítani. Még Róma nagypapa sem. És ő a legerősebb ember, akit ismerek. Egyszer egy traktor lerobbant a szántóföldön, és a nagypapa egymagában eltolta hazáig. Rajta ültünk Lovino-val, és kiabáltunk, hogy menjen gyorsabban.

- Ez kicsit az én nagyapámra emlékeztet.

Feliciano mindig boldog volt, ha akár a legkisebb részletet is megtudta Ludwig életéből. Próbálta elképzelni, milyen lehet Ludwig nagyapja. Talán magas, erős és jóképű, akárcsak az unokája, vagy esetleg teljesen különböznek, mint Róma és Feliciano. - Talán a nagyapáink ha találkoznának, jó barátságba kerülnének egymással_._

Ludwig megrántotta a vállát, bár nem látszott rajta, hogy egyetértene az állítással. - Ki tudja...

Lábuk alatt egyre rövidebb lett a fű, ahogy elérték a mező végét és rátértek a meredek kaptatóra. Facsoportok tarkították a tájat előttük, a távolban hegyek emelkedtek, és két oldalon a dombok lankái tarkállottak kék, narancs, és lila színekben. Ludwig többnyire csendben volt, hagyta hogy Feliciano fecsegjen az alattuk és körülöttük elterülő tájról, és mutassa meg az érdekességeket, amíg felfelé másztak- a lerobbant tankot, ami már egy éve árválkodik az országúton, a távolban elterülő falut, és az egyre kisebb és kisebb tanyaházakat. Feliciano szíve vadul kalapált, és különös, zabolátlan izgatottság uralkodott el érzékein. Úgy érezte, ahogy egyre messzebb és messzebb sétának Ludwig-al, az összes aggodalom, veszély és félelem is egyre távolabb tűnik. Szó szerint elszédült a boldogságtól, ahogy az egymásba fonódott kezeikre nézett. .. Ludwig még mindig fogta a kezét. Kosarát Ludwig kezébe adta, mielőtt lehajolt, hogy leszedjen egy virágot. Aztán óvatosan a német zubbonyára tűzte. - Ez egy _giglio bianco_. Ludwig elmosolyodott, és Feliciano szívét melegség járta át.

- Fehér liliom.

_Esatto!(1) - _szólt Feliciano boldogan visszamosolyogva. Lelkesen sorolta az ismerős virágok nevét, amiket útközben látott – Ez itt _agno casto(2),_ és az pedig _valeriana rossa(3)_. És nézd csak, ez a mi kertünkben is terem. Feliciano letépett egy rozmaringszálat, és Ludwig zubbonyának gomblyukába tette, a liliom mellé.

És ez a _rosmarino_.

-**„****_Itt egy rozmaringszál az emlékezetre" (4) _****szavalta** Ludwig. Feliciano kérdően pislogott. - Shakespeare-idézet a Hamletből, magyarázta a német.

- Jé! Tényleg! - kiáltott fel Feliciano - de sokszor olvasta ezt nekünk a nagypapa! „...**_kérlek rózsám, hogy jussak eszedbe._**_._'" mosolygott elmerengve. A háború előtt, mikor még volt ilyesmire idő, Nagypapa mindig olvasott neki és Lovino-nak angol történeteket. - Hát, Ludwig, most már sohasem fogsz elfelejteni engem.

- Feliciano, nem kell nekem rozmaringszál ahhoz, hogy ne felejtselek el. Soha semmi nem tud téged kitörölni az emlékezetemből. -  
Feliciano boldogan nevetett, ahogy Ludwig a torkát köszörülte, és gyorsan másra terelte a beszélgetésük fonalát. - Nem fázol nagyon? - Kérdezte ismét.

Ameddig sétálunk, elviselhető az idő. - Feliciano furcsálló tekintet vetett Ludwig-ra Erre a kérdésre már válaszolt az előbb.

- Te fázol?

- Nem. Nálatok sokkal enyhébb a tél, mint nálunk.

Tényleg? És az eső is sok, mint Angliában? Sokszor havazik is? Az ott… jé, Ludwig, nézd csak, álljunk meg ott!" Feliciano észrevett egy kis facsoportot, mely sötét szigetként barnállott a környező zöld tájban, és arrafelé húzta Ludwigot. A föléjük boruló lombkorona alatt sötétebb volt, de a napsugarak átszűrődtek a lombok sűrűjén, és aranyszínbe vonták a leveleket. Feliciano végül elengedte Ludwig kezét, ahogy a fatörzsek között botorkált időnként le-letépve egy levelet az ágakról, majd szórakozottan sodorgatta ujjai között. - Hiányzik? - ahogy egy alacsony ág mögül visszanézett Ludwig-ra- az otthonod?

- Persze. Nagyon is. És hiányzik a nagyapám, és a bátyám.- Ludwig pár lépésnyi távolságra baktatott Feliciano mögött, a sötét levelek takarásában. Úgy tűnt, hogy szívesen követi Feliciano-t, bármerre is vezesse az olasz fiú.

- És a barátaid?

Ludwig idegesen masszírozta a tarkóját. - Soha nem volt sok barátom.

Feliciano meg volt lepve. - Nincsenek barátaid?

Ludwig megcsóválta a fejét. - Mindig Gilbert volt a népszerű kettőnk közül. Úgy tűnik, hogy általában félnek tőlem az emberek. Vagy talán nem beszélek eleget, hogy... -vonta meg a vállát. -Nem tudom.

Feliciano furcsállta ezt. Ő általában mindentől félt... és mégis, Ludwigot egyáltalán nem tartotta ijesztőnek. Újabb levelet szakított le az ágról.

-Hát, Ludwig barátkozás terén én sem vagyok a legjobb, nem mintha nem beszélnék eleget... Azt hiszem, hogy éppen ez a baj velem. Úgy értem, hogy próbálok kedvesnek lenni az emberekkel, de a végén mindig megkapom hogy „Fogd már be a szád, Feliciano, olyan idegesítő tudsz lenni!" Vagy „Na, te aztán egyáltalán nem hasonlítasz a nagyapádra." vagy egyszerűen csak furcsállóan néznek rám, és faképnél hagynak. De te soha nem teszel ilyet. Soha nem mondod, hogy hallgassak már el.

- Ez azért van, mert nem akarom, hogy elhallgass.

Úgy látszik, hogy Ludwig mindig tudta, mit kell mondani ahhoz, hogy Feliciano szíve hevesebben verjen, és a térdei elgyengüljenek. Gyorsan megfordult, hogy elrejtse az arcán bujkáló butuska mosolyt, és tovább tépegette a leveleket a fákról. Az egyik ág azonban túl magasan volt, és hiába ugrált fel, csak nem érte fel a leveleket. Aztán szíve sebesen kezdett verni, ahogy érezte, hogy Ludwig mögéje ér. Érezte zubbonyának ismerős illatát, a mellkasát pár centire a háta mögött, és közelsége úgy hatott rá, akár egy elektromos töltés. Ludwig felnyúlt, karja súrolta Feliciano vállát, letépte a levelet a fáról, és Feliciano reszkető kezébe nyomta. Az olasz fiú csak nézte kábultan, és hirtelen elfogta az az egyre növekvő, kétségbeesett vágy, hogy megérintse Ludwigot. A német mögötte állt, de Feliciano-nak mégsem volt elég közel. Az olasz fiú kinyújtotta kezét, és a levelet Ludwig gomblyukába biggyesztette, míg ujjai túlságosan hosszan időztek az erős mellkason. Ludwig felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Nemsokára egy egész kert lesz a zubbonyomon.

Feliciano nevetett, majd arra kényszerítette magát, hogy kezeit levegye, és a földre nézett. Próbált mélyeket lélegezni, de fel kellett idéznie azt is, miképpen kell azt csinálni. Tett egy vonakodó lépést hátra, és megborzongott.

- Biztos, hogy nem fázol? - kérdezte Ludwig.

- Nem,- vágta rá Feliciano, didergő kezeit zsebeibe rejtve.

Ludwig nem látszott valami meggyőzöttnek. - A zakód nem tűnik túlságosan melegnek

- Csak egy kicsit hidegebb van itt a fák között - Miért kérdezi folyton Ludwig hogy fázik-e?

Feliciano suhogást hallott, és ahogy felnézett, meglepetten látta, hogy Ludwig leveszi a zubbonyát, majd elpirulva odanyújtotta, egész idő alatt a földet bámulva. - Tessék

Oh. Neki akarja adni a zubbonyát. Feliciano az ajkát harapdálta. Milyen butus kis gesztus… ilyesmit Róma nagypapa szokott csinálni, hogy megvihogtassa a lányokat. És mégis, Feliciano úgy érezte, szíve elrepül örömében, és nem tudta elrejteni mosolyát. Olyan hihetetlen boldogsággal töltötte el ez a kitartó unszolás.

De aztán ránézett a zubbonyra. Szürkéskék, kitüntetések sorakoztak a mellrészén, a vállán zsinórozás, a gallérján jelvény. A liliom és a rozmaring; a sas és a horogkereszt. Feliciano-t kétség fogta el. Szabad neki ezt felvennie? Mit jelenthetnek ezek? Mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Ludwig tett felé egy lépést, és a vállára terítette. Feliciano mélyen lélegezte be tiszta és meleg illatát. Nehéz volt, és vállban túl széles. Lassú mozdulatokkal simította végig a zubbony ujjait, és nevetett, mikor nem érte el a kézelőket. Aztán Ludwigra mosolygott. A német odaadó figyelemmel nézett rá vissza, kék szemei ragyogtak, és Feliciano tudta, hogy nincs miért aggódnia. Miért is kéne, hiszen ez nem egy katonai egyenruha része, hanem Ludwig zubbonya.

Majdnem ott vagyunk, Ludwig - szólt Feliciano, bár még mindig nem tudta pontosan, hova mennek. De azért ismét megfogta Ludwig kezét, és kivezette a fák közül, a napfényre és egyre feljebb a zöld dombokon. Egyre magasabbra másztak, és ahogy a Nap egyre magasabbra ért a horizonton, a levegő is egyre enyhébb lett. Feliciano nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a testét elöntő melegséget a Nap, vagy a zubbony okozza-e, vagy az a tény, hogy Ludwignak most sem állt szándékában elengedni a kezét.

Nemsokára azonban Feliciano rátalált a megfelelő úticélra, egy romos épületre a domb tetején. A régi templom teteje már rég beomlott, de pár törött oszlop, és a kőfal maradványai még álltak itt-ott. A kőpadló résein fű és gyom nyomakodott át, és hosszú, zöld indák tekeredtek arra a pár ívelt ablakkeretre, ami még megmaradt.

Feliciano felugrott a romokat körülölelő omlatag falra, és erősen Ludwigba kapaszkodott, és közben lelkesen mutatta a németnek az alattuk elterülő mezőket. A házak, az utak, az épületek olyan aprók voltak, mintha játékbabák falujának lettek volna a részei. - És nézd csak, Ludwig, az ott a tölgyfánk.

- Igen, nagyon szép, - mondta Ludwig, aki nem is a tájat nézte, hanem Feliciano-t. - Le ne ess.

Ne butáskodj, Ludwig, fogod a kezem, nem fogok leesni. És ha mégis, el fogsz kapni. - Feliciano bizonytalanul, Ludwig kezébe kapaszkodva keresztülbukdácsolt a romokon. Addig ment, amíg arra a helyre nem ért, ahol néhány düledező kőfal takarta el a Napot. Feliciano Ludwig aggódó arcára mosolygott.

- Mesélj még az otthonodról. Mondd el, milyen a falutok.

- Nagyon szívesen mesélek, de csak akkor, ha megállsz és lejössz, mielőtt bajod esik.

Feliciano nevetett, és hagyta, hogy Ludwig lesegítse. Leült a omladozó falra, és intett Ludwignak, hogy üljön mellé. - Na?

- Hát,- mondta Ludwig elgondolkozva, ahogy leült. - Kicsike. És nagyon hasonló az itteni tájhoz...a tanyák, mezők, és fák. És mégis más... valahogy vadabb. Van egy gyönyörű vár, ami a falura néz. És nagyon régi, azt hiszem, a tizenötödik században épült. És van a faluban egy söröző, oda járunk minden vasárnap mise után Nagyapával és Gilberttel.  
Ludwig halványan elmosolyodott. Feliciano-nak pedig eszébe jutott, hogy azért levegőt is kéne vennie. - Egész életünkben ugyanabba a sörözőbe jártunk. És mindenki ismer mindenkit, ismerjük a másik életét. Bensőséges és barátságos. Olyan csodálatos. Az otthon - Ludwig arca ragyogott, és a maradék feszélyezettsége is tovatűnt. Feliciano el volt bűvölve.

Egyszer szeretnék eljutni oda - Váratlanul mély, tompa zúgás törte meg a reggel csendjét. A távoli bombázógépek ismerős zaja visszhangzott a hegyek felől, de Feliciano nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róluk.

- Valamikor elmegyünk majd oda, Ludwig?

Ludwig rövid időre lehunyta a szemét. - Igen. Egy napon elmehetünk oda.- Ebben a pillanatban a Nap előtört a felhők mögül, és a mögöttük lévő romok fölé emelkedett, beragyogva a zöld lejtőt, a fák koronáját, az alattuk elterülő színpompás rétet, a széles, nyílt mezőket, és az imitt-amott elszórt házakat. Az ismerős és szépséges látképet csodálva, Feliciano mélyen átérezte Ludwig szeretetét az otthona iránt, késztetését, hogy harcoljon érte, védelmezze, és szolgálja. Ez valami olyasmi volt, amit Feliciano túlzottan is megértett.

Esküdni mernék, hogy a te falud is van ilyen szép, Ludwig – sóhajtott fel Feliciano. Szép, nagyszerű, csodálatos... Akárcsak ez a mai nap, amiről azt kívánta, hogy örökké tartson.

Oh, már tudom! Le fogom neked fényképezni! - Feliciano a kosarába nyúlt, amit Ludwig a földre tett, és elővett egy fényképezőgépet. Beállította és a lélegzetelállító panoráma felé fordította. Ludwig hirtelen kihúzta magát ültében, és lehajolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a tárgyat.

- Mi ez?

A nagypapám fényképezőgépe! Hát nem fantasztikus? - A fényképezőgép persze azokra a ritka esetekre szolgált, amikor stratégiai pontokról kellett felvételeket készíteni. De Feliciano ehelyett szívesebben örökített meg madarakat, virágokat, és csinos lányokat.

Lovino megtanította, hogyan kell előhívni a képeket. Egy mosolyt kérek! - Ludwig nem mosolygott,de Feliciano azért lefényképezte.

Kész is vagyunk. Most te fényképezz le engem.

Feliciano ellenállást nem tűrve Ludwig kezébe nyomta a gépet, és próbált nem gondolni a helyzet ironikus voltára. Egy németnek nyújtja oda azt a fényképezőgépet, amit éppen őellenük használnak. Vidáman Ludwigra mosolygott, szinte nevetett, mikor Ludwig elkattintotta a gépet.

- Így ni, ma este előhívom, és holnap majd megmutatom - Feliciano várta, hogy a német visszaadja a masinát, de Ludwig csak forgatta a kezei között és érdeklődve nézegette. Feliciano megvárta, amíg a fiú teljesen át nem vizsgálta a fényképezőgépet, majd bűnbánó tekintettel felnézett rá.

- Ez egy nagyon jó gyártmány. Az egyik legjobb.

- Tényleg? Ehhez nemigen értek. A gépek csak összezavarnak. Még a rádiót sem tudom rendesen beállítani. Mindig egy olyan állomásra tekerek, ahol oroszul kiabálnak. És amikor a Nagypapa először engedte, hogy telefonáljak, valahogyan egy dublini embert hívtam fel. Fél óráig beszélgettünk. Nagyon kedves volt,de végig Frednek hívott. - Ludwig elnevette magát, és Feliciano szívét melegség öntötte el. Olyan ritkán hallja ezt a csodálatos, mély nevetést.

Hát, ez tényleg egy nagyszerű szerkezet. - Ludwig visszatette a fényképezőgépet a kosárba. - Te pedig egy különös és csodálatos valaki vagy, Feliciano. Te…" A tekintet, ahogy Ludwig ránézett, zavarba hozta Feliciano-t, boldoggá, idegessé tette, és úgy érezte, hogy a világ megáll körülötte. - Melletted mindent megkérdőjelezek, amiben eddig biztos voltam.

"Um… elnézést ...- szólt Feliciano, bár nem volt biztos, hogy ez lenne a helyes válasz.

- Ugyan!- Ludwig-nak sikerült mosolyogni, és Feliciano szíve vadult kalapált. Biztos volt abban, hogy ennél nagyobb boldogság már nem is létezik. Hogyan lehet ilyen örömet érezni csak attól, hogy valaki mellett ülünk és beszélgetünk vele. De ez az egész nap olyan csodálatos, és Feliciano nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is ennél boldogabb lett volna. Eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon Lovino is így érezné-e magát Antonio-val, ha egy kicsit lenyugodna. Erről valami eszébe jutott.

- Ludwig - szólt Feliciano. "_Te quiero."_ Ludwig elfehéredett, elpirult, majd egészen elvörösödött, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy le fog esni a kőfalról, aztán valamilyen válaszfélét kezdett motyogni, de Feliciano félbeszakította. - Van valami elképzelésed arról, hogy ez mit jelenhet? - Ludwig egy pillanatig hallgatott, lehunyta a szemét, és hosszan, reszketve felsóhajtott.

- Oh. Oh, Értem.- Csóválta meg a fejét és kis híján elnevette magát. - Miért?

- Te tudod, mit jelent? Azt hiszem, spanyolul van.

- Igen, spanyolul van

Feliciano nem hitt a fülének. - Miért nem mondtad, hogy tudsz spanyolul, Ludwig, ez nem igazságos, nem csoda, hogy olyan könnyű neked az olasz, amikor én annyit kínlódok a némettel...

- Én nem beszélek spanyolul,- vágott közbe Ludwig. - Csak a bátyámnak még a háború előtt volt egy spanyol barátja, ő tanított neki pár szót.

- Ja. - Feliciano szinte zavarba érezte magát. Nem volt hozzászokva ehhez az érzéshez. - De azt megértetted, hogy '_Te quiero_'?

Ludwig ismét elvörösödött. - Hát, ez azt jelenti... ha jól emlékszem, de lehet, hogy tévedek, azt hiszem, hogy azt jelenti, hogy... szeretlek - Ludwig ezt olyan hadarva mondta, hogy Feliciano nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól érette-e.

- Szer… jé. - Feliciano kissé kábán bámult a messzeségbe. Szeretlek? Igazán ezt jelenti?

- Igen. - Ludwig idegesen fészkelődött, és hátra simítgatta a haját zavarában.

- Oh.- Szóval Antonio szerelmes Lovino-ba. Ez Feliciano-t igazán nem lepte meg, és sok mindent megmagyaráz. Elég nyilvánvaló jelei voltak. Nem csoda, hogy Róma nagypapa úgy aggodalmaskodik. Talán attól fél, hogy Lovino Spanyolországba szökik. Feliciano gondolataiból kizökkenve oldalra pillantott, és látta, hogy Ludwig mereven bámulja a földet. - Hogy mondják németül, hogy szeretlek?

- Hát.. szóval, az..." Ludwig megdermedt, és vett egy bátorító lélegzetet. - _Ich liebe dich_. - Ludwig ezt olyan halkan mondta, hogy Feliciano alig hallott belőle valamit.

- Ne haragudj, nem értettem.

Ludwig a mező felé nézett, a kezét ökölbe szorította, majd megfordult, hogy Feliciano szemébe nézzen. - _Ich liebe dich_.

Feliciano megkövült, belefeledkezett a szemekbe melyek színe a felhőkkel takart eget tükrözte vissza. Ludwig olyan közel volt. Olyan meleg, olyan valós, olyan tökéletes… "_Ti amo_." Ludwig még jobban elpirult és Feliciano belezavarodott ebbe a pár szóba, ahogy rájött, hogy ezt ő nem csupán mondja, hanem úgy is gondolja. Soha semmit sem gondolt még ennyire komolyan. - Olaszul úgy mondják, hogy '_Ti amo_.'"

_- Ti amo_.

Feliciano-n e szavakat hallva bizsergés futott keresztül, bár jól tudta, hogy Ludwig csak ismétli őket. Ismerős csend ült körülöttük, reménnyel, szorongással, bizonytalansággal és zavarral teljes. De hirtelen hangos zúgás szakította meg. Feliciano az égre nézett és három repülőt látott háromszög alakban repülni a fejük felett. Még mindig nem szokta meg teljesen ezeket a gépeket.

Ezek a mieink, - szólt Ludwig, megkönnyebbüléssel vegyes büszkeséggel a hangjában.

Hűha! - ámuldozott Feliciano, nézve ahogy a repülők olyan gyorsan tűntek el a messzeségben, mint ahogyan megjelentek, csak három kondenzcsík maradt utánunk.

Így néz ki a te géped is, Ludwig?

Igen

Milyen érzés egy ilyennel repülni?

Hát…"-Ludwig egy pillanatig elgondolkozott, kereste a szavakat. - Erre nincsenek szavak. Sem angolul, sem németül. Ez... leírhatatlan érzés.

- Látom, szereted a repülést.- Egyértelműen észre lehetett venni, ha Ludwig valami olyanról beszélt, ami fontos a számára. Ilyenkor a szemei ragyogtak, és a gondosan szabályozott merevsége feloldódott. Megbabonázó látvány volt.

- A repülés számomra minden.

Minden. Feliciano bólintott, és szórakozottan tépkedte a kőfalon áttörő gyomokat. Hallgatta a füvek között lágyan susogó szelet, ahogy a repülők moraja elhalt. Aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és döntésre jutott._ Vannak_ olyan_ dolgok amikért érdemes kockáztatni. ..._

- Van barátnőd, Ludwig? - Egészen biztos volt, hogy ha lenne, Ludwig már beszélt volna róla, de Feliciano nem tudta más módon kiszedni belőle azt, amit tudni akart.

-Nincs, - mondta Ludwig határozott hangon. -A Messerschmitt-em az egyetlen nő az életemben.

- Ki az a Mrs Schmitt?

Ludwig majdnem elnevette magát. - Nem, a gépemről beszélek. Ő egy Messerschmitt Bf 109. Greta-nak hívják.

- Gretának hívják a repülődet?

- Igen

- Greta Schmitt.

Ez alkalommal a németen volt a nevetés sora. - Csak Greta. Mi mindannyian elnevezzük a repülőinket. Sokat jelentenek a számunkra.

- De nincs olyan lány az életedben, aki sokat jelentene neked. - Feliciano nagyon is tudta, hogy veszélyes vizeken evez, de végére akart járni a dolognak.

Ludwig lassan válaszolt. - Nincs.

- Miért nincs?

Ludwig szeme indulatosan villant fel, ahogy hirtelen Feliciano felé fordult.

- Hogy érted?

Semmi! - mondta gyorsan Feliciano, hátradőlve és enyhe lett rémület uralkodott el rajta. Hát Ludwig bizony néha ijesztő tudott lenni.

Én nem … én csak... arra gondoltam... hogy te olyan helyes srác vagy és én azt gondoltam, hogy esetleg van barátnőd, és ne haragudj, ha felbosszantottalak, tényleg nem szándékosan tettem.

Ludwig arca ellágyult, majd sóhajtott, és a földre nézett. - Nem, te ne haragudj. Én csak... nem, nincs barátnőm.

- Miért nincs? - Feliciano óvatosan.

- Mert… hát...- Ludwig úgy ült, mintha karót nyelt volna, feszélyezettsége nagyon távolt állt a pár perccel ezelőtti oldottságától, de a szokásos higgadtságához és önuralmához sem volt sok köze. - Nem érdekes, felejtsd csak el.

Feliciano szíve hevesen kezdett el dobogni. -De úgy tűnik, van oka, mondd el.

- Kérlek, Feliciano. - Ludwig szemei tágra nyíltak, és szinte úgy tűnt, hogy próbál nem pánikba esni. - Felejtsd csak el.

- Nem akarom elfelejteni, mert valamit mondani akarsz nekem, de titkolod előlem! Mi az?

Ludwig egy ideig hallgatott. - Soha nem fogod megérteni – szólalt meg végül, aztán arca megvonaglott, mert rögtön rájött, hogy túl sokat mondott.

- Talán…- apró reménysugár kezdett ébredezni Feliciano szívében. -Talán majd elmondom. Értsd meg, most ennyit tudok csak mondani.

Teljes csend telepedett kettejük közé és tekintetük összefonódott. Feliciano úgy érezte borotvaélen táncol, képtelen volt megmozdulni, teste szinte legyökerezett, még az arcát sem tudta elfordítani, lélegzete túl gyors, a levegő túl nehéz lett a feszültségtől. Hogy lehet az, hogy az idő mindig megszűnik körülötte, valahányszor Ludwig így néz rá? A német végre elfordította tekintetét, arcán fájdalom és zavartság tükröződött.

- Talán majd máskor elmagyarázom.

Feliciano vállai lesüllyedtek, ahogy mélyet sóhajtott . - Oh. - Ismét csalódottság töltötte el. Nem is tudta igazából, hogy mire vár, de hogy nem erre, abban egészen biztos volt.

- Majd megmagyarázom ...- Ludwig kissé előrehajolt, könyökét a térdére támasztotta, fejét kezébe temette - gondolkodnom kell.

Rendben van. Tudok várni, Ludwig. Nem bánom, ha várnom kell.-

Feliciano lassan előre nyúlt és kezét a fiúéra tette, bár félig-meddig arra számított, hogy az ellöki. De Ludwig rögtön az övébe zárta. - Örökké tudnék várni.

Az órák villámgyorsan repültek, és Feliciano meglepődve és szomorúan látta, hogy a Nap már leszállóban van; késő délután felé jár az idő. Nem akarta, hogy a Nap lenyugodjék. Nem akarta, hogy vége legyen a napnak. Soha nem akarta elhagyni ezt a helyet. Feliciano kezdte megkedvelni ezt a környéket, az elbűvölő táj eme varázslatos pontját,ahol az idő megáll, ahol mindenről el tudott feledkezni, nem létezett más, mint a zöld fű a lába alatt, és a kék ég a feje felett. Olyan helyek, mint a kis facsoportok, a tölgyfa, és körös-körül az aranyló mezők. Ahol úgy üldögél és beszélget Ludwiggal, mintha valahol máshol lennének, ott, ahol rajtuk kívül nem létezik senki, ahol ők nem állnak a barikád két oldalán, ahol nincs háború, nincs Resistenza, és nincs napnyugta, amikor Ludwignak el kell mennie.

- Ma is le fogod késni a piacot? - Ludwig hangja szinte megijesztette Feliciano.

Igen. - Feliciano nem tudta, hogy Róma nagypapa mit szólni ahhoz, hogy már harmadik napja nem megy a piacra. Azt sem tudta, hogyan magyarázza ki magát. De nem lepte meg különösen, hogy ez a téma eléggé hidegen hagyja.

Jobb lesz visszaindulni.

A jól ismert bánat visszatért a szívébe. - Igen

Ludwig lassan felállt, és vonakodva Feliciano-t is lesegítette a falról. Aztán lassan, csendben elindultak. Nem volt szükségük szavakra. Feliciano életében először érezte magát jól úgy, hogy csendben sétál valaki mellett. Az emelkedő felé vették az irányt, aztán lementek a dombról a mezőkre, egyre lassabban és kisebb lépésekkel gyalogoltak, amíg végül csak baktattak, és kis híján visszafordultak, amint a tölgy közelébe értek. Feliciano csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor elértek a fához, és kelletlenül rászánta magát, hogy levegye Ludwig zubbonyát. - Jajj, elvesztettem a virágodat.

- Semmi baj, még mindig megvan a másik, amit kaptam tőled. - Feliciano meglepetten pislogott. - A piros virág... amit a múltkor adtál, - magyarázta Ludwig. - A zsebedben volt.

Feliciano szemei tágra nyíltak. Szívét öröm töltötte el, hogy Ludwig emlékszik ilyesmire és megőriz egy ilyen kis semmiséget. - Megtartottad?

Persze. Greta pilótafülkéjében őrzöm. Az a kabalám. -  
De az öröm helyét ismét az ismerős bánat foglalta el az olasz szívében, mikor Ludwig arcára pillantott. Mert hamarosan megint el kell válniuk, és Feliciano nem tudta biztosan, hogy Ludwig visszatér-e, és erre a gondolatra szinte fizikai fájdalom fogta el. Feliciano lehámozta magáról Ludwig zubbonyát, és rögtön átjárta a hideg. Tétovázva nyújtotta át. - Légy óvatos ma éjjel. Gyere vissza hozzám. Kérlek. Holnap.

Ludwig bólintott, tekintete sötét, és nyugtalan volt. - Igen. Holnap, Feliciano. - Aztán megfordult, és elsétált. Feliciano-t elfogta az elkeseredés.

- Várj, még ne!

Ludwig megtorpant és visszanézett, Feliciano kétségbeesett hangja aggodalommal töltötte el. - Feliciano? Mi az?

Feliciano ökölbe szorította kezeit, és próbált ismét normálisan lélegezni. Tényleg ezt kell mondania? Tényleg ezt fogja mondani? De nem volt más választása. Nem hagyhatja, hogy ez a nap is így végződjön. - Ne hagyj már megint így el.

- Én nem...- Ludwig értetlenül ráncolta a szemöldökét. - Későre jár, Feliciano. Tudod, hogy el kell mennem.

- De ne így. Kérlek ne csak úgy, hogy elköszönsz és elsétálsz, és…. Nem tudott megálljt parancsolni szavainak. - Nem akarom, hogy elmenj, Ludwig. Nem akarom, hogy harcolj. Nem akarom, hogy háborúba menj. Nem akarom, hogy más támaszpontra helyezzenek. Nem akarom, hogy hazamenj Németországba. Azt akarom, hogy örökké itt maradj velem. Feliciano nem tudott Ludwig-ra nézni. Nem tudta volna elviselni, ahogy ránéz.

Persze a könnyek is elfutották a szemét. Feliciano nem is zavartatta magát emiatt. Nem tudta azt sem igazán, hogy mit mondott, és mi történt. Csak azt tudta, hogy nem tud úrrá lenni a szavain, a helyzeten.

- Ne haragudj, Ludwig, hogy ilyen vagyok. Nem tudom, hogy mit akarok, de azt… azt tudom, hogy ha megint csak elköszönsz és elsétálsz azt én nem fogom kibírni, képtelen leszek rá, mivel akárhányszor, amikor ezt csinálod, én úgy érzem, hogy belehalok és ez úgy fáj. - Végre felemelte tekintetét és látta, hogy Ludwig olyan tekintettel néz rá, amit ő nem tud értelmezni; szinte dühösnek tűnt, de Feliciano mégsem tudta abbahagyni.  
- Kérlek, Ludwig, most ne menj csak úgy el, kérlek maradj, és …. és... szükségem van... szükségem van a te... szükségem van a közelségedre és...

Feliciano szorosan behunyta a szemét, és ugyancsak dühös volt, hogy nem tudja, mit akar mondani, és hogyan mondja. Összerezzent, amikor megérezte Ludwig hideg ujjait az arcán, aztán belesimult az érintésbe, félve, hogy a német ellöki magától. Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta hogy Ludwig perzselő pillantása az övébe kapcsolódik. Ujjai, melyek Feliciano arcáról a hajába siklottak hidegek voltak, mint a jég, és forróak akár a tűz. Feliciano majdnem elveszítette a maradék önkontrollját, és belezuhant volna az ölelésébe, mikor Ludwig kinyújtotta a karjait, és közel húzta magához a fiút, amíg testük szorosan össze nem simult. Feliciano felsóhajtott. Olyan lenyűgöző, csodálatos érzés volt. Igen, így. Közelebb, pont így – ez volt az, amit akart. És aztán Ludwig lehajolt, ajkai Feliciano fülét súrolták, és az olasz fiú majdnem felkiáltott a csodás érzéstől.

- Ígérem, majd el fogom mondani…

- E… micsodát? - Feliciano alig tudott Ludwig szavaira figyelni. Gondolatait és érzékeit teljesen betöltötték Ludwig karjai amik átölelték, Ludwig ujjai amik a hajába túrtak, Ludwig ajkai amik a fülébe súgtak…

- Még korábban. Azt mondtam, hogy el fogom mondani… egy másik alkalommal. Nem most. - Ludwig hangjában alig leplezett izgatottság volt, és olyan erővel szorította magához Feliciano-t, hogy az szinte fájt a fiúnak, de az csak még jobban bele akart simulni az ölelésbe.

- Miért, Ludwig?- Feliciano reszkető kezekkel kapaszkodott Ludwig zubbonyába, közelebb húzódott, és belélegezte a német hajának illatát.

- Mondd el…- Érezte Ludwig szívének dobogását. … hogy lehet ennyire szabályos, mikor Feliciano-é vadul kalapál?

Találkozzunk itt holnap

Én itt leszek. - Feliciano kétségbeesetten bújt Ludwighoz, próbálta kirekeszteni az eget, a világot, és minden mást, amíg kettejükön kívül semmi nem létezett. - Ígérem, én várni fogok. Örökké várni fogok rád. -  
Ludwig kiegyenesedett, és elhúzódott, bármennyire is meg akarta ebben akadályozni Feliciano. Szemeiben még mindig ott bujkált jól ismert küzdelem saját maga ellen, de már valahogyan nyugodtabbnak tűnt. Feliciano is szerette volna, ha az ő lelke is lecsillapodik kissé, de nem érzett mást, mint kétségbeesést, hogy Ludwig megint elmegy. Ahogy nyelt, érezte, hogy a torka összeszorul.

_- Auf wiedersehen_, sweetheart.

_- Bello, ciao_. - Ludwig még egy pillanatra átölelte, mielőtt kitépte magát az olasz karjaiból, és tovaindult az úton. Feliciano rögtön megfordult, és tágra nyílt, könnyes szemeit a gyülekező viharfelhőkre emelte. Ki volt fulladva, zavart, és döbbent volt. És már képtelen volt nézni, ahogy Ludwig elmegy.

* * *

_Folyt köv._

Pontosan!

Barátcserje

Piros sarkantyúvirág

Arany János fordítása


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano ahogy belépett az ajtón végtelenül megörült a tűzhely melegének. Annak is örült, hogy Róma nagypapa és Antonio elmélyülten beszélgettek az asztalnál... talán a nagypapa észre sem veszi, hogy késett. Feliciano gyorsan ledobta a kosarát egy asztalkára, és sietve Lovino mellé telepedett az ajtó melletti díványra, ami kitűnő hely volt arra, hogy feltűnés nélkül hallgassák a diskurzust.

Lovino az öccsére nézett. - Későn jöttél haza, - szólt halkan – és már nem először.

Feliciano maga elé bámult. - Hát, olyan kellemes idő volt délután. Jó volt egyet sétálgatni.

- Kellemes? - csattant fel Lovino kétkedő hangon. - Hiszen ma meg lehetett fagyni.

Feliciano idegesen fészkelődött. - Én szeretem a hideget.

Lovino a szemöldökét ráncolta. - Dehogy szereted! - Feliciano egy gombbal babrált. - És miért üres a kosarad? Hát nem a piacon voltál?

Feliciano mereven bámult maga elé. Még csak azt hiányzik, hogy Lovino gyanút fogjon. - Oda akartam menni, de...hát..lekéstem.

- Lekésted? - Lovino hangjába még mindig hitetlenkedés vegyült. - Mit csináltál, hogy lekésted?

- Virágot szedtem. - Feliciano idegesen Róma nagypapa és Antonio irányába sandított, de ők teljesen belefeledkeztek a beszélgetésbe.

- Ez már a harmadik nap egyhuzamban hogy kihagyod piacot. Nem vagyok hülye, Feliciano, tudom, hogy valami ne stimmel.

Feliciano rápillantott Lovino kezeire, aztán higgadtan a szemébe nézett. -Látom, nem hordod a gyűrűdet. - Lovino a szemöldökét ráncolta, de nem válaszolt.

- … Ebben a hónapban ez már a negyedik bombatámadás, ami civilek ellen irányult. - Feliciano-t nyugtalansággal töltötték el Antonio szavai. - Ezek a gépek a közeli német légibázisból repültek ki, ezért az amerikaiak segítsége életfontosságú a számunkra. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a németek újabban a briteket támadják. Múlt éjjel a Heinkelek közel ezer civilt öltek meg.

Feliciano mozdulni sem tudott döbbentében, teljesen lemerevedett. Kezei a kanapé szélét markolták. Úgy érezte, gyomrát jeges marok szorítja össze. -Mi az a Heinkel?- kérdezte hangosan. Az egész szoba elhallgatott, Antonio, Róma és Lovino mind rámeredtek. Antonio Rómára pislantott, aki bólintott.

- Ez egy német repülő,- magyarázta Antonio. - Egy bombázógép.

- Szóval ezek a Heinkel gépek bombázzák az embereket? Nem a Mrs Schmittek? - Feliciano meg sem gondolta, hogy mit kérdez, de meg kellett tudnia, hogy Ludwig benne van-e. Az lehetetlen, hogy Ludwig benne legyen.

- A micsodák? - kérdezte Antonio. - A … Messerschmittek? Azokra gondoltál?

- Igen. Messerschmitt Bf 109.

Az újabb döbbent csendet Lovino törte meg. - Feliciano te honnan a fenéből tudod, mi az a Messerschmitt?

-Én… hát…- Róma nagypapa, Lovino és Antonio mind értetlenkedve néztek rá. Feliciano-t ez nem lepte meg, őt soha nem érdekelték az ilyesfajta témák. - Csak valahol hallottam, hogy beszélnek róluk.

- A Messerschmittek vadászrepülőgépek- mondta Antonio. - Nem bombázógépek. Csak pilótákat támadnak.

- A polgári lakosságot nem?

Nem. - Feliciano szívéről hatalmas kő esett le. Megkönnyebbülésében majdnem elnevette magát. De Antonio még nem fejezte be a mondandóját.- Azonban … egyáltalán nem elképzelhetetlen, hogy a Messerschmittek kísérik a Heinkeleket, főleg most, hogy a brit ellentámadások lelassultak.  
- Hmm. Ez gond lehet az amerikaiknak, - szólt Róma elgondolkozva.

- Igen, ez így van - szólt Antonio aggodalmaskodva. Feliciano idegesen figyelte. A megkönnyebbülését gyorsan émelygés váltotta fel. - Ennek feltétlenül utána kell nézni. Hol hallottad, hogy a Messerschmittekről beszélgetnek Feliciano?

Jaj ne. Feliciano egészen megkövült. Csak értetlenül nézett maga elé, egyre növekvő pánikkal a szívében. - Nem emlékszem, - suttogta végül, majd halk hangon folytatta. - És én … Csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy ők, a németek tényleg civileket akartak ölni? Biztos, hogy ez volt a céljuk? Nem lehet, hogy csak tévedés volt? Én egész biztos vagyok, hogy csak tévedés volt. - Mindenki úgy bámult Feliciano-ra, mintha az megőrült volna.

- Számít ez valamit? - Kérdezte dühösen Lovino.

- Csak elgondolkoztam.

- Úgy tűnik, egy fegyvergyár volt a célpontjuk, - mondta Antonio. - De persze azt is tudták, hogy ez polgári áldozatokkal is jár.

- De ugye nem szándékosan tették? - Kérdezte Feliciano kétségbeesetten. Ugye nem készakarva öltek meg ártatlan embereket? Miért is… miért is tennének ilyet, amikor ennek még értelme sincs?

Az angliai csatában megérte nekik. - Lovino hangja vádaskodó és felháborodott volt. - Hallottál már terror-bombázásról? Kérdezd csak meg Antonio -t Guernica-ról. -

Feliciano nem értette, miről beszél Lovino. Nem akarta érteni. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Ludwignak van-e valami köze az itt elhangzottakhoz, hiszen az ő népe csinálja. Feliciano megrázta a fejét.

- Én nem… Én nem ért…

- Mi nem mindig tudjuk, hogy a németek…- kezdte Antonio.

- Elég legyen, - szakította félbe Róma, majd Antonio-ra nézett, és halkan így szólt. - Az ilyesmi könnyen felzaklatja.

Feliciano nem tudta, mi bosszantotta fel jobban; az, hogy a nagyapja megint gyerekként kezeli, vagy az, hogy ez alkalommal igaza is van, ha ezt teszi.

- Én csak tudni akartam…

- Jól van, Feli, - szólt Róma nyugodt hangon. - Ne idegesítsd fel magadat. Nem kéne ezt hallgatnod. Egyébként nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet, hogy hallgatóztok.

Feliciano keze ökölbe szorult. Csak Ludwig járt az eszébe… Ludwig aki olyan nemes és olyan jó… - Nem, én hallgatni akarom, én, …

- Nem,- mondta Róma ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Majd barátságosan elmosolyodott. - Nézd, biztos elfáradtál, Feli. Csináltál ma képeket?

Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy a szívverése is megáll, de rájött, hogy Róma nagypapa semmi esetre sem tudhat a fényképekről. - Csak párat.

- Miért nem mész és hívod elő őket, mielőtt nekilátnánk a vacsorakészítésnek? Addig hallgatjuk a rádiót.

Feliciano kelletlenül bólintott. Nem volt mit tenni. Nyilvánvalóan nem akarják, hogy végighallgassa a beszélgetést. Előszedte a fényképezőgépet a kosarából és elindult a másik szoba irányába, de azt még hallotta, mit beszélnek a nappaliban.

- Nincs semmi baja?

- Azért viselkedett így, mert halálesetekről volt szó. Ez felkavarja.

- Megértem én Róma, de azt hiszem, hogy meg kellene kérdezned, mit hallott a Messerschmittekről. Ilyen információ életfontosságú lehet.

Majd én megkérdezem tőle, - szólt Lovino.

Feliciano fogta a lámpát és elindult a pincébe. Nem akart többet hallani.

- Feliciano.

Feliciano nem fordult meg, mikor bátyja besétált a pincében berendezett sötétszobába. Nem vette le a szemét a filmről, ahogyan óvatosan megfordította az előhívó folyadékban. - Szia, Lovino.

- Na hadd halljam! - Lovino hangja parancsoló volt.

- Micsodát?- Feliciano hálás volt, hogy a sötétben nem látszik az arckifejezése.

-Mostanában teljesen megváltoztál. Nem mész el a piacra, későn jársz haza. Hirtelen érdeklődni kezdtél, ha Nagypapa a mozgalomról beszél. Valami van.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.- Feliciano ezt nem tartotta helyesnek. Eddig mindig elmondott mindent a bátyjának. Szörnyen érezte magát, hogy hazudnia kell. Lovino közelebb jött, és Feliciano a madzagon száradó képek sötét körvonalait figyelte.

- Hát, talán valamit csak tudsz mondani nekem, - folytatta lassan Lovino - arról a csokiról, amit nemrég adtál nekem.

Feliciano lélegzete elakadt. Érezte, hogy kezei remegni kezdenek. De mit tud erről Lovino? Mi akar ezzel?

- Akkor még nem is tűnt gyanúsnak, - Lovino közelebb lépett, ahogy beszélt. - de ez mégiscsak furcsa. Mert amióta kitört a háború, nyomát sem látom csokoládénak.

Feliciano megkövülten állt. Lovino tudja, hogy valami nem stimmel. És nem fogja feladni. - Nem, Én... én...

- Honnan szerezted? - Lovino közvetlenül az öccse mögé állt, aki már jól látta őt a halvány lámpafényben. Ilyenkor szeretett volna Feliciano ügyes hazudozó lenni.

- Hát, valaki odaadta, és...

Lovino valamit tartott a nyitott tenyerén, és a félhomályban Feliciano-nak pár másodpercre szüksége volt, hogy észrevegye, mi is az. Mikor felfogta, mit mutat neki a bátyja, a lélegzete a tüdejébe szorult és képtelen volt megmozdulni. A narancsszínű csokipapír rajta a német szöveggel maga volt a néma vád. Feliciano hirtelen megbánta azt a buta késztetését, hogy eltegye emlékbe. Kiszáradt szájjal nyelt.

- Találtam.

- Azt mondtad, hogy kaptad valakitől.

- Eltévesztettem vagyis elfelejtettem. Nem tudom, Nem...- Feliciano félve emelte fel fejét, tartott Lovino tekintetétől. De a bátyja a nem a szemeibe nézett, hanem öccse kezeire meredt. A lámpa tompa fényénél felsejlett arcának zavart, szinte dühös kifejezése. Feliciano körül megfordult a világ. Kezei remegtek. Lassan, önkéntelenül követte Lovino tekintetét, aki az öccse reszkető ujjai között tartott fényképekre bámult. Két egymás melletti kép. Egyiken Ludwig, nyakán a világosan kivehető vaskereszttel. A másikon Feliciano, aki a német zubbonyát viseli. Úgy tűnt, hogy hosszú órákig állnak ott, mozdulatlanul, szótlanul. A képek mint néma vádpontok függtek közöttük. Feliciano végül mélyet sóhajtva engedte ki eddig benntartott lélegzetét. - Lovino...

- Soha... soha nem gondoltam volna...- Lovino döbbenten, hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét, alig tudott megszólalni. - Ez egy küldetés? - Kérdezte végül halkan, a szavakat alig tudta kipréselni a száján. - Egy küldetés, amiről nekem nem szóltak?

Feliciano azt kívánta, bárcsak tudná, mit válaszoljon. De nem tudta. Így hát az igazságot mondta. - Nem, nem küldetés.

Lovino megragadta a képet, és Feliciano szemei elé tartotta. - Látod ezt a zubbonyt?- Hangja nyugodt volt. Túlságosan is nyugodt. - Látod a jelképeket amit ezen a zubbonyon viselsz? - Feliciano próbált másfelé nézni, de Lovino az orra alá rakta a fényképet. - Van fogalmad arról, hogy mi a jelentésük?

- Nem gondoltam én ilyesmire! Csak fáztam, és Ludwig...

- Ludwig? - Lovino hangja ijesztően visszafogott volt.

- Ez a neve - Suttogta Feliciano.

- A neve. Ennek a német katonának, akit lefényképeztél, és akinek a zubbonyát hordod.

Feliciano nem tudta, mit mondjon. Nem tudta mit akar belőle Lovino kihúzni. - Ő nem katona, hanem pilóta.

Lovino keserűen nevetett. - Á, értem már. Hát, így már minden világos. De baromira nem érdekel, hogy melyik katonai szegmenshez tartozik. De német?

- Igen, - suttogta Feliciano lehunyt szemmel. Már ne tudott hazudni.

- És lefényképezted, mert

- Mert ő …ő ... a barátom.

Lovino visszafojtott haragja végre kitört. Feliciano arca megvonaglott, ahogy Lovino rákiabált. - Feliciano,neked teljesen elment az eszed? Mi a fenét gondolsz magadról! Egészen megbolondultál? Miket mondtál el neki?

Feliciano kinyitotta szemét. Lovino arca rángatózott dühében és döbbenetében. - Nem! Nem erről van szó, esküszöm! Ő csak… Lovino, ő igazán nagyon kedves, még akkor is, ha olyan szigorúnak néz is ki, de nem kell tőle félni, ő nem, ő...

- Megőrültél?- kiabált Lovino. De Feliciano nem hallgatott el.

-...és mi nem a háborúról beszélgetünk, vagy a küldetéseinkről vagy bármi ilyesmiről, én csak szeretek vele lenni, és

- Az Isten szerelmére, fejezd már be, Feliciano, fejezd már be…

- ...és nemeslelkű és jó és szívesen van velem, és én...én azt hiszem, hogy szerelmes vagyok belé. – Döbbent csend ült közéjük. Egy pillanatra Feliciano azt hitte, hogy Lovino meg fogja ütni. De Lovino csak bámult, a fejét csóválta, majd végül felocsúdott és belezuhant a legközelebbi székbe.

- Feliciano, te teljesen megőrültél, - Lovino suttogta a döbbenettől kikerekedett szemekkel.

- Ne haragudj, nem tehetek róla.

- Jaj, Feli. - Lovino előrehajolt, arcát a kezeibe temette. - Az feltűnt, hogy az utóbbi időben furcsán viselkedsz. Már korábban észrevettem volna, ha nem... - Elhallgatott és reszketve felsóhajtott. - Egyáltalán hogy találkoztál vele?

Feliciano halkan beszélt, és közben a földet bámulta. - Amikor múlt héten a faluba mentem, egy dühös katona meg akart ütni, de Ludwig megakadályozta.

Tudja, hogy tagja vagy a Resistenza-nak?

Honnan tudná!

Lovino jeges pillantást vetített Feliciano-ra. - De ugye tudod mit tenne, ha tudná?

Feliciano makacsul rázta a fejét. - Nem. Nem, ő soha nem bántana engem, én tudom, hogy ő...

- Van fogalmad arról, hogy a Gestapo...

Feliciano nem akarta meghallani. - Mondtam már, hogy pilóta! Semmi köze a Gestapo-hoz, ő nem olyan!

- Mit gondoltál...

- Nem tudom. Nem tudom, én nem gondoltam semmire, engem nem érdekel, kérlek nem kérdezz tőlem ilyeneket, én nem tudok válaszolni, én csak szeretem őt, és vele karok lenni, ez minden amit tudok, és kérlek, nagyon szépen kérlek, ne mondd el Nagypapának, ő, jaj Istenem...

Lovino lassan felállt. - Én nem tudom, hogy te felfogtad-e egyáltalán, hogy ez milyen komoly dolog.

Feliciano gyomrát jeges rémület szorította össze, és kezei ismét remegni kezdtek. Rettegés fogta el, ha arra gondolt, hogy mit tenne Róma nagypapa, ha megtudná. - Kérlek, Lovino! Ne mondd el a Nagypapának!

- Persze, hogy nem mondom el neki, ez megölné. - Feliciano-ba fájdalom hasított. - De te többé nem találkozhatsz ezzel a némettel.

Feliciano szíve még az egész valóját elöntő pánik ellenére is összeszorult. Fejét csóválta Lovino szavaira, amik egy világot döntöttek benne össze. -Nem.

- Komolyan beszélek, Feli, ez nem játék!

- Nem tudsz megállítani. - Feliciano megpróbált fenyegető hangon beszélni, de tudta, hogy csak könyörgő tónusra tellett erőfeszítésiből. Pislogva próbálta elhessegetni szeméből a könnyeket. - Nem tudod megakadályozni, hogy lássam őt.

Lovino tekintete megenyhült, Feliciano-hoz lépett, kezét lágyan a vállára tette. Feliciano hátrahőkölt. - Feli, észre kell venned, hogy nem állomásozhat itt örökké. Tudnod kell, hogy ennek egyszer végeszakad. Vagy mit gondolsz, mi lesz?

Feliciano szíve vadul zakatolt, agya leblokkolt. Azt mindig is tudta, hogy Ludwig nem lesz itt örökké. De azt hitte, hogy több idejük van. És az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Lovino vet véget az egésznek. - Kérlek.- Feliciano lelkiekben felkészült, hogy könyörögjön, kiabáljon, Lovino szemébe vágja hogy nincs igaza, hogy küzdjön, elmeneküljön, vagy bármi mást csináljon, ami ennek a rémálomnak véget vet, és hogy még egyszer láthassa Ludwigot. De mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna, Róma nagypapa nyitotta ki az ajtót, és besétált a helyiségbe. - Gyertek fiúk, úgy terveztük, hogy vacsora előtt még rádiót hallgatunk! Feliciano gyorsan elrejtette könnyáztatta arcát, és a diszkriminatív fényképeket a zakójába rejtette. Róma megtorpant és végignézett unokáin. -Valami nem stimmel?

- Nincs semmi baj. - Vágta rá gyorsan Lovino. - Mindjárt jövünk.

.

Még sötét volt, mikor Feliciano felébredt. Átpislantott Lovino ágyára, de csak a szuszogását hallotta. Az éjjel már egy szó sem esett Ludwigról. De Feliciano gyorsan elhatározta magát. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy a bátyja az útjába álljon. Senki és semmi nem választhatja el Ludwigtól. És ha ez azt jelenti, hogy el kell mennie otthonról mielőtt bárki felébredne, és egész reggel a tölgyfánál kell várakoznia, amíg Ludwig meg nem érkezik, hát ezt fogja tenni.

Feliciano gyorsan magára kapta a ruháit, aggodalmasan kikémlelt az ablakon a pirkadat előtti félhomályba. Gyűlölte a sötétséget, de nem volt más választása. Feliciano halkan ellopakodott Lovino ágya előtt, óvatosan figyelve, hogy változik-e a lélegzése, átlopódzott a nappalin,és kiosont az ajtón. Óvatosan bezárta maga mögött, összehúzta a zakóját ahogy a hideg levegő megcsapta, és elindult a tölgyfához.

Meggyorsította lépteit, hogy kissé felmelegedjen, és bizalmatlanul kémlelete a hajnali fénnyel feltűnő viharfelhőket, amik egyre csak gyülekeztek a feje felett, bár vihart csak napok múlva vártak. Letért az útról, elment a kilőtt tank mellett, és a mező felé vette útját. Örült, hogy senki sem merészkedik errefelé mostanában. Teljes békében ülhet a tölgyfa árnyékában álmodozva és Ludwigra várva.

De ahogy Feliciano közelebb ért a fához, döbbenten látta, hogy valaki ül alatta. Rémületében lelassította lépteit, és azon hezitált, hogy visszaforduljon és elszaladjon-e, vagy közelebb merészkedjen, hogy meglesse ki is lehet az. Egy helyi gazda? Egy ellenálló, aki korán reggel látogatja meg Róma Nagypapát? Feliciano óvatosan tett még pár lépést, és felkiáltott, alig hitte, hogy jól látja-e amit lát. Szíve hevesen dobogott, vére felforrósodott, és csak szaladt, szaladt.

- Ludwig! Ludwig, hogyhogy… - Feliciano meg volt döbbenve. Veszélyes volt Ludwig-nak ilyentájt idejönni. Ha egy partizán észrevesz egy magányos német tisztet az úton pirkadat előtt... - Mit csinálsz itt ilyen korán? Még meg sem virradt.

Ahogy Ludwig felnézett, látszott, hogy szemei vörösek, és haja rendezetlen. Hátát a fa törzséhez támasztotta, ruhája szokatlanul gyűrött, csinos arca fáradt és nyúzott. Kimerültnek tűnt. - Feliciano.

Feliciano-n félelem és zavarodottság lett úrrá. Soha nem látta még Ludwigot ilyennek. Soha nem gondolta, hogy az erős, higgadt pilóta ilyen is tud lenni. Aggodalom töltötte el és sietve Ludwig mellé térdelt. - Mi a baj? Mi történt Ludwig?

-Sajnálom, Feliciano. - Hangja halk volt és rekedt. - Annyira sajnálom, nem szabadna itt lennem, én…

- Ssh. Semmi baj. - Feliciano kinyújtotta a kezét, majd visszahúzta, bizonytalanul, hogy mit tegyen. Fájt, hogy így látja Ludwigot. - Látom rajtad, hogy nem aludtál…

Nem aludtam. Rögtön idejöttem, miután…- Ludwig behunyta a szemét, és elgyötört tekintettel simított végig szokatlanul rendezetlen haján.

- _Mein Gott_, ezért meg fognak büntetni.

- Ezért? Miért?

Ludwig megpróbált mosolyogni. - Rossz éjszakám volt, Feliciano. Ennyi az egész. Rossz éjszakám volt.- Ludwig megremegett és elhallgatott. - Csak… csak …- A kezeit nézte, tekintete üres, szemei sötétek, beesettek. - emlékeztetnem kellett magamat, hogy van még tisztaság ezen a világon.- Suttogta Ludwig - Ezt hallva Feliciano arca megvonaglott _tisztaság_. Lassan letelepedett a fa tövébe, habozva előrenyúlt, és megfogta Ludwig kezét. Ludwig reszketve felsóhajtott, és megszorította.

Feliciano nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Nem volt mit mondania. Csak ült, fogta Ludwig kezét, és nyelni próbált, hogy a torkát szorító érzéstől szabaduljon. Gyomra összeszorult, ahogy eszébe jutott Nagypapa és Antonio előző esti beszélgetése. Kétségbeesetten reménykedett, hogy Ludwig ma reggeli viselkedésének nincs köze hozzá. De aztán mégiscsak rájött, hogy valószínűleg van. De ez semmin nem változtat. Ludwig közelében olyan könnyű elfelejtetni azokat szörnyűségeket, amikről szó esett.

Ludwig előrehajolt és arcát a kezébe temette. - Nem maradhatok a bázison. Ezek után semmiképpen. A múlt éjszakai bevetés után nem. Egyszerűen nem bírok köztük lenni. És sehova sem jöttem volna szívesebben. Mindent el akarok felejteni. Nekem... nekem csak... az kell...

- Hogy mindentől távol legyél.

Ludwig Feliciano-ra nézett, arcán szinte megdöbbenés tükröződött. Feliciano megértette, mert ő is ugyanígy érzett. Ő is menekülni akart mindentől; Lovino fenyegető vádaskodásaitól, Nagypapa és Antonio világfelforgató beszélgetéseitől, a helytől ahol várakoznia és hazudoznia kell és ahol minden túlságosan valószerű.

- Mert te jól tudod Ludwig, hogy az milyen érzés. Mert amikor én veled vagyok, számomra semmi más nem létezik.

Ezt hallva a német tekintete ellágyult. - Ez teljesen így van.

Szóval ne gondolj rá, Ludwig. Ne gondolj rájuk. Felejtsd csak el, és legyél itt velem. - Feliciano mondani akart valamit, amitől minden rendbe jön. Gondolkozott, hogy létezik-e olyasmi, amitől minden rendbe jön.

Énekeljek neked valamit? - Rögtön elszégyellte magát. Milyen nevetséges dolgokat mond, Ludwig biztos nem…

- Igen. -válaszolta Ludwig rögtön, tekintete szinte áthatolt Feliciano-n.

Rendben. Ez a dal rád emlékeztet. De neked valószínűleg nem fog tetszeni. - Ludwig kíváncsian nézett rá.

- Angol dal.- magyarázta Feliciano.

- És azért miért ne kedvelném?

- Azt hittem, hogy nem szereted az angolokat.

- Az, hogy ellenük harcolok, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kedvelem őket.

Feliciano nem tudta, sírjon, vagy nevessen. Így hát csak énekelt, tekintetét a pirkadó hajnali égre szegezve, csak énekelte a szavakat, amiket naponta megélt és érzett.

"_This lovely day, has flown away  
The time has come to part  
We'll kiss again, like this again,  
Don't let the teardrops start  
With love that's true, I'll wait for you  
__Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart."_

Feliciano elhallgatott. A viharfelhők már tisztán látszottak a szürke égen. Szemeit idegesen Ludwigra emelete, és látta, hogy a német fiú szinte kábultan néz vissza rá.

- Erről én jutok az eszedbe?

Feliciano zavarában az ajkán harapdálta. Talán túl sokat mondott. - Igen.

Akkor ezért mondod nekem, hogy. „_Auf wiedersehen,_ sweetheart.- Feliciano a szabadon lévő kezével a zakóját gyűrögette, de Ludwig csak mosolygott.

- Nagyon szép hangod van.

"_Danke_." Feliciano azon tűnődött, miért lett hirtelen ilyen nyugtalan. Valahogy ezen a reggelen minden másnak tűnt. Válla bizsergett, ahol hozzáért Ludwigéhoz, a keze pedig lángolt Ludwig szorításában. A hideg hajnal csendje és békéje vette körül őket, és a fű friss és tiszta illata.

Ludwig a pirkadó égre nézett, aztán újra Feliciano-ra.

- Miért jöttél ki ilyen korán? - kérdezte, mintha csupán most tűnt volna fel neki.

Feliciano utálta, hogy mostanában hazudnia kell, hogy más magyarázatot kell találnia, mint az igazság. Nem szokta ezt meg, és csak kifárasztotta. Abba akarta hagyni. - Nem számít, miért, de itt vagyok. - Megborzongott, ahogy egy különösen hideg fuvallat süvített keresztül a mezőn.

- Fázol.

- Igen.

Feliciano félig-meddig számított rá, hogy Ludwig ismét neki adja a zubbonyát. Ehelyett átkarolta a fiút, közel húzta magához, és az olasz úgy érezte, hogy szíve a torkában dobog. Feliciano lassan, óvatosan Ludwig mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és belesimult a jól ismert melegségbe és illatba. Ludwig karja Feliciano derekán pihent, és Feliciano csak egyre szorongatta a kezét, gerincén bizsergés futkározott, szíve hevesen vert, és egy eddig ismeretlen érzés töltötte el, olyan boldog várakozásé, amit eddig még nem ismert. Ahogy így ültek egymás lélegzetét érezve, nem létezett idő, kettőjükön kívül semmi nem létezett az egész világon.

- Aludnod kell - szólalt meg végül Feliciano, szinte félve törve meg a csendet.

- Tudom. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy a terhedre voltam. - Feliciano érezte Ludwig lélegzetét a füle mellett.

- Ugyan! Nagyon örülök, hogy énhozzám jössz, mikor szomorú vagy. Mert ez azt jelenti, hogy úgy gondolod, hogy én feltudlak vidítani, és ennek én örülök, de nem hiszem, hogy valaha is a terhemre lennél Ludwig, soha, még akkor sem, ha ezer éve ismernélek. - Ludwig nem válaszolt, de lélegzete elakadt. Feliciano gyengéden végigsimította hüvelykujjával Ludwig ujjait, és mélyen belélegezte zubbonya illatát. - Hát nem lenne jó Ludwig, ha ezer éve ismernénk egymást?

- Az lenne a legcsodásabb dolog, amit el tudok képzelni. - Feliciano érezte ahogy Ludwig ajkai a hajához érnek, és megremegett, élesen lélegezve be a levegőt. A hideg szél kívül rekedt, és Feliciano nem érzett mást, csak a német fiú testének melegét, és mellkasának emelkedését és süllyedését. Ez volt a legcsodálatosabb dolog, amit valaha is el tudott képzelni...

- Emlékszel, tegnap délután...- A szavak még azelőtt kicsúsztak Feliciano száján, mielőtt egyáltalán felfogta volna, hogy megszólal. Szégyenlősen elhallgatott, de Ludwig már meghallotta.

- Hmm?

Az olasz fiú mély lélegzetet vett. Most már folytatnia kell. - Hát, tegnap délután, emlékszel... azt mondtad, hogy itt találkozzunk. - Feliciano nem is tudta igazán, hogy mit kérdezzen. Az előző esti beszélgetésük annyira gyors és lélegzetelállító volt, hogy Feliciano még most sem volt biztos abban, hogy megértette-e, miről is volt szó. Zavarában a kezét nézegette.

- Azt mondtad, hogy valamit meg fogsz magyarázni. Én mondtam, hogy várni fogok. De mégsem. Ne haragudj... Azt gondoltam...

Feliciano érezte, ahogy Ludwig mellkasa megmozdul, ahogy hirtelen felnevetett. - Jaj, Feliciano. Azt mondod, hogy nem tudod?

Az olasz felemelte a fejét, és kérdően Ludwigra nézett. Mit kéne tudnia? A lélegzetét is visszafogta, ahogy a német elengedte a kezét, majd hideg ujjaival végigsimította Feliciano arcát az álláig, és a fejét oldalrabillentette, hogy az olasz szemébe tudjon nézni. Feliciano-nak eszébe jutott, hogy amikor először látta ezt a szempárt, mennyire úgy gondolta, hogy ennél kékebb nincs is a világon. - Feliciano.

Feliciano megdermedt, szemei tágra nyíltak. - Igen? - Csak suttogni volt képes.

Ludwig felnézett az égre, aztán a földre, majd lehunyta a szemét, és mély, reszkető lélegzett vett. Aztán ismét kinyitotta azokat a nyugodt, kék szemeket. A világ megszűnt forogni. - Én olyan szerelmes vagyok beléd.

Ha a csillagok leesnek az égről, Feliciano észre sem veszi. Ha a föld megnyílik alatta, ő akkor sem mozdulna. Nem volt a világon semmi, ami olyan mélyen hatott volna lelkére, mint Ludwig szavai. - Oh.  
Csak ennyit tudott mondani.

Ludwig már nem bizonytalannak, hanem megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. Ujjai lágyan simogatták Feliciano bőrét. - Ezért vagyok itt ma reggel Feliciano. Ezért nem mentem sehova máshova. Mert te megváltoztattad a világot körülöttem. Napfényessé tetted, mikor borús, szürke és sivár. Minden szörnyűséget elkergettél tőlem, amíg nem maradt más, csak te.

Feliciano meg sem tudott mozdulni, fogva tartotta Ludwig tűzben égő tekintete, és világot felforgató szavai. Ez több volt annál, mint amiről valaha is álmodni mert, és szinte lebénult a hitetlenkedéstől. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de képtelen volt megszólalni. Feliciano hallgatására Ludwig szemeiben kétség, majd pánik tükröződött. Leejtette karjait, és kezdett elhúzódni.

- Ne haragudj. Túlságosan merész voltam, és én…- Feliciano kényszeríteni kellett magát, hogy megmozduljon, ujjait a német ajkaira tette, hogy elhallgattassa. Ludwig élesen lélegzett fel, arcán a remény és bizonytalanság keveredett. Kezei remegtek. De Feliciano minden kétsége elszállt. A szavak, amiket Ludwig mondott... a tűz a szemeiben... Feliciano nem tudta, hogy mit kezdjen azzal az érzéssel, hogy hirtelen mindazt megkapta, amiről még azt sem tudta, hogy vágyik rá. Csodálatos volt. Teljesen helyénvaló. Többé már nem idegeskedett... hogy is tette volna, mikor már tudja, hogy érez Ludwig. Mikor már tudja, hogy ő maga is így érez.

- Ludwig,- szólt halkan Feliciano, kezét lágyan a német vállára téve. Furcsamód nyugodtnak érezte magát, bár szíve vadul kalapált mellkasában. - Ludwig, hogy mondják németül, hogy „csókolj meg"?

Ludwig pár másodpercig kábán pislogott. Hangja megremegett mikor válaszolt. -..._Küss mich._

_- Küss mich.- _IsmételteFeliciano csendesen, tekintetét a fiú ajkaira emelte. Remegve várta Ludwig reakcióját. Nem kellett sokáig várnia. A német pár másodpercig nézte, majd gyengéden az olasz tarkójára tette kezét, és Feliciano azt is elfelejtette, hogyan lélegezzen. Szíve hevesen vert. Nem mozdult, ahogy Ludwig közel hajolt hozzá, de szemét lehunyta amint ajkai az övét érintették. És a világ eltűnt. Ludwig ajkai puhák, melegek, gyengédek voltak, és amint a német kissé elhúzódott, Feliciano rögtön utánanyúlt és visszahúzta. - Ne hagyd abba, - suttogta, mielőtt ajkaik ismét egyesültek. Feliciano szíve megremegett, mikor Ludwig halkan belenyögött a csókba és még szorosabban ölelte magához Feliciano-t.

Igen, így. Végre, így. Feliciano belezuhant Ludwig ölelésének szédítő érzésébe, a szívdobogtató káprázatba, hogy Ludwig lélegzete az övével keveredik, hogy egész lényét betölti a fiú illata, érintése, és lélegzetelállító jelenléte. Mikor Feliciano szétnyitotta ajkait és Ludwig nyelve szájába siklott, azt gondolta, elolvad. Teljesen beleolvad Ludwig-ba. Mert ez végre az volt. Ilyet azelőtt soha nem érzett. Mintha mindent megkapott volna, amire valaha is vágyott. Ez a teljesség. Feliciano szorosan ölelte Ludwig vállait, és erősebben csókolta a fiút, aki vad szenvedéllyel viszonozta, éhesen és olyan szorosan ölelte magához Feliciano-t, hogy az alig kapott levegőt. Ludwig ujjai Feliciano hajába túrtak, és végigsimítottak a tarkóján. Feliciano reszketve nyögött Ludwig ajkaiba. Remegő bizsergés futott végig a gerincén; bőre forró volt a jeges szél dacára. Azt akarta, hogy ez az érzés örökké tartson. Azt akarta, hogy Ludwig soha ne hagyja el.

A csók egyre lassult és ahogy Feliciano kinyitotta szemét, látta Ludwig kék írisze őt figyeli. Időérzékét elvesztette, ahogy így ültek, tekintetük összekapcsolódott, ajkaik alig érintkeznek. Ludwig haja Feliciano arcát súrolta, és meleg, erős keze az olasz tarkóján pihent. - _Ich liebe dich_, Ludwig. - Ludwig lélegzete elakadt és ismét megcsókolta, lélegzetelállítóan és szenvedélyesen, ölelése melegség, biztonság, és a teljesség érzésével töltötte el a fiút. Feliciano boldogan sóhajtott, soha nem érezte még magát ennyire boldognak.

Hirtelen hangos zúgás hasított a levegőbe, és Feliciano összerezzent, ijedtében megtörve a csókot. Kábán és meglepetten követte Ludwig aggódó tekintetét felfelé, ahol öt repülőgép húzott el, megtörve a hajnal csendjét.

- Azok… nem a mieink... - Ludwig a homlokát ráncolta, arcán zavarodottság és meglepődés tükröződött.

Mi van? - Feliciano még kissé kábult volt, meglepte a világukba hirtelen betolakodó valóság. Próbált normálisan lélegezni. Ludwig kiegyenesedett, a repülőket figyelte.

- Mustangok.

Feliciano, bár szinte lezsibbadt a döbbenettől, úgy érezte, hogy jeges marok szorítja gyomrát, mikor meghallotta Ludwig hangjában a kétségbeesést. Egy fülsiketítő robbanás, és azt követő füstfelhő rángatta vissza Feliciano-t kábulatából. A reggel ismét hideg és valós volt. - Mi történt? - kérdezte szívében növekvő félelemmel.

- Amerikaiak. - Ezernyi érzelem kavargott Ludwig' szemeiben. Feliciano félt beléjük nézni. Félt, hogy mit látna bennük. - Ne, miért most...- Ludwig fáradt mozdulattal simított végig homlokán, mérgesen hátrasimítva kócos haját. - _Verdammt!_

Feliciano hol a távoli füstfelhőt, hol Ludwig csalódott arcát nézte.

**- **Ludwig, mi baj van, nem értem...

Mennem kell. Most azonnal. - A német felállt és Feliciano is feltápászkodott. Zavartság és rémület fogta el; az amerikaiak itt vannak.

Az amerikaiak... - Az mit jelent? - Ludwig végül elhallgatott, és kétségbeesett, szívfájdítóan egyértelmű felismeréssel a szemeiben nézett az olaszra. Feliciano rögtön megértette. Ludwig búcsúzik tőle. A föld veszélyesen hullámzott alatta. - Ne…

- Feliciano...- Ludwig' hangja megbicsaklott.

Feliciano a fejét rázta. - Ne!

Ludwig tett egy lépést előre és kétségbeesett, erős öleléssel vonta magához az olaszt. Feliciano úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha fuldokolna, és Ludwig lenne a levegő. Csókjuk forró, keserű, gyönyörű volt, de túl hamar vége szakadt. Feliciano teljes erejével Ludwigba csimpaszkodott, de a német gyengéd kitartással lefejtette magáról az olasz kezeit.

- Holnap, Ludwig. - Feliciano-nak úgy kellett kipréselni a szavakat. Ez olyan hirtelen történt, olyan szörnyen, és szívfájdítóan igazságtalanul.

Ludwig arca megvonaglott a fájdalomtól. - Én nem…

- Holnap! - kiáltotta Feliciano, nem engedve, hogy a német befejezze a mondatot. Már képtelen volt visszatartani a könnyeit.

Ludwig megragadta Feliciano tarkóját, és kétségbeesett hevességgel homlokon csókolta. Feliciano megremegett, ahogy meghallotta a mély hangot amint a fülébe súgja. - _Ti amo,_ Feliciano. Örökké. - Aztán elment. Feliciano csak állt, egyedül, kiüresedve, szinte dermedten. Fejében ezernyi gondolat cikázott, lelkében ezernyi érzelem dúlt. Mikor világ már nem forgott körülötte, mikor ismét meghallotta saját szívének dobogását, Feliciano a földre roskadt. Úgy érezte, képtelen megmozdulni. Erre igazán nem számított. Nem számított rá, hogy megkapja azt, amire a legjobban vágyott, de rögtön el is veszíti.

Feliciano nem is tudta meddig ült a tölgyfa törzsének dőlve, üres tekintettel bámulva az eget, túlságosan lesújtottan ahhoz, hogy sírni tudjon. Csak amikor a Nap magasan a viharfelhők fölött járt, tudta rávenni magát, hogy megmozduljon, és hirtelen nyugtalanító gyanú fészkelte be magát a szívébe. Ludwig tudta, hogy az amerikaiak itt vannak. A kocsmában megbeszélést tartanak. Feliciano futásnak eredt.

_Folyt. köv..._

* * *

„_Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart" szövegét John Turner and Geoffrey Parsons írta_

_Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, találkozunk még édesem…  
Elszállt ez a szép nap_

_Eljött a búcsú ideje  
Majd ismét megcsókoljuk egymást, úgy mint most  
Ne hagyd, hogy a szemedbe könnyek szökjenek  
Igaz szerelemmel foglak várni  
Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart._


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano teljesen kifulladt, mire beért a faluba. Berontott a Cantina Verde ajtaján, figyelmen kívül hagyva a pincérek gúnyos pillantásait. Elindult a hátsó terem felé, de Lovino, aki a félig nyitott ajtó előtt állt, megragadta az öccse karját, hogy megállítsa.  
- Hol a fenébe voltál? Hazudnom kellett Nagypapának... Sírtál?

- Beszélnem kell Nagypapával, itt vannak az amerikaiak. - Suttogta izgatottan Feliciano.

Lovino értetlenkedve bámult öccsére. - Te ez honnan tudod... - Szemei kikerekedtek a felismeréstől. - Vele voltál. - szólt vádlóan.

- Semmit nem mondtam el neki, Lovino! Csak látni akartam, én...

- Fogd be a szád, Feliciano, ezt meg kell hallgatnod. Később még beszélünk. - Lovino szavai eléggé fenyegetően hangzottak. Feliciano, bár nehezére esett, elhallgatott, és az ajtóból figyelni kezdte kezdte Róma Nagypapa és Antonio beszélgetését.

- Lehet, hogy nem az, akire te gondolsz. - mondta Róma. - Talán ez egy gyakori német név.

- Nem olyan gyakori. - Antonio mélyet sóhajtott. - Ezt nem hiszem el. Amikor most annyi helyen harcolnak németek.

- Barátok voltatok ezzel a némettel?

- A bátyjával. Évekig jóban voltunk, még az egyetemet is együtt kezdtük Angliában; mi ketten, és egy francia barátunk. De aztán kitört a háború, és mindketten beléptek a hadseregbe. Próbáltam őket nyomon követni az elmúlt években, de ez még nekem sem volt egyszerű dolog. A francia barátom százados a francia hírszerzésnél, de már teljesen szem elől tévesztettem. Az utolsó hír, amit a németről megtudtam, hogy valamilyen botrányba keveredett egy osztrák zenész miatt, és a keleti frontra küldték egy büntetőszázadba. Most már valószínűleg nem él.

- Az öccse meg a listán van.

- Igen. Mikor utoljára láttam, még gyerek volt, hallgatag, és odáig volt a repülőgépekért, de már olyan felépítése volt, mint egy tanknak. Azonban az egyik legrendesebb, legbecsületesebb ember volt, akit valaha is ismertem. - Feliciano szomorúan mosolygott magában. Tehát Antonio megértette végre, hogy a németek is emberi lények. A barátjának az öccse meg teljesen olyan, mint Ludwig.

Róma egy pillanatig habozott. -Antonio, remélem, tudod...

Antonio azonban nem engedte, hogy befejezze a mondatot. - Gyalázat, de nincs mit tenni. Tudom, kihez köt a hűségem.

A te hűséged. Be kell vallanom, hogy az utóbbi időben sokat tűnődtem azon Antonio, hogy talán az unokámnak van valami köze ehhez.

Csend borult a teremre. Feliciano Lovino-ra nézett, aki döbbenten, tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult az ajtóra. Antonio végre válaszolt. - Róma...

- Nem vagyok hülye, Antonio. Már régóta elég nyilvánvaló jelei vannak, hogy érzel valamit Lovino iránt. Túlságosan is nyilvánvalóak.

Lovino szemei még jobban kikerekedtek, előrenyúlt és belekapaszkodott az ajtókeretbe. Feliciano azon gondolkozott, hogy mit is mondjon.  
- Lovino...

- Fogd be,- suttogta Lovino.

-Róma,- szólalt meg ismét Antonio. - tudod, hogy én soha...

Semmi kifogásom sincs az ízlésed ellen barátom, ami engem illet én mindenkinek tiszteletben tartom a magánéletét. De azért bizonyos dolgokkal tisztába kell lenned, tehát őszinte leszek veled. Egyértelmű, hogy Lovino nem viszonozza az érzéseidet. Ezt el kell fogadnod, és túl kell lépned ezen.- Lovino lehunyta a szemét, és homlokát az ajtókerethez nyomta.

Bocsánat, ez nem tartozik a témánkhoz, de úgy éreztem, hogy ezt meg kell mondanom.

Semmi baj. Nekem pedig azt kell mondanom, hogy az én hűségem mindig is a szabad Olaszországhoz kötött, és bármilyen olyan mozgalomhoz, mely a náci Németország ellen küzd. Ne felejtsd el, hogy miért vagyok itt, Róma, miért választottam úgy, hogy kockára teszem az életemet egy idegen országért. És ennek semmi köze sincs a magánéletemhez, - nem számít sem a valamikori barátságom német tisztekkel, sem az unokád iránti érzéseim. És ha már itt tartunk, Lovino felnőtt ember, képes önállóan dönteni. Akárcsak Feliciano. Nem gyerekek, ahogyan te kezeled őket.

Feliciano elfojtott egy kiáltást. Lovino pedig döbbenten nézett maga elé. Senki nem szokott így beszélni a nagypapával. Türelmetlenül várta, hogy mit válaszol erre Róma. De nem válaszolt semmit, ehelyett Antonio folytatta a mondandóját.

-De igazad van, Róma. Nem ez a témánk. Ami a jelenlegi terveinket illeti, reméljük, hogy az amerikaiaknak ez a ostoba baklövése nem zavarja túlságosan össze a dolgokat. Úgy néz ki, hogy bár a legjobb időpont még mindig a szerda reggel, de a gyűlésen még többet beszélhetsz róla. Feliciano, Lovino, bejöttök, vagy egész délelőtt az ajtónál fogtok hallgatózni?

Feliciano és Lovino meglepetten néztek össze, majd Lovino összeszedte a bátorságát, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Ne add a nagyokost, te idióta, csak pár másodperce értem ide. Ja, és ha érdekel, az első Mustangok már meg is érkeztek. Azt gondoltam, csak szerdán jönnek.  
Lovino ráült egy asztalra, és a világért sem nézett volna Antonio irányába. A spanyol gyorsan rámosolygott, majd fáradtan végigsimított a haján, és visszafordult.

Feliciano lassan, értetlenkedő arckifejezéssel követte a bátyját a terembe. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy szót sem szólt a Mustangokról… Róma elfordította kiismerhetetlen tekintetét Antonio-ról, vidáman elmosolyodott és hátradőlt a hevenyészett íróasztala mögötti székében. Látszott rajta is Antonio-n is, hogy napok óta nem aludtak.

-Jó reggelt, fiúk! Igen, Lovino, úgy látszik az amerikaiak még azelőtt elszúrják a terveinket, mielőtt egyáltalán belekezdenénk.

- De… Mi… az amerikaiak leszálltak?- kérdezte Feliciano döbbenten, és zavarodottan. - Ti tudtatok róla, hogy le fognak szállni? Mit csinálnak itt? Mit jelent ez egyáltalán?

- A fontosabb csapatok még nem érkeztek meg. - mondta Antonio. -Róma mindent meg fog magyarázni a gyűlésen.

-Feliciano nem tud ezekről a dolgokról,- szólt Róma, egy éles pillantást vetített a spanyolra. -Nem kéne tudnia ezekről.- Róma egy kötegnyi iratot dobott az íróasztalra. -Egyébként, Feliciano, miért nem mész a piacra?

Feliciano makacsul megrázta a fejét, és kissé hátralépett. Aggodalom fogta el, hogy nagyapja arra fogja kényszeríteni, hogy elmenjen. Neki ezt hallani kell, hallani kell minden olyan tervről, ami a repülőgépekkel, amerikaiakkal, a landolással kapcsolatos. Tudnia kell, hogy mit jelent ez rá és Ludwigra nézve.  
-Nem, azt hiszem, ma a gyűlésen maradok, Nagypapa.

Rómán látszott, hogy hezitál. -Nem gondolom, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Emlékezz csak, hogy mennyire felzaklatott a tegnap esti beszélgetésünk.

-Hallani akarom.- Feliciano felemelte a fejét, bár hátrált még egy lépést . Nem akarta, hogy vitává fajuljon a dolog.

-Nem fogok kiborulni. Tényleg nem. Nagypapa, nem vagyok már gyerek. Jogom van tudni, hogy mik a terveitek. Nem lesz semmi bajom, ígérem.

Róma felállt és Feliciano gyomra összeszorult. - Nézd, Feli...

Antonio gúnyosan felnevetett, és összefonta a karjait. - Szóval Feliciano nyugodtan veszélybe sodorhatja magát azzal, hogy információkat szerez nekünk, de nem szabad hallania, hogy mire használjuk?

Róma szinte gyilkos tekintetet vetített a spanyolra. - Hogy merészelsz kioktatni engem arról, hogy beszéljek az unokámmal, Antonio! Semmi közöd hozzá!

-Feli,- szólalt meg halkan Lovino. -Talán Nagypapának igaza van. Nem kéne ezt meghallgatnod. - Feliciano gyanakodva nézett a bátyjára. Lovino azelőtt soha nem mondta neki, hogy hagyja ott a gyűlést.

Hirtelen három partizán sétált be az ajtón, és hangosan üdvözölték Rómát. Feliciano kihasználva, hogy nem figyelik, hátraosont, és a terem végében leült egy székre. Hányingere volt, fájt a feje, a kezei remegtek. Soha ne volt még ilyen ideges egész életében. De semmi sem tántoríthatta el attól, hogy maradjon. Szerencsére Rómát túlságosan lekötötték az újonnan érkezettek, hogy az unokájával foglalkozzon. Egyre többen érkeztek, és a terem gyorsan megtelt, mindenki beszélt, hangoskodott, és furcsán jókedvű volt. Lovino időnként megfordult, és aggodalmaskodva az öccsére nézett, de Feliciano senkivel sem törődött. Gondolatai máshol jártak. Még mindig érezte Ludwig karjait a dereka körül, a száján ajkainak érintését, az illatát, és még mindig hallotta hangjában a fájdalmat, mikor elbúcsúzott. Feliciano nyelni próbált, de torka összeszorult. Reménykedve, imádkozva ült székében, és csak Ludwig járt az eszében. És arra várt, hogy meghallja, mit is jelent igazából azoknak a átkozott amerikai repülőknek az érkezése.

Róma nagypapa először a német hadmozdulatokról, becslésekről, óvatosságra intésről, és hasonlókról beszélt, mint mindig az elején, amíg mindenki meg nem érkezik. Feliciano erre rá sem hederített. Akkor kezdett el figyelni, mikor szóba kerültek az amerikaiak.

- Szóval ma páran közületek Mustangokat láttak repülni reggel a falu felett. - Róma szavait egyetértő és kíváncsi moraj követte. Feliciano szíve hevesen vert. -Hát, biztosak vagyunk, hogy ezt a németek is észrevették. Nem így gondoltuk. Úgy tűnik, hogy amerikai pilóták egy csoportja felderítő repülést végezett, és egy elbizakodott fiatal hadnagy azt gondolta, hogy milyen vicces lenne, ha ledob egy robbanótöltetet az üres mező felett. - Róma leakasztott egy térképet a falról. Páran előrehajoltak, hogy jobban lássák. - A robbanás pontosan itt történt – mutatott Róma a térképre. -Csak néhány mérföldre a német légibázistól.

- És mennyiben befolyásolja a szerdai támadást?- Kérdezte valaki. Feliciano fülei égtek, és a gyomra összeszorult. Támadás... Hát nem arról volt szó, hogy rajtaütés lesz?

-Ez azt jelenti, hogy a németeknek tudomására jutott, hogy az amerikaiak felderítik a területet. - Róma fel-alá kezdett járkálni a teremben ahogy beszélt, hangja erős volt, és figyelmet parancsoló. - Gyorsan kell cselekednünk, hogy helyrehozzuk az amerikaiaknak ezt az ostoba hibáját. A németek nem tudhatnak a partraszállásról. Az amerikaiaknak a meglepetés erejére kell támaszkodni. Gondoskodnunk kell, hogy ez meglegyen. Silvano, rá kell csatlakoznod a német rádió frekvenciájára, és le kell adnod egy hamis közleményt. A részleteket rögtön odaadom. Te pedig Matteo, Antonio-tól kapsz majd egy félrevezető információt, amit közvetlenül a felső vezetői körnek kell átadni, ez majd meggyőzi őket, hogy az amerikaiak túlságosan el vannak foglalva Franciaországban ahhoz, hogy itt felderítéseket végezzenek. – Róma szünetet tartott, és végignézett a termen. Feliciano próbálta kerülni a tekintetét.- Az, hogy a németek meg legyenek győződve, hogy az amerikaiak nem fognak támadni, életfontosságú az egész küldetésünkre nézve. Mert ha tudomást szereznek a partraszállásról, akkor minden munkánk, amit az elmúlt hónapokban végeztünk, hiába volt.

Feliciano megriadt a szavakra, torkát pánik szorította össze. Nem értett mindent teljesen, amiről a nagyapja beszélt, és kétségbeesve szerette volna tisztázni a helyzetet, de nem merte felhívni magára a figyelmet. Idegesen tördelte a kezét, és hallgatott, aggodalmasan csüngve Róma minden szaván.

- Gondoskodni kell arról, hogy minden a tervek szerint menjen, és a németek ne sejtsenek semmit sem a közelgő invázióról, ha így lesz, a többi teljesen úgy fog történni, ahogy elterveztük. Holnapután, a partraszállás napjára egy értekezletet szerveztünk. Antonio emberei gondoskodni fognak, hogy az értekezlet meg legyen tartva. Köszönet a kis Felicianomnak, hogy megszerezte az információt az amerikaiaknak. - Róma egy papírlapot tartott a magasba. Feliciano összetörten bámult rá, rosszullét kerülgette. Rögtön rájött, honnan való az a papír – abból a borítékból, amit a német kávéházban kapott. - Ez a _Luftwaffe _legfontosabb embereinek a névsora ebben a régióban. Ők mind elsődleges fontosságú célpontok: magas rangú tisztek, tisztek, akiket előléptettek, és a legjobb pilótáik. Őket rögtön el kell távolítani, mielőtt az amerikaiak légitámadást intéznének az olaszországi német légibázisok ellen. Mindenkinek, aki ezen a listán rajta van, ott kell lennie a szerda reggeli értekezleten.

Róma az íróasztalra tette a listát, és tovább járkált a teremben fel és alá. A papírlap mágnesként vonzotta Feliciano tekintetét. Róma szavai a távolba vesztek, és hirtelen csak az az egy papírlap létezett számára a világon.

Meg sem gondolva, mit tesz, Feliciano felállt, és az íróasztalhoz somfordált. Úgy érezte, mintha álmodná az egészet: vére a fülében dobolt, elméje le volt bénulva, így még gondolatainak sem volt tudatában. Mikor végre az íróasztalhoz ért, Feliciano a szerteszét szórt papírokra nézett. Egyikre, ami a papírhalom tetején feküdt, ez volt írva: „_Célpont: Légibázis"_ _._ Az egész lapon nevek voltak felsorolva. Feliciano végigolvasta őket, és be nem vallotta volna magának, hogy mit keres, még akkor sem, ha bőre égett, és egész testén rettegés áradt szét. A hadnagyok, századosok, ezredesek listája már kezdett összefolyni a szemei előtt. Aztán megállt. Az egész világ megállt. Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy a szíve is megállt, és lelke darabokra törik. A világ köréje szorult, amíg semmi más nem maradt, csak az a papírhalom, rajta a lista, a listán a betűk, és az a három szó.

_Ludwig Beilschmidt hadnagy_

Feliciano addig bámult a szavakra, amíg túlságosan el nem mosódtak ahhoz, hogy lássa őket. Mikor végül zavarodottan felnézett, döbbenten és összetörten, Lovino-t látta, aki nyugtalan, aggodalmas tekintettel néz vissza rá. Lovino szemei hol a listát figyelték az asztalon, hol Róma nagypapát, hogy végül Feliciano-n állapodjanak meg, és kikerekedjenek a megdöbbentő felismeréstől. Lovino elborzadva kapta szája elé a kezét. Feliciano nem tudta, mi tévő legyen. Azt is alig tudta felfogni, hogy mit érez. Kezeit az íróasztalra tette, előrehajolt, és ismét képes volt megérteni a Nagypapa szavait...

- Sikerült megtudnunk a helyszínt és az időpontot az amerikaiakon keresztül. Nagy számban fognak leszállni korán reggel, minden figyelmeztetés nélkül. Első célpontjuk a német légierő.- Feliciano csak homályosan látta kezeit maga előtt, ahogy nagyapja szavait hallgatta. A szavakat, melyek a lelkébe vágtak, darabokra törték, melyek most már szívszaggatóan kristálytiszta értelmet nyertek, és szívét darabokra tépték.

- Az a céljuk, hogy annyi repülőgépet, és pilótát tegyenek ártalmatlanná, amennyit csak lehetséges. A pilótákat rajtaütésszerűen kell megtámadni az értekezleten, és a legtöbbjüket meg kell ölni, mielőtt elérik a gépüket. Így megszűnik a német légi jelenlét a régióban...

-NEM!- Szakadt ki Feliciano-ból a hangos, rémült, szívtépő kiáltás, mielőtt megálljt tudott volna magának parancsolni. Gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét, de már késő volt. Az egész terem elhallgatott, és őt figyelte megdöbbenve.

-Feliciano?- kérdezte végül Róma ijedten.

-Én nem ... Nem...- Feliciano kezei remegtek, az egész belseje reszketett, képtelen volt normálisan gondolkodni.

- Azt gondoltam ... Azt gondoltam...- Kábán körülnézett a teremben, a vádló csend rémülettel töltötte el, és zavarba hozta. Róma aggódva lépett oda hozzá. Antonio ugyanolyan aggódónak tűnt. Lovino a fejét csóválta, szemeiben figyelmeztetés, halálosan komoly, szinte kérlelő tekintettel nézett az öccsére. Feliciano nyelni próbált, de torkát félelem fojtogatta. Tekintete a kijáratra tapadt.  
- Mennem kell.- Az ajtóhoz rohant. De Lovino előbb odaért, és az ajtó elé állt.

-Nem mész sehova,- mondta Lovino határozott hangon.

-Engedj elmennem, Lovino!- Kiáltotta Feliciano, nyomakodni próbálva. Lovino karon ragadta, és visszafogta.

-Nem!

-KÉRLEK!- Kiáltotta Feliciano, kétségbeesve próbálva magát kiszabadítani Lovino szorításából.

-A francba, tudtam, hogy ez lesz!

- Hagyjátok abba!- Kiáltotta Róma. Feliciano önkéntelenül is megdermedt a parancsoló hangot hallva. - Mi a fene folyik itt?-

Feliciano könyörgő pillantással nézett a bátyjára. Szédült, szíve hevesen vert. -Kérlek, - suttogta. -Ne mondd el neki.

-Lovino? Feliciano?- Róma hangja aggódó volt. A teremből halk duruzsolás hallatszott ki, amiből ki lehetett hallani a zavarodottságot és a kíváncsiságot.

Feliciano szíve a torkában dobogott. Forgott körülötte a világ. Ludwig... el kell jutnia Ludwighoz... -Nem fogok beszélni a landolásról Ludwignak, ígérem, hogy nem fogok. Csak... csak látnom kell őt, Lovino, látnom k_ell_...- Feliciano már túl gyorsan lélegzett ahhoz, hogy suttogni tudjon.

- Nincs semmi, Nagypapa - mondta Lovino hangosan. Tekintete feldúlt volt. Majd ismét suttogni kezdett - Tudod egyáltalán, hol van a bázisuk?-

Feliciano szíve megdermedt és kiverte a hideg veríték. -Nem...

Lovino megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és engedett a szorításán. - Ne légy hülye, Feliciano. Még azt sem tudod, hova kéne menned. Semmit sem tudsz tenni.

Feliciano érezte, hogy kiabálni fog, hogy össze fog törni. A lábai elgyengültek. A kocsma fénye és a lármája üvegszilánkként hasított a fejébe. A padló bizonytalanul ingadozott lábai alatt. Az amerikaiak le fognak szállni és bombázni fogják a légibázist. És ő képtelen elérni Ludwigot... nem tudja figyelmeztetni. Nem tud tőle elbúcsúzni. Fojtogató pánik szorította össze a tüdejét. -Lovino,- nyögte ki nagy nehezen, hirtelen képtelen volt látni, gondolkodni, lélegezni. -Lovino, segíts...- Feliciano megtántorodott, és összeesett. Alighogy a hideg kőpadlóra zuhant, meghallotta Róma nagypapa hangját maga mellett.

-Nincs semmi baj, Feli. Tudod, csak nyugodtan kell lélegezed. Nyugodtan és lassan. - Feliciano Róma simogató kezét érezte a homlokán. - Nincs semmi baj, csak megint túlságosan felizgattad magad. Most ülj fel.- Róma segített Feliciano-nak felülni, és magához ölelte. A terem és a benne lévők mind hidegnek és elítélőnek tűntek. Róma Antonio-ra pillantott. - Látod? _Ezért _nem akarom, hogy ilyesmit hallgasson!

Feliciano könyörgő szemekkel nézett a bátyjára. Lovino tekintete megenyhült, és rögtön mellétérdelt, átkarolta Feliciano-t, és Rómával együtt felsegítették. Feliciano hálásan támaszkodott Lovino-nak, és próbálta arcát elrejteni a zsúfolt terem tekintete elől. .

-Fáradt, nagypapa. Sokat dolgozott az utóbbi időben. Hazakísérem.

.

Feliciano az ágyán feküdt, és a mennyezetet bámulta. Szüntelenül Róma nagypapa szavai kavarogtak a fejében, a szavak, melyek lelkét éles tőrként járták át, és világot darabokra zúzták. Holnapután reggel. Ha holnap nem találkozik Ludwiggal, soha többé nem látja a fiút. Feliciano még azt is alig vette észre, hogy bátyja a kezét fogja, és mellette ül a földön. A szoba túlságosan sötét volt ahhoz képest, hogy délután négy óra felé járt az idő. A vihar bármelyik percben kitörhet, és hirtelen hangos mennydörgés reszkettette meg a szoba falait. Feliciano életében először nem ijedt meg tőle.

-Nem mondtad el Nagypapának,- szólt halkan Feliciano.

-Nem - válaszolta Lovino. -Tényleg szereted ezt a németet.

-Igen.- Néha nem volt szükségük kérdésekre.

-Elmondanád neki a támadást?- Feliciano nem válaszolt. -Feli, ő az ellenségünk. Azért harcol, hogy uraljon minket hogy elvegye az országunkat.

Feliciano megrázta a fejét. -Nem. Ő azért harcol, mert a hazája megköveteli tőle, és ő szereti a hazáját. Ő jó ember, Lovino.

- Német.

-Tudod, annak kellenére, ahogy te és a Nagypapa vélekedtek, ez a kettő egyszerre is lehetséges. - Lovino nem válaszolt, de együttérzően megszorította az öccse kezét. Mennydörgés hasított a szoba csendjébe. -Mi lenne, ha Antonio ellenünk harcolna?- kérdezte végül Feliciano. -Hát nem szeretnéd-e akkor is?

-Én nem szeretem Antonio-t.- Hadarta Lovino.

-De igen, szereted.

Lovino végigsimított Feliciano tenyerén, majd fejét öccse karjának támasztotta, és olyan halkan szólalt meg, hogy Feliciano-nak jól ki kellett nyitnia a fülét, hogy meghallja. - Antonio hamarosan meg fog halni.

Feliciano riadtan, és döbbenten nézett a bátyjára.  
-Ezt hogy érted?

-Tudod, mit csinál, ugye?

- Igen. Információkat ad át nekünk. A németekről.

- Így van. Hát nem tudod, hogy ez mennyire veszélyes? Antonio az egyike azoknak ebben az országban, sőt, egész Európában. akiket a németek mindenképpen el szeretnének fogni. Egy nap elfogják. Megkínozzák, hogy információkat szedjenek ki belőle, és megölik. Ő jól tudja ezt. Mindenki tudja. Csak idő kérdése az egész.

- De Antonio okos, ő...

-Nem, nem az. Mert nem hagyja abba.- Lovino szavai szinte dühösnek tűntek. -Nem hagyja abba, amit csinál, és minden nappal egyre közelebb kerül a Gestapóhoz-

Feliciano álla lesett és majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében. - Akkor ezért nem akarod szeretni. Mert nem akarod, hogy fájdalom érjen!

Lovino keserűen nevetett. -Ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

- Dehogynem. És még nagyon önző is. Szereted, de félsz, hogy valami rossz fog történni vele, és félsz olyasvalakihez kötődni, akit elveszíthetsz. De soha nem tudhatjuk, hogy mi fog történni, és mindig van valamink, amit elveszíthetünk. Tudom, hogy félsz, Lovino. Félsz a kockázattól. De hadd mondjak neked valamit..- Feliciano arra a pár csodás délutánra gondolt Ludwiggal, azokra a meseszép órákra, amik olyan gyorsan tovarepültek, a szavakra, mosolyokra, kezeik finom érintésére; arra a pár édes csókra,mely világukat felbolygatta, arra a gyönyörű de fájdalmasan rövid vallomásra a tölgyfa alatt. Aztán ráébredt arra a nagyon is reális lehetőségre, arra, hogy talán soha többé nem látja Ludwigot. Az eshetőségre, hogy elveszíti, és hogy az mindent felemésztő, hatalmas fájdalommal fog járni. És mégis... - Vannak olyan dolgok, amik megérik a kockázatot.

Lovino lassan felemelte a fejét, és úgy bámult az öccsére, mintha most látná életében először. Halványan elmosolyodott.  
-Mikor lettél ilyen okos, Feli?

Feliciano visszamosolygott. - Hát, én mindig ilyen okos voltam.

Lovino mélyet sóhajtott, és csillogó szemekkel nézett az ablak felé. Feliciano hallgatta a szél suhogását. - Mikor találkozol ismét a németeddel?

- Minden nap a tölgyfánál találkozunk. De azt hiszem, a történtek, a reggeli támadás miatt valószínűleg nem lesz ott holnap.

- Hallottad a gyűlésen hogy ez nem támadás volt, hanem csak felderítés . Azok a Mustangok már messze vannak, a tényleges partraszállás még napok múlva lesz, a németek pedig azt sem tudják, hogy az amerikaiak egyáltalán partraszállnak. - Feliciano felkiáltott ahogy rájött, hogy Lovino-nak igaza van. Mivel az amerikaiak elmentek, már semmi nem akadálya sincs, hogy Ludwig eljöjjön a találkozóra, mint bármelyik más napon. Feliciano vadul kalapálni kezdett.  
- Hát, Feli. Menj el holnap, és találkozz vele.- Feliciano döbbenten nézett a bátyjára

- Te… hagyod, hogy elmenjek hozzá?

Lovino a homlokát Feliciano kezéhez nyomta. - Igen. Hogy elbúcsúzzál tőle.

Feliciano szívét ismét fájdalom öntötte el. Igen, holnap találkozik Ludwiggal. De valószínűleg utoljára. Feliciano szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és a fejét rázta. -Nem, Erre képtelen vagyok.- Az amerikaiak holnapután fognak támadni. Idézte fel Feliciano nagyapja szavait. A németek gyűlése alatt fognak támadni, lerombolják a légibázist, és az ottlevő tiszteket. De ha figyelmezteti Ludwigot, árulást követ el. Hogy lesz képes úgy találkozni vele, hogy tudja, hogy többé nem látja? - Képtelen vagyok… Én csak…

-Feli…

Feliciano nem is próbálta visszatartani a szemét elöntő könnyeket. - Én nem akarok elbúcsúzni tőle, Lovino! Én vele akarok lenni! Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy léteznek olyan érzések, mint amik elfognak, ha vele vagyok. Ha tudnád, hogy ő milyen csodálatos! Szívesen hallgat engem, és nem gondolja, hogy idegesítő vagyok, vagy hogy túl sokat beszélek, szereti, ha énekelek, és olyan kedves, olyan szégyenlős, még akkor is, ha olyan erősnek néz ki. Neki is van egy fiútestvére és egy nagypapája akárcsak nekünk. Ő olyan jó, és olyan tisztességes és... és nekem ő minden. - Feliciano dühösen törölte a könnyeit. - Miért kell nekem így találkoznom vele? Miért kell neki az ellenségünknek lennie? Miért nem lehetek vele? Miért…- Feliciano nem is tudja, hogy fejezze ki azt a dühös fájdalmat, ami végighullámzott egész valóján. Össze akart törni, a földhöz akart vágni valamit, üvölteni akart.  
- Jaj Istenem, miért, Lovino? Ez nem igazság. Ez egyszerűen nem igazság!

- Tudom. Nem igazság. De a háborúban nincs igazság. - Vágott közbe Lovino és mély, reszkető sóhajtás tört ki belőle . - Senki nem gondolta, hogy ilyesmi történik veled, Feli. De legalább van lehetőséged, hogy elbúcsúzz tőle.

Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy szívét darabokra tépik Lovino szavai. És ez még nem minden. Mi jöhet még?

-És még egy dolog, Feliciano. - Hallva a fenyegetést Lovino hangjában, Feliciano megfordult, és egyenesen a bátyja szemeibe nézett, és reszketés futott fogta el. A szoba hirtelen még jobban elsötétedett.  
- Öcsikém. Teljes szívemből szeretlek. De ha elárulsz minket... ha elárulod Olaszországot, én meg foglak ölni.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mindenkit előre figyelmeztetek, hogy ez az egyik légszívfacsaróbb fejezet...:-(_

Feliciano a tölgyfa törzséhez dőlve üldögélt a viharfelhőktől sötétlő ég alatt. Hideg, erős szél rázta a leveleket és az ágakat a feje felett, és hangos, fenyegető mennydörgések hallatszottak a hegyekből. Feliciano összehúzta a zakóját, és úgy érezte, hogy már legalább századszorra tekint végig aggódva a mezőn. Alig aludt valamit előző éjjel, szívében és fejében túl sok gondolat, emlék és félelem kavargott. Nem akarta magának sem bevallani az igazságot: Nem számított rá, hogy Ludwig eljön a mai napon. Így semmi esélye sincs, hogy találkozzon vele. Rémülettel töltötte el ez a gondolat, de gyorsan elhatározta, hogyha nem bukkan fel a német, Feliciano meg fogja keresni a légibázist, és ő megy el hozzá. Nem lehet messze - Ludwig mindig gyalog járt oda és vissza. És a faluban is állandóan jönnek-mennek németek. És meg fogja találni a bázist. Mert még egyszer látnia kell Ludwigot - akkor is, ha ez lesz az utolsó találkozásuk. Feliciano meghozta a döntést, és azon nyomban elaludt.

Feliciano arra ébredt, hogy egy hideg kéz simogatja az arcát. Kinyitotta a szemét, pislogott, és látta, hogy Ludwig áll előtte: azok a ragyogó kék szemek, arany haj, és az erős, csinos, kedves arc a fekete felhők keretezésében. Feliciano szívét teljesen betöltötte az ujjongó, mindent beborító öröm. Lassan elmosolyodott, álmosan, boldogan. -Álmodom.

Ludwig ajkai apró mosolyra nyíltak. - Jó álom?

Feliciano bólintott, elveszve Ludwig elbűvölő szemeiben, gerincén meleg bizsergés szaladt végig. - Igen, hiszen benne vagy.

A közelben lecsapó villám azonban előcsalogatta az olasz fiú emlékeit, megtörte a káprázatot és örömét messze kergette. Feliciano Ludwighoz bújt, belezuhant a fiú erős, biztonságot adó, és szívfacsaró ölelésébe. -Ludwig, mondd, hogy nem álmodom. - suttogta rekedten. Azon tűnődött, hogy mennyi ideig alhatott. Túl sötét volt az ég ahhoz, hogy már reggel legyen. - Mondd, hogy itt vagy!

-Itt vagyok, Feliciano. Itt vagyok veled.- Ludwig gyengéden megcsókolta és Feliciano beleolvadt a csókba, a német fiú ajkai és lélegzete annyira meleg volt, ellentétben a körülöttük tomboló jeges széllel. Feliciano megremegett, ahogy Ludwig ujjai lágyan végigsimítottak a haján. - Ugye nem riasztottalak fel?- Suttogta Ludwig a fiú ajkaihoz. - Egyszer mondtad, hogy óvatosan ébresszelek fel, ha alszol. Emlékszel?

Mivel torka elszorult a meghatottságtól, Feliciano csak bólintott. Végigsimított Ludwig karjain, ujjain, vállain, beleszagolt a zubbonyába, érezte, ölelte a fiút, mélyen beszívta illatát. - Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttél. - Nevetett reszkető hangon, . - Nem gondoltam, hogy újra látlak. Tegnap annyira megijesztettél... Azt hittem, hogy nem fogsz visszajönni!

- Semmi sem tart vissza attól hogy lássalak! Emlékszel?- Ludwig elmosolyodott és belecsókolt Feliciano hajába. Az olasz fiú szinte boldogan sóhajtott fel. - Ne haragudj, hogy megijesztettelek. Nem az volt, amire gondoltam. Nem támadtak az amerikaiak.

Feliciano hátrahőkölt. Az amerikaiak említése úgy hatott rá, mint egy jeges zuhany. - Tehát nem szálltak le?- Úgy próbálta kérdezni, mintha még semmiről sem tudott volna.

-Nem. Ez csak egy felderítés volt.

Feliciano szívébe remény költözött. Ludwig tudta, hogy felderítés volt. Akkor talán már a partraszállásról is tud. - Tehát, még nem szálltak le, de…- Feliciano elhallgatott, tudta, hogy veszélyes vizekre tévedt, de ki kell derítenie, mennyit tud Ludwig.

- Elterelő hadművelet volt,- mondta a német. Feliciano óvatosan megkockáztatott egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt. Tudta, hogy elterelés volt… a németek átláttak a szitán… biztosan tudnak a partraszállásról is… - Az amerikaiak túlságosan le vannak kötve Franciaországban ahhoz, hogy támadás indítsanak itt. Megpróbáltak megzavarni minket. - Ludwig bátorítóan megszorította Feliciano kezét, de az olasz fiún jeges rémület söpört végig, és mellkasát szívettépő fájdalom öntötte el. Hát Ludwig mégsem tudja. A németek semmit sem sejtenek. Minden úgy fog történni, ahogyan Róma nagypapa mondta, ahogyan eltervezték, és ebben a tervben ő maga, Feliciano is segített. Az amerikaiak partraszállnak. Támadni fognak. Rajtaütnek a német légibázison, lerombolják, megölik Ludwigot, és ezzel megölik Feliciano-t is. És Feliciano nem tehet semmit, hogy ezt megakadályozza, még csak nem is figyelmeztetheti Ludwigot. Anélkül nem, hogy árulást kövessen el.

Feliciano érezte, hogy szíve darabokra törik. Tehát mégis igaz... ez az utolsó találkozásuk. Nem küzdött a szemeit elöntő könnyek ellen, és arcát Ludwig nyakába rejtette. Azon morfondírozott, jól tette-e, hogy egyáltalán idejött. Ennél kegyetlenebbül még a Gestaponál sem kínozhatták volna meg. Ludwig végigsimított az olasz fiú hátán, és megsimogatta a haját a tarkóján. Feliciano érezte fülein a német reszkető sóhajtását.

- Ma nem maradhatok.

Feliciano felkiáltott, a szívét elöntő fájdalmat pánik váltotta fel. Felpattant, dermedten a megrázkódtatástól. -Mi? Nem!

Ludwig szemeiben fájdalom bujkált. - Ne haragudj. Nem is szabadna itt lennem. Csak pár percem van ...- Kissé elpirult, tekintetét a földre szegezte ... - Csak pár perc, de azokat veled akarom eltölteni. De ma a bázison kell lennem.

Feliciano meg sem tudott szólalni. Csak pislogott döbbenetében, hitetlenkedésében. Ez az egyetlen napjuk maradt csupán, és Ludwig-nak máris indulnia kell. Ez túlságosan kegyetlen.

- Sajnálom.- Ludwig hideg, gyengéd ujjakkal törölte le Feliciano könnyeit, majd aggódó tekintettel nézett a fiúra. -Ma más vagy, Feliciano. Minden rendben van?

Feliciano próbálta magát valahogy összeszedni, és bólintott. Megint nem mondott igazat. Miért kell neki mindig hazudnia... -Csak nem akarom, hogy elmenjél.

-Tudom.- Ludwig végigsimított Az olasz fiú arcán, letörölve a könnyeit. Feliciano lehunyt szemmel szívta magába az érzést.

- Holnap, Ludwig. Találkozzunk holnap korán reggel.

- Holnap nem tudok jönni.

- Tényleg nem.- Feliciano mintha máshonnan hallotta volna a hangját. -Holnap gyűlésre kell menned.- Ludwig kissé megdöbbent, arcán meglepetés suhant át. -Ugye?- folytatta gyorsan Feliciano. -Csak úgy gondolom.

-Igen. Holnap gyűlésünk lesz.-

-Oh.- Feliciano szédült. Mintha semmi nem volna valós. Mintha az egészet távolból nézné.

-De talán az utána következő napon.

-Igen. Igen, talán.- Feliciano mosolygott, bár úgy érezte, rögtön meghal. -Ez annyira igazságtalan, ugye?-

Ludwig bólintott. -Igen, igazságtalan.

Feliciano kétségbeesetten szorongatta, Ludwig kezeit, és könyörgően nézett kék szemeibe, amik a mai nap sötétebbek voltak, akárcsak fejük felett az ég. - Maradj velem, Ludwig. Maradj velem ma, ma éjszaka és holnap. Az a gyűlés biztosan nem olyan fontos. Maradj velem itt, egész éjjel.- _Maradj velem _örökké…

Ludwig felhúzta a szemöldökét, és kissé elmosolyodott. - Ilyen időben? Mindjárt kitör a vihar.

-Nem érdekel.

Ludwig sóhajtott, mosolya tovatűnt. -Igazán sajnálom. Tényleg szívesen maradnék, de nem tehetem. És neked is fedett helyen kéne lenned.

Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy vére megfagy az ereiben. Nem állíthatja meg. Mit is mondhatna? Nyelt egyet, és a torkát fojtogató bánat dacára mosolyogni próbált. - Hát ... akkor _küss mich_, Ludwig.

Feliciano el sem tudta képzelni, hogy a csókok mennyire különbözőek lehetnek. Tegnap volt az első csókjuk, és soha az életében nem volt olyan boldog és kiteljesedett, mint akkor. Most az utolsónál úgy érzi, hogy a lelke meghal. Hogy elveszíti az egyetlen dolgot, ami valaha is számított. Ludwig el fog menni, és Feliciano szíve össze fog törni, és már soha semmi sem tudja összerakni. Ahogy ajkai Ludwigéhoz értek, és kezük is szorosan összekapcsolódott, Feliciano próbált mindent alaposan az emlékezetébe vésni. Azt, hogy Ludwignak olyan illata volt, amint a fűnek, és a bőrnek, és ebbe olyan illat is vegyült, amit nem tudott szavakba foglalni. Azt, hogy bőre meleg volt, és sokkal puhább, mint bárki gondolná. Azt, hogy bár nagyon szorosan ölelte Feliciano-t, de sohasem annyira erősen, hogy fájdalmat okozzon neki. Feliciano úgy kapaszkodott a fiúba, mintha ezzel az öleléssel örökké maga mellett tudná tartani, és örökre egymás karjaiban maradhatnának. De mégis vége szakadt, és Feliciano azon tűnődött, hogy elég emléket gyűjtött-e hátralevő életére. Mikor ajkaik elváltak, Feliciano úgy érezte, mintha kitépték volna a szívét. Ludwig felállt, és felsegítette Feliciano-t is.

-Nem leszek hosszú ideig távol, Feliciano. Azt mondtad, hogy örökké tudsz várni. Egy napot biztosan kibírsz.- Ludwig elmosolyodott, és Feliciano úgy érezte, szívét tör járja át.

-Igen.- Még egy nap. Örökké. Van különbség a kettő között? Feliciano érezte, ahogy Ludwig kezei elengedik az övéit. _-Auf wiedersehen,_ sweetheart.-

_-Ciao, mein bello_ Feliciano.

És ekkor, ezek a szavak, az a lélegzetelállító apró mosoly, amiket olyan jól ismert Feliciano, ráébresztették, hogy ilyen nem lesz több. Soha senkit sem fog olyan gyönyörű, fájdalmas, világrengető módon szeretni, mint Ludwigot.

Aztán Ludwig megfordult, és elindult. A levegő belélegezhetetlenné vált. Feliciano előregörnyedt, zihált, teste fizikai fájdalomtól vonaglott, az egész világ darabokra hullott körülötte. Össze volt törve, meg volt semmisülve. A világ forgott körülötte, és ő nem tudta megállítani, ahogy Ludwigot sem tudta megállítani, mert nem árulhatja el az ellenállást. Képtelen volt lélegezni, képtelen... Ó Istenem. Képtelen volt elengedni.

-ÁLLJ!

A világ megállt. S szél elállt. A Nap megállt az égen. Ludwig lassan megfordult.

- Ne menj.- Suttogta Feliciano, szemeit a földre szegezve, félt az ajkait elhagyó szavaktól.

- Kérlek, ne csináld ezt.- Ludwig hangja feldúlt, szinte zaklatott volt. - Nekem is nehéz, de tudod, hogy nincs más választásom.

Feliciano próbált kitalálni valamit. Bármit. Nem engedheti, hogy Ludwig visszamenjen a bázisára. Mit is tudna tenni... mit is tudna mondani... mit is akar egyáltalán... Feliciano lassan felnézett.  
- Szökjünk el.

-Hogy… mit csináljunk?

Feliciano nagy nehezen megmozdult. Ludwighoz rohant, megragadta a karjait, belátásra próbálta bírni.

- Kérlek. Meneküljünk el. Meg tudjuk csinálni. Nem kell szólni senkinek, csak...- Feliciano alig tudta, hogy mit mond és Ludwig biztos nevetségesnek tartja, de nem hagyta abba, mert ez volt az egyedüli esélyük. -Kell lennie valahol...- Hirtelen elhallgatott, és a hegyek felé nézett.

Ludwig, hogy lecsillapítsa, a fiú arcára tette kezét. -Feliciano...

-Svájc, Ludwig.- Feliciano könnyeit nyelte és homlokát Ludwig mellkasára hajtotta. - Nagyon kérlek szökjünk Svájcba és hagyjunk mindent magunk mögött, akkor együtt tudunk lenni, és nem kell aggódnunk az amerikaiak vagy a Luftwaffe vagy... vagy … vagy bármi vagy bárki miatt…- Feliciano úgy ölelte Ludwigot, mintha a német fiú lenne az egyetlen, aki számít a világon. És most tényleg ő volt az egyetlen, aki számított. -Meg tudjuk tenni, Ludwig, most, csak mi ketten!

Ludwig a hegyek irányába fordította a tekintetét, kis ideig hallgatott, majd sajnálkozva hunyta le a szemét. -És mit csinálnánk ott? Egyáltalán jártál már a faludon túl, Feliciano?

Feliciano ezt nem tudta elviselni. Ludwignak hallgatnia kéne rá. Meg kell akadályozni Ludwigot, hogy elmenjen. -Nem. De megtenném. Teérted megtenném. Valahol biztosan van egy hely, valahová el tudnánk menni, valahová, ahol nincs más, csak te és én...

- Ilyen hely nem létezik. Nekünk nincs máshol helyünk.- Ludwig a tölgyfára nézett. -Csak itt.- A kezét gyengéden Feliciano szívére tette-Csak itt.

Ez annyira fájt, mivel Feliciano tudta, hogy ez az igazság. De azért mégis megrázta a fejét. -Kérlek, ne mondd ezt, Ludwig. Biztosan van valahol…

Ludwig lágyan megcsókolta az arcát, és Feliciano belezuhant az érintésbe. -Holnapután találkozunk, és majd beszélgetünk erről, jó?- Aztán kiszabadította magát Feliciano öleléséből és hátralépett. Feliciano kétségbeesetten ragadta meg a fiú karját.

-Nem mehetsz vissza a bázisodra!- kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. Ludwig elhallgatott, és viselkedése tüstént megváltozott. Vállai megfeszültek, szemei összeszűkültek. Azonnal résen lett.

- A bázisomra? Ezt hogy érted?

Feliciano megdermedt. Hát igen. Most kell döntenie. Most jön el pillanat, amikor el fogja árulni mindazt, amiért egész eddig kiállt, harcolt, amiben hitt. Feliciano rövid időre lehunyta a szemét. Minden egyéb hiábavaló. El kell mondania Ludwignak. Feliciano Róma nagypapára, Lovino-ra, Olaszországra gondolt. És meghozta a döntését. -Az amerikaiak holnap reggel partraszállnak. - Mondta lassú és halk hangon, melyet szinte szinte nem is érzett a sajátjának. - Azt tervezik, hogy a gyűlésetek alatt rajtaütnek a légibázison. Azt tervezik, hogy a pilótákat megölik, mielőtt a gépükhöz érnének, és annyi repülőt semmisítenek meg, amennyit csak lehet. - Feliciano mélyet sóhajtott. - Ezért nem mehetsz vissza a bázisra, Ludwig.

A csend túl hosszú volt. A német végül halkan megkérdezte, - Ez igaz?

Feliciano elgyötörten bólintott. -Igen. Igen, Esküszöm, hogy igazat beszélek. De ezt nem mondhatod el senkinek, kérlek.

Ludwigon világosan látszott a döbbenet, de gyorsan összeszedte magát. - Most rögtön indulnom kell.

Ludwig szavait hallva Feliciano azonnal rájött, hogy végzetes hibát követett el. Hát persze, hogy Ludwig el fogja mondani az egységének a bázison. Persze hogy nem hagyja, hogy készületlenül érje őket a támadás. De Feliciano még mindig kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Ludwig karjába. -Kérlek! Ne!

- Csak nem gondolod, hogy elhallgatok egy ilyen információt, hát nem érted meg, hogy az árulás lenne !

- Jaj Istenem, én erre nem gondoltam… nem tudtam…

Ludwig hirtelen nagyon elcsendesedett. Elgondolkozva ráncolta a szemöldökét, majd lassan felnézett, majd arcán nyugtalan pillantással Feliciano felé fordult. Az olasz fiú ereiben megfagyott a vér. - Ezt honnan tudod?

Feliciano rémülten pislogott Ludwigra. - Ezt ne kérdezd tőlem.

Ludwig szemeiben gyanakvás ébredt, arcán tanácstalanság és bizalmatlanság tükröződött. Kiszabadította karját Feliciano szorításából. - És a gyűlésről is tudtál. Hogyan tudhatsz a holnapi gyűlésünkről? Honnan vetted az információt? - Feliciano egyre gyorsabban lélegzett, Kétségbeesetten próbált valami kiutat találni ebből a helyzetből. De nem tudott. - Azt kérdeztem, hogy honnan vetted ezt az információt?- Ludwig hangja egyre hangosabb lett, és az olasz fiú próbált növekvő félelmén úrrá lenni.

- Nem… nem mondhatom el neked,- felelte bátortalan hangon.

- El kell nekem mondanod, Feliciano. - Ludwig nyugtalannak, szinte ijedtnek tűnt.

- Kérlek! Ne kelljen elmondanom! Csak azért mondtam ezt el neked, mert nem akarom, hogy bajod essen, de ha megtudják, hogy elmondtam neked, és ha te elmondod bárki másnak, az az egész küldetésünket meg fogja hiúsítani…- Feliciano gyorsan elhallgatott, elborzadva, rémületében úgy hallva saját szavait, mintha más mondta volna ki őket. Elfojtott egy kiáltást és összehúzta magát.

- A küldetéseteket? De mi…- Ludwig megdermedt egy pillanatra. Úgy tűnt, hogy megtalálta a megoldást. Elsápadt és rémült hitetlenkedés ült ki az arcára.  
- Te… te biztosan... te ellenálló vagy!

Feliciano lassan fújta ki a tüdejében rekedt levegőt. A hazugság itt már nem használ. Ne akart hazudni. Tehetetlenül bólintott.

- Hát persze. A múltkor ahogy reagáltál az emberekre a téren...- Ludwig szemei megvillantak, úgy tűnt, hogy végigfutott az emlékeken. -És ezért voltál abban a német kávézóban. És a fényképezőgéped, a fehér zászlód.- Ludwig döbbenten, elképedve meredt a fiúra.  
-Tagja vagy a Ellenállásnak.

-Igen.- Feliciano érezte az első esőcseppeket . Lehunyta a szemét, szíve fájdalmasan szorult össze.

-Egész idő alatt. Minden... semmit sem gondoltál komolyan. - Ludwig hangja hideg volt, és elkeseredett.

Feliciano szemei tágra nyíltak. Jeges döbbenet futott végig a gerincén. -Hogyan? Ludwig, nem...

-Hogyan lehettem ennyire hülye. Hát ezért csináltad. Most már mindent értek. Az állandó kérdezősködéseid. _Mein Gott, _mennyi dolgot _mondtam_ el neked! Hogy közel kerülj hozzám, a bizalmamba férkőzz...

Ez nem lehet igaz. Ez nem történhet meg. -Nem! Hinned kell nekem…

-Egész végig információkat szedtél ki belőlem …

-Nem! Esküszöm ... kérlek, soha nem volt szó ilyesmiről!- Nehéz esőcseppek hullottak Feliciano arcára, és összekeveredtek könnyeivel, amiknek már nem tudott megálljt parancsolni.

- Mindent azért csináltál, hogy jelents rólam!- Ludwig szinte ordította a szavakat. Feliciano hátrált.

-Nem! Nem látod Ludwig, hogy én figyelmeztetni próbállak, kérlek, hallgass meg…

- Figyelmeztetni? Próbálsz becsapni! Ismerem az ellenállási mozgalmatok, olasz!- Hallva, hogy Ludwig szinte köpte a szavakat, Feliciano úgy érezte, mintha tört döftek volna a szívébe, és kis híján megtántorodott . -Bármire képesek vagytok, hogy félrevezessetek minket.- Ludwig szinte zihált és arcát mély fájdalom rántotta görcsbe. -Bármit.

Feliciano elkábult a hitetlenségtől. Minden valószínűtlennek tűnt körülötte. Legnagyobb félelme vált valóra: Ludwig ellenségnek tartotta. Azt gondolta, hogy ellene dolgozik. És ha Ludwig nem hisz neki a támadással kapcsolatban… -Ludwig, hallgass rám, holnap támadni fognak, kérlek, higgy nekem…

-Miért kéne hinnem neked? Egész végig hazudtál nekem. Akkor is... persze... hamis információkat mondtál nekem, próbáltad velem elhitetni.

Feliciano gyorsan erőt vett magán, kezeit ökölbe szorította és szinte kényszerítette magát, hogy érthetően beszéljen: -Ludwig, kérlek, hallgass rám. Utálj, ne találkozz velem többé, jelentsd a támadást a feletteseidnek, nem érdekel. De kérlek, Ludwig. Könyörgöm. KÉRLEK ne menj holnap a bázisra!

Ludwig dühösen rázta ki az esőt a szemeiből, szinte zavarodott mozdulattal kapott a fejéhez. Arca megrándult a hatalmas dühtől, ami eluralkodott érzékein. Majdnem hátratántorodott, ahogy köpte a szavakat: - Hagyd abba a hazudozást, olasz! Le is lövethetnélek, megértetted?

Feliciano fájdalmasan felkiáltott, a mellkasát markolászta, ahogy elképedve fogta fel a szavak értelmét. Csak suttogva tudta megkérdezni. -Miért mondasz ilyeneket?

Ludwig nem figyelt rá. Szemeiben düh, és bánat keveredett. - Téged, a bátyádat, a nagyapádat… Mindegyikőtöket lelövethetnélek árulásért!

Feliciano-ból szinte kiütötte a lélegzetet a félelem, egész valóját pánik öntötte el. -Ne bántsd Lovino-t és Nagypapát.- Feliciano próbált fenyegetőnek hangzani, de tudta, hogy reszkető hangja elárulta rémületét. És mindennél jobban le volt sújtva, hogy Ludwig képes ilyeneket mondani.

Ludwig szemei megenyhültek. Hirtelen inkább üresnek látszottak. Hátrált egy lépést, és zavaros, kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámulta a földre. -Gondolhattam volna. Tudhattam volna. Mi másért töltötted volna velem a napodat? Mi másért vesztegetné egy olasz egy németre az idejét?

Feliciano azt akarta kiáltani, hogy azért, mert szereti. Mert soha senkit nem szeretett még ennyire, mert attól fogva, hogy megpillantotta Ludwigot a napsütésben és belenézett azokba a gyönyörű kék szemekbe, nem vágyott másra, mint vele lenni, és soha el nem válni tőle. De Feliciano képtelen volt válaszolni. Arra is képtelen volt, hogy megszólaljon. Lélegzethez is alig jutott a zokogástól. _Nem._ Csak erre tudott gondolni, újra és újra, túlságosan el volt keseredve ahhoz, hogy szégyellje könnyeit. _Ne. Ne, ne gondold ezt… ne, ne hagyj itt… ne, ne, ne…_ Végül sikerült kinyögnie. -Ne.

Félve Ludwig szemeibe pillantott. Kis ideig bizonytalanság tükröződött bennük, mintha küzdene magával. De aztán lehunyta a szemét, és elfordította a fejét. Arcáról eltűnt a harag. Csupán lesújtottnak látszott. Még egy lépést hátrált.

- El innen olasz! Most azonnal. Áruló vagy és ellenség. Ne gyere még egyszer a közelembe. - Aztán elfordult.

Feliciano rosszul volt a fájdalomtól. Nem tudott elég levegőt préselni a tüdejébe, nem tudott gondolkodni az egész valóján eluralkodó rettegéstől, hallani sem hallott semmit a fülében lüktető vértől. És Ludwig elindult.

Feliciano hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy lelke darabokra törik. Megrázta a fejét, levegőért kapkodott, nem tudta, mit csináljon. Félelem kezdett eluralkodni rajta, pánikba esett. Ne így! Hallotta lelke kiáltását. Kétségbeesetten nyúlt a fiú után. - Ludwig, kérlek!- Kiáltotta. -KÉRLEK!-

De ezúttal , Ludwig nem fordult vissza. A szívében tomboló fájdalom térdre kényszerítette Feliciano-t.

Feje felett megdördült az ég. A fekete felhőkből özönvízszerű eső zúdult a földre.

Feliciano észre sem vette.


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano, bármennyire is le volt sújtva, tudta, hogy nem maradhat örökre itt. Fel kell kelnie a nyirkos földről, ahol térdelt, haza kell mennie, és be kell vallania nagypapának és Lovino-nak, hogy elárulta őket. El kell indulnia, és szembe kell néznie a sorsával. Feliciano tudta, hogy fel kell állnia, - de képtelen volt megmozdulni; az eső, a bánat, és az egész világ teljes súlyával ránehezedett. Hogy is tudna megmozdulni, mikor nem akart mást, mint heverni a hideg felhőszakadásban, addig, amíg minden érzéke el nem tompul.

Hatalmas mennydörgés hallatszott az égből, de Feliciano meg sem rezzent. Ehelyett elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott Lovino fenyegetése. A mennydörgés olyan volt, akár egy pisztolylövés. Végül Feliciano feltápászkodott és letörölte arcáról az esővel keveredett könnycseppeket. A dolgokat nem tudja helyrehozni. Már nem lehet változtatni azon, amit tett. De egyet meg tud tenni: szembenézni a következményekkel.

Ahogy Feliciano rátért a házukhoz vezető keskeny utcácskára, látta, hogy az ablakokból világosság szűrődik ki. Képtelen volt futni. Érzékeit még mindig kábultság és dermedtség uralta. Tönkretett mindent, amiért a Resistenza küzdött, mindent, amiért sokak meghaltak, vagy életüket kockáztatták. Lovino-t, Antonio-t és a Nagypapát, akiket a világon a legjobban szeretett, komoly veszélybe sodorta. Mert miatta a németek tudomást szereznek a partraszállásról, mert miatta az egész terv elbukott.

Ráadásul Ludwig ellenségnek tartja, és azt hiszi, hogy ellene dolgozik. Ludwig gyűlöli őt. Feliciano megtántorodott, és majdnem a földre esett. Alig látott ahogy a szél a szemébe fújta az esőt, de nem törődött vele. Soha többé nem fogja látni Ludwigot. Már nem számít semmi. Egyet tehet csupán: bevallja, amit tett, és elfogadja az elkerülhetetlen következményeket.

Feliciano azonnal kiáltott ahogy belépett az ajtón. -Lovino? Nagypapa? Beszélnem kell veletek...- Majd hirtelen elhallgatott. Antonio olyan gyorsan hátrált el Lovino-tól, hogy elbotlott egy székben, és a falnak esett. Lovino gyakorlatilag lehuppant az asztalról, mielőtt kiegyenesedhetett volna, és vörös arccal, zihálva, dühösen nézett az öccsére.

-Feliciano! Kopogtatnod kellene, mielőtt...- Lovino döbbenten pislogott, ahogy észrevette öccse csuromvizes ruháit és könnyáztatta arcát. Haragja nyomban elpárolgott - Feliciano?

Látva bátyja aggódó tekintetét, Feliciano minden elszántsága tovatűnt. Átfutott a szobán, és megölelte Lovino-t. Csak még egy perc, mielőtt Lovino megtudja, hogy mit tett, és egy életre meggyűlöli. Feliciano még utoljára meg akarta ölelni a bátyját. Lovino lassan átkarolta az öccsét. -Feli, a frászt hozod rám. Mi baj van?- Feliciano próbált válaszolni, de úgy zokogott, hogy meg sem tudott szólalni. Lovino halkan sóhajtott.  
- Találkoztál vele,ugye?- Feliciano némán bólintott. Lovino lágyan simogatta öccse hátát. - Sajnálom, Feli, igazán...

- Én sajnálom, Lovino.- Suttogta Feliciano szinte önkéntelenül, és olyan halkan, hogy abban sem volt biztos, hogy a bátyja hallotta-e egyáltalán. De Lovino azonnal megdermedt Feliciano ölelésében. Hosszú, fenyegető, szörnyű csend után lassan megragadta öccse vállait, és kartávolságba tolta magától. Szemeiben rémület ült.

- Miért?- Feliciano hallotta az elnyomott félelmet és nyugtalanságot Lovino hangjában. -Miért kérsz bocsánatot?

Feliciano kelletlenül kiszabadította magát testvére szorításából, és a mögöttük lévő asztalhoz hátrált. Hogy a csudába fogja ezt elmondani? Hogyan fogja bevallani a bátyjának, hogy elárulta őt, elárulta a Resistenza-t, elárulta a hazáját. Antonio-ra pislantott, aki csendben, mozdulatlanul álldogált, és aggódó szemekkel nézett rá. Feliciano próbált felkészülni világa lerombolására. Lehajtott fejjel suttogta el a szavakat.  
- Elmondtam neki.

Csend. Nyomasztó csend telepedett a szobára. Csend, ami őt vádolta, tiporta. Túlságosan hosszú csend. Feliciano rémületében szinte kényszerítette magát, hogy Lovino szemeibe nézzen. Feliciano látta már dühösnek a testvérét. Nem is ritkán. Látta elvörösödni a méregtől és elsápadni a haragtól. De ilyennek még soha nem látta. A dühroham szélén egyensúlyozni, mintha az összes akaraterejére szüksége lenne, hogy a haragja ne törjön ki.

- Elmondtad neki.- Feliciano csak bólintott. -Van… van valami fogalmad… arról... hogy mit tettél?- Halk szavain jól kivehető volt a visszafojtott harag, és Feliciano tudta, hogy csak egy hajszálon múlik, hogy ne kezdjen el tombolni.

- Sajnálom.- Suttogta ismét Feliciano, miközben izzadó kezeivel a asztalt markolászta.

- Elengedtelek hozzá, Feliciano. - Lovino képtelen volt felfogni, képtelen volt elhinni. Szemeiben felvillant a harag. - Elengedtelek! Tudtam, hogy szereted, de erre soha nem gondoltam volna... Soha nem hittem volna, hogy elárulsz minket! Hogy elárulod a hazádat, a véreidet! SOHA!- Feliciano összehúzta magát. Lovino arca összerándult az alig fékezett dühtől. -Tudod te, mennyit dolgoztunk ezen? Tudod, hogy min mentek keresztül emberek, hogy ez sikerüljön? Ez a támadás volt az esélyünk! Az esélyünk arra, hogy a németek eltakarodjanak! És te MINDENT TÖNKRETETTÉL!- Amikor úgy tűnt, hogy Lovino végképp elveszti a fejét, Antonio a fiú hátára tette a kezét, hogy lecsillapítsa. Lovino megfordult, a falba rúgott, és ordított tehetetlenségében. Feliciano megint csak összehúzta magát, a könnyek csendben peregtek végig az arcán. Sohasem érezte magát még ennyire bűnösnek.

Antonio kihúzott egy széket, gyengéden ráültette Feliciano-t, majd a fiú elé térdelt. -Lovino mesélt a te német barátodról, Feli. - Hangja kedves volt, de komoly.

-Jé.- Feliciano szinte meg sem lepődött, de azért Lovino felé sandított.  
- Megígérted...

- Megígértem, hogy nem mondom el Nagypapának… de már rájöttem, hogy hatalmas hiba volt! - Úgy tűnt, hogy Lovino ismét a falba fog rúgni, de mikor Antonio megcsóválta a fejét, Lovino a kezeibe temette az arcát és elfordult.

-Rendben, Feli.- Antonio odaadó figyelemmel nézett Feliciano szemeibe. Feliciano képtelen volt arra, hogy félrenézzen. - Mindenek előtt, mondd el, hogy mit csináltatok ezzel a német katonával.

- Ő pilóta,- szólt halkan Feliciano.

- Jól van, ezzel a pilótával. Ő mit… valaha is…- Antonio megvakarta a fejét, egy pillanatig tanácstalannak tűnt, és látszott rajta, hogy kínosnak érzi a kérdést. - Mit csináltatok… együtt? Tulajdonképpen?

-Hát, beszélgettünk. Sétáltunk. És ő németül is tanított engem, de én nem voltam benne olyan ügyes, mint ő az olasz tanulásban, egy hibája volt csak, hogy rossz kiejtéssel mondta a szavakat. Virágot szedtünk, nevettünk, és énekeltünk. Vagyis, csak én énekeltem. Ja, és egyszer fociztunk is. Én győztem.- Mosolygott szomorúan Feliciano, és próbált nem összeomlani a bánat súlya alatt, mikor arra gondolt, hogy ezek közül egyiket sem fogja már Ludwiggal csinálni.

- Ez minden? Ő csak… beszélgetett veled?

Feliciano nem tudta biztosan, milyen választ vár tőle Antonio. -Mi mást csinált volna?

- Semmit.- vágta rá gyorsan a spanyol. - Jól van, rendben. És most, ma reggel... - Feliciano arca megvonaglott, ahogy ismét visszakerült a valóságba -Mit mondtál neki pontosan, Feli?-

Feliciano majd elsüllyedt szégyenében és zavarában, ahogy válaszolt. -Sajnálom. Elmondtam, hogy az amerikaiak holnap partra fognak szállni. Azt, hogy a gyűlés alatt fognak támadni. És ő… ő… tudja, hogy tagja vagyok az ellenállásnak.

Antonio rövid időre behunyta a szemét. Feliciano szinte látta, ahogy egy világ omlik össze szemhéjai mögött. Szörnyű, fájdalmas bűntudat mart a zsigereibe. -Jól van,rendben van. És tud a találkozóhelyünkről a kocsmában?

-Nem. Soha nem említettem neki.

-Tudja, hogy hol laksz?

-A pontos helyet nem.

Antonio bólintott, és vett egy mély lélegzetet. -Feliciano, ez nagyon fontos. Szinte ijedtnek tűnt, ahogy feltette a következő kérdést. -Elmondtad valaha is a vezetéknevedet ennek a németnek?

Feliciano lehorgasztotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy nem azt fogja válaszolni, amit Antonio hallani szeretne. - Igen.

Antonio vállai megfeszültek, hangja gyorsabb, és erősebb lett. - Tud Loviról... Úgy értem, tudja, hogy van testvéred? És és a nagyapádról tud? Ismeri a nevüket?

Feliciano válaszát alig lehetett hallani. - Igen. De, de ez nem számít, mert ő nem bántaná őket.

-Lovino-t ki kell vinnünk a faluból.- mondta Antonio kétségbeesett hangon, és sietősen feltápászkodott.

Lovino a fejét rázva nézett az öccsére. Haragja bár kissé csillapodni látszott,de most mégis úgy tűnt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban újra  
kitörhet -Nem. Nem megyek sehová. Egyébként, ha az a német tényleg olyan, amilyennek Feliciano mondja, nem vagyunk veszélyben. És ha nem… csak próbáljon az az idióta kikezdeni velünk!

Antonio nevetett, de inkább hisztérikusan, mint tiszta szívből. - Hallgass rám, Lovino. Ez nem a hősködés ideje. Tudod, hogy mit csinálnak a németek az ellenállókkal? Mindkettőtöknek el kell bújni!

-Mit gondolsz, Feliciano?- Lovino kihívóan emelte fel a fejét. - Ez a te német barátod... le fog minket tartóztatni? El kell menekülnünk? Te azt mondtad, hogy jó ember. De mennyire bízol meg benne?

-Én megbízom benne.- Feliciano biztos volt az igazában. Bármi is történt reggel, tudta, hogy Ludwig jóindulatához nem fér kétség. - Nem fog letartóztatni minket. Ez egészen biztos.

Antonio megragadta Lovino vállait, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. -Lovino, kérlek. Ha tudnád, mit tennének veled…- hangja elcsuklott, megborzongott, és magához szorította a fiút. - Te ezt nem érted. Én már láttam ezt, és belepusztulnék, ha azt csinálnák veled. El kell menned. Nem kockáztathatunk.

- Feliciano azt mondja, hogy igen.

Lovino mélyen az öccse szemébe nézett, és Feliciano ráébredt az igazságra. Ha téved - ha Ludwig elmondta a feletteseinek, hogy Feliciano kapcsolatban van az ellenállással, akkor Lovino-t és Róma nagypapát letartóztatják, megkínozzák és kivégzik, és ez mind az ő lelkén fog száradni. De ilyet Ludwig biztosan nem tesz. Még akkor sem, ha Feliciano-t ellenségnek tartja, ha azt hiszi, hogy Feliciano csak információt szedett ki belőle, és ezért gyűlöli őt. Ismerte Ludwigot. Ő soha senkit nem adna a Gestapo kezére. -Higgy nekem,- szólalt meg elszánt hangon - Ludwig nem fog minket feljelenteni.

Antonio hirtelen elhallgatott. Tekintetét lassan Feliciano felé fordította, és kíváncsian nézett a fiúra. - Említetted, hogy ez a német barátod pilóta...

-Igen.

- És Ludwignak hívják?

Feliciano bólintott, meglepődve, hogy milyen különös hangsúllyal mondta ki a német fiú nevét. - Igen, így van.

Antonio a homlokát ráncolta. -Mi a vezetékneve?

Feliciano kicsit hezitált, hogy válaszoljon-e. Hiszen Ludwig rajta volt a listán. De most már nem árt ezzel a fiúnak. -Beilschmidt. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Hadnagy.

Antonio-nak döbbenetében leesett az álla. Teljesen el volt képedve, de furcsa módon öröm és megkönnyebbülés is látszott a vonásain. Végül vett egy mély levegőt, aztán hirtelen nevetőgörcs fogta el. Feliciano értetlenül pislogott, majd Lovino-ra nézett, aki csak a fejét csóválva figyelte Antonio-t.

Te eszement idióta.

Antonio csak nevetett, a megkönnyebbülés jól látszott arcán, és csillogó szemeiben. A hasát markolászta. - le kell ülnöm,- lihegte. Szinte lerogyott a székbe, elsápadva, tágra nyílt szemekkel, döbbent arccal.

- Te szerencsétlen eszement idióta,- mondta ismét Lovino. - Végül teljesen megőrültél?

- Egyáltalán nem vagytok veszélyben.- mondta Antonio még mindig a nevetésével küzdve. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy levegőhöz jusson, majd megcsóválta a fejét és megtörölte a szemeit. Egy kicsit még mindig kótyagos volt, de nyugodt. - A németek azonban fel fognak készülni a partraszállásra. Ennyi idő alatt azonban lehetetlen értesíteni az amerikaiakat.

- Ez mit jelent?- Kérdezte halkan Feliciano, még mindig megdöbbenve Antonio különös reakciója miatt.

- Azt jelenti, hogy a dolgok kissé össze lesznek kuszálódva. - Antonio sóhajtott és végigsimított a homlokán. -És azt, hogy ezt el kell mondani a nagyapádnak.

Feliciano érezte, hogy minden vér kifut az arcából. A gyomrához kapott, attól félve, hogy elhányja magát. - Mit… mit fogtok neki mondani...pontosan?- Feliciano próbált nem pánikba esni.

- Megpróbálok pár dolgot kihagyni. De tudnia kell róla, Feli.

Feliciano vére megfagyott az ereiben. - Meg fog ölni.

- Dehogy fog.- Antonio barátságosan mosolygott, és Feliciano meglepődött, hogy mennyire fáj neki ez a mosoly. Ezt ő nem érdemli meg.

- Pedig lenne rá oka. Elárultam őt. Mindenkit elárultam. Áruló vagyok, aki azt érdemli, hogy lelőjék. Azt mondtad Lovino, azt mondtad, hogy meg fogsz ölni, ha elárulom Olaszországot. Kérlek tedd meg, mert nem is tehetsz mást! - Feliciano elfojtotta feltörni készülő zokogását. Ismét elöntötte a lelkiismeretfurdalás. Hány ember fog miatta meghalni? Mit tett azzal, hogy figyelmeztette Ludwigot, a németeket? Mit fog szólni, mit fog csinálni Róma nagypapa. És Feliciano ismét azon tűnődött, hogy egyáltalán volt-e a tettének valami értelme. Mert Ludwig elment. Örökre. Most már képtelen volt visszatartani könnyeit. Felállt és közben hátrarúgta a széket, a kezeit ökölbe szorította, megpróbálva összeszedni magát. Kérlek, Lovino. Kérlek, ölj meg!

Lovino odalépett hozzá és Feliciano szíve a torkában dobogott. De Lovino megrázta a fejét, tekintete megenyhült, és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. -Ne hülyéskedj, Feli! - Aztán szorosan a karjaiba zárta öccsét. -Soha nem lennék erre képes.

Feliciano Lovino-ba kapaszkodott, és sírt. Mert meg volt hatva, hogy a testvére mindennek dacára szereti őt. Mert eszébe jutottak azok, akiknek bántódásuk esik az árulása miatt. Mert rá se bírt gondolni, hogy mit fog tenni a nagyapja, ha megtudja. És mert mindezeket átgondolva sem bánta meg, hogy értesítette Ludwigot.

.

Feliciano a szobája fala mellett ült összekuporodva. Minden kiáltásra, minden csattanásra összerezzent, ami a konyhából áthallatszott, ahol Antonio Róma nagypapával beszélt. Feliciano nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen. Nem tehetett mást, mint maga köré fonta a karjait, és próbált nyugodtan lélegezni. Úgy tűnt, hogy a kiabálás és ordítozás örök időkig fog tartani. De Feliciano azután sem mert megmoccanni, miután a konyha elcsendesedett. Végül mégiscsak felállt, és lassan, óvatosan elindult a konyha irányába. Az előszobához érve megtorpant. Lovino a nyitott bejárati ajtóban állt, és kifelé bámult az esős, sötét, villámokkal tarkított délutánba. Feliciano-nak kellett pár másodperc, hogy észrevegye: Lovino sír.

-Lovino? Antonio elment?

Lovino megrezzent az öccse hangját hallva és feléje fordította tekintetét. Sietősen megtörölte a szemét, aztán vállat vont és félszegen nevetett.  
-Egy gyáva alak vagyok, Feliciano.

Feliciano is megvonta a vállát és óvatosan visszamosolygott. -Félelem nélkül bátorság sincsen. Ezt Ludwig mondta nekem.

Lovino hallgatott, majd Feliciano-ról a házuk előtti útra fordította a tekintetét. - Az, hogy szeretlek, még nem jelenti azt, hogy megbocsátottam neked, Feli.

- Tudom.

- Te mindent kockára tettél ezért a németért, ugye?

-Nem tehettem mást. Szeretem őt.

Lovino bólintott, szemeiben elszántság csillant meg. - Azt hiszem, nekem... - Mély levegőt vett. Úgy tűnt, hogy döntésre jutott. -Mennem kell.- Lovino kifutott az esőbe, vissza sem nézve az öccsére.

Feliciano nézte, ahogy távolodik, szívébe furcsa boldogságtöredékkel, és szokatlan irigységgel. De ugyanakkor egyre növekvő bizonytalanságérzet is kezdte elfogni. Óvatosan a konyha irányába pislantott. Ha Lovino nem ölte meg, Róma nagypapa csak nem fogja... De mégis... Feliciano soha életében nem félt ennyire a nagyapjával való találkozástól. Mindennek ellenére összeszedte a bátorságát, és reszketve beóvakodott a konyhába.

- Nagypapa ?

Róma a konyhaasztalnál ült, háttal Feliciano-nak. Nem válaszolt.

- Nagypapa?- Kérdezte ismét Feliciano könyörögve. Róma csak a kezét emelte fel, hogy elhallgattassa, de továbbra sem szólt egy szót sem .

-Ne most.

- Nagypapa, kérlek… kérlek, mondj valamit. - _Mondd, hogy nincs semmi baj__._ Feliciano könyörögni akart. Könyörögni akart, hogy Nagypapa ölelje át, énekeljen neki, és űzze el a félelmeit, mint Feliciano kiskorában, ha félt, és elveszettnek érezte magát, és amikor Róma Nagypapát erősebbnek látta, mint bárkit a széles e világon. És ha valaki, hát ő tudta, hogyan lehet helyrehozni a dolgokat.

- Akarod, hogy mondjak valamit?- Feliciano soha nem hallotta még Róma ilyennek. Hangja nem volt mérges, szomorú, vagy csalódott. Csak tompa és üres. - Rendben, Feliciano. Mondok neked valamit. Ma, életemben először, örülök annak, hogy a lányom meghalt. Mert ha látná, hogy mivé lett a fia, belehalna a szégyenbe.

Feliciano megtántorodott, mintha pofon ütötték volna. Szíve megdermedt a mellkasában. Elgyengülten reszketett, mintha a vére elapadt volna. A lélegzete is elakadt a sokktól, hogy Nagypapa ilyeneket mond neki. Ez túl sok volt egyszerre. Ludwig gyűlölte. Lovino soha ne bocsát meg neki. És az, akiről azt hitte, hogy mindig szeretni és védelmezni fogja, így a lelkébe gázol. Feliciano megvádoltnak, bűnösnek, megvetettnek érezte magát, és szégyen öntötte el. Ezt már képtelen volt elviselni. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy Róma felpattan a székről.

- Feli várj, kérlek? Én nem úgy …

Feliciano nem törődött vele. Egyetlen dolgot tehetett csupán. Kirohant a konyhából, a házból bele a viharos délutánba.

* * *

_Folyt. köv._


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano a mező felé rohant a földúton. Villám hasított keresztül a sötét égen, és a rá következő dörgést szinte fülsiketítően visszhangozták a hegyek. Feliciano rögtön csuromvizes lett a szakadó esőben, de észre sem vette. Nem érzett mást, mint a lüktető fájdalmat a szívében, és a reménytelen kétségbeesést, ami lelkét szinte összetörte, és arcán a melegséget, ami csak addig tartott, amíg könnyeit le nem hűtötte a fagyos szél. De nem állt meg. Képtelen volt rá. Nem látott semmi esélyt arra, hogy a dolgok ismét rendbe jöjjenek, és csak rohanni akart, rohanni, minél messzebb... Rohanni valahová, ahol nincs Németország, Anglia vagy Olaszország, és nem kell senkit gyűlölni, és harcolni sem kell senki ellen. Valahová, ahol nincsenek szemben álló felek, és ahol Ludwiggal heverészhet a zöld mezőn, virágot szedhetnek, nevethetnek, focizhatnak, és kéz a kézben üldögélhetnek a tölgyfának dőlve az aranyló Nap sugarai alatt. De ez a hely valahol máshol van. Ezen a világon most háború van, és Ludwig elment. Elment, és Feliciano soha nem juthat el abba a csodás másik világba, és nem akart egyebet, mint a földre feküdni, és ordítani a fájdalomtól.

Feliciano elfutott a jól ismert tank mellett, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy egész végig a tölgyfa irányába tartott. Képtelen volt másfelé fordulni, és csak az járt az eszébe, hogy az ő helye egyedül ott van. Szüksége volt arra a helyre, az emlékekre, a boldogságra, a bánatra, és mindenre, ami ezzel a hellyel kapcsolatos, mert csupán ez maradt neki. De ahogy közelebb ért a fához, az esőn és könnyein keresztül, reszkető szívvel látta, hogy valaki áll alatta. Nem mert gondolkodni. Nem mert reménykedni. Az esőben és a sötétben Feliciano nem tudta jól kivenni az alak körvonalait, de ahogy lelassított, szíve megremegett és hevesen, forrón dobbant meg. Aztán megállt a világ. Lecsaphatott volna a villám közvetlenül mellette, de észre sem vette volna. Mert nem létezett semmi más a világon. Mert Ludwig állt ott, mintha semmi sem történt volna, mint azokon a csodálatos délutánokon, amikor a tölgyfánál találkoztak, és elfelejtkeztek a világról. Mikor végre minden kitisztult, és érezte a vad szívdobogást a  
mellkasában, Feliciano futásnak indult. Akárcsak Ludwig, és meg sem  
álltak, amíg egymáshoz nem értek.

- Bocsá...- de Feliciano nem tudta befejezni mondandóját, mert Ludwig átölelte a derekát, magához szorította, és reszkető sóhajjal, kétségbeesetten megcsókolta.

És aztán semmi nem számított. Küzdő felek, országok, lojalitás mind jelentőségüket vesztették. Mindaz, amit mondtak, gondoltak, nem számított többé. Most minden tökéletesen rendben volt. Feliciano szíve szinte sajgott a boldogságtól, a fájdalom, bánat egy pillanat alatt tovatűnt. Mert Ludwig vele volt, csókolta, ölelte, mintha semmi más nem létezett volna a világon.

Feliciano nem tudta, mennyi ideig állhattak így, csókolva egymás esőáztatta bőrét, és úgy ölelve egymást, mintha attól félnének, hogy a másik elesik, ha elengedi. Nem tudták, hogy hogyan lélegezzenek, hogyan mozogjanak, hogyan gondolkodjanak és azt sem tudták, hogy sírnak-e vagy nevetnek, esetleg mindkettőt egyszerre. Végül ajkaik mégiscsak elváltak, és Ludwig felsóhajtott, reszkető kezeivel végigsimítva Feliciano arcán. - Annyira sajnálom. Annyira nagyon sajnálom, Feliciano…

- Sosem voltál célpont!- Kiáltotta hirtelen Feliciano, aki mindenáron tisztázni akarta a helyzetet. - Soha nem dolgoztam ellened, az Ellenállásnak semmi köze nem volt…

Ludwig szinte nevetve rázta meg a fejét. -Jaj Istenem, Feliciano, Tudom! Meg voltam döbbenve, és buta voltam, hogy is gondolhattam ilyenre…

- Nem számít – sóhajtotta, suttogta, nevette, kiáltotta Feliciano boldogan. Mert beszélni képtelen volt.

-Azokat a dolgokat nem gondoltam komolyan.- Ludwig mindkét kezét Feliciano arcához emelte. Szeme sötét volt, akár az ég felettük, arca nedves az esőtől. - Kérlek, bocsáss meg, hogy ilyeneket mondtam. Soha nem volnék képes ártani neked, vagy a családodnak. Soha nem hagynám, hogy bárki is bántson.

Feliciano bólintott, nem is tudta, hogyan uralkodjon ezen a hatalmas boldogságon, ami szerteáradt a szívében, fejében, egész testében.  
- Tudom! Tudom Ludwig, de ez most nem számít, csak… csak mondd, hogy nem álmodom, és hogy itt vagy és…

- Itt vagyok, Feliciano. Itt vagyok veled.

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten nevetett és Ludwig felé nyújtotta kezeit, ajkait, egész valóját, érezni akarta a fiút, tudni akarta, hogy ez tényleg a valóság. El nem tudta hinni, hogy csak pár órája váltak el, és lehetetlenségnek tűnt, hogy percekkel ezelőtt még úgy érezte, hogy a világ összeomlik, mikor most ismét olyan derűs, gyönyörű és kerek. Egy pillanatnak, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mielőtt elváltak ajkaik, hogy lélegzethez juthassanak, nevetve, zihálva és hitetlenkedő tekintettel néztek egymásra. - De miért vagy itt, Ludwig?- Feliciano végigsimított Ludwig mellkasán, még mindig arról próbálva meggyőzni magát, hogy nem álmodik. Olyan nehéz volt elhinni. -Miért vagy itt kint, a viharban?

- Nem tudtam, hova menjek. Visszamentem a bázisomra, és rájöttem, hogy életem legnagyobb hibáját követtem el. Siettem is vissza, rögtön azután, hogy... Ludwig hangja elhalt, aztán megpróbálta érthetően kimondani a szavakat. -Miután tájékoztattam a tábornokomat a holnapi támadásról. - Feliciano túláradó boldogsága csak egy kicsit fakult meg. De hát számított erre.

- Tudom, hogy el kellett nekik mondanod, Ludwig. Mert te jó vagy, mert tisztességes vagy, és nem hagyhattad, hogy felkészületlenül érje őket a támadás. És szereted a hazádat.

- Érted hagynám felégetni! - Suttogta Ludwig, majd ismét megcsókolta, odaadóan, forrón, végzetesen, amíg Feliciano számára nem maradt más, csak a szívébe visszaköltözött mindent elsöprő boldogság. Észre sem vette, hogy körülöttük szakad az eső, szélvihar dühöng, és dörög az ég. Végül mégis reszketni kezdett, és Ludwig gyengéden megtörte a csókot. - Nem szabadna kint lenned ilyen hideg esőben.

Feliciano-t elfogta a pánik. Ludwig megint magára akarja hagyni... Megragadta a fiú kezét és elhúzta, mielőtt a német bármit is mondhatott volna. - Gyere.

Feliciano megkönnyebbülésére Ludwig egy percig sem tétovázott, készségesen követte az olaszt. - Hova megyünk?

- Valahova, ahol nem esik!- Nevetett Feliciano.

- De hát mégis hova…

- Csak gyere utánam, én tudok egy jó helyet.

Rohantak a fagyos szélben és a szakadó esőben, Feliciano mutatta az utat hevesen dobogó szívvel, szédülve, minden érzékét és gondolatát lefoglalta Ludwig kezének érintése. Megszorította a fiú kezét, és ránézett, hogy meggyőzze magát, nem képzelődik, és boldogan kacagott, mikor Ludwig válaszul mosolyogva szorította meg Feliciano kezét.

Feliciano már évek óta nem járt arra, de könnyen megtalálta a régi fészert a mező szélén. Mostanában alig használták, csak ezt-azt tároltak benne, bár a háborús években jócskán megcsappantak a készleteik. Feliciano kinyitotta a nyikorgó ajtót, és boldogan rohantak be a vihar elől. Feliciano kirázta a hajából az esőt, de Ludwig kezét továbbra sem engedte el, majd körbenézett a dohos fészerben. Csend volt, csak az eső kopogott a tetőn. Csupán egy vékony fénysugár szűrődött be a helységbe, de jól ki lehetett venni az alacsony, szénával fedett padot, a fa szénatárolót, a polcon sorakozó boros és olívaolajas palackokat, és a régi tűzhelyet a fal mellett. Ludwig meglepődve húzta fel a szemöldökét. -Uh... de... miért van tűzhely egy szénapajtában?

Feliciano megvonta a vállát. - Nagypapa építette ezt a fészert, évekkel ezelőtt. Azt mondta, életének legszebb éjszakáit töltötte itt. Azt mondta, hogyha ez az építmény nem lenne, mi sem lennénk Lovino-val. Tényleg nem értem miért, hiszen csak egy pajta. De legalább száraz!- Feliciano erősen megremegett, és Ludwig is fázósan dörzsölte karjait.

-_Gott_, mennyire fázol. Működik még ez az régi tűzhely? Van valahol tűzifa?

-Azt hiszem, működni fog... hát legalábbis remélem. Itt a fal mellett van egy kis fa.

Ludwig a tűzhelyhez ment, és sietősen elkezdett ügyködni a tűzgyújtóval és a tűzifával, közben valami olyasfélét motyogva, hogy – Tűzhely egy szénapajtában, bolond olaszok...

Feliciano-t ismét reszketés fogta el és elkezdett megszabadulni átázott ruháitól. A testén semmiképpen nem fognak megszáradni, és úgy érezte, rögtön megfagy. Óvatosan levette a zakóját, és csalódottan konstatálta, hogy aznap két zakót sikerült tönkretennie. Ezt ma délután vette fel, miután a másik csuromvizes lett reggel. Ahogy vette le, érezte, hogy valami van a belsőzsebében. Kíváncsian megnézte, mi lehet az, és szemei kikerekedtek a meglepetéstől, mikor rájött mit rejtett a zakója... A fényképek, amiket Ludwiggal csinált, és amiket Lovino észrevett a pincében. Eszébe jutott, hogy a zsebébe dugta mikor Róma nagypapa belépett az ajtón... azóta ki is ment a fejéből a két kép. Szerencsére nem áztak el, csak egy kicsit lettek nedvesek, és a polcra tette őket száradni az olívaolaj mellé, és az átázott zakóját egy ütött-kopott hordóra terítette.

Feliciano a nadrágtartóját kezdte kikapcsolni, mikor Ludwig felé nézett, aki a tűzhelynél ténykedett. Gyorsan sikerült meggyújtani a tűzet, nyilván sokszor csinálta már, ha egyszer olyan hideg van Németországban. Ludwig bezárta a kályha ajtaját, a tűz már vidáman pattogott. Felállt, kezeit leporolva. - Na, nemsokára meleg lesz...- De gyorsan elhallgatott, ahogy megfordult, és szemei ijedten kerekedtek el. - Mit csinálsz?

- Leveszem a ruháimat!

Ludwig szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől. Hosszú másodpercekig csak elképedve állt, majd nagy nehezen sikerült kinyögnie, -Miért?

Feliciano a homlokát ráncolta. Hát nem magától értetődő... -Mert vizesek, és én fázom. Na, neked is le kéne vetkőznöd.- Ezzel Ludwighoz lépett, és elkezdte kigombolni a szürke zubbonyát. Ludwig túlságosan meg volt döbbenve ahhoz, hogy megállítsa.

- De mennyire?- Hangján érezni lehetett, hogy kezdi elfogni a pánik.

- Teljesen! Máskülönben megfázol, megbetegszel, aztán meghalsz és én nagyon nagyon de nagyon szomorú leszek. - Feliciano lehúzta Ludwig vállairól a zubbonyt, majd a saját ingétől is megszabadult. Ludwig csak állt, és nézett. - Na, most ülj le, és vedd le a csizmáidat, mert meg fog fázni a lábad.

- Jó. Jó. Rendben...- Ludwig kissé kábultan leült a szénával borított padra, Feliciano lehuppant mellé és elkezdte lehúzni a bakancsait. A szívébe költözött vad, eszelős boldogság nem hagyta el, és úgy érezte, bármelyik pillanatban elnevetheti magát. És mégis, különös idegességet is elfogta, szíve vadul kalapált, gyomra furcsán, de nem kellemetlenül remegett meg. Az idegességtől elbizonytalanodva Feliciano csak beszélt és beszélt ahogy ő és Ludwig levették a lábbelijüket, és a vidáman pattogó tűz kezdte felmelegíteni tagjaikat.

- Ugye nem akarod, hogy elfagyjanak a lábaid? Mert akkor elveszítheted a lábujjaidat és nem tudsz majd járni és nekem kell majd tologatnom a kerekesszékedet, persze szívesen megtenném. Csak hát itt sok a domb, és nem tudom, hogy képes lennék-e minden áldott nap kitolni téged a városba. Jaj, Ludwig, teljesen átázott az inged...- Feliciano Ludwig ingét vette célba, és elkezdte kigombolni gondosan haladva a nyakán díszelgő vaskereszttől indulva lefelé a mellkasán, míg végül lecsúsztatta a vállain és a karjain. Aztán megállt. Másodpercekig csak bámult, lélegzete szaporává vált, a furcsa bizsergés a gyomrából a gerincére kúszott. -Oh.- Nyelni próbált, de kiszáradt a torka. Ludwig széles mellkasán az izmokat mintha szobrász vésője faragta volna, az esőtől még nedves bőre aranylóan csillogott a tűz fényében. Feliciano gondolkodás nélkül a fiú felé nyújtotta kezeit, ujjait végigfuttatta az erős, meleg, izmos felsőtesten. Érezte, ahogy ujjai alatt Ludwig mellkasa gyors ütemben emelkedik és süllyed, majd lélegzete elakad, és váratlanul derékon ragadta az olasz fiút, és meztelen mellkasukat egymáshoz szorította. Feliciano felkiáltott, majd felnyögött, és kezeit Ludwig erős felkarjára tette, ajkait összeharapta, hogy nehogy újabb hangok szabaduljanak ki a torkán. Hirtelen szinte elszégyellte magát, és lesütötte a szemeit. Ez az ismeretlen érzés meglepte. Ludwig gyengéden megpuszilta az arcát.

-Hogy... hogy mondják olaszul, hogy csókolj meg?- Feliciano Ludwigra felé fordította a tekintetét, és elmerülten nézte a fiút. Kék szemei ragyogtak a tűz fényében, és Feliciano úgy érezte, szíve a torkában dobog. Az ajkaik olyan közel voltak … Többször kellett nyelnie, hogy válaszolni tudjon.

-_Baciami,- _suttogta.

-_Baciami,_- Ismételte Ludwig kötelességtudóan. Feliciano halkan felnevetett. Hát a kiejtése még mindig szörnyű volt.

-_Küss mich,- _suttogta Ludwighoz bújva. Ajkaik először tétovázva, lágyan érintették egymást, majd egyre hevesebben és szenvedélyesebben csókolóztak. Feliciano Ludwig erős karjain és mellkasán kalandozó kezei is egyre merészebbek lettek, majd élesen szívta be a levegőt, mikor Ludwig a hátára fektette, és gyengéden, biztonságot adóan ráfeküdt. Mikor bőrük ismét egymáshoz simult, Feliciano úgy érezte, mintha testén elektromosság futna át, szíve túlcsordult a boldogságtól. Eddig csókjaik rövidek, lopottak voltak. De most nem létezett más csak a melengető tűz, a tetőn kopogó esőcseppek, és Ludwig, és az egész előttük álló éjszaka. Minden túlságosan, szinte hihetetlenül tökéletes volt. Ludwig bőre annyira meleg volt, izgató, részegítő illata betöltötte érzékeit, zihálása megdobogtatta szívét. Feliciano lassan tudatára ébredt, hogy a német fiú kissé reszket. -Még mindig fázol?- kérdezte aggódva.

-Nem.

- Félsz a vihartól? Semmi baj, Ludwig, én majd megvédelek.- Ludwig halk nevetése megcsiklandozta Feliciano fülét és ismét megcsókolta a német fiút. Feliciano nem tudta, hová legyen boldogságában. Szinte túl sok is volt egyszerre. Belesimult Ludwig érintésébe, kezeivel a fiú hátát simogatta, majd észrevett valamit... - A nadrágodat is le kell venned.

Ludwig hirtelen megkövült, arcán aggodalom és meglepetés keveredett, de szemei a vágytól csillogtak. -Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne.

Feliciano nagyon lassan emelte fel fejét, és könyörögve, nyelvét harapdálva nézett a fiúra. Karjait Ludwig köré fonta, és halkan suttogta. -Szerintem viszont nagyon jó ötlet.

Úgy tűnt, Ludwig ismét nem találja a szavakat. -Hát... oh. Én... úgy érted...

Feliciano bólintott, most az egyszer nem tudta, hogyan öntse szavakba, mit akar. Nem tudott sokat erről a témáról, de azt tudta, hogy mit csinálnak a szeretők együtt, és az egész testével akarta érezni Ludwigot. A gyönyörű Ludwigot, aki olyan erős, olyan izgató, olyan szép és csinos, és csodálatos, hogy Feliciano közel, a lehető legközelebb akart hozzá kerülni. Próbálta keresgélni a szavakat.  
- Te és én, együtt...- Végül csípője mozdulatával mutatta meg, mik is a szándékai, és Ludwig elfojtott egy nyögést. - Így

Feliciano időt sem adott Ludwig-nak a válaszra, azonnal a fiú hideg, nehéz övcsatjával kezdett el babrálni. Pár másodperc múlva már Ludwig is segített, és végül mindkettőjüknek sikerült megszabadulni a még mindig nedves nadrágjuktól, majd egyszerre nyögtek fel ahogy meztelen csípőjük összeért, és Feliciano úgy érezte, mintha villámcsapás érte volna. Pár másodpercig meg sem tudott szólalni. -Csináltad... már?- és Feliciano, bár nem is értette teljesen, hogy miért, de hirtelen feldühödött a gondolatra, hogy Ludwig másvalakivel legyen együtt így.

Ludwig-nak még több idő kellett ahhoz hogy válaszoljon. Homlokán izzadságcseppek gyöngyöztek. -Nem,- mondta remegő hangon. - De ...- hangja motyogásba fulladt. -olvastam róla…

-Jé!- kiáltott fel az olasz fiú, ahogy Ludwig szavai eljutottak a tudatáig. -Lovino-val találtunk egyszer pár könyvet a Nagypapa ágya alatt. Lovino egy hónapig nem tudott a Nagypapa szemébe nézni. A te könyveidben is meztelen nők voltak?-

Ludwig arca elvörösödött, szemei tágra nyíltak a pániktól. -Nem! _Gott_, dehogy, semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó, nem erre gondoltam, egészen másról beszélek…

Feliciano kuncogott. -Jól van, Ludwig.- Aztán elszántan megcsókolta meg a fiút, csípőjét Ludwigéhoz nyomva, szavak nélkül próbálta meggyőzni.

Ludwig zihálva szakította félbe a csókot, aztán hangosan nyelt. - Tudod, hogy ez mit jelent...- Úgy tűnt, hogy nem tudja, hogy is fogalmazhatná meg kérdését. - Bocsáss meg, úgy értem, hogy tudod-e, hogyan...

Feliciano széttárta combjait, és egyik lábát átvetette Ludwigén. Tágranyílt szemekkel nézett a fiúra, úgy suttogta a választ, -Ez azt jelenti, hogy bennem leszel, ugye?- Ludwig nem mozdult. Feliciano egy ideig azon tűnődött, hogy figyelmeztesse-e a német fiút, hogy ideje lenne levegőt vennie. -Um... Ludwig?

-_JA_… um, vagyis, igen, én…- Ludwig idegesen köhögött. Feliciano elfojtott egy kacajt. - Kell valami- hadarta Ludwig.

Feliciano kíváncsian oldalra billentette a fejét. - Valami?

-Hogy… könnyebbé tegye… um..- Ludwig lesütötte a szemét. Feliciano soha nem látta ilyen bizonytalannak. Elbűvölő volt. - Valami krém vagy olaj vagy…

-Tudom már!- Feliciano legördült Ludwig alól, a raktárpolchoz ment, levett egy olívaolajas üveget, visszaült a padra, és Ludwig kezébe nyomta. -Tessék.

Ludwig felhúzta a szemöldökét. - Olívaolaj... Olívaolajas üveg egy szénaágy mellett a tűzhelynél egy szénapajtában. Bolond olaszok... - Feliciano már nem tudott válaszolni, mert Ludwig magához szorította, megcsókolta, és visszanyomta a szénába. Aztán Ludwig átvette az irányítást, és Feliciano belezuhant kezének, ajkának érintésébe, lélegzetébe. Ez még álmainál is szebb volt, és több, mint amit valaha is el mert képzelni. Ludwig minden perccel egyre magabiztosabb lett, és Feliciano felnyögött, ahogy a német fiú beléhatolt. Fékezhetetlen vágy ébredt Feliciano szívében, és mindenhová szétáradt, amit Ludwig megérintett meleg, erős, még mindig kissé reszkető kezeivel.

A fájdalom semmiség volt, ahhoz a kibírhatatlan gyötrelemhez képest, amin keresztülment. Mert ezt Ludwig okozta, és csak ő számított, és Feliciano beleolvadt abba a leírhatatlanul csodálatos érzésbe, hogy Ludwig erős, meleg teste a testéhez simul, hogy őt érzi a testén és a testében, és ez olyan hihetetlen, csodálatos érzés volt, hogy Feliciano szemébe könnyek gyűltek.

-Jól vagy?- kérdezte Ludwig, s hangjában, szapora lélegzete dacára is jól kivehető volt az aggodalom.

- Igen,- suttogta Feliciano, Ludwig karjait markolászva, hogy így kényszerítse a fiút, hogy mozogjon. -Oh, igen…

- Fáj?- Ludwig karjai remegtek, ahogy kitámasztotta magát.

-Nem, nem, nincs semmi baj...- Ludwig megmozdult, Feliciano felkiáltott, és erre a német fiú teljesen lemerevedett.

- Bocsánat, Bocsánat! Te...

- Csitt, Ludwig.- Feliciano átölelte a fiút, megcsókolta, lábait a csípője köré fonta, és magához szorította. Ludwig reszketve sóhajtott fel.

-Ah, _Gott_, Feliciano...

Feliciano soha nem hitte volna, hogy létezik ilyen érzés. Mintha elveszne, beleolvadna Ludwig-ba. Mintha a világ addig zsugorodna, amíg nem marad más, csak ez a kis sarok a fészerben, ez a pillanat. És olyan jó volt benne lenni, és Ludwig arca olyan szép volt a tűz fényében, hogy Feliciano-nak meg kellett érinteni. Végigfuttatta kezeit Ludwig mellkasán és vállain, és megremegett, ahogy érezte a kemény izmokat mozogni az aranyló bőr alatt. Ludwig homlokán izzadságcseppek gyöngyöztek, szemei belevesztek Feliciano-éba, és tudta, hogy képtelen lenne levenni tekintetét a fiúról. Feliciano bőre lángolt ahol Ludwig megérintette. A csípőjén, és az alatt, és felsóhajtott, mikor a fiú ujjai az ágyékához értek, megremegett, és felkiáltott, mikor kezei köréje zárultak. Éles, lüktető gyönyör öntötte el az ágyékát, a csípőjét, combjait, gerincét, nagyobb, mint amit bármikor is érzett saját kezeitől a sötétlő hajnali órákban a takaró alatt, egyedül. -Ludwig, - zihálta. - Annyira jó...

Feliciano nem akarta, hogy valaha is vége szakadjon, de nem tarthat örökké… ilyen csodás dolog soha nem tart örökké. Egyre közelebb és közelebb sodródott a beteljesüléshez, ahogy Ludwig egyre gyorsabban mozgott Feliciano nevét suttogva, és ez a lüktető gyönyör feltartóztathatatlanul, elkerülhetetlenül növekedett… -Oh... Ludwig, én.. oh...- Aztán gyomrában, fejében, egész testében kiélesedett, lezuhant, majd tetőpontra hágott a gyönyör érzése, és ő felkiáltott a hatalmas, szinte földöntúli boldogságtól.

Ludwig a fiú felett zihált kimelegedve és az izzadságtól nedvesen, aztán megremegett, és felnyögött. -Feliciano... _Ich liebe dich_.- Oly halkan suttogta a szavakat, hogy Feliciano abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalában akarta-e a német fiú, hogy meghallja a vallomást.

Feliciano lihegve törölte ki a szemeiből a könnyeket, karjait Ludwig nyaka köré fonta, és ajkaival ajkait kereste. Lassan, lustán csókolóztak, hevesen emelkedő,süllyedő mellkasuk egymáshoz ért. Majd Ludwig az oldalára fordult, és a karjaiba zárta Feliciano-t, miközben puszit nyomott a hajára. -Én is szeretlek,- szólt Feliciano, Ludwig-hoz simulva. A homlokán érezte Ludwig mosolyát.

Ujjaik mellkasuk között összefonódtak. Feliciano tudta, hogy csak ez számít, hogy ilyen pillanatért érdemes élni és ha mindenki ismerné ezt az érzést, nem lenne háború, gyűlölködés és gyilkolás. Nem volt szükségük szavakra, semmi egyébre nem volt szükségük, csak arra, hogy egymás karjában feküdjenek és érezzék a másik lélegzetét. Feliciano abban sem volt biztos, hogy nem nyomta-e el az álom egy kis időre, de ez sem számított, hiszen mikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, Ludwig még mindig ott volt, ott volt vele. A tűz még mindig lobogott, és már jól felmelegítette az apró helyiséget, és még a szél zúgását, a mennydörgést, és az esőcseppek kopogását is lehetett hallani. De semmi sem tudja megriasztani, mikor Ludwig karjaiban fekszik, biztonságban minden veszélytől. De még így is adódnak olyan dolgok, amit senki sem tud megakadályozni, bármennyire erős legyen is...

Mi lesz holnap?- Szólalt meg végül Feliciano, akinek, bár nem akarta megtörni ezt az álomszép pillanatot, akaratlanul is a kicsúszott a száján a kérdés. - Ludwig mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Az amerikaiak támadni fognak. De mi felkészültünk. És ez tisztességes küzdelem lesz... nem rajtaütés a sötétben.

-Nagyon jók... a pilótáik? Jobbak nálad?

-Nagyon jók.- Ludwig ajkain önelégült mosoly játszadozott. -De nem jobbak mint én. Egy Mustang közelébe sem érhet egy Messerschmittnek.- Feliciano elégedetten bólintt, hogy Ludwig az igazságot mondja. Mert senki, semmiben sem lehet jobb, mint Ludwig. Nincs olyan amerikai, aki le tudná győzni Ludwigot. Feliciano elmosolyodott, és Ludwig mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, aztán halkan felnevetett. Ludwig kíváncsian emelte meg a fejét.

- Gondoltad volna, mikor először találkoztunk az országúton, hogy ide kötünk ki?

-Mikor először találkoztunk.- Ludwig eltűnődve mosolyodott el, arca felélénkült. Máskor mindig kifogástalanul hátrafésült haja kócosan hullott csillogó szemeibe, és Feliciano csak nézte hevesen dobogó szívvel, és próbálta a lelkének oly kedves képet az emlékezetébe vésni. - Aznap először sétáltam ilyen messze. Tisztán emlékszem... Annyira belefáradtam, és elegem volt mindenből. Minden nap ugyanaz a pokol. Olyan volt, mintha mindent csak fekete-fehérbe láttam volna. De mikor te előbukkantál a semmiből, és rám néztél, megszólaltál, a világ ismét kiszínesedett. - Egy pillanatra Ludwig szemei ismét olyan kék voltak, mint azon a derűs napon, mikor először találkoztak. Feliciano eltűnődött, hogy lehetséges-e, hogy már akkor beleszeretett a fiúba, mikor a szemeibe nézett. - Te megint széppé tetted a világot.- Ludwig szégyenlősen félrenézett és Feliciano elfojtott egy boldog kacajt, mivel lelkében túláradt a boldogság. - Másnap csak azért bóklásztam ismét arrafelé, mert abban reménykedtem, hogy találkozom veled. Azt hiszem, már akkor szerettelek. És egész idő alatt, amíg találkozgattunk, soha nem mertem álmodni... soha nem mertem remélni, hogy te is ugyanígy érzel. Soha nem képzeltem, hogy megérdemelhetem.

Feliciano szíve elszorult, és csordultig telt szerelemmel. Ludwig soha nem beszélt ilyen nyíltan, és Feliciano el volt ragadtatva, hogy ilyesvalaki, mint Ludwig megnyissa előtte a szívét. Megcsókolta a fiú vállát. -Ludwig.- Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak tudna valamit tenni, valamit válaszolni. De hogyan is tudná ezt a csodálatos, mindent elsöprő érzést szavakba foglalni? Ha valamit tudna adni Ludwignak... aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - Jaj, teljesen kiment a fejemből!- Feliciano feltápászkodott, és elvette a két fényképet a fejük feletti polcról. -Tessék,- mondta, és ezzel visszaheveredett Ludwig mellé, és a már teljesen száraz képeket maguk elé tette. - Emlékszel, arra, mikor ezeket a képeket csináltuk ? Fent a dombon?

-Persze, hogy emlékszem.- Ludwig óvatosan végigfuttatta ujjait a képen, ahol Feliciano mosolyog vidáman a gép objektívébe, Ludwig szürke zubbonyával a vállán.

- Na, most van egy képed rólam, és nekem is egy rólad! Arról volt szó, hogy mosolyogsz a fényképen, de nincs semmi baj, így is nagyon csinosan nézel ki. Ja, valamit rá kéne írnod a hátoldalára, a nevemet, vagy valami ilyesmit, amit a képekre szoktak írni, a helyet és a dátumot is. Azt hiszem, hogy huszadika volt … merre van a tollad?

-Az ingzsebemben.-

Feliciano döbbenten húzta fel a szemöldökét. -Van toll az ingzsebedben?

-Hogyne lenne. Soha ne lehet tudni, hogy mikor lesz rá szükség.

- Hát ilyet! Hogy mik vannak a zsebeidben Ludwig! Van még egy kis csoki is bennük?

Ludwig ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak. - Sajnos, nincs.- Megfordította a képet, rátette a tollat, majd elgondolkozott.

Feliciano fél karjával átfogta Ludwigot, és fejét a fiú vállára hajtotta. -Mit fogsz ráírni?

Ludwig keze kissé reszketett, aztán elkezdett írni lassan, vigyázva, rendezett, szögletes betűkkel: két egyszerű szót: _„_**bella ciao**." Feliciano nem tehetett róla, de elfogta a kacagás, még akkor is, ha e szavakat látva megsajdult a szíve. -Rosszul írtad, te butus német.

Ludwig kissé elmosolyodott, és oldalról a fiúra pislantott. -Dehogy! Úgy írtam, ahogy a dalban is van. Bella ciao.

Feliciano visszamosolygott, és megfordította Ludwig képét. Elvette a tollat a fiútól, és a fénykép hátára kanyarította, hogy „_auf wiedersehen, sweetheart"_. Aztán ránézett a két egymás mellett heverő képre. Két búcsúszó. Feliciano-nak elege volt a búcsúzásokból. Lehunyta a szemét, oldalra fordult, próbált teljesen elbújni Ludwig karjai közé. A tetőn kopogó eső lassan alábbhagyott, a dühöngő vihar is távolodott. Mióta beköszöntött az éjszaka, a pislákoló tűz volt az egyedüli fényforrás. -Svájc, Ludwig. Azon nyomban elszöknék veled, ha kérnél. Ebben a pillanatban.-

Feliciano hallotta, hogy Ludwig szíve hevesebben kezd verni, és lélegzete kissé felgyorsul. Mikor megszólalt, hangjában sajnálat vegyült. - Nekem kötelességeim vannak. És mit szólna a testvéred és a nagyapád, ha soha nem látnának viszont?

Feliciano fájdalmában lehunyta a szemét. Erre a válaszra számított. De mégis fájt. - Rá sem hederítenének. Tudják, hogy beszéltem neked a partraszállásról. Úgyhogy most gyűlölnek.

Ludwig gyengéden végigsimított Feliciano hátán. - Dehogy. Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem.

-A dolgok most megváltoznak, ugye?

-Igen.- Bár egyikük sem hozta szóba, de Feliciano tudta, ahogy Ludwig is. Miután az amerikaiak partraszállása után már nem lesz mód arra, hogy Ludwig elsétáljon a tölgyfához és minden nap találkozzanak. Még az is jó lesz, ha a bázisukat tudják tartani. - De ennek a háborúnak egyszer vége lesz. És akkor visszajövök hozzád.

-Igen, tudom, hogy el fogsz jönni, vagy én jövök el hozzád. Elmegyek hozzád, Ludwig, nem számít, hogy milyen messzire kell mennem, nem számít mennyi időmbe kerül. Jusson eszedbe, hogy én örökké várni fogok rád! Újra találkozunk majd, Ludwig. Ebben biztos vagyok. Újra találkozunk.- Feliciano határozottan, eltökélten beszélt, szinte a kétségbeesés határán volt. Ludwig gyengéden megsimogatta a fiú arcát, és határozottan megcsókolta.

-Igen. Majd ismét látjuk egymást. De most ne gondolj ilyenekre, Feliciano. Most veled vagyok.- Feliciano bólintott, próbálta az eljövendő bizonytalan időket kirekeszteni, és csak csak arra gondolni, hogy Ludwig itt van mellette. Mert most Ludwig itt van vele, és senki más nincs itt rajtuk kívül, és ez az egyik olyan helyük, ami kívül esik a világon. Feliciano olyan közel húzódott Ludwig-hoz, amilyen közel csak lehetett, érezni akarta, belélegezni illatát, lábaik egymásba fonódtak, ujjait végigfuttatta a fiú mellkasán, hátán, vállain, és aranyló haján. Feliciano boldogan sóhajtott, ahogy megérezte, hogy Ludwig ujjai beletúrnak a fürtjeibe. - Ez a tincsed- érezte Ludwig mellkasában a hang keltette rezgést. -Olyan furcsa, soha nem lapul le.

Feliciano elmosolyodott, és próbált küzdeni az elkerülhetetlenül rátörő álmosság ellen. Annyi ideig akart ébren maradni Ludwiggal, amíg csak lehetett. De azt is tudta, hogy nem akarja látni, ahogy a fiú elmegy. Tudta, hogy az teljesen összetörné, hogy többé már élni sem tudna. -Megteszel nekem valamit?- Kérdezte csendesen Feliciano, olyan halk hangon, hogy abban sem volt egészen biztos, hogy Ludwig egyáltalán meghallotta szavait. De Ludwig megszorította a kezét, és visszasuttogott.

-Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek?

-Maradj addig, amíg elalszom. És ne búcsúzz el.

Ludwig válaszul szorosabban ölelte. Feliciano kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Ludwigba és harcolt az álmosság ellen, de mivel ki volt merülve, nem küzdhetett sokáig. Mielőtt elaludt volna, Ludwig simogató ujjait érezte a haján, és azon tűnődött, hogy hogyan lehet az, hogy ez élete legjobb, legrosszabb, legboldogabb, és legszomorúbb perce egyszerre.

* * *

_Folyt. köv. …_


	11. Chapter 11

Feliciano nem tudta, hogy mi ébresztette fel. Talán a beszűrődő hajnali fénysugár, vagy a fagerendák fülének szokatlan nyikorgása, vagy a hirtelen lehűlő levegő, ami köréje lopakodott, mikor a tűz elhamvadt. Hirtelen ráébredt, hogy Ludwig elment. A mellette lévő üres hely felé fordult, és végigfuttatta rajta a kezét. Feliciano tudta, hogy ébredéskor ez vár rá. De mégis üresnek érezte magát, szíve fájt, és a világ hidegnek, kietlennek tűnt, mintha lelkének felét kitépték volna. Lehajtotta fejét a szénára, szemét lehunyta, és próbálta megragadni Ludwig emlékét, érintését. Kishíján ismét elnyomta az álom, mikor hallotta, hogy a fészer ajtaja megnyikordul.

- Feliciano!

Feliciano félig öntudatlanul, zavarodottan húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
- Ludwig?- motyogta. Lassan, álmosan fordult a hang irányába, aztán ahogy a hideg reggel berontott világába kiszállt szeméből az álom.

- Nagypapa?- Feliciano gyorsan végignézett magán. Hála legyen az égnek… rajta van a nadrágja.

-Feli! Jaj! Hála Istennek! Hála Istennek!- Róma nagypapa átrohant a helyiségen, térdre esett és olyan szorosan ölelte magához Feliciano-t, hogy annak a csontjai is beleropogtak. Pár perc múlva, mikor döbbenete és zavara kissé feloldódott, Feliciano finoman megütögette Róma vállait.

- Nem kapok levegőt.

Róma enyhített a szorításon és Feliciano levegő után kapkodott. - Mindenfelé kerestelek,- zihálta Róma. Szemei vörösek voltak, haja fésületlen. Kimerültnek tűnt. - Egész éjjel kerestelek, mindenfelé, és azt hittem... szinte biztos voltam benne… Jaj, Feli, annyira sajnálom.- Róma ismét a karjaiba zárta Feliciano-t. -Nincs semmi bajod, mondd, hogy nincs semmi bajod! -

Feliciano nem tudta, mit is mondhatna. Nem tudta, hogyan kéne viselkednie. De szomorú volt, tele fájdalommal, és itt van a nagyapja, aki mindig megvigasztalta. Feliciano megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és megölelte a nagyapját, abban bizakodva, hogy minden rendbe fog tenni. -Nincs semmi bajom, Nagypapa. Azt hittem, hogy utálsz.

- Soha nem tudnálak utálni, Feli! Bocsáss meg, hogy olyan szörnyű dolgokat mondtam neked! Bocsásd meg azt az őrült pillanatomat! Ha nem talállak meg... Jaj Istenem, ha nem talállak meg...- Róma képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot. És Feliciano már úgy belefáradt a sírásba.

.

A reggeli napfény besütött a konyhaablakon, ismerős aranyfényben fürdetve a kis helységet. A vihar úgy elmúlt, mintha soha nem lett volna. Feliciano Róma nagypapával szemben ült, és a kezeit bámulta zavarában. Nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen ebben a furcsa, ismeretlen helyzetben. Róma nem tűnt mérgesnek, csupa kedvesség és aggodalom volt, mióta hazajöttek a fészerből. Feliciano tudta azt is, hogy nagyapjának minden oka meglenne arra, hogy dühös legyen. Mindazok után, amit Feliciano tett azzal, hogy figyelmeztette Ludwigot, azzal, hogy egy egész éjszakára eltűnt és Róma kétségbeesetten kereste. És azok után a szavak után, amit Róma tegnap délután mondott neki... Hogyhogy nem dühös nagyapa?

-Mit mondott neked Antonio?- Kérdezte remegve Feliciano.

-Elmondta, hogy összebarátkoztál azzal a német pilótával. És hogy figyelmeztetted, hogy az amerikaiak holnap partraszállnak. - Róma hangja túlságosan nyugodtnak tűnt.

-Sajnálom Nagypapa. Nem azért szóltam neki, hogy bárkinek is elmondja, próbáltam megakadályozni, hogy visszamenjen a bázisra... Csak meg akartam menteni, ennyi az egész, nem azért tettem, hogy eláruljam a mozgalmat ...

-Tudom, Feliciano. - Feliciano ismét lesütötte a szemét, és várta, hogy Róma folytassa. De hallgatott.

- Mindent tönkretettem?

-Meg kellett változtatni a terveket. Reméljük… hogy a dolgok rendben fognak menni.- Feliciano bólintott, ráébredve arra, hogy Róma többé semmit sem fog neki ebből elmondani. Feliciano eltűnődött, hogy mennyit fog ezután megtudni a dolgokból. -Ez a német, ugye több, mint egy barát?

Erre a kérdésre nem számított Feliciano. Úgy érezte, hogy gyomrát jeges marok szorongatná, nagyot nyelt, és lassan, rémülettől kitágult szemekkel nézett a nagyapjára. De Róma most sem tűnt mérgesnek.

-Gondoltam, hogy így van. Nagyon sokat jelenthetett neked, ha ennyit kockáztattál miatta. - Feliciano csak bólintott. Nehéz csend esett közéjük és Feliciano ismét csak várt, nem tudva, hogy mit tegyen, hogy mit kellene tennie ebben a helyzetben. Róma végül felsóhajtott és elmerengve sóhajtott fel.

- Tudod, Feliciano, a nagyanyád volt a legszebb nő, akit valaha is láttam. Olajbarna bőr, vastag fekete tincsek, és a legelbűvölőbb sötét szemek, amikbe valaha is belenéztem. Ahogy megláttam, már tudtam, hogy nem fogok mást szeretni. Odamentem hozzá, megfogtam a kezét, és feleségül kértem.

Feliciano zavara gyorsan tovatűnt. Róma nagypapa már régen beszélt a múltról és mindig nagyon jó történeteket mesélt. Feliciano kissé felélénkült, és kíváncsian emelte fel a fejét. - Ejha! És igent mondott?

-Dehogyis! Pofon vágott.- Vigyorgott Róma és Feliciano elnevette magát. - De megesküdtem, hogy soha nem adom fel. Egy hónapomba került. Egy hónap! Elhiszed ezt? Olaszországban bármelyik nőt megkaptam volna egy pillanat alatt. De ezek a makacs görögök. Egy hónapomba került.

-Aztán szeretett téged?

-Igen. Nagyon.- Róma kissé elmerengve nézett a távolba. - Mikor meghalt gyerekszülésben, azt hittem én is vele halok. Követni akartam a halálba.- Sóhajtott Róma. -De nem tehettem. Ott volt nekem a világ legszebb kislánya, akit fel kellett nevelnem.

Feliciano elmosolyodott. -Mama.

- A nagymamád nagyon hasonlított Lovino-ra. Anyukád viszont olyan volt, mint te.- Róma szemei felderültek, ahogy beszélt. - Mindig mondtam, hogy ecsettel a kezében született. Nagyon tehetséges volt. Úgy énekelt, akár egy angyal. Csodálatosan írt, rajzolt, és bárkivel bármiről el tudott csevegni. - Feliciano csüngött nagyapja minden egyes szaván. Róma soha nem beszélt sokat Feliciano édesanyjáról. Túlságosan fájdalmas volt az emléke. -Ő volt az én kis napsugaram. Olyan vidám, olyan gondtalan… mindenki megszerette, akivel csak találkozott.- Róma szemei elsötétedtek, tekintete megkeményedett. - Ő is.

-Az apám.- Feliciano szinte semmit nem tudott az apjáról. Róma nagypapa nem beszélt róla.

Könyörögtem, hogy ne menjen el vele. Annyira fiatal volt. De nem hallgatott rám. Kiabáltam, ordítottam. És akkor láttam utoljára.- Feliciano látta, hogy a fájdalom, és a megbánás még mindig friss

Róma szemeiben lelkében. -Nem volt idősebb, mint te Feliciano. Nem volt idősebb, mint te, mikor elhagyta, és ő képtelen volt elviselni a fájdalmat. Mikor a hírt hozták nekem…- Róma megremegett és lehunyta a szemét. Feliciano nehéz szívvel nézett félre. Róma mély levegőt vett, és folytatta - Mikor meghozták a hírt, másodszor fontolgattam, hogy megölöm magam, de most sem tehettem. Mert hirtelen itt maradtam két kicsike unokával, akiknek rajtam kívül senkijük sem volt a világon- Róma ismét elmosolyodott gyengéden, eltűnődve. - Tudom, hogy nevelhettelek volna titeket jobban is, de minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem. Talán mindig is túlféltettelek benneteket, talán még most is ezt teszem. De ez csak azért van , mert tudom, hogy azt, hogy a szívem harmadszor is összetörjön, már nem tudnám elviselni.

Róma hirtelen öregnek tűnt, fáradtnak és legyőzöttnek. Feliciano gyerekkorában a nagyapját olyan nagynak és biztonságot adónak látta. Elűzött minden veszélyt, elkergette a rossz álmokat, és bármitől meg tudta védeni Feliciano-t. Mindent rendbe tudott hozni. De most a világ megváltozott, és a veszélyek valósak lettek. Feliciano felnőtt és jól tudta, hogy Róma nagypapa már nem tudja mindentől megvédeni, és nem tud mindent helyrehozni. És nem volt egyszerű beismerni, hogy ez az igazság.

- Nagypapa, Én nem olyan vagyok, mint a mama volt. Ahogy Lovino sem olyan. Csak azért mert ő itt hagyott téged, mert beleszeretett valakibe, még nem jelenti azt, hogy mi is így fogunk tenni. - Csak most vált egyértelműé, hogy nagypapa ezért figyelte aggodalmasan Antonio vonzalmát. Arra is most ébredt rá, hogy mekkora fájdalmat okozott volna Rómának, ha Svájcba szökik. És bűntudat fogta el, amikor eltűnődött, hogy emiatt elállt volna a tervtől. - De... nem tudsz mindentől megvédeni bennünket, nagypapa. Ahogy azt sem tudod megakadályozni, hogy szerelmesek legyünk.

-Feli, mikor nőttél ennyire fel?- Róma sóhajtott, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, és Feliciano-ra nézett. -nem értelek benneteket, fiúk... A ti korotokban hét barátnőm volt. - Elvigyorodott, és szemei ismét felcsillantak. - A hét minden éjszakájára jutott egy. - Feliciano nevetett, és Róma lassan felállt, és az előszoba felé indult. Feliciano-nak most tűnt először úgy, hogy szinte úgy néz ki, ahogy kora indokolná. - Feküdj le, Feliciano.

.

Feliciano már másodszor ébredt úgy fel a nap folyamán, hogy nem tudta, mi verte fel álmából. Először úgy tűnt, hogy egy közeli robbanás, vagy az állandó, mély búgás. Mintha száz repülő körözne a feje felett. De aztán rájött, hogy valaki kiáltozik. Feliciano kiugrott az ágyból, és szinte gondolkodás nélkül az előszobába futott. Mikor odaért, megtorpant, és szívében félelem ébredt.

Lovino vergődött Róma nagypapa szorításában, tágra nyílt, vörös szemei a bejárati ajtóra szegeződtek. Arcán kimondhatatlan félelem és kétségbeesés tükröződött. Ilyet még sosem nem látott Feliciano, és rémületében mozdulni sem tudott. Úgy érezte, ereiben megfagy a vér. Róma kétségbeesetten szorította Lovino-t a falhoz. -Kérlek, hagyd abba, Lovino, még valami bajod...

-NEM! Indulnunk kell, most azonnal indulnunk kell…- Lovino hangja kétségbeesett, féktelen, és hisztérikusan szabadulni akart Róma szorításából. Feliciano megkövülten nézte a jelenetet, túlságosan is döbbenten ahhoz, hogy bármit is tudjon mondani, és valószínűtlen rettegés uralkodott el rajta. Nagypapa nyugodtan, higgadtan beszélt, bár látszott, hogy minden erejére szüksége van, hogy visszafogja Lovino-t.

-Lovi, Lovi, nyugodj meg, hallgass rám, kérlek…

- Segítenünk kell neki!- Lovino tág, könyörgő szemekkel nézett Rómára. Kétségbeesetten markolászta Róma ingét. - Kérlek, Nagypapa! Kérlek, segítsünk neki! Kérlek…

- Sajnálom, Lovino, ma semmit nem tudunk tenni érte...- Róma próbálta csitítólag unokája arcára tenni a kezét, de Lovino fojtott kiáltással ellökte.

-Nem, NEM! Te ezt nem érted, éppen most kínozzák, most… jaj Istenem…- Lovino elsápadt és kétségbeesett kapkodott levegő után. Úgy nézett ki, mint akit az ájulás környékez. - Jaj Istenem, ne…- Aztán őrjöngve, kiabálva, eszét vesztve kezdte el Róma mellkasát ütni,. -ENGEDJ EL!- Lovino kis híján kisiklott nagyapja kezei közül, de Rómának sikerült megragadni a karjait, és az utolsó pillanatban a falhoz szorítani.

- Mi a baj?

Lovino és Róma felnéztek a halk, reszkető hangra, és most először vették észre Feliciano-t. Lovino rémült tekintete azonnal dühössé vált. - Te! Az egész a TE HIBÁD!

Feliciano hátrált egy lépést, és a lélegzete is elállt ijedtében. Szívét rémület szorította össze. - Mi? Micsoda…

- Az a te mocskos német _barátod_!- Köpte a szavakat Lovino. - Beárulta őt, egészen biztosan beárulta, különben hogyan tudták volna meg ilyen hirtelen?

Feliciano szívét jeges rémület öntötte el. A szoba sötét és hideg lett körülötte. - Antonio-ról ...van … szó

- Úgy tűnik, hogy a Gestapo kapott egy fülest múlt éjjel,- mondta Róma érzelemmentes hangon. - Kora reggel elfogták Antonio-t. - Feliciano-t émelygés fogta el. Lovino ismét megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát Róma szorításából.

- Mit mondtál még ennek a németnek, Feliciano? - Kiabálta dühösen. - Mit mondtál neki Antonio-ról?

- Semmit!- Kiáltotta Feliciano rémülten és nyugtalanul. -Soha semmit nem mondtam neki Antonio-ról, soha! Különben sem lehetett Ludwig, múlt éjjel semmiképp, ez lehetetlen!

Róma lehunyta szemeit és elfordította a fejét, de Lovino így kiáltott, - Miért?

-Mert… mert…- Feliciano hol a bátyjára, hol a nagyapjára nézett. De már nincs oka, hogy eltitkolja az igazságot. Most, hogy már tudják. - Mert Ludwig egész éjszaka velem volt.- Hatalmas zúgás töltötte be a szobát, ahogy egyre több repülő szállt a fejük felett. Az amerikaiak támadtak, de a németek fel voltak készülve. Légi csata zajlott a fejük felett.

Lovino kétségbeesetten és rémülten rázta a fejét. Reményvesztetten nézett hol Feliciano-ra, hol Rómára, hol az ajtóra. Aztán láthatóan összeomlott. Lábai összecsuklottak, és Róma gyengéden a földre fektette. - Soha nem szabadott volna elmennem! - Zihálta zokogva Lovino – Soha nem szabadott volna megfogadnom azt a hülye azt a hülye ígéretet. Soha nem kellett volna… jaj Istenem… Antonio…- Lovino tehetetlenül reszketett, sápadt és rémült arccal, tágra nyílt, hitetlenkedő szemekkel. Feliciano soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is ilyennek látja a bátyját, és úgy érezte, a saját szíve is megszakad, mint ahogy a saját világa is összeomlott.

- Nem tehettél mást, csak azt tetted amit tenned kellett. - Mondta halkan Róma. - Hallgattál rá, mikor azt mondta, hogy menj el. Helyesen cselekedtél.

-Nem. Nem.- Lovino végül teljesen kimerült, Rómába kapaszkodott, aki a haját simogatta, és halkan suttogta:

- Mindent meg fogunk tenni érte, amit tudunk, Lovino. Mindent, amit tudunk.

Feliciano könnyes arccal, tehetetlenül nézte őket. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, mit tegyen, mit érezzen. Antonio-t elfogták, és Lovino teljesen összeomlott. Róma nagypapa sem tud semmit se tenni. És ahogy a csata zaja egyre növekedett, Feliciano akaratlanul is arra gondolt, hogy Ludwig ott fent van. És hogy nem lehet biztos abban, hogy valaha is viszontlátja. Minden, amit tudott, amiben bízott, hirtelen összeomlott körülötte. Feliciano elveszettnek, zavarodottnak érezte magát. - Ez most mit jelent Nagypapa? Mi fog történni?- A külső zaj elnyomta a szoba csendjét: A közeli robbanások, a motorok zúgása a fejük felett, egy távoli csata mennydörgő, félelmetes és égrengető hangjai, amik túlságosan is közel voltak.

Róma nagypapa a fejét csóválta miközben lágyan ringatta Lovino-t.

- Nem tudom.

.

_Pár hónappal később…_

_._

_- _Irányító központ hívja Schwarz parancsnokot. Schwarz parancsnok meg tudja adni a koordinátáit?

A hang keresztülrecsegett Ludwig hangszóróján át a fülébe, megzavarva az eddig csendes és nyugodt repülését. Gyorsan észbe kapott, meglepetten és dühösen konstatálva, hogy milyen hosszan elbambult. Gyorsan megnézte a látóterébe kerülő tiszta eget, és felkészült a válaszadásra. Nem gondolta volna, hogy sor fog erre kerülni. Már majdnem visszatértek a bázisra, egy hosszú küldetésből érkezve, ami abból állt, hogy bombázógépeket kellett kísérniük az osztrák határon található új bázisukra. Ludwig fáradt, kimerült volt, és nem csak saját energiájának volt fogytán, hanem az üzemanyagnak is. Valószínűleg a kísérőosztag másik három tagja is így érez. Ludwig helyreigazította maszkját, hogy válaszolni tudjon. - Schwarz parancsnok hívja a Központot. Jelenleg az 1-7-3 koordinátákról tartunk a 2-4-5 koordinátára. Minden rendben. Vége.

- Köszönöm Schwarz parancsnok. Jelentést kaptunk, hogy ellenséges vadászgépek járőröznek a területén. Legyen óvatos. Vége.-

Ludwig ismét alaposan végigpásztázta az eget, majd tekintete a végtelen kékségről az alant elterülő zöld mezőre siklott. Szíve, mint mindig, most is belesajdult a rét látványába, emlékek rohanták meg széles, zöld mezőről, tölgyfáról és csodálatos, felejthetetlen délutánokról. Tekintete megpihent a kis, szakadozott piros virágon, amit a pilótafülkében őrzött.

Ezekben a napokban állandóan Feliciano járt az eszébe. Gondolatok, emlékek- ezzel kellett beérnie. Nem látta Feliciano-t azóta a gyönyörű, viharos, szinte álomszerű éjszaka óta, amelyen elváltak. Ahogy nézte az alvó fiút, halkan felöltözött, és becsúsztatta a kincset érő képet a tárcájába, és amikor utoljára csókolta meg Feliciano puha, meleg bőrét, hallotta, hogy a fiú felsóhajt álmában... Otthagyni Feliciano-t, ez volt a legnehezebb dolog, amit Ludwig valaha is tett. Azután meg elszabadult a pokol. Az amerikaiak megérkeztek és visszavonulásra kényszerítették Ludwig egységét. Hónapokig tartó, kétségbeesett légi csaták, állandó visszavonulás; gépeket, embereket vesztettek. Ludwig huszonkét éves létére már az olaszországi hadjárat egyik veteránja. Neki mindig a hazája és a kötelesség volt az első. És mégis... most, hogy többet látott a háborúból, és a békesség érzéséből is többet tapasztalt meg, mint amiről valaha is álmodni mert volna, egyre többször jutottak eszébe Feliciano egyszerű, naiv, őszinte szavai. _-Svájc, Ludwig. Azon nyomban elszöknék veled, ha kérnél. Ebben a pillanatban._

Ludwig próbálta gondolatait visszaterelni, és beleszólt az adóvevőbe.  
- Jelenleg nem látok ellenséges repülőket, Irányító központ. Ha bármi változást észlelünk, tudatjuk a központtal. Ismétlem jelenleg a 2 ... –-

A fény, a semmiből bukkant elő. Lángoló vörös sáv lövellt ki a repülő jobb oldala mellett, és Ludwig gondolkodás nélkül magasabbra vitte gépét. Röpke pillantást vetett a tükrökbe, és akkor meglátta. El sem lehet téveszteni. Egy repülő vette üldözőbe, egy Mustang, ami egyre csak közeledett. Ludwig hangosan átkozódott. Rácsapott a vezérlőpultra és csatornát váltott, hogy figyelmeztesse a többi pilótát. He smashed the control and changed the audio channel to broadcast to his fellow pilots. - Figyelem, figyelem, Mustang közeledik, kerüljé...- Aztán még több jött. Az ég mögöttük hirtelen megtelt ellenséges repülőgépekkel, amik mindenhonnan előrajzottak. Ludwig négyet számolt meg, mielőtt összeszedte magát, és megragadta a kormányt, és felkiáltott: -Oszolj! Támadás!

Ludwig erősen balra húzta kormányt és éles kanyart vett a géppel. Az első Mustang közvetlenül mögé került. Körülötte a három pilótája végrehajtotta a parancsot, és az osztag fokozatosan szétvált. - Menjetek magasabbra!- kiáltotta Ludwig. - Menjetek magasabbra, és rendeződjetek alakzatba. Azonnal hajtsátok végre a kitérő műveletet. Támadnak minket!

-Schwarz Kettő, ismételje meg! - hallotta a szárnysegédje hangját. Ludwig alig ismerte ezt az embert. A többi pilótát sem nagyon ismerte, mind újonnan érkeztek... rengeteg pilótát vesztettek az utóbbi időben. Azt gondolták, hogy ez egy veszélytelen küldetés lesz. Lazítás Ludwignak és könnyű bevezető az újoncoknak. Ha valami nem hiányzott nekik, az egy lesből támadó szövetséges repülőgép volt, főleg most, hogy egy előző küldetés már kimerítette őket. Hangjukban rémület tükröződött, ahogy üzentek egymásnak a rádión, még a hívójelüket sem használva.

-Honnan a fenéből jöttek?

- Britek?

-Nem, Amerikaiak.

- Az Isten verje meg, túl fáradt vagyok ehhez a marhasághoz.

Újabb lövés repült a gépből, és Ludwig gyomra összeszorult, idegeit lassan kikezdte a váratlan támadás, és a pilóták tapasztalatlansága, akiket vezetett. - Hagyjátok abba a fecsegést és összpontosítsatok. Magasabbra kell emelkednünk. - Magasabbra kell szállniuk, a Mustangok fölé, hogy lemenjünk a nyomvonalukról. Meg kellett szerezniük azt az előnyt, amit eddig nem sikerült. . Fölénybe kell kerülniük, bármilyen nehéz is lesz. Ludwig fokozatosan emelkedni kezdett, de a tükörben látta, hogy a Mustang könnyedén követte, végig tartva a magasságot. Aztán nyoma veszett. Ludwig döbbenten pislogott, hogy milyen gyorsan eltűnt a gép a látóteréből. - Hova a fenébe...

Hirtelen feltűnt előtte a Mustang, mintha a semmiből bukkant volna fel. Ludwig csak másodpercekkel később fogta fel, kivel áll szemben. A P-51-es Mustang oldalán díszlő betűk túlságosan is nyilvánvalóvá tették: „_Lady Beth"_. Ludwig átkozódott, és hirtelen zuhanórepülésbe kezdett. Úgy tűnt, a szárnysegédje is ugyanakkor vette észre a gépet.

- Úristen, a Varázsló a vezetőjük!- hallotta rémült hangját az adóvevőben.

-Micsoda? Az a srác elképesztő, olyan...

-Mondtam már hogy hagyjátok abba a beszélgetést!- Kiáltotta Ludwig. Nem szabad engednie, hogy az emberei idegesek legyenek, még akkor sem, ha harcolnak. De megértette a ijedtségüket. Ismerte ezt az amerikait. Már harcolt vele nem is egyszer, mióta az amerikaiak partraszálltak. És nem hiába hívták Varázslónak, lehetetlen volt célba venni, mindig túl gyors és kiszámíthatatlan volt. De Ludwig összeszorította a fogait, és elszánt mosoly játszadozott ajkain. Ez a „Varázsló" lehet, hogy az amerikaiak legjobbja, ezért küldik rájuk. De Ludwig volt a legjobb, akivel a németek vissza tudtak vágni. - Őt bízzátok rám. Ti a mögöttetek lévő gépekkel foglalkozzatok.

Ludwig abbahagyta a zuhanórepülést, és lassan emelkedve megpördült. Ahogyan számított rá, a Mustangnak nem volt ilyen egyszerű abbahagynia a gyors zuhanást, és Ludwignak végre sikerült magasságbeli előnyre szert tennie az amerikaival szemben. És ezt meg is akarta tartani. Gyorsan végigfürkészte a látóterébe eső légteret, és szerencsére csak azt a négy repülőt látta, ami először támadta őket. Gyors spirál alakba emelkedett fel, próbálva kedvező pozíciót felvenni a támadáshoz. A hangszórója ismét recsegni kezdett.

-Itt az Irányító központ beszél Schwarz parancsnokhoz. Elvesztettük a rádió jeleiket. Mi a helyzetük? Vége

Ludwig belevágott a Mustang farkába, nagy levegőt vett, összpontosított, aztán hármat lőtt egyenesen előre. A Varázsló könnyedén kitért felfelé emelkedve. Ludwig hangosan átkozódott az adóvevőbe. -Négy Mustang támadott meg minket és most védekezünk. Úgy tűnik, hogy lépcsőben repülnek, és … tartsa a kapcsolatot Irányítóközpont, úgy tűnik... - Ludwig szemei tágra nyíltak. Újabb két Mustang tűnt fel előtte. Belepillantott a tükörbe, és látta, hogy két másik követi hátulról. Hirtelen körülzárták őket. Ludwig gyors, de egyenletesen szívverése a fülébe dobolt. Tenyere izzadt. Nyolc ellenséges repülőgép vette őket körül. Ludwig nyelni próbált, de torka kiszáradt. Annyira sokan vannak. -Irányítóközpont, körbe vagyunk véve. Próbálunk kitérni. - Biztos kézzel csatornát váltott. -Schwarz parancsnok hívja Schwarz osztagot, maradjatok magasan, készüljetek a visszavonulásra, mi...- A fene essen bele, ezek az amerikaiak mindenütt ott vannak. -Schwarz Három, Mustang közvetlenül mögötted.- Nem érkezett válasz, és semmi jel nem mutatott arra, hogy a pilóta kitérne. Frusztrált harag és kétségbeesés ébredt Ludwig szívében. - A fenébe, Schwarz Három, menj zuhanórepülésbe! Zuhanórepülésbe!

- Eltaláltak!

-Ugorj ki! - Kiáltotta Ludwig kétségbeesetten. -Schwarz Három, azonnal ugorj ki!- De elkésett. A Messerschmitt lángolni kezdett, égő darabjai fekete, fehér csóvát és tüzes füstöt húztak maguk után. Ludwig értetlenül bámult, agya kétségbeesetten ösztökélte, hogy tegyen valamit, hogy parancsot adjon, ami megoldja ezt a reménytelen helyzet. Elvesztett egy embert. Újabbat ne veszíthet el. Próbálta szemmel tartani az ellenséges Mustangokat akkor is, ha ő a rendíthetetlenül körülötte cikázó vezetőjükkel volt elfoglalva. Ludwig látta hogy mögötte a repülők lépcsőzetes alakzatba rendeződtek. Egy alacsonyan szálló repülőosztag érkezett keletről, egy magasan repülő délről. Teste kezdett kimerülni a visszafojtott feszültségtől. Itt semmit sem tehet. Ezt a harcot nem nyerhetik meg. Kiadta a parancsot, egyenletesen lélegezve, tiszta fejjel.

-Itt Schwarz Vezető. Váltsatok rögtön gyors zuhanórepülésbe, majd vonalba, a 2-5-7-es koordinátákon indulunk haza. Próbáljátok megelőzni őket. Kilátástalan lenne harcba bocsátkozni. - A két gép eltűnt a látóteréből, ahogy hozzákezdtek a parancs végrehajtásához. Nemsokkal eztán a szárnysegédje hangját hallotta a hangszóróban.

-Schwarz parancsnok, nem hajtotta végre a manővert.

Ludwig határozottan felelt. -Kövesse az utasításaimat, és induljon a 2-5-7 koordinátákon.

- De uram...

- Ez közvetlen parancs. Vége

- Hadnagy!

Ludwig megszakította a rádiókapcsolatot, teljes koncentrációra kényszerítve magát, és vett egy reszkető, mély levegőt. Végigézett az vezérlőpulton, a padlózaton, a kincset érő piros virágon. Aztán észrevette az amerikaiak vezetőjét, akit Varázslónak hívnak. Belenézett a tükrökbe, és látta, hogy emberei a távolban repülnek, sikeresen megelőzték a lassabb Mustangokat, és alakzatba rendeződtek, hogy teljes és folyamatosan a saját gépüket biztosítva. Nyolc amerikai repülőgép vette körül. De a Varázsló volt Ludwig egyedüli célpontja. - Rajta, Varázsló,- suttogta, izgatott várakozás uralkodott el rajta, és teljes figyelmével az ellenséges gépre összpontosított. - Bűvölj el.

Nem telt sok időbe, és Ludwig ismét belemerült a légi közelharc örvénylő káoszába. Hagyta, hogy az esze vezesse, és Greta jobbkezévé vált. Engedte, hogy átvegye az irányítást, ahogy azt is, hogy az ösztönei vezessék, egészen addig, amíg Greta pörgött-forgott és magától támadott. Az első ellenséges gép még azelőtt zuhant le, mielőtt Ludwigban egyáltalán tudatosodott volna, hogy lő. De ahogy a Mustang szikrafelhőbe burkolózva lezuhant, rögtön újabb bukkant fel helyette. És az az átkozott Varázsló még mindig Ludwig nyomában volt, és el nem mozdult volna onnan. Egy újabb gép került föléje és Ludwig megpördült, hogy lelője. A Varázsló ismét eltűnt, hogy egy másik Mustang bukkanjon fel helyette. A csoport nagyon jól szervezett volt, mégis kiszámíthatatlan. Hátsó gondolatként az is megfordult Ludwig fejében, hogy vagy szórakoznak vele, vagy akaratlanul is adnak neki valami kis esélyt. - Átkozott amerikaiak!- Szitkozódott magában Ludwig, ahogy szemmel tartotta az előtte és a látóterében repülő Mustangokat.

Ludwig szintbe hozta a gépet, és közvetlenül az előtte lévő Mustangra tüzelt. Az ellenséges repülő hátralökődött, és fekete füstfelhővel borítva zuhant le. Egy hirtelen fordulással Ludwig a mögötte lévő gépet lőtte le, és újabb célpontot keresve vizslatta az eget.

Aztán a füst szétoszlott, és ott volt ő. Ludwig szíve hevesen dobogott, amikor szembetalálta magát az amerikai parancsnokkal. A Varázsló. „Lady Beth". Ludwig farkasszemet nézett a géppel. Keze a irányítót markolta. Felkészült és elszánt mosollyal készült a tüzelésre.

Aztán hirtelen a Varázsló szárnysegédje került gépe elé, rögtön felismerte a Mustang oldalán díszlő vörös juharfalevelet. A szárnysegéd egy váratlan cikázással elé termett, és egyenesen Ludwig gépére célzott. Ludwig élesen megpördült, hogy kitérjen a lövés elől, de elkésett. A lövedék átlyukasztotta a motort és a repülő megrázkódott, ahogy kezdett süllyedni kezdett. Ludwig csak nagy nehézségek árán tudta tartani a magasságot. - Felfelé, Greta! - Morgolódott. - Felfelé, felfelé!- Haragudott magára. Számítani kellett volna a parancsnok szárnysegédjére, várnia kellett volna a támadását. De úgy tűnt, hogy senkinek nem tűnik fel, egészen az utolsó pillanatig. Ludwig megrázta a fejét, hogy magához térjen a sokkból. Nem fog leszállni. Nem, amíg azt a Varázslót a földre nem kényszeríti.

De Ludwig látta, hogy a gép oldalából füst gomolyog elő. A motor akadozott, Ludwig próbált magasabbra emelkedni, de már látszott, hogy ez lehetetlen vállalkozás. A gépe túlságosan lassan repült. A maszkjához, adóvevőjéhez nyúlt, és csatornát váltott. Megint csak ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit tehet. -Schwarz Parancsnok hívja az Irányító központot. Eltaláltak. A motorom meghibásodott. Megkísérlem a leszállást.

-Schwarz Parancsnok, Szövetséges terület felett van.-

-Nincs más választásom.- Újabb lövés. Gépe az oldalára dőlt, és Ludwig az irányítókarral küszködött, hogy ismét egyenesbe húzza. Ez nagyon nem jó. Lefelé fog ereszkedni. - A bal szárnyamat találat érte. Azonnal le kell szállnom.

Az Irányítóközpont csak rövid szünet után válaszolt. - Sok szerencsét, Schwarz Parancsnok.

Ludwig levette a maszkot az arcáról, és a légzésre, gépe egyenesen tartására, az életben maradásra összpontosított. Ebben a helyzetben nem landolhat biztonságosan. De ha most nem száll le, a gép hamarosan halálos örvénylésben fog lezuhanni. Elkezdett ereszkedni, a repülők sorba rendeződve követték. Nem törődött velük. Minden erejét, figyelmét lekötötte a sérült gép egyenesbe tartása, ami egyre irányíthatatlanabbá vált. Szikrák záporoztak az oldalsóablakra. Fehér füst kezdte elborítani a vezérlőpultot. Gyorsított. Összeszorította a fogait, és próbált koncentrálni.

De hirtelen ezernyi gondolat és emlék rohanta meg. Ahogy gyerekként a nagyapja hosszú, fehér hajával játszott. Nézi, ahogy Gilbert a vadonatúj gyalogsági egyenruhájában búcsút int, és felszáll a vonatra. És Feliciano: a gyönyörű, különös, csodálatos Feliciano. Ludwig egyetlene, mindene. Feliciano szalad nevetve a napsütötte, zöld fűben, virágot tesz a zubbonyára, vidáman mosolyog a fényképezőgép objektívébe, zihál alatta a szénapajtában, a karját szorongatja, és könyörög, hogy szökjenek el, együtt. Ludwig látását egyre jobban elhomályosította a füst, és a vezérlőpulthoz nyúlt a piros virágért. _-__-__Tessék Ludwig, fogadd el ezt. Olaszul a virág „fiore"!-_

Egyre közelebb ért a földhöz, a széles zöld mező túl gyorsan közelített. Ludwig landolásra készítette a gépet, és utolsó erejével a mellére szorította a kis töredezett virágot. Az utolsó pillanatban lehunyta a szemét. - Feliciano...

* * *

_Folyt. köv..._

* * *

_Bizony_, Feliciano és Lovino nagymamája az antik Görögország. Édesanyjuk a Reneszánsz Itália.

* Azoknak, akik nem olvasták „_We'll Meet Again"_,-t a Varázsló Alfred. Szárnysegédje természetesen Matthew. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Vakító fény és tompa sötétség váltakoztak Ludwig szeme előtt. Próbált a fényhez ragaszkodni, és hunyorgott, hogy a feledés sötét villanásait elkergesse magától, hogy elméjét kirángassa az eszméletvesztés széléről. Fojtogató füst gomolygott a levegőben. Túl meleg volt és túl homályos. Olyan egyszerű lett volna hagyni, hogy a súlyos sötétség magával ragadja, de mégis egy homályos, de annál makacsabb öntudat motoszkált elméjének szegletében. Ki kell innen kerülnie. Eszméleténél kell maradnia, és ki kell innen jönnie. Összegyűjtve az összes maradék erejét, Ludwig kinyitotta a szemét, és próbált öntudatánál maradni. Összeszorította a fogait, és felfelé nyúlt,kinyitotta a tetőt, és kikászálódott a pilótafülkéből. A földre zuhant, és elbotorkált a gép közeléből. Ludwig levegőért küszködött, és próbálta agyát kitisztítani a ködös rémületből. Végül hátranézett, de rögtön lehunyta szemeit, mert képtelen volt nézni az elé táruló szívszorító látványt. Greta lángokban állt, a lángok lassan, de könyörtelenül csaptak ki a motorból, hogy az egész gépet elemésszék. Ludwig szívébe éles fájdalom hasított. De életben volt. Megcsinálta; leszállt, életben maradt, és viszonylag sértetlenül úszta meg az egészet. Mikor körbenézett, látta, hogy egy csapat amerikai pilóta tart felé a mezőn keresztül. Röviden eltűnődött, mennyi ideig fog ez az egész tartani. Ludwig összeszedte magát, kiegyenesedett, és várta, hogy az amerikaiak odaérjenek hozzá.

Biztosan az ott elől a vezetőjük. A kezében vitte a sisakját, járásában volt valami fölényeskedő, egyenruhát és bomberdzsekit viselt, világos szőke haját szabadon kócolta a szél. Ludwig rögtön tudta, hogy ő a Varázsló. Fiatalabb volt, mint gondolta, de az egész fellépését beképzeltséggel határos önbizalom jellemezte. Vidáman vigyorogva sétált oda Ludwighoz. Ludwig, mivel magasabb volt, lenézett rá.

- Jó napot.- Az amerikai pilóta a lángoló repülőre nézett, és füttyentett.  
- Pilóta, ez aztán repülés volt! Biztosra vettük, hogy neked már annyi. - Ludwig csendben maradt, és az amerikai a jobbján állóhoz fordult. -Matt, te jól beszélsz németül, meg kell tudnunk a srác nevét és rangját...

-Ludwig Beilschmidt hadnagy. Szám, 2413/9.-

Az amerikai meglepetten nézett vissza a német pilótára, szemeiben némi elismeréssel. -Uh, rendben. Hallod ezt, Matt?

- Hallom.

Az amerikai bólintott és ismét elvigyorodott. - Beszélsz angolul, Német?- Ludwig felhúzta a szemöldökét. Hát nem egyértelmű, hogy igen? - Rendben van Lieutenant Beil… Beilsh… Ludwig. (1) Megkérlek, hogy add át a fegyvereidet.

Ludwig alig észrevehetően bólintott, előhúzta pisztolyát a zubbonyából, szembefordította az amerikaival, majd átadta neki. Némi elégtételt adott neki a látvány, hogy a többi pilóta csaknem hátrahőkölt. Ludwig tudta, hogy ijesztő tud lenni, ha akar. Mint például most. Végül arra gondolt, hogy neki itt semmi hatalma, és ezt az amerikai is tudja. Csak mosolygott, ahogy átvette a pisztolyt, aztán Ludwig összezárt kezére nézett, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. Ludwig követte a tekintetét. Észre sem vette, hogy még mindig a kezében fogja; hogy egész idő alatt szorongatta. Lassan kinyitotta a kezét. A kis virág szinte teljesen összegyűrődött. Az amerikaira nézve Ludwig szándékos lassúsággal süllyesztette a zsebébe a virágot. Nem vehetik el tőle. Az amerikai elég zavarodottnak tűnt, de aztán elvigyorodott.

- Ugye ez a kabalád? Úgy látom, ma segített rajtad. Az enyém itt van.- Az amerikai egy zsebéből kikandikáló fehér ruhaanyagra mutatott. Zsebkendő lehetett.(2) Úgy tűnik, hogy ez is megtette a magáét. Ma majdnem sikerült elcsípned, Lieutenant Be… uh… Ludwig. Két emberemet le is lőtted. Ez igen! - Ludwig vállat vont. Mégis mire számított ez az amerikai? És miért cseverészik vele, mintha barátok lennének? Az amerikai dobbantott a lábaival_,_ és várt, mintha arra számítana, hogy Ludwig válaszolni fog. De nem válaszolt. Nem válaszolhatott. A Genfi Egyezmény rendelkezése szerint az ellenségnek csupán a nevét, rangját és a számát köteles megmondani. És ezt ő már megtette. Más mondanivalója nincs. - Hát nem vagy valami beszédes,- szólt végül az amerikai. - Rendben, ne nehezítsük egymás dolgát. Ugye velünk jössz?- Mintha lenne más választása... Ludwig bólintott.

.

Ludwig egészen megdöbbent, amikor rájött, hogy Feliciano falujának közelében lehetnek. Figyelembe véve, hogy hol lőtték le, és hogy mennyi idő alatt értek az amerikai bázisra, Ludwig úgy vélte, hogy csak pár mérföldre lehetnek tőle. Ugyanazok a széles mezők, ugyanaz az illatos levegő. Még a hegyek is ugyanolyanok voltak, mint amire emlékezett. Ez túlságosan kegyetlen, őrült helyzet... de persze az amerikaiak bázisának is nagyjából Feliciano faluja közelében kell lennie. Kiváló stratégiai pont volt a hegyek és a tengerpart miatt. A németek ezért szemelték ki, és az amerikaiak ezért harcoltak érte olyan elszántan. Ludwig azon tűnődött, hogy milyen messze lehet Feliciano. Hol lehet éppen, mit csinálhat. Milyen lenne viszontlátni, és ismét a karjaiba zárni... Ludwig minden erejével próbálta gondolatait másfelé terelni. Hiszen ezzel csak önmagát gyötörte.

Ludwig gyanakodóan ült a fal melletti széken, karjait összefonta, és hunyorítva kémlelt körül a légibázis társalgójában. Nem volt külön foglyoknak fenntartott helyiség, de a szobában legalább húsz amerikai pilóta nyüzsgött, és ő fegyvertelen volt, tehát esélye sem volt a menekülésre. Ludwig nem szokta meg, hogy tehetetlen legyen. Gyűlölte ezt az érzést. Gondolta, hogy most a katonai rendőrség érkezésére kell várakoznia. És azután, ki tudja. Azt mondják, hogy az amerikaiak jók a foglyaikhoz. De Ludwig tudta, hogy az elkövetkezendő éveket a börtöntábor falain belül kell eltöltenie. Harag, és szégyen öntötte el a gondolatra. Hogy hagyhatta magát lelőni! Mekkora gyalázatot hozott ezzel a hazájára! Ez szinte elviselhetetlen érzés volt.

Az amerikai parancsnok, Jones, a furcsa közvetlensége és a nyilvánvaló beképzeltsége ellenére is rendes embernek tűnt. Még itallal is megkínálta amikor a bázisra érkeztek, és ezt Ludwig nemcsak furcsának, hanem kissé mulatságosnak is találta. Ő és a szárnysegédje, - akinek nevére nem emlékezett Ludwig – nagyon hasonlítottak, és feltűnően barátságosak voltak egymáshoz. Bár a szárnysegéd jóval csendesebb, és visszafogottabb volt. Bocsánatot kért Greta miatt, aztán a hajtókájára rögzített jegesmedvét mutatta meg Ludwignak, majd kerek perec kijelentette, hogy ő nem amerikai, hanem kanadai. Ludwig csak ekkor jött rá, hogy ez az ember lőtte le a gépét. És most is csak hallgatott.

A többiek viszont már nem voltak ilyen barátságosak. Még most is ellenségesen méregették, magukban motyogva. Ezt meg tudta érteni Ludwig. Ezzel a helyzettel már tudott mit kezdeni. Viszonozta pillantásukat, és ekkor a legtöbb félrenézett. Jones és a kanadai szárnysegédje a szoba másik végében álltak, és beszélgettek, de a pilóták egyik kis csoportja, körülbelül hatan lehetettek, egyre lármásabbá vált. Egy közeli asztalnál ültek, és nevetve figyelték Ludwigot. Ludwig gyanakvóan hallgatta az egyre hangosabb beszélgetésüket. Úgy tűnt, hogy ketten közülük éppen valami disznóságon törik a fejüket.

- Egy kraut (3) feleségének a képe biztos jó kis souvenir lenne.

- Akkor rajta! Vedd el a tárcáját, tud ellene valamit is tenni?

Ludwig szíve hevesen kezdett el verni, és bőrét forróság öntötte el. Vállai megfeszültek, mellkasa összeszorult és rosszat sejtve várakozott. Ludwig nem mozdult, de olyan fenyegető tekintettel követte a felé tartó embert, amilyenre csak tellett tőle. Az amerikai kissé elbizonytalanodva fordult a másik pilótához.

- Vedd el te! Neked jutott ez az egész az eszedbe!

- Ugyan már! Fegyvertelen. És ahogy már mondtam, mit tudna csinálni? - A pilóta egyenesen Ludwighoz sétált, és szétnyitotta a zubbonyát. Ludwignak minden önuralmára, minden idegszálára szüksége volt, hogy ne ragadja torkon az amerikait. Húsz felfegyverkezett pilóta volt a teremben. Nem tehetett mást, mint nyugalmat színlelve ülni, bár vére forrt a dühtől, ahogy az amerikai kiemelte Ludwig tárcáját a belső zsebéből, és kutakodni kezdett benne. Kiemelt néhány kártyát, pár német és olasz bankjegyet, aztán Ludwig gyomra összeszorult, és álla megfeszült, mikor az amerikai kihúzta a kincset érő fényképet a tárcából.

-Hú, azta!- Kiáltotta nevetve. -Hát nem a kraut feleségéről van kép, ez még annál is jobb!

-Mi az?- kérdezte a másik, ahogy egy csapat pilóta kíváncsiskodott körülöttük.

- Úgy látszik, ez egy buzi banda. Nézzétek ezt a vackot! - A pilóta átadta a képet egy másiknak, aki harsány nevetésre fakadt.

- Mi a fene?- Megfordította a képet, és még jobban nevetett. - A kraut egy buzeráns! Nézzétek csak, mit írt a hátuljára!

- Ez beteg,- mondta a pilóta, aki megfordította a képet, a többivel együtt röhögve. - Ez nem normális, ez beteg dolog.

Ludwig érezte, hogy kezd kijönni a sodrából. Vére forrt a dühtől, heves szívdobogását a fülében érezte, izmai kezdtek megfeszülni. Ahogy a pilóták durva kézzel adogatták egymásnak a képet, ahogy röhögtek, és amilyen utálkozó pillantással méregették, Ludwig érezte, hogy teljesen elönti a düh. De tehetetlen volt, és ezt nem tudta elviselni. Mert az amerikaiak azzal viccelődtek, aki az életében a legfontosabb. Mert Feliciano fényképére mindennél jobban szüksége van. Nem volt sok, de csupán ez maradt neki a fiútól... ha tönkreteszik... Ludwigot kezdte elhagyni az önuralma.

-Mi a franc folyik itt?- Mérges kiáltás vetett véget forrongó gondolatainak, és Ludwig a hang irányába nézve látta, hogy Jones tart dühös tekintettel a pilótacsoport felé. - Mégis mi a fenét gondoltok?-

A csoport szétszéledt, de az, akinél fénykép volt, a helyén maradt. - Ugyan már Jones, ha az méltányos és igazságos volt, hogy lelőttük a gépét, mi baj lenne abban, ha megnézzük, hogy mi van a tárcájában.

Jones kirántotta a tárcát és a fényképet a pilóta kezéből. - Éppenséggel elég aljas dolog, hogy körbeállva röhögtök a …- Jones hangja döbbenten halt el, ahogy ránézett a képre. Szemöldökét összeráncolta, szája kissé kinyílt döbbenetében. De arcán nem látszott undor, mint a többiekén. Inkább kifürkészhetetlennek, kissé zavartnak és szinte szomorúnak tűnt. Végül ránézett a pilótára, és szemeiben ismét harag villant. - Takarodj innen őrmester, és neked hadnagy vagyok, nem Jones.

Az őrmester nyilvánvalóan ne szokott hozzá ehhez a hangnemhez. Hátrált egy lépést, és bólintott, de kezét nem vette ki a zsebéből. - Hát, igenis hadnagyuram.- Ezzel elbaktatott.

Ludwig haragja gyorsan zavarodottsággá változott. Érdekes volt ez az amerikai parancsnok. Az emberei nyilvánvalóan becsülték, de úgy beszéltek vele, mintha egy lenne közülük. Ludwiggal udvariasan bánt attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy lelőtte a gépét. És most kíváncsian vizsgálgatja, olyan tekintettel, mint aki rájött valamire. Ludwignak fogalma sem volt, mire vélje ezt az egészet. Jones feléje intett, elmosolyodott, és látta, hogy bocsánatkérő szavakat tátog neki. Aztán a zsebretette a képet, és Ludwig szívében ismét kétségbeesés és harag ébredt. De tehetetlenül kellett néznie, ahogy Jones lassan a szárnysegédjéhez sétál, és ahogy beszél, szemeivel időnként szinte észrevétlenül Ludwig felé int. És Ludwig nem tehetett semmit, hogy visszaszerezze a szívének oly értékes képet, csak ült a pilóták tekintetének kereszttüzében, amíg végre meg nem érkeztek a speciális alakultok. És Ludwig megkönnyebbült, mikor végre odaértek.

Ahogy keresztülvezették a folyosón a kint várakozó kocsihoz, Ludwignak eszébe jutott, hogy nem kapta vissza a fényképet. Elvesztette. Elvesztette az egyetlen képet, ami volt neki a szép Feliciano-járól, ahogy az ajkáról soha le nem hervadó, vidám mosolyával nevet a fényképezőgép lencséjébe, szemei ragyognak, arca kissé ki van pirulva, és a tincse, ami soha nem lapul le, arca körül repdes. A kép, hátulján a búcsúszavakkal, a fészerben eltöltött utolsó éjszakájuk emlékével. Ludwig tiltakozás nélkül hagyta, hogy a tiszt bilincsekben elvezesse. Úgy érezte, hogy mindent elveszített.

-Hé, hadnagy!- Ludwig megfordult a hangra, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy hozzá szóltak-e. Jones rohant keresztül a folyosón, de a szemeit végig a Ludwigot őrizetbe vevő tiszten tartotta. - ...Elveszített egy...ú… valamit a társalgóban hagyott… -

A tiszt kételkedve nézett Jonesra. -Elhagytam valamit?

-Igen, valami mappát, az volt rányomtatva, hogy „Szigorúan titkos" vagy valami hasonló...

A tiszt elengedte Ludwigot és rémülten visszafutott a szobába. - Tartsd szemmel a foglyot, flyboy_!(4) -_ Kiáltotta mielőtt eltűnt volna a szemük elől .-Persze, nem probléma, én…- Ahogy a eltűnt a folyosón Jones rögtön Ludwighoz fordult. Ludwig értetlenkedve nézett rá. Most már teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy minden amerikai őrült. -Lieutenant B… Ludwig. A fenébe, nektek németeknek olyan lehetetlen neveitek vannak. Azt hiszem, ez a tiéd.- Ludwig szívét remény töltötte el. Majdnem felkiáltott, ahogy Jones elővette a fényképet a zsebéből, és gyorsan Ludwigéba tette. Aki zavarodottságot, döbbenetet, de legesleginkább végtelen hálát érzett. Értetlenül nézett az amerikaira, de Jones csak mosolygott. - Sok szerencsét, pilóta.- Ludwig lassan bólintott. Aztán a speciális alakulat tisztje jelent meg az ajtóban, és a hadnagy is visszatért a társalgóból.

- Mi folyik itt? Miért késlekedtek?

- Megőrültél, flyboy? Nincsen ott semmilyen mappa, mit szórakozol itt velem?

Jones felemelte a kezeit és a folyosó felé hátrált. - Semmi, bocsánat, az én hibám! Folytassák csak... Aztán Ludwigra kacsintott, és befordult a sarkon.

- Ezek az átkozott pilóták mind őrültek... - Zsörtölődött a hadnagy, és ismét megragadta a bilincseket. Ludwig ebben egyetértett. De úgy látszik, hogy rendes emberek is akadtak közöttük...

.

Feliciano csendesen sétált be az előszobába. Mostanában minden csendes volt körülötte. Lovino az asztalnál ült, a falat bámulva. Az utóbbi napokban ő is gyakran ezt csinálta. Feliciano a bátyja mögé sétált és a nyaka köré fonta a karját. - Jó reggelt Lovino! Hogy érzed ma magad, Lovino? Mondtam már neked, mennyire szeretlek, Lovino?

- Magasságos Isten, abbahagynád már végre, Feliciano?- Lovino hangja mogorva volt, de Feliciano tudta, hogyha még halványan is, de mosolyog.

- Abbahagyni, micsodát? Nem ölelhetem meg a bátyuskámat, és nem mondhatom neki, hogy szeretem?

-Dehogynem, de ennyi azért már elég. - Lovino megütögette Feliciano karját, mire az öccse elengedte.

- Van még paradicsomos rétes a konyhaasztalon, jó lesz, ha megeszed ma estig, mielőtt hazajövök!

- Elmész?

Feliciano pár almát vett el egy gyümölcstálról, és a kosarába tette ebédnek. - Csak egy kis időre. Találkozzunk délután a kocsmában. El kell jönnöd, Lovino. Tudod, nem ülhetsz örökké otthon.

Lovino megfordult, és aggódva nézett az öccsére. - Megint a fádhoz mész, ugye? - Feliciano csak bólintott. - Feli...- Feliciano megrázta a fejét, csendben jelezve, hogy nem hajlandó odafigyelni arra, amit a bátyja mond. Tudta, hogy a testvére megérti, de Lovino akkor is csak ezt mondta, halványan mosolyogva: - Tudod, nem ülhetsz örökké annál a fánál.

Feliciano visszamosolygott. Lovino megértette. - Ne felejtkezz el a rétesről, Lovino.

Ha valami történik, mindig nagyon gyorsan történik. A németek végre eltűntek a faluból, bár az amerikaiak még mindig az utolsó összecsapások nyomait rendezgették. Mióta az amerikaiak kezére kerültek a közeli bázisok, a dolgok megváltoztak. Főként jó irányban... de a háború még mindig tartott. Feliciano a fészerben töltött, utolsó éjszakájuk óta nem látta Ludwigot, és azóta hónapok teltek el. És Lovino... Feliciano gondolni sem akart arra.

Feliciano most is, mint bármelyik más nap, lassan bandukolt az országúton, a kosarát lóbálva. Mostanság a szabadidejének nagy részét a tölgyfánál töltötte. Csak ült ott, magában dúdolgatva, emlékezve, várakozva... örökké várakozva. A lágyan lengedező szellő a tavasz ismerős illatát hozta magával, de idén ez más érzéseket keltett a fiúban- szinte belesajdult a szíve. Feliciano nem akarta elengedni a telet. Feliciano, mint általában, most is alig vett tudomást arról, hogy mi történik körülötte, túlságosan belefeledkezett gondolataiba, melyek szinte egész nap a fejében motoszkáltak. Eltűnődött, hogy merre lehet Ludwig. Mit csinálhat. Nem fogták-e el. Biztonságban van-e. Jaj Istenem, ugye életben van. Teljesen kétségbeesett, ha arra gondolt, hogy Ludwig talán örökké eltűnt, és Feliciano soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy mi történt azzal, aki neki a legfontosabb az egész világon.

Hirtelen kizökkent gondolataiból, ahogy két katonai egyenruhás ember keresztezte az útját. Gyomra összeszorult, és ösztönösen előkapta a kis fehér zászlóját, és kétségbeesetten lengetni kezdte – I surrender! _Mi arrendo! Je me rends! Kamerad!- (5)_

A két katona megtorpant, egy percig csak nézték a fiút, majd az alacsonyabbik a társához fordult. -Azt hiszem, hogy megadja magát.

- Az elejét értettem. A többi azt hiszem, hogy kínaiul van, vagy valami ilyesmi…-

Feliciano elhallgatott, kissé megnyugodott, és a tekintete a fel-alá járt a két két férfi között, akik döbbenten nézték. -… Amerikaiak?

-Ő igen,- mondta az alacsonyabb halkan. -Én kanadai vagyok.

-Jéé…- Feliciano a hajtókájára mutatott. -A jegesmedve.-

Látszott, hogy a kanadai el van bűvölve attól, hogy észrevette. -Hát persze! Ez itt Kumadara.

- Fene egye meg, miért nem tudod megjegyezni a hülye kabalád nevét? - Kérdezte az amerikai, mérgesen ráncolva a homlokát. - Az Kumajiro!-

- Tényleg? Jé. Akárhogy is hívják, szerencsés egy jószág.- A kanadai barátságosan Feliciano-ra mosolygott. - Bocsánat, ha megijesztettük.

-Oh, nincs semmi baj, nem figyeltem. Csak az egyenruhájukat vettem észre, és néhány egyenruhás bizony nagyon aljas, és próbálja megütni az embert, de persze vannak közöttük nagyon kedvesek, csinosak, és csodálatosak is. - Ezeknek az embereknek kicsit más volt az egyenruhájuk, mint azoknak a katonáknak, akiket Feliciano a faluban látott jönni-menni. A kanadai blézert viselt, az amerikain pedig egy nagy barna dzseki volt széles, bolyhos gallérral. Mindketten szőkék voltak, bár a kanadai haja hosszabb volt, és szinte teljesen egyformán néztek ki.  
- Testvérek? Nagyon úgy tűnik. Mindenki azt mondja, hogy Lovino-n és rajtam látszik, hogy testvérek vagyunk, ami igaz is, hiszen azok vagyunk.

Csak az a furcsa, hogy két különböző országból valók. Kanadában és Amerikában nőttek fel?

A kanadai kissé megdöbbenve nézett Felire, de ezt a fiú már megszokta, az amerikai azonban csak mosolygott, és készségesen válaszolt. - Nem vagyunk testvérek, bár mindenki azt gondolja, hogy azok vagyunk, és össze is kevernek bennünket, és ez igazán vicces. Én egy farmon nőttem fel az Államokban, Matt-ot meg a medvék nevelték fel.

Matt elképedten meredt társára. -Hogy… micsoda?

Feliciano felkiáltott. - Hű! Te is tanyán nőttél fel?

Az amerikai szélesen vigyorgott. - Tősgyökeres nebraskai vagyok.

- Hú! Ez aztán igen! Úgy értem, leszámítva, hát hogy... szóval én nemigen tudom, hogy az micsoda.- Feliciano tanácstalanul vakarta meg a fejét, majd a kosarába nyúlt. - Kértek egy kis almát? - Feliciano a kezébe vette a gyümölcsöt, és az amerikai vidáman elvette.

- Persze!

A kanadai döbbenten rázta a fejét. -Alfred, azt hiszem megtaláltuk azt a személyt, aki szót ért veled.

Alfred szemei tágra nyíltak a meglepetéstől. -Hé, várjunk csak, ja, te nem olaszul beszélsz!

-Nem,- felelt Feliciano. - Nem vetted észre?

- Hát nem erre …

- Figyelj, Matt, folyton azzal jössz, hogy meg kell tanulnom ezeket az idegen nyelveket, itt meg mindenki beszél angolul.

- Én egy kicsit németül is tudok- büszkélkedett Feliciano. - Tessék, Kanadai Matt, tessék egy _apfel_.-

Matt meglepődve mosolygott, ahogy elvette az almát. -_Danke._

-_Bitte schön_.- Feliciano szívébe fájdalom hasított e szavakat hallva. Hányszor mondta ezt Ludwignak?

-Elnézést, még be sem mutatkoztam,- szólt Matt.

-Nem, még nem.

Alfred Feliciano-hoz fordult, és halkan megjegyezte. - Néha olyan faragatlan tud lenni. - Feliciano nevetett, és magának is vett egy almát. Tetszett neki ez az amerikai. Olyan vicces és kedves volt. Matt mérgesen nézett társára.

- Hát akkor rajta, ne légy tiszteletlen, mutatkozz be kedvesen és illedelmesen.

Alfred kissé meghajolt. -Köszönöm tanácsodat, így fogok tenni. Olasz barátom, ő Matthew Williams hadnagy, elsőrangú szárnysegéd, én pedig Alfred F Jones lennék, és készen állok megmenteni Olaszországot!

- Hűha,- Hüledezett Feliciano az almát majszolgatva. -Egymagad?

-Hát, Matt segíteni fog. Egy kicsit.

Matthew diszkréten az égre nézett. - Ne hallgass rá, kissé el van szállva a téveszméitől.

Feliciano ismét nevetett. Úgy érezte, már hónapok óta nem nevetett ilyen őszintén. - Feliciano vagyok! Én is próbálom megmenteni Olaszországot, legalábbis a Nagypapa ezt mondja. Tagjai vagyunk a Resistenza-nak, és azt hiszem, nektek elmondhatom ezt, mert nyilvánvaló, hogy a mi oldalunkon álltok. - Feliciano mostanában mindennek örült, ami elvonta a figyelmét, még ha csak egy kis időre is, így hát nagyon szívesen társalgott a barátságos idegenekkel. Talán kihasználhatná ezt az alkalmat, hogy hosszabb időre megszabaduljon a fájdalmas gondolatoktól. … -Oh, tudom már! Mivel a szövetségeseink vagytok, és olyan jól összebarátkoztunk, eljöhetnétek ma délután egy italra, és találkozhatnátok a nagypapámmal, a bátyámmal, és a többi ellenállóval. Szerintem mind szívesen találkoznának veletek.

Alfredon látszott, hogy nagyon tetszik neki az ötlet. - Ez szuper! Ugye nálatok, olaszoknál is van whisky?

-Persze hogy van! Vagyis hát, remélem. Hát, um… éppenséggel azt sem tudom, hogy az micsoda. Na mindegy, a Cantina Verde-ben leszünk, kérdezzétek meg a faluban, hogy merre van. - Feliciano el nem merte hinni, hogy ilyeneket mond. Mennyire más volt, mikor a németek állomásoztak errefelé.

Alfred vidáman nevetett. - Nagyszerű, hetek óta nem láttam egy rendes italt!

Az amerikai hangos, lármás jókedve ragadós volt. - Várjatok, amíg el nem mondom mindenkinek, hogy két amerikait fogunk vendégül látni... - Feliciano bocsánatkérően mosolygott Matthewre, -Bocsánat, egy amerikai és egy kanadai katonát.

Matthew halkan nevetett. - Hát, mi éppenséggel vadászpilóták vagyunk.

Feliciano mosolya rögtön tovatűnt. A gondtalan vidámság elillant szívéből, és jeges, dühös hideg futott végig a hátán. Vállait megfeszítette, fogait összeszorította. -Oh.- Ökölbe szorította az almát tartó kezét, és tett egy bizonytalan, gyors lépést hátrafelé. - Pilóták.

Alfred és Matthew értetlenkedve néztek össze. - Igen,- szólt Matthew érdeklődő, szinte kérdő hangsúllyal ejtve a szót.

-Oh,- szólalt meg ismét Feliciano. Még egy lépést hátrált, bőre kellemetlenül bizsergett. -Um. Mennem... kell.-

A pilóták még mindig meglepetten, de mosolyogtak, és Alfred vidáman így szólt: - Akkor a délutáni viszontlátásra!

Feliciano bólintott, és gyorsan elfutott. Remegő kézzel dobta az almát az út melletti fűre. Heves, eddig ismeretlen harag dúlt szívében, zsigereiben, és mérgesen pislogott, hogy szeméből elűzze a könnyeket. Mindent el akart felejteni. Csak békés, feledéssel teli vidámságra vágyott. Ehelyett Ludwig potenciális gyilkosait hívta meg a kocsmába.

.

Az angolul értő olaszok csüngtek az amerikai minden egyes szaván. Azok, akik nemcsak bámulták, eltűnődtek, miféle szerzet ez a hangos amerikai, aki éppen most tart a whiskysüveg felénél, és hevesen gesztikulálva sorolta a legújabb hőstetteit.

- Szóval, ott voltam, egyedül, a csapatomtól elszakadva, hat német Messerschmittel körülvéve!-

A kanadai az asztalra tette a pohár whiskyt, mielőtt közbevágott -Négy.

- Egészen biztos, hogy hat volt.

-Négy volt.

- Jól van, akkor öt. Tehát ott voltam, azon tűnődve, hogy a fenébe fogok én ebből kiszabadulni, mikor hirtelen, Matt repült elő a Nap mögül, és közéjük vágott azzal a váratlan zuhanórepülésével. Mondhatom legalább annyira megzavart engem is, mint a krautokat, de arra azért volt időm, hogy kettőt lelőjek közülük, zuhanórepülés, fordulás és tűnés. Engem hívnak Varázslónak, de mondhatom, Matt a láthatatlan kettőnk közül!

Feliciano udvariasan mosolygott a terem elismerő nevetését hallva. A kocsma tömve volt a Resistenza tagjaival, és falubeliekkel. Hangoskodtak, italt fizettek Alfrednak és Matthewnak, és tátott szájjal hallgatták a beszámolóikat a légicsatáikról, amit a németekkel vívtak. Feliciano még soha nem látta a kocsmát ennyire zsúfoltnak és zajosnak. Az emberek miután a pohár fenekére néztek hangosan beszélgettek, vitatkoztak, néha a rádió dalait énekelték, és tülekedtek, hogy az amerikai pilótákkal beszélhessenek. Feliciano nem tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel a helyzettel. Egyrészről Alfred és Matthew igazán rendesek és jópofák voltak, és úgy látszott, hogy tényleg szívesen beszélgetnek az emberekkel. De Feliciano-nak nem tetszett, hogy arról beszélnek, hogy Messerschmitteket lőttek le, hogy kikergették a németeket az országból, és hogy a németeket „kraut"-nak hívják. Lovino persze feltűnően figyelmen kívül hagyta a pilótákat, míg Róma nagypapa csupa vendégszeretettel és udvariassággal volt, de úgy tűnt, hogy valami információt is próbál kihúzni belőlük. Feliciano eltűnődött, hogy vajon Antonio mit kérdezne a pilótáktól, ha itt lenne.

- De egyet elmondhatok a krautokról,- jelentette ki Alfred Róma kérdésére válaszolva. - Nem futamodnak meg. Hanem a végsőkig küzdenek.

- Mint a tegnapi emberünk.- Szólt Matthew, alig hallhatóan.

- Bizony ám!- Kiáltotta Alfred, és szeme izgatottan csillant fel. Az asztal körül csoportosulók elhallgattak szavaira. - Látnotok kellett volna azt a srácot! Már hetek óta a nyomába vagyok, és tegnap reggel azt hittem, hogy végre elcsípem. Elcsípjük... A csapata elmenekült, és ő egyedül szállt szembe velünk. Persze azt hittük, hogy könnyű dolgunk lesz.- Alfred megcsóválta a fejét és kényszeredetten nevetett.

- És mégsem?- Kérdezte Feliciano csendesen. Bosszantotta, hogy Alfred minden német pilótánál jobbnak gondolta magát. Feliciano tudta, hogy Ludwignál biztosan nem lehet jobb. Alfred elgondolkozva nézett a fiúra, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

Ők varázslónak hívnak. Mert gyorsan kitérek a támadásaik elől... meglátnak, aztán eltűnök, megint megjelenek és mielőtt észbe kapnának, puff. Vége. De ez a srác valahogyan más. Szemből támad nekünk. Nem bújócskázik, nem trükközik. Egyenesen nekünk jön, egy pilóta egy egész csapat ellen. Soha nem láttam még ilyesmit. Engem vett célba, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Két emberemet lelőtte, és engem is lelőtt volna, ha Matt nincs ott. De ez a német még égő motorral és sérült szárnnyal is lőtt minket. És mondhatom, nem volt egyszerű földre kényszeríteni. És még nincs vége.- Alfred szünetet tartott, amíg ivott a whiskyjéből, majd kissé előredőlt. Mindenki kíváncsian várta a folytatást. - A német sikeresen landolt azzal a nyavalyás géppel! Úgy szállt le vele, mintha csak próbarepülésen lenne! És miután földet ért, úgy szállt ki a roncsból, akár egy buszból. Megmondta a rangját, nevét és a számát, többet egy szót sem szólt. - Alfred kissé felemelte a kezét, és lassan hátradőlt. - Mondjatok a németekre amit akartok, de a pilótáik, azok bátrak.

A termet ismét betöltötte a beszélgetés zaja, ahogy Alfred elhallgatott. Összeráncolt homlokkal nézett maga elé, láthatóan elgondolkodott, aztán olyan váratlanul nézett Feliciano-ra, hogy a fiú megriadt. Az amerikai felhúzta szemöldökét, és halkan füttyentett. - Hát, itt süllyedjek el.

- Tessék?- Kérdezte Feliciano, aki nem tudta mire vélni viselkedését.

Alfred ismét az italára nézett. - Semmi. Bocsánat.

Még több élménybeszámoló és még több ital. Mindenki beszélni akart Alfreddel, és ő minden egyes emberre odafigyelt. Rögtön megkedvelték; lehetetlen lett volna nem szimpatizálni vele. Feliciano-t zavarba hozták a szívében dúló ellentétes érzelmek. Neki is rokonszenves volt Alfred. Próbálta ellenséges szemmel méregetni, de az amerikai egész végig csak kedvesen és barátságosan viselkedett. Mindenáron Feliciano mellé akart ülni, beszélgettek arról, hogy miben különbözik Olaszország és Amerika időjárása, nagy városokról, mint London és New York, a macskákról akiket az utcán láttak nemsokkal ezelőtt. Megkérdezte Feliciano-t, hogy milyen az élet a tanyájukon, milyen volt résztvenni az ellenállásban, és mit gondol a baseballról és a cricketről. Alfred még egy narancsot is adott neki az almáért cserében. És mielőtt Feliciano észbe kapott volna, már úgy diskuráltak, mintha régi barátok lennének. De aztán Alfred a csatáról kezdett el beszélni. És az emberek, akiket lelőtt, Ludwig népéből származtak. Alfred Ludwig ellensége. Feliciano nem tudta, hogyan vélekedjen. Dühös akart maradni az amerikaira, de ő soha nem tudott sokáig haragot tartani, és butaság volt olyasvalakire neheztelni, aki csak azt teszi, amit a legjobbnak vél, akárcsak Ludwig. Ezt bizony nem volt könnyű megemésztenie. Feliciano-nak legalább az a boldogsága megvolt, hogy Lovino végre kimozdul otthonról, hogy velük tartson, bár már arra is rájött, hogy talán mégsem volt a legjobb ötlet meghívni a bátyját.

- Hol a fenébe szedted össze ezeket az idiótákat?- Zúgolódott Lovino, nagyot kortyolva a borából. Egész délután egy szót sem szólt a pilótákhoz. Még feléjük sem nézett. Feliciano bűnbánóan vonta meg a vállát, és amíg Alfred elmerülten beszélgetett Rómával, odasúgta bátyjának:

- Az országúton, túl a falun.-

Lovino feléjük sandított. - Hogyhogy mindig vadászpilótákkal akadsz össze, Feli?

- Ebben nem volt semmi szándékos, csak igazán kedvesek voltak, megnevettettek, és elfelejtetették velem azokat a szörnyű dolgokat, így megkérdeztem tőlük, hogy lenne-e kedvük meginni velünk valamit, mert gondoltam, hátha a többiek is szívesen találkoznának velük. Nem is tudtam, hogy pilóták. - Feliciano persze nem tette hozzá, hogy ha ezt tudja, bizony nem hívja meg őket. Próbálta másra terelni testvére figyelmét. - Úgy örülök, hogy végre kimozdultál otthonról!

- Hát, igen. De nem azért jöttem ide, hogy a te kis pilóta barátaiddal cseverésszek. Csak már régen ittam valami jót. - Lovino pohara gyorsan kiürült, aztán újabb poharak következtek, és ahogy lenni szokott, átvették a fiú felett az irányítást.

- Tudod, mi a véleményem?- Kiáltotta Lovino olaszul, egy székre támaszkodva, és poharával Alfred felé mutatott. - Azt gondolom, hogy te egy beképzelt alak vagy! Azt gondolod, hogy ide jössz, lelősz pár német gépet, és mi mind izé... seggre ülünk! - Lovino megtántorodott, az itala kiömlött, de ismét összeszedte magát. - Nem, akarom mondani, seggre esünk előtted! - Feliciano és Róma összenéztek. Teljesen értelmetlen lett volna jobb belátásra bírni Lovino-t. Szerencsére a teremben olyan nagy zaj volt, hogy Lovino nem tudott feleakkora jelenetet sem rendezni, mint egyébként. Alfredot, azonban megdöbbentette, hogy olaszul kiabálnak rá, és borospohárral hadonásznak az orra előtt.

-Uh, ne haragudj, de nem értem, amit mondasz...

- Fogd be! Tudod te, hogy min mentünk keresztül? És még most is miket kell kibírnunk? Kicsit elkéstél, nem gondolod? - Lovino vadul gesztikulált és Róma ügyesen kivette a poharat a kezéből. A fiúnak fel sem tűnt. - Nem tudtál volna esetleg pár hónappal korábban idejönni és kirúgni a németeket? Vagy egy héttel, egy nappal, pár nyamvadt órával korábban? De nem! Addig kellett várnod, amíg már túl késő volt, piszkosul késő! Meséled a kis sztoriidat, és azt hiszed, hogy mi mindannyian hősöknek tartunk titeket, hát tudod mit? A legjobb lesz, ha gyorsan elhúztok innét! -

Alfred mosolygott és bólogatott majd odasúgta Feliciano-nak. - Úgy tűnik, nagyon ki van borulva valami miatt.-

Feliciano elmosolyodott és szabadkozott. - Igen, ő mindig felhúzza magát valamin. De mégis legyél kedves vele. Mert most... hát minden oka megvan arra, hogy ki legyen borulva.

- Tudja, hogy nem beszélünk olaszul?

- Igen.- Feliciano felemelte a hangját, hogy Lovino is hallja. - És tud angolul, csak úgy tesz, mintha nem tudna.

Lovino megfordult és az öccsére kiabált, még mindig olaszul! - Most már tényleg fogd be a szád Feliciano! Miért kellett idecipelned ezeket a hülye amerikaiakat!

- Én kanadai vagyok,- szólt halkan Matthew. Lovino elhallgatott, és kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámult rá. Nyilvánvalóan megdöbbentette, hogy Matthew minden szavát értette.

-Oh.- Lovino ismét megtántorodott.

- Igazán nagyon sajnálom mindazért, amin keresztülment, akkor is, ha nem tudom, hogy miről van szó. - Mondta Matthew tökéletes olaszsággal. - És Alfred nevében is elnézést kérek. Tudom, hogy kissé hangos, és beképzelt tud lenni, de jót akar. Kérem, higgye el nekem, hogyha lehetőségünk lett volna korábban érkezni, hogy Alfred lett volna az első aki azonnal él a lehetőséggel. Remélem, hogy megbocsátja nekünk ezt az akaratlanul elkövetett bűnünket. Nagyon megtisztelve érezzük magunkat, hogy itt lehetünk ebben a szép faluban, és nagyon hálásak vagyunk a nagyszerű vendéglátásért.

Az egész terem elhallgatott. Úgy tűnt, most először veszik észre a kanadait

- Van egyáltalán olyan nyelv, amit nem beszélsz, Matt?- kérdezte végül Alfred.

Matthew kajánul húzta fel a szemöldökét. - A kínai, Alfred. Kínaiul nem beszélek.

Lovino szemei elkeskenyedtek, arcát pirosság öntötte el, és zavarában gyorsan elfordította tekintetét. - Hát. Um. Rendben. Most haza kell mennem. Nem hagyhatom... - hangja elhalt, majd ismét a pilótákra emelte szemét, majd szinte zavarodott tekintettel körbenézett az egyre hangosabbá váló termen. - Mennem kell.

Róma mosolyogva bólintott, mint mindig, mintha minden rendben lenne, és semmi különös nem történt volna. - Menj csak. Elég jól érzed magadat ahhoz, hogy hazagyalogolj?

- Nem vagyok gyerek!- Vágott vissza Lovino, majd megfordult, és kiviharzott a kocsmából, útközben egy széket felborítva.

-Húha,- mondta Alfred, aki kissé döbbenten nézte ahogy Lovino elmegy. - Nem lesz semmi baja?

- Majd rendbe jön,- szólt Róma, bátorítóan mosolyogva Feliciano-ra. A fiú megpróbált visszamosolyogni, de aztán elfordította a tekintetét. Ő csak azt remélte, hogy Róma nagypapának sincs semmi baja. Róma áthajolt az asztalon, és töltött Alfred-nek egy újabb whiskyt. -Jó hogy a kis Feliciano-m összeismerkedett ma veletek. Örülök, hogy első kézből beszélhetek a szövetségeseinkkel. És persze annak is örülök, hogy a légi háború nektek kedvezett.

- Hát igyekszünk a legjobbat kihozni magunkból. Ez elég végeláthatatlan.- Alfred most kevésbé tűnt harciasnak, és óvatosan körbekémlelt, mielőtt folytatta volna mondanivalóját. -és igazán nem tudom, hogyan fog végződni.

Róma szemeiben érdeklődés csillant meg.. - Hogyhogy?

- Hát felszállunk, lelőnek bennünket, erre újabb gépeket küldünk fel. A németek ugyanezt csinálják. Visszaszorítottuk őket a országhatárig, de patthelyzetbe kerültünk... és én egyszerűen nem látom, mi ennek az egésznek az értelme. Túl sok embert veszítek. Azt mondják nekünk, hogy valószínű, hogy rövidesen Franciaországba indulunk, de erre nem sok esélyt látok. Csak állandóan ugyanaz megy, és sehova nem jutunk. Az egész csak elvesztegetett időnek tűnik. -

Róma megértően bólintott. - Dehát ilyen a háború. Azon tűnődöm, hogy elmondhatod-e nekem... - Róma hirtelen elhallgatott, és ismét Feliciano-ra mosolygott. - Biztosan nem untat ez téged, Feli?-

Feliciano nem ellenkezett Róma nagypapával. Különben sem akarta újra hallani. Felállt és hagyta, hogy Róma egyedül beszélgessen Alfreddel és Matthew-el. Az asztalok között járkált, váltott pár szót az emberekkel, de többnyire inkább elkülönült tőlük. Úgy érezte, mintha nem is ezen a világon lenne. Az egész délután túlságosan valószínűtlen, szívfájdító volt, túlságosan is sok a lelkének. Képtelen volt elkergetni gondolatait és félelmeit, melyek kíméletlenül üldözték, és nem hagyták nyugodni. Lehet, hogy Ludwig az egyike azoknak, akikről Alfred mesélte, hogy lelőtte a gépét? Feliciano próbálta győzködni magát. - Ludwig ennél jobb. Ő maga mondta. - De bensőjében mégis félelem motoszkált, fejében lángoló repülők borzalmas képe kísértett. És Alfred végig olyan furcsán méregette...

Feliciano már azt fontolgatta, hogy hazamegy ő is, mint Lovino, mikor Alfred abbahagyta a beszélgetést Rómával és Matthew-val, és egyenesen felé indult. Karon ragadta Feliciano-t, és a sarokba vezette. De mielőtt megtudta volna kérdezni, hogy mégis mit csinál, Alfred gyorsan odasúgta neki. - Figyelj, ez lehet, hogy furcsán hangzik, de... ismersz egy német pilótát, akit Lieutenant… Ludwig-nak hívnak?

Feliciano elképedésében csak pislogott. Most már biztos, hogy álmodik. Alig tudott megszólalni. - Mi… hogyan…- Hogyan tudhat ilyesmiről ez az amerikai? Csak úgy, ha látta őt, élve, vagy... hacsak nem... Feliciano hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha szíven döfték volna. Nem kapott levegőt, majd lélegzete fájdalmasan a torkán akadt, és elkezdett zihálva levegőért kapkodni. Aztán vörös ködbe borult körülötte a világ, és ő hátrált egy lépést, kétségbeesetten rázva a fejét. -Nem...

- Jaj, nincs semmi baj, életben van. - Feliciano majdnem összeesett a megkönnyebbüléstől. Tüdeje megtelt levegővel, és reménykedve emelte fel a fejét. - De…- Alfred szünetet tartott, körbenézett, és lehalkította a hangját. - Fogságba esett.-

Feliciano tüdeje ismét összeszorult. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez az ember ilyeneket mond neki, mint ahogy azt is, hogy ez az ember tudja a választ az őt hónapok óta gyötrő kérdésekre. Ludwig... fogságba esett... - Hol? Kérlek, mondd meg, hol?

Alfred megrázta a fejét, arcán fájdalom suhant át. - Sajnálom. Tudod, hogy ezt nem mondhatom meg neked.-

Feliciano lehunyta a szemét, és bólintott. Milyen butaságot kérdezett. Még akkor sem tudná, hogy mit tegyen, ha megmondaná neki. - Persze. Ő volt, akiről beszéltél, ugye? Te... te lőtted le őt.

- Igen.- Vágta rá Alfred, és sietve egy közeli asztalhoz vezette Feliciano-t, majd mellé ült. A kocsma elég zajos volt ahhoz, hogy elnyomja a beszélgetésüket. - Egyáltalán hogy ismerted meg? Hogyhogy van fényképe rólad?

Feliciano alig hallotta a szavakat. Nem hallott mást, mint a fülében a vér zúgását, és nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy...- Jól van? Megsebesült? Mit fogtok...

- Jól van. Teljesen sértetlen. A politikai rendőrségünk ma vitte el. Kikérdezik, de erőszakot nem alkalmaznak. Egy kiváló tiszt, és eszerint fognak bánni vele. -

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel. - És... és azután?-

Alfred szinte szabadkozva nézett az olaszra, ahogy válaszolt. - Azután fogolytáborba szállítják.-

Feliciano összeszorította a szemét, hogy megállítsa a könnyeit, és nyelt, de torka fájdalmasan összeszorult. Arcát a kezébe temetve borult az asztalra. Ez mit jelent? Viszontláthatja-e Ludwig valaha? Jaj Istenem, kérlek, ne! Ha valaha is viszontláthatná...

- Te… te ugye… te és ő…-

Feliciano kissé összerezzent ahogy az amerikaira nézett. Majdnem teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy Alfred ott van mellette, és aggodalommal teli kíváncsisággal figyeli. Hát persze, hogy mindez megzavarhatta. - A télen találkoztam vele,- szólalt meg Feliciano. - Itt állomásozott a falu közelében, valószínűleg arrafelé, ahol most ti vagytok. Ki szokott sétálni a faluból, és a házunkhoz közeli réten találkoztunk a tölgyfánál. Hát végül is nem találkoztunk olyan sokszor... csak néhány alkalommal. Az a furcsa, hogy szinte úgy érzem, hogy azelőtti dolgokra nem tudok tisztán visszaemlékezni. De arra a pár alkalomra, amikor vele voltam... minden pillanatára kristálytisztán emlékszem. - Feliciano mosolygott, ahogy felidézte életének legszebb napjait. - Ő a legjobb, a legkedvesebb, a legcsodálatosabb ember, akivel valaha is találkoztam.

- Szereted őt.- Szólt Alfred határozott hangon.

- Jobban, mint valaha is gondoltam, hogy bárkit vagy bármit képes leszek szeretni. - Feliciano hirtelen idegesen elnevette magát. Azelőtt beszélt, mielőtt meggondolta volna, hogy mit mond. Hiszen amit mondott, nem olyan dolog volt, amit az emberek megértenének; a legtöbben elítélik, ha valaki egy másik férfit szeret, bár Feliciano nem tudta megérteni, mi rossz van abban. És ki tudja, hogy mit szólni ez az amerikai.… -Bocsánat. Milyen hülyeségeket hordok itt össze.

Alfred azonban megértette Feliciano hirtelen ijedségét, és gyorsan így szólt. - Egyáltalán nem hülyeség.

Feliciano az amerikai jóindulatú tekintetét látva felbátorodott, és folytatta. - A fényképeket akkor csináltuk, amikor a felsétáltunk a dombra. Itt van az övé. - Feliciano előhúzta a képet, amit mindig a zsebében őrzött, és odaadta Alfrednek, aki csak bólintott, ahogy átvette.

- Ez ő.- Alfred megfordította a képet, és megnézte mi van a hátára írva. _-"Auf wiedersehen_, _sweetheart"._ Az övén az volt, hogy „B_ella ciao."-_

Feliciano bólintott. Nem akart magyarázkodni.

-Feliciano…- Alfred összeráncolt homlokkal, nézte a képet. Arcán zavarodottság és döbbenet tükröződött. - Te tagja vagy az ellenállásnak. Ő az ellenséged. -

Feliciano vállat vont, arcán mosoly suhant át, és Alfred szemébe nézve így szólt. - A szerelemben nem számít, ki melyik oldalon áll. Alfred halkan sóhajtott, kissé elmosolyodott, és visszaadta a képet. Feliciano óvatosan visszatette a mellényzsebébe, majd megköszörülte a torkát és hátradőlt a székében. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nagypapa segíteni fog neked bármiben, amit meg akarsz tudni a németekkel kapcsolatban. Biztos akarsz róluk információkat, hiszen folyton csak velük harcolsz. Szívesen mondtam volna többet is neked, de én tényleg nem sokat tudok, és senki nem mond el nekem semmit miután... hát, ahogy mondtam nemigen tudom, mi megy újabban. - Feliciano felállt, és indulni készült.

- Hány éves vagy, Feliciano?-

Feliciano megállt, és visszanézett Alfredre. Kissé megütközött a kérdésen - Micsoda? Ja, ... Majdnem húsz.

-Ne viccelj. Pont mint én!- Alfred vidáman vigyorgott, bár kissé meglepettnek látszott. -Furcsa… Azt hittem, hogy fiatalabb vagy.

Feliciano-n a zaklatottság és a sértettség különös egyvelege lett úrrá, de valahogy mégis megértette, miről is van szó. Hiszen, nem ezt gondolja mindenki? Feliciano, hirtelen magányra vágyva, elviharzott az asztalok, a vidáman trécselő falubeliek csoportjai mellett, és egyenesen a szomszéd terembe ment, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. A váratlan csendet vigasztalónak érezte. Lerogyott egy székre, arcát a kezébe temette, és átadta magát a mély fájdalmának. Mit tesznek az amerikaiak a foglyaikkal? Persze mindenki azt mondja, hogy jól bánnak velük, nem kínozzák őket, meg ilyesmi... de hát ki tudja? Hátha nem úgy van, ahogy mindenki gondolja? Mi van, ha bántják, ha kivégzik, vagy jaj Istenem ami még a halálnál is rosszabb, mi van, ha azt tették vele, ami Antonio-val történt... Feliciano-t hirtelen harag fogta el a szomszéd teremben lévő amerikaiak iránt, és bárki, és bármi iránt, aki elvette tőle Ludwigot. A német fiú hiánya már fizikai fájdalomként gyötörte lelkét, és már nem tudta elviselni. Jobban vágyott Ludwigra, mint eddigi életében bármire is valaha. Bármit odaadott volna, bármit megtett volna, csakhogy mégegyszer lássa. De ez lehetetlen volt.

Megnyikordult az ajtó, és ahogy Feliciano felnézett, látta, hogy Róma nagypapa zárja be maga mögött. Fáradtnak látszott ma este. De mostanában mindig fáradtnak látszott. Lassan odasétált Feliciano-hoz, és mellé ült. - Feli… minden rendben van?

Feliciano bólintani próbált, de ehelyett mégis megrázta a fejét. Soha nem tudott hazudni a nagyapjának. - Nem, nincs. - De nem sírt. Nem tudott sírni. Mintha elfogytak volna a könnyei. Csak tompa fájdalmat érzett, bánatot, már nem égetett, élét és erejét vesztette. Csak a teljes üresség, és reménytelenség áradt szét el lelkében.

Róma csendesen, nyugodtan ült. Feliciano csak a lélegzését hallotta. - Akarsz mondani valamit?- Kérdezte végül.

-Nem.- De nem telt egy egy perc, és Feliciano a nagyapja vállára borult, és Róma a karjai közé zárta, szorosan ölelte, és lágyan ringatta. A reggel óta, aminek szörnyű szavai Feliciano emlékezetébe égtek, a reggel óta, mikor Lovino idegösszeomlást kapott, Róma nagypapa volt életükben az egyetlen biztos pont, akiben megbízhattak, akire számíthattak. A szikla, amire támaszkodhattak, akiből erőt meríthettek. Ő nevetett és énekelt, míg ők szótlanok és reményvesztettek voltak; csendes együttérzéssel állt, mikor ők zokogtak és kiáltoztak. Ő tartotta egyben őket, mikor szétestek. Még most is ugyanazokat a szavakat mondta, mint mindig, amikor átölelte, és vigasztalni próbálta, bár Feliciano már nem volt gyerek, és mindketten tudták, hogy most e szavak nem állják meg a helyüket.

-Nincs semmi baj, Feli. Minden rendbe fog jönni.-

Feliciano most először gondolkodott el azon, hogy másképpen alakulnának-e a dolgok, ha ő katona, harcos; vagy ha fontos személyiség lenne. Valaki, aki tud tenni valamit, meg tudná menteni Ludwigot, meg tudná találni a lehetőséget, hogy újra lássa. De ő kicsi volt, jelentéktelen, és nem volt hatalma arra, hogy bármit is tegyen. Ő csak az volt, aminek mindig is tartották – a butus kis Feliciano. Ludwig volt az egyetlen, aki valaha is komolyan vette. Aki meghallgatta, és figyelt a szavaira, aki azt gondolta, hogyha úgy hozná a sors, ő is tudna bátor lenni...

- Nagypapa, szeretnéd, ha olyan lennék mint… Alfred? Ő olyan bátor, és mindenki kedveli, és... és tudod, annyi idős, mint én. Annyi idős mint én és harcol, repülőgépet vezet és … ugye büszke lennél rám, ha olyan lennék, mint ő. -

Róma rögtön válaszolt. -Nem.- Feliciano-t meglepte a felelet.

-Huh?

- Nem lennék rád büszke, ha olyan lennél, mint ő. Mert az nem te vagy.

- De…

- Ne engedd, hogy bárki is azt mondja neked, hogy nem vagy bátor. Hát igen, te olyasmiket tettél, ami feldühített, … elkeserített engem. - Feliciano hátrébb húzódott. Róma nem szólt egy szót sem azután a szörnyű délután óta... de a fiú jól tudta, hogy az árulása még mindig mennyire bántja a nagyapját. Hálás volt, hogy Róma szeretete erősebb volt ennél az érzésnél. - De bízol a szívedben, Feliciano. És ez igen bátor dolog. Nem mindenki képes erre.-

Feliciano szorosan lehunyta a szemét. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Bízzon-e még abban, hogy viszontláthatja Ludwigot, vagy adja fel a reményt. - Nagypapa… Miért van az, hogy minden mindig olyan fájdalmasan végződik? -

Hiábavaló kérdés volt, amire persze Róma nagypapa sem tudta a választ. Csak megsimogatta Feliciano haját és így szólt. - Bárcsak örökké megmaradhatna a gyermeki lelked, Feli.-

De bizony az ilyesmi lehetetlen. Mikor Nagypapa elment, mikor összeszedte magát, mikor úgy érezte, hogy ismét képes a világ szeme elé kerülni, Feliciano végre átsétált az elülső terembe. Most már kevesebben voltak ott. Leszállt az éj, Alfred és Matthew a még ottmaradt vendégektől búcsúzott. Feliciano igyekezett elslisszolni mellettük, de Alfred szinte azonnal észrevette. Elszakadt a kis csoporttól, karon ragadta Feliciano-t mielőtt a fiú elmenekülhetett volna, és ismét a sarokba vezette.

- Figyelj csak, gondolkodtam a dolgon. Te ugye tagja vagy a Resistenza-nak, ti ugye… uh… kiszabadítotok embereket a fogságból, meg ilyesmi, igazam van? - Alfred kacsintott és Feliciano értetlenkedve ráncolta a homlokát. -Oké. Tehát, ha ezt mondom neked… ha átadom neked ezt az információt… emlékezz csak, mit is kérdeztél tőlem…

Feliciano elképedt, ahogy fejében kezdtek összeállni a dolgok. Ludwig fogságba esett... Feliciano megkérdezte Alfredot, hogy hol... Mikor megértette, hogy mit akar az amerikai, felkiáltott. -Miért mondod ezt nekem?

Alfred kissé habozott, de aztán sóhajtva a zsebébe nyúlt, és egy kis fényképet húzott elő. Feliciano szívverése kissé felgyorsult, ahogy elvette. Egy világos hajú, csinos arcú, vastag szemöldökű fiatal fiú nézett mérgesen a fényképezőgépbe. Öltönyt viselt, és egy szekrény előtt állt, ami tele volt palackokkal és poharakkal. Feliciano kíváncsian nézett Alfredra, aki csillogó tekintettel ránézett, és így szólt. - Ha róla lenne szó, egymagamban szembeszállnék az egész német hadsereggel.-

Ohhh. Hát akkor Alfred megértette... Feliciano kissé megnyugodott, zavara oldódott, és érdeklődve nézegette a képet. - Mérgesnek tűnik.

- Nem akarta, hogy lefényképezzem. Azt mondtam neki, hogy nincs a gépben film.

- Hogy hívják?

-Arthur.- Mondta Alfred elmosolyodva.

Feliciano még egyszer megnézte a képet, mielőtt visszaadta volna. - Ő angol? Öltönyt visel, így azt gondolom, hogy talán angol.

- Igen, angol.

-Fogadni mernék, hogy sokat tud a költészetről.

-Ő mindenről sokat tud. Nagyon okos.

-Általában azok, az angolok.

-Na.- Alfred visszatette a képet a zsebébe és határozottan Feliciano szemeibe nézett. Feliciano testén reszketés futott végig, ahogy a lehetetlen hirtelen valahogyan elérhetővé vált. - Nem tőlem hallottad ezt az információt, és nem használod semmi durva dologra, igaz? -

Feliciano nem felelt, de szemei tágra nyíltak, és szíve nyugtalan reménnyel telt meg. Eltűnődött, hogy Alfred mennyi whiskyt ivott, és hogy később meg fogja-e bánni amit tett. De Feliciano csendben maradt, várta, hogy Alfred mit fog neki mondani, várt arra, ami az utolsó reménye, egyetlen esélye arra, hogy lássa Ludwigot. Alfred hirtelen bólintott.

- Én ezt nemleges válasznak veszem. Most hallgass ide.

* * *

_Folyt. Köv..._

Lieutenant = hadnagy (_Ezt megtartottam eredetiben, mert magyarul nem lehetne értelmesen lefordítani, mivel a hadnagy van a végén  
._

_Akik nem olvasták a „We meet again"-t: A kendőt Arthur -ki más;-) hímezte Alfrednek saját kezűleg, és persze titokban. A szélén piros- kék minta van, a sarkában pedig két bíborszínű „A" betű kapcsolódik össze.  
_

_Meghagytam itt is az eredetit, a Hetaliában is így volt, és megadja az alaphangulatot:-)  
_

_Ezt sem fordítom le. Igen ötletes kis zsó, és nagyon illik ide:-)  
_

_Feli megadja magát:-)  
_

_+ Ezzel a tegezéssel, magázással mindig bajban vagyok, mert ugyebár angolban nincsen, a többi nyelvű fordítások meg még nem értek el idáig * most büszkélkedem**:-)** * . Nem szívesen írok magázást, csak akkor magázódnak, amikor Feli összeakad Alfreddel és Matt-el, akkor is csak az első mondatokban. Valahogy magázódva hülyén hangzanak a párbeszédek..._


	13. Chapter 13

- Elment az eszed?

-Lovino, hallgass végre rám…

- Tudtam, hogy nem szabad bíznom ezekben az amerikaiakban! Nem akarom elhinni, hogy ennyire felelőtlenek legyenek! Ilyen hülye ötletet ültetni a fejedbe…

- Egyáltalán nem hülye! Ez az egyetlen esélyem van, és nem tudom egyedül megcsinálni...

- Hogyan jutott egyáltalán eszedbe, hogy engem kérjél meg erre?

- Mert a testvérem vagy, és…

- Teljesen megőrültél, ha egy pillanatig is azt gondolod, hogy segíteni fogok neked ebben! Ha egyáltalán hagylak...

- Antonio-ért megtetted!-

- Az egészen más volt!

-Miért?

-Miért? Antonio szövetségesünk, akit megkínzott a Gestapo, hogy információkat adjon ki rólunk. Nem egy ellenség, akit az amerikaiak tartanak fogva!

Feliciano végül elhallgatott. Kezét maga elé tette a konyhaasztalra, próbálta lecsillapítani heves szívdobogását, gyors lélegzését, és megpróbált tisztán, logikusan gondolkodni. A délutáni nap elárasztotta a konyhát és a két testvér hangos kifakadásait nehéz csend követte. Feliciano tudta, hogy végül valószínűleg hiába próbálja meggyőzni a bátyját. De azt is tudta, hogy minden lehetőséget meg kell ragadnia. Mert látnia kell Ludwigot. Ha csak egyetlenegyszer is, de látnia kell. - Számít, hogy kik tartják fogva?

-Hát hogyne számítana!- Kiabált Lovino, tágra nyílt, vad szemekkel,dühös, felháborodott tekintettel. Feliciano tudta, hogy bátyja nem értette meg. Persze, hogy nem értette meg. - Az amerikaiak nem kínozzák a foglyaikat…

- Ezt meg honnan tudod olyan biztosan?- Feliciano lelkiismeretfurdalással mondta ki e szavakat, mert Lovino még mindig annyira letört volt amiatt, ami Antonio-val történt. De nem volt más esélye. - Az amerikaiak szövetségeseink, persze, hogy ezt mondják nekünk! És ha nem is kínozzák meg, nem érted, hogy fogolytáborba küldik, ahonnan talán soha nem szabadul? Ott tartják addig, amíg a háború zajlik, és az talán még egy örökkévalóság, és legjobb esetben is visszaküldik Németországba ha vége a háborúnak, és én soha többé nem fogom őt viszontlátni, és én ebbe belepusztulok Lovino, belepusztulok... nagyon szépen kérlek…- A könnyek, amiket Feliciano annyira vissza akart fojtani, majdnem kicsordultak. Összeszorította fogait, és mérgesen pislogott, hogy megállítsa őket. - Kérlek, segíts nekem!- Lovino úgy nézett rá, mintha öccse tényleg elvesztette volna az eszét.

- Csak hallgass el, és gondold át, hogy mire is kérsz engem. Arra, hogy segítsek egy ellenség kiszabadításában.

-De ő nem ellenség, Lovino, ő nem csak egy német, ő Ludwig, akit én szeretek, ő jó, rendes ember, aki megérdemel egy esélyt, jobbat érdemel, mint fogolytáborban raboskodni a elkövetkező 50 évben!

- Ha Nagypapa itt lenne…

- De nincs itt!- Róma nagypapa előző nap ment el, hogy híreket és információkat vigyen Antonio embereinek szerte az országban. Valakinek tájékoztatni kell az ellenállás többi csoportjait is arról, hogy mi történt.  
- És nem is tér vissza pár hétig, szóval ne kerítheted elő, hogy megállíttass vele, és nem...

-Ez nem számít!- Lovino elvörösödött, szavai egyre hangosabbak lettek. - Tegyük fel, hogy minden logika, és ésszerűség ellenére sikerül kiszabadítanod az amerikaiak fogságából, és utána hogyan tovább? Mit fogsz csinálni? Meg van adva a helyszín. Ez minden! Nincs útvonalad, nem tudod, hogy mi módon őrzik, és fogalmad sincs, hogy mit csinálj, ha a német kiszabadul! Semmi terved nincs! -

Ez bizony igaz. Mindaz igaz, amit Lovino mondott. És mégis… -De biztosan van… kell lenni valami megoldásnak…-

Lovino a plafonra emelte szemeit, és dühösen hátat fordított. - Ezt én nem hallgatom tovább. Teljesen megbolondultál. - Lovino kinyitotta az előszobaajtót. Feliciano a nyomába.

- De Lovino, nem tudom, hogy mi mást tehetnék, és ha Ludwig…

-Ludwig.

Feliciano majdnem belerohant a bátyjába, ahogy Lovino hirtelen megtorpant. Feliciano félbehagyta a mondatot, és elfojtott egy kiáltást. Rémület bizsergett végig testén, és lába a földbegyökerezett. Lovino egy lépést sem mozdult, még akkor sem, mikor sikerült végre megszólalnia, halkan, és nyugodtan. - Antonio. Felébredtél.-

Antonio kifejezéstelen tekintettel, kikerekedett, sötét és üres szemekkel bámulta a falat. Bizonytalanul és zavartan álldogált a szoba közepén, összeroncsolt, törött karját szorongatva, ami nyakába volt kötve egy kendővel. Állva még soványabbnak tűnt. Három napja sikerült utoljára rávennie Lovino-nak, hogy egyen, szóra bírni még annál is régebben.  
- Ludwig,- szólalt meg Antonio ismét, még mindig a falat bámulva. Hangja érdes és elmosódott. -Ludwig repülőgépeket reptet.

- Igen,- mondta Lovino lassan, és vigyázva közelebb óvakodott. -Ő Feliciano barátja.- Feliciano aggódva pislantott a bátyjára, de látta, hogy testvére arcán apró kis reménysugár csillan fel. Újabb óvatos lépést kockáztatott meg Antonio felé. - Antonio, akarsz valamit enni? Vagy kimenjünk a kertbe? Vagy…-

Antonio nem vett róla tudomást. - Adtam neki egy szürkét. Összerakta madzaggal és ragasztóval. Felakasztotta a szobája mennyezetére.- Mindenki elhallgatott. Antonio végül levette a tekintetét a falról és kifejezéstelen szemekkel körbenézett a szobában. Úgy tűnt, hogy elfelejtette, hogy hol van, és miért van itt. Tekintete végül megállapodott Lovino-n, szemeiben halvány figyelemmel. - Kiabáltál.

Lovino megrázta a fejét. -Nem, nincs semmi baj, Antonio,nincs semmi baj.- Még egy lépést tett a spanyol felé, kinyújtott, tenyérrel felfelé tartott kezekkel, tágranyílt, könyörgő szemekkel. - Gyere. Menjünk ki a kertbe.-

De Antonio szavai nem hagyták nyugodni Feliciano-t. Hirtelen ezernyi emlék rohanta meg. Amikor kihallgatta, hogy Antonio egy német barátjáról beszél, aki katona, és az öccse pilóta a közeli légibázison; Ludwig említette, hogy bátyjának, Gilbertnek volt egy spanyol barátja a háború előtt. Eszébe jutott Antonio döbbenete, és megkönnyebbült nevetése, mikor meghallotta Feliciano német barátjának a nevét, aki tudott arról, hogy ők tagjai az ellenállásnak. Feliciano egyre jobban gyanakodott, egyrészről ez talán nevetséges, de mégsem elképzelhetetlen, és ez az utolsó reménye. -Antonio,- szólalt meg Feliciano csendes, nyugodt hangon. -Antonio, ismered Ludwigot? Ludwig Beilschmidt? Német pilóta.-

Lovino figyelmeztetőleg nézett öccsére, de Feliciano nem törődött ezzel, csak hevesen dobogó szívvel várta Antonio válaszát. Antonio Lovino-ról a mennyezetre emelte a tekintetét. - Van egy bátyja, aki katona.

-Igen,- mondta Feliciano elfúló hangon, szinte félt elhinni, amit hallott. -Igen, Gilbert!

- Feli...- szólt Lovino fenyegetően.

- Gilbert.- Antonio lehunyta a szemét, arca megremegett, ahogy fájdalmas, zavaró emlékek rohanták meg. - Vitatkoztunk. Ő elment. Mondtam neki, hogy ne csatlakozzon a hadsereghez… elmondtam neki az igazat… nem hallgatott rám… soha nem hallgatott rám...-

Lovino csitító hangon beszélt a spanyolhoz, bár vad, dühös szemmel nézett öccsére. - Antonio, nincs semmi baj, ez már nem számít.-

De Feliciano alig vett tudomást erről. Szívében remény ébredt. Antonio ismerte Ludwigot… Antonio tud neki segíteni… ha még egy kicsit nyugodt, és éber marad, csak annyi ideig, hogy pár kérdésre válaszoljon... - Szóval ismered! Ismered Ludwigot! Tudod, hogy rendes ember, mondd neki Lovino, mondd csak!

- Feliciano, hagyd abba!

Feliciano-nak azonban folytatnia kellett a kérdezősködést, nem volt más választása... - Elfogták az amerikaiak, Antonio. Ha tudsz valamit, bármit…- Feliciano-t Lovino szakította félbe, ahogy durván megragadta a karját, és ezt sziszegte dühösen a fülébe:

- Ne merészeld felzaklatni! Ne MERÉSZELD, Feliciano! NE…

- Az amerikaiak jók a foglyaikhoz,- mondta Antonio vontatott hangon. - Az amerikaiak jók, ők nem… nem kínoznak …- Szemöldökét összeráncolva pislogott. Feliciano szavai elhaltak, és Lovino erősebben szorította öccse karját. Antonio lélegzete gyorsabbá vált. - Ne törd el a karom… ne fojtogass…- Hirtelen Antonio-t vad remegés fogta el, majd ahogy elgyötörten abbahagyta a reszketést, összeroncsolt karját szorongatta remegő kezével. Zihálva kapkodott levegőért, majd összegörnyedt, ahogy heves köhögőroham fogta el. Lovino elkezdett szitkozódni, és a spanyolhoz rohant.

- Nincs semmi baj, Antonio, nincs ...

- Nem kapok levegőt... nem…

-De kapsz levegőt, csak egyenesedj ki.

Antonio elbotorkált Lovino-tól, fejéhez emelte reszkető kezét; és elfúló hangon préselte ki száján a szavakat, ahogy köhögése engedte. - Nem kapok… nem… megfulladok…

- Nem fulladsz meg.- Lovino előrenyúlt és megragadta Antonio kezét, és kezei közé vette. Gyengéden a kanapéhoz vezette a férfit, leültette, majd mellé ült, s közben a haját simogatta és nyugodt, halk hangon beszélt hozzá. - Biztonságban vagy, velem vagy. Kapsz levegőt, és nincs semmi baj. - Antonio lélegzete kezdett lecsillapodni, de arca még mindig falfehér volt, szemei továbbra is sötétlőek és rémültek. Mélyen, zihálva vette a levegőt és ismét megpróbálta a karját szorongatni, de Lovino gyengéden eltolta Antonio kezét.

- Nem, ne… - Feliciano a szája elé kapta a kezét, el volt szörnyedve, hogy Antonio miatta kezdett el emlékezni. Amit mindketten próbáltak elkerülni. - Ne törd…- Antonio most már suttogott. - Ne fojtogass…- Vállai lesüllyedtek, keze petyhüdtté vált Lovino szorításában. Úgy tűnt, hogy az egész teste lelassul és megáll.

- Ne, Antonio, ne!- Lovino hangja telve volt félelemmel, de próbált nyugodtan beszélni. - Nézz rám, Antonio. Nem ott vagy, hallasz engem? Itt vagy, otthon vagy, biztonságban vagy. - Antonio lassan elfordult, ezért Lovino megfogta a fejét, és visszafordította, hangján érződött, hogy kezd pánikba esni. -Ne! Nézz rám, kérlek, ne menj el! ne…- Antonio végül teljesen mozdulatlanná vált, kifejezéstelen szemei a semmibe révedtek. Lovino visszafojtotta feltörni készülő zokogását, kezeit Antonio arcához nyomta, és kétségbeesetten kérlelte a férfit. - Maradj velem Antonio, kérlek, maradj…- De Antonio szemei üresek, arca kifejezéstelen, teste dermedt maradt. Már máshol járt.

Lovino pár súlyos pillanatig Antonio-t nézte, a szobában csend volt, csak a fiú zaklatott lélegzését lehetett hallani. Feliciano viszont levegőt is alig mert venni. Végül Lovino lehunyta a szemét, fogait összeszorította, kezei ökölbe szorultak. Majd az öccsére nézett fénylő, nedves, lángoló szemekkel, és ezt morogta: - És te egy pillanatig is azt gondoltad, hogy segítek neked kiszabadítani ezt a németet.

Szörnyű, leírhatatlan bűntudat kerítette hatalmába Feliciano-t. Hogyan lehetett ilyen önző? Hogyan mehetett ilyen messzire? Hogyan faggathatta Antonio-t, amikor a héten most először kelt fel a ágyból? Feliciano olyan rettenetesen szégyellte magát, hogy ordítani lett volna kedve. De mégis suttogva szabadkozott. - Nagyon sajnálom.

Lovino mérgesen törölgette a szemeit, és tekintetét az öccséről Antonio-ra fordította. Aztán gyengéden kisimította Antonio haját a homlokából, és a spanyol ép kezét összekulcsolta a sajátjával, majd visszatelepedett mellé a kanapéra. - Menj el, Feliciano.

.

Feliciano a tölgyfánál ült, a vidék ismerős és elhagyatott, a fű túl világos, és rikító színű, a Nap sem derítette jókedvre. Soha életében nem érzett még ilyen fájdalmas magányt, mint most, a fa alatt. És mégis ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahova mehetett. Mindennap eljött ide, a világba, mely csak az övé és Ludwigé. Minden egyes nap ugyanazok a gondolatok, félelmek, és ugyanaz az elviselhetetlenül erős vágyakozás. Hogy lehet a sors ennyire igazságtalan? Hogy hozhatott ez a szörnyű háború annyi boldogságot neki és Lovino-nak, hogy aztán el is vegye tőlük? Ilyen az élet? Ennek nincs értelme, egyáltalán nincs, és most már semmi sem egyszerű, mint amikor Ludwig a szemébe nézett és átölelte. Mikor Ludwig itt volt vele, minden egyszerű volt.

Feliciano maga elé tartotta Ludwig fényképét. Annyit nézte, hogy már beleivódott az emlékezetébe. Ludwig a romos templomfalon ül, vaskereszt a nyakában, komoly tekintettel néz a kamerába, egyenes, szőke haját lágyan fújja a szél, és csinos arca szinte ragyog. Aztán Feliciano megfordította a képet, és a hátuljára írt szavakat olvasta. A_uf wiedersehen, sweetheart…_ Tényleg képes elbúcsúzni? El tudja engedni Ludwigot? Annyira nehéz volt elfogadni, hogy egész életére csak pár gyönyörű téli nap marad emlékezni, varázslatos reggelek, viharos éjszakák. Csak pár nap egy egész életre. Hogyan lehetett pár nap elegendő arra, hogy a sors felépítsen egy álmot, majd lerombolja, hogy mindent megadjon, és mindentől megfosszon?

Feliciano felemelte a tekintetét, és végignézett a szélfútta réten, és egy pillanatig biztos volt, hogy Ludwig körvonalait látja a távolban, ahogy a fiú elsétál. Nem. Feliciano megrázta a fejét, és megfordította a képet, ujjait lágyan végigfuttatva Ludwig arcán. Feliciano megteszi, bármit is jelentsen az. És ha senki sem segít neki, megteszi egyedül. Vissza kell kapnia Ludwigot. Nem volt más választása; attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy Ludwig ránézett azokkal az égszínkék szemeivel, nincs más választása. Lovino megtette Antonio-ért. _És te egy pillanatig is azt gondoltad, hogy segítek neked kiszabadítani ezt a németet._ Alfred megtenné Arthurért. _Ha róla lenne szó, egymagamban szembeszállnék az egész német hadsereggel._ÉsFeliciano tudta, hogy Ludwig is megtenné ezt érte. _Érted hagynám felégetni__!__… _Tehát Feliciano meg fogja tenni Ludwigért. Akár sikerrel jár, akár elbukik, és akkor is, ha ez lesz az utolsó cselekedete. Olyan könnyű volt elhatározásra jutnia, mint hónapokkal ezelőtt, mikor rájött, milyen veszélyes Ludwigot szeretnie. És véleményét soha ne változtatta meg. Ha Ludwig nem éri meg a kockázatot, semmi sem éri meg.

Sötét, és csendes volt a ház, mikor Feliciano besétált az ajtón. Nem nézett be a hálószobákba. Antonio valószínűleg alszik, és Lovino egész biztosan ott ül mellette. Feliciano-t ismét elfogta a bűntudat, és eltűnődött, hogy mennyi időnek kell eltelnie ahhoz, hogy a bátyja ismét szóba álljon vele. Feliciano nem hibáztathatná akkor sem, ha soha többé nem szólna hozzá. Elindult a konyhába, hogy vacsorát készítsen- talán Lovino ma este hajlandó lesz valamit enni. Újabban majdnem olyan keveset eszik, mint Antonio. Felkapcsolta a lámpákat, és egy kis zacskót vett észre, mellette vastag borítékkal. Pár sort írtak rá. Feliciano gyorsan megragadta, és felkiáltott, mikor felismerte Antonio írását.

_Írd le, hol tartják fogva Ludwigot és tedd ebbe a borítékba. Az információ, amit beletettem, gondoskodni fog a többiről. Vidd a Cantina Rossa-ba. Keresd a Törököt._

Feliciano legalább harmincszor olvasta végig az üzenetet. Képtelen volt felfogni, - képtelen volt elhinni. Persze tudta, hogy Antonio-nak vannak világos pillanatai- rövid időszakok, mikor feleszmél az éber kómából, és összefüggően beszél, tudja, hol van, szinte olyan, mint azelőtt, – de Feliciano mégis meg volt döbbenve. Antonio jóval többet hallhat és érthet, mint amit ő gondolt. Feliciano gyorsan kivette a lapokat a borítékból, és még jobban megdöbbent, ahogy gyorsan átfutotta a tartalmukat. Német összekötőt kérni... A díjazásról tárgyalni...Valami arról, hogy szükség van egy tervre... Feliciano alig tudta elhinni, hogy Antonio azután is segít neki, amit a németek tettek vele… A konyhaajtó megnyikordult, és Feliciano megfordult.

-Nélkülem is megcsinálod, igaz?- Lovino szemei tágra nyíltak, karjait összefonta. A papírra nézett, amit Feliciano a kezeiben tartott, és rögtön látszott, hogy ismeri a tartalmát.

- Igen,- felelte Feliciano. - igen, megcsinálom.

-Akár meg is ölhetnek, Feliciano. Meg is halhatsz emiatt a német miatt.

-Lovino, te is meghalhattál volna mikor Antonio-t kimentetted. És ez mégsem tartott vissza.-

Szótlanul nézték egymást, de a levegő vibrált körülöttük. Feliciano könyörgő tekintettel kérte bátyja megértését. Úgy gondolta, hogy hiába... és mégis, a Lovino biztosan jobban megérti, mint bárki más. Lovino végül bólintott, és lemondóan sóhajtott. - Veled megyek, Feli. De csakis miattad teszem. Nem miatta.

Feliciano szívéről nagy kő esett le, és ajkai széles, felszabadult mosolyra nyíltak. Aztán elnevette magát és magához ölelte a bátyját. - Szeretlek, Lovino!-

Lovino félszegen paskolta meg öccse hátát. -Igen, igen, tudom.- Hagyta, hogy Feliciano még egy kicsit átölelje, mielőtt elhúzódott, ajkain halvány mosollyal. -Na.- Nézett Lovino a levélre. - Te tartsd magadnál ezt a levelet, rendben? Nem akarom, hogy több közöm legyen ehhez, mint amennyi muszáj.

- Jól van, rendben van, nem bánom!- Hónapok óta először, érezte Feliciano, hogy szíve könnyű lesz a reménytől. Még akkor sem érzett így, mikor Alfred elárulta neki, hogy hol tartják fogva Ludwigot. Ez talán sikerül. Ez talán azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan viszontláthatja Ludwigot.

.

Feliciano idegesen dobolt ujjaival az asztalon, másik kezének pedig a körmeit rágta, ahogy körbekémlelt a zsúfolt Cantina Rossa-n. Furcsa volt, hogy német katonák helyett amerikaiak csoportosultak az asztaloknál és a teraszon, ahol Feliciano ült. Az olasz fiú türelmetlenül forgatta a fejét. Odaadta a borítékot a pultosnak, kérte, hogy küldjék hozzá a Törököt, és azt mondták neki, hogy várjon. De már reggel óta itt ül ennél az asztalnál, és a Nap most már lemenőben van. Az sem használt az idegeinek, hogy emlékezett, hogy éppen ennél az asztalnál ült hónapokkal ezelőtt, mikor váratlanul összefutott Ludwiggal és a német fiú elrángatta őt, hogy ne lássa a téren a kivégzést. Ludwig emléke lengte körül. A lélegzetelállító gondolat, hogy ismét láthatja, átölelheti, érezheti és csókolhatja, elveszhet szemei kékségében... Szíve megtelt aggodalmas, reményteli, boldogság várakozással... és mennyi ideig kell még várnia?

De amikor Feliciano már azon gondolkozott, hogy visszamegy kérdezősködni, valaki kihúzta a vele szembeni széket és leült az asztalhoz. Az olasz fiú felkiáltott, ahogy megismerte. Ugyanaz a sötét bőr, ugyanaz a sötét haj keretezte arc, ugyanaz a piros fez… ő volt az az ember, aki átadta neki a borítékot, mikor itt volt. Tehát ő lehet a Török. Rávigyorgott Feliciano-ra, ahogy leült. - Szerbusz kicsi Resistenza, ismét találkozunk? Remélem, most emlékszel a jelszóra.

Feliciano szemei tágra nyíltak. - Nem adtak jelszót. Kellett volna? Jaj ne… tényleg én vagyok az, igazán, én…

- Csillapodj le, kölyök,csak vicceltem. Na,- a Török elővett pár papírt egy nyitott borítékból, aztán kiterítette az asztalra. - Van itt pár dolog, amivel foglalkozni kell. Nagyon bizalmas.

- Nagyon ... micsoda?

-Titkos. Csendesebben.

- Ó, gondoltam. Én igazán nem tudom…-

A Török a levélre nézett. - Szükséged van egy összekötőre. A német hadsereg egy kis csoportjára, hogy átvegyenek egy Luftwaffe hadnagyot akit nem sokkal ezelőtt szabadítottak ki illegálisan amerikai fogságból. Igaz?

Feliciano kapkodva vette a levegőt, gyomra idegesen szorult össze. -Igen,- suttogta. Meglepődve és megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy Antonio milyen összeszedetten fogalmazott meg mindent a levélben. - Igen, pontosan erre van szükségem

-És még egy tervre is, hogyan szökteted meg ezt a Luftwaffe hadnagyot.-

- Jé, tényleg?-

A Török döbbenten nézett. - Hát persze, azt gondoltad, hogy csak odasétálsz, és megkéred szépen az amerikaiakat, hogy engedjék el? Fenébe, te gyerek, azt hittem, hogy az ellenállás tagja vagy.-

Feliciano-t a döbbenet mellett egy csipetnyi bosszúság is elfogta. - Soha nem engedték, hogy részt vegyek küldetésekben, vagy hasonlókban. A bátyámnak Lovino-nak inkább, és ő is velem fog jönni, szóval ő majd tudja, mit kell tenni…

-Ő a kocsiba marad.

- Ó.- Feliciano gyomra összeszorult. -A kocsiba marad?

- Persze. A kocsinak járnia kell, hogy rögtön elhúzhassatok onnan. És túlságosan gyanús lenne, ha ketten mennétek be az amerikai bázisra. -

Feliciano nyelt egyet, nyugtalansága gyorsan félelemmé változott. Azt hitte, hogy legalább Lovino vele lesz… ezért kérlelte. Az, hogy a bátyja nem lesz végig mellette, meg sem fordult a fejében. - Tehát… um… akkor mit kell tennem? -

A török felhúzta a szemöldökét. - Talán előbb a fizetségről kéne beszélnünk, mielőtt belemennénk a dolgokba. - Feliciano bólintott. Nem tudta, miért adott neki Antonio régi aranypénzeket bankjegyek helyett, de sietősen előhúzta a zacskót a zsebéből, és az asztalra tette. A török rögtön felkapta, nehogy bárki is meglássa, és gyorsan körbenézett a termen.  
- A francba, kölyök, nem lehetnél egy kicsit óvatosabb?

- Bocsánat,- dadogta Feliciano. Tudta, hogy elővigyázatosabbnak kellett volna lennie, de össze volt zavarodva és megtépázott idegeitől ennyire tellett. De most itt van, Ludwigról van szó, arról, hogyan szabadítsák ki az amerikai támaszpontról. Egy őrült, de csodálatos dolog volt, és a legijesztőbb, amivel Feliciano valaha is szembetalálta magát. Hogyan várhatnák el tőle, hogy uralkodjon magán, hogy tudja, miként kell viselkednie. Jaj Istenem, nemsokára ismét látni fogja Ludwigot, és ez igazán valóra fog válni… A török gyorsan átvizsgálta az érméket az asztal alatt, majd elégedetten bólintott.

-Rendben. Köszönetet kell mondanom, hogy nem aláztál meg egy vacak papírdarabbal. Na.- Sötét, nehéz pillantással nézett Feliciano-ra. A fiú alig tudott nyugodtan ülni székében. - Szerencséd van. A bázis, ahol ezt a németet fogva tartják, nem nagy, és jelenleg ő az egyedüli foglyuk, aki arra vár, hogy fogolytáborba vigyék. Főleg katonai rendőrök vannak ott, akikről úgy gondolnánk, hogy nehezebb célpontok. De ezeknek az amerikaiaknak van egy nagy gyengéjük.

- Á! Csinos lányok.

A Török kis ideig szótlanul pislogott. -Hogy micsoda?

- Róma nagypapa azt mondja, hogy minden amerikainak tetszenek a csinos lányok, tehát biztos ez a gyengéjük, azt is mondja, hogy ezek a hízelkedő gazfickók folyton olasz nőket akarnak elcsábítani, és jaj ne, ugye nem akar lánynak öltöztetni? Csak azért, mert nem hinném, hogy ez beválik, mert az amerikai, akivel találkoztam, nem volt _éppenséggel_ odáig a csinos lányokért_…_

- Fogd be a szád, kölyök. Én az italról beszélek.

- Esküdni mernék, hogy italozás csinos lányokkal.

-Rendben, jól van, talán igen. Most idehallgatnál?-

Feliciano magába fojtotta a választ, és csak bólintott.

- Rendben. Akkor. Kedd éjszakánként az amerikaiak a szomszédos faluba mennek inni. Ezen a héten csak egy csekély számú katonai őrséget hagynak a bázison.

- Miért?- kérdezte nyugtalanul Feliciano.

- Ezzel el tudok bánni.- Vigyorgott a török. - Ezért fizettél nekem, kölyök. A te …- A török ismét belenézett a levélbe. - bátyád, a… keleti úton fog várakozni.

- Keleti út,- ismételte Feliciano. Már most kezdett aggódni, hogy nem tud lépést tartani a törökkel.

- Bemész a foglyoknak fenntartott részbe. Ott csak egy ember lesz a kapunál. Na, ezt fogod mondani. Figyelsz?

-Igen!- felelte lelkesen Feliciano, aki szinte majdnem kiesett a székből. A török kétkedve nézett rá, majd megdörzsölte a homlokát, és mormogott valamit a bajusza alatt. Feliciano nem értette, hogy mit, de a török hangosan folytatta.

Azt fogod neki mondani, hogy incidens történt a városban, hogy az amerikaiak randalíroznak. Mondd, hogy verekednek, fel vannak fegyverezve, és a lakosok dühösek, félnek, és nem tudják, hogy mit csináljanak. Az amerikaiaknak más se hiányzik, mint egy diplomáciai baki, most, hogy végre megvetették itt a lábukat. Tehát erre a támaszponton maradt őrök többsége a faluba rohan. Na, ugye van fegyvered?

Feliciano vére megfagyott az ereiben, ahogy az egész ügy kezdett értelmet nyerni. Ő nem teheti ezt. Jaj Istenem, hogyan is tehetné ezt... - Nekem... nekem nincs... nekem... de mi van, ha nem mennek el? Mi van, ha nem hisznek nekem?

- Már miért ne hinnének neked? Neked, aki az ártatlanság mintaképe vagy? És már csak azért is hinni fognak neked, mert ez az eset amit mondani fogsz, már kétszer megtörtént.

- Tényleg?

- Keddig meg fog történni. - A török Feliciano-ra kacsintott, aki értetlenkedve nézett vissza rá. - Ezért fizettél nekem, emlékszel? Na, akkor, amikor az amerikaiak többsége elhagyta a bázist, hogy elrendezzék a falubeli helyzetet, neked már valószínűleg csak egy vagy két őr marad. A meglepetés erejével ezekkel már biztosan elbírsz.

Feliciano el volt szörnyedve. - De én nem akarom bántani őket! Nincs valami más módja ennek?

A török derülve és kissé hitetlenkedve hallgatta az olasz fiút. -Kölyök, a játék, amit játszatsz kissé túlmegy a határaidon. - Röviden felnevetett ahogyan előhúzott valamit a zsebéből, egy kis csomagot, és az asztal alatt átadta Feliciano-nak.  
- Öntsd az italukba – egy üveg whiskybe, hogy tudd. Mondd nekik, hogy ajándék a többi amerikaitól, akik a faluban vannak.  
- Vigyorgott a török. - Kárpótlásul, hogy kimaradtak a sok jó mókából.

Feliciano elgondolkozva harapdálta ajkait, ahogy megforgatta a kis zacskót az ujjai között. -De ugye nem árt nekik?

- Ugyan már, kölyök, teljesen kiüti őket, és gyönyörű álmaik lesznek tőle.

-Ez egy gyógyszer azoknak, akik nem tudnak aludni? Róma nagypapa néha ilyesfajta orvosságot szokott csinálni macskagyökérből és levendulából, ami a kertünkben nyílik.

A török halkan kuncogott. - Ez egy kicsit erősebb, mint a levendula. Egyesek kész vagyont fizetnek érte. Okosan használd, hé!-

Feliciano bólintott és a zsebébe gyömöszölte a csomagot. - És... aztán mit tegyek?

- Bemész a cellába, összeszeded a németedet, és rohantok a kocsihoz.  
- A török egy kis kulcscsomót dobott Feliciano-nak, aki ügyetlenül bár, de elkapta. - A németed az összekötői ezen a helyen fogják várni, kedden, éjjel 1 órakor.- A török pár ív papírt adott át az asztal alatt, és Feliciano gondosan összehajtotta őket, mielőtt a zsebébe tette volna a kulcscsomó, és a kis zacskó mellé. - Vigyétek a németet oda, abban az időben, és ez nagyon fontos. Ne menjetek egyenesen az találkozó ponthoz. Álljatok meg biztonságos távolságban, az utolsó pár mérföldet egyedül kell megtennie.

Feliciano bólintott, összpontosítani próbált, és meggyőzni magát, hogy képes ezt véghezvinni. Egyik sem sikerült neki valami jól. -Én… ó. De… de… de hogyan…-

A török arckifejezése kissé megenyhült. - Tudod kölyök, mikor benne leszel, meg fogsz lepődni, milyen gyorsan fog menni minden. Ne aggódj annyit.

Feliciano már mindent elfelejtett, amit a török mondott. Szavai

összevissza kavarogtak a fejében. -De nem tudom...

- Olvasd el a papírokat, amit adtam neked. Minden, amit tudnod kell, le van írva. És valamit ne felejts el.-

Feliciano nagyot sóhajtott, és próbálta megállítani kezének remegését.

- Micsodát?

- Ha nem éri meg a kockázatot, nem kell megcsinálnod.- A török ismét kacsintott. - És Carriedo-nak sem kellett volna megírni ezt a levelet, hogy a segítségemet kérje. - A török hátratolta a székét, mint aki indulni készül, de aztán megállt, és elgondolkozva nézett az asztalra.  
- Egyébként hogy van a spanyol?

-Ó.- Feliciano elgondolkodott, hogyan válaszoljon. Túlságosan is nehéz kérdés volt. - Hát, többnyire alszik. Néha úgy tűnik, hogy ébren van, de csak a falat bámulja. Róma nagypapa azt mondja, hogy nyitott szemmel alszik. És amikor ébren van, általában értelmetlen dolgokat beszél össze. De néha – tényleg ritkán- tényleg magánál van. Ez nem szokott sokáig tartani, de Lovino szerint kezd jobban lenni. - Feliciano megvonta a vállát. Nem tudta, hogy igazat adjon-e ebben a bátyjának.

-Hmm.- A török megcsóválta a fejét. - Amiket hallottam, szerencsés, hogy egyáltalán életben van. Vagy talán mégsem. Attól függ, honnan nézzük.- Majd élénk figyelemmel nézett az olasz fiú szemébe. -Lovino... ő a testvéred, ugye? Ő volt, aki kimentette?-

-Igen.-

A török elismerően füttyentett. - Hallottam, hogy mit csinált. Bátor kis fickó.

Feliciano elmosolyodott. - Igen

-És most ugyanebben segít neked. Egy német miatt.

Feliciano kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén. - Igen.- A török ismét megcsóválta a fejét.

- Miért? Miért éri meg kockáztatnod?

Feliciano azonnal, gondolkodás nélkül vágta rá a választ. - Mert szeretem.-

A török kissé lenyűgözötten nézte a fiút. - Ennek a háborúnak már nincs semmi értelme. De hát az arany ugyanannyit ér, bármelyik oldalról is kapja az ember. - A török felállt, hogy induljon.

- És maga?- kérdezte Feliciano hirtelen, nem is tudva, miért. - Magának miért éri meg? Csak az arany számít, amit bezsebel? - Feliciano-t hirtelen félelem fogta el, de a Török csak önelégült mosollyal nézett le rá. Egyik sötét szemöldökét derűsen húzta fel. Feliciano belesüppedt a székébe.

-Ez az egyetlen, ami megmaradt, kicsi Resistenza. Hamarosan te is rájössz .-

Feliciano nem hitt neki. Vannak az aranynál értékesebb dolgok is. Olyanok, amik tovább tartanak. Mint a virágok, téli délutánok, és fényképek búcsúszavakkal a hátoldalukon. - A szerelem, ami megmarad.

- Szép gondolat, kölyök.- És egy röpke pillanatra úgy tűnt keserű emlék suhanna át a török arcán, mintha tudná, mire céloz Feliciano, mintha megértette volna. De tovatűnt, mielőtt Feliciano megbizonyosodhatott volna, hogy jól látta. - De nem igaz. De azért. Sok szerencsét kicsi olasz.- A török nevetve sétált el. - Szükséged lesz rá, fiam.

.

Feliciano nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen könnyen véghez viszi a tervet. Miután Lovino-t kissé vonakodva az autóban hagyta, amit a török szerzett nekik, Feliciano befordult az amerikai támaszponthoz vezető kis ösvényen. Nem egy vaskalitka volt, ahogyan gondolta, hanem épületek csoportja sok fával, és szögesdróttal körülvéve. Valahogy a töröknek sikerült a terve, mert csak pár katonai őr őgyelgett a területen, és Feliciano megkönnyebbülésére a kapunál álló őr, rögtön elhitte a meséjét. Végigvezették az olasz fiút a bázison, elhaladtak a kis épületek, teherautók, és a fák mellett, és egy rácsos kaput is látott, amiről nyomban tudta, hogy az a börtön. És most egy kis szobában ült, szemben a bázis parancsnokával, és az egyik ottmaradt őrrel. Szédült, a tenyere izzadt, a szíve hevesen kalapált, és küszködött, hogy ne veszítse el az önuralmát. Minden olyan valószínűtlennek, álomszerűnek tűnt, és annyira nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy végigcsinálja ezt a tervet, és hogy beválik. A parancsnok hátradőlt a székében, és figyelmesen nézte Feliciano-t az íróasztala mögül.

- Tehát akkor mi a is pontosan a helyzet, olasz?-

Feliciano biztatta magát, hogy ne legyen ideges, nincs semmi baj, nem sejtenek semmit, nem tudnak semmit, jaj Istenem, Ludwig pont a szomszéd ajtó mögötti cellában van... Feliciano próbálta előadni, amit már számtalanszor elolvasott, hogy megjegyezze. - Hát, uram, az a helyzet, hogy a katonái a faluban vannak, túl sokat ittak, durváskodtak, és flörtöltek a csinos lányokkal, és most azt mondják, hogy mind nagyon feldühödtek, törnek-zúznak, és ez már a harmadik eset ezen a héten, és az emberek nagyon aggódnak és idegesek, nem tudjuk, mit tegyünk, hogy állítsuk meg őket, és a németek soha nem csináltak ilyet, amikor a faluban voltak, uram.-

A parancsnok csalódottan hümmögött a bajusza alatt, majd az őrre nézett. -Már százszor mondtam nekik, hogy _ne _hergeljék fel a helyieket. Pont amikor próbáljuk elérni, hogy bízzanak bennünk.

- Úgy tűnik, mindig ez van, ha létszám alatt vagyunk.-

Amíg a két amerikai egymással beszélt, Feliciano próbált úrrá lenni a félelmén, próbálta megállítani a testének reszketését. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is ilyen helyzetbe kerül. Ez olyasmi volt, amit Róma nagypapa, Antonio és néha talán Lovino is megtett, de túlságosan is sok volt Feliciano-nak, akinek most arra kellett rávennie az amerikaiakat, hogy megigyák a drogozott whiskyt, de hogyan csinálja? A fegyver, amit az amerikaiak az oldalukon viseltek, mágnesként vonzotta az olasz fiú tekintetét. Mi van akkor, ha nem isszák meg? Akkor mit fog csinálni? Hogy lesz képes úgy elmenni, hogy tudja, hogy Ludwig itt van, olyan közel, hogy már érzi a jelenlétét... - Oh!- kiáltott fel hirtelen, szinte akaratán kívül. Az amerikaiak kíváncsian néztek rá, ahogy Feliciano belenyúlt a zakójába, és előhúzott egy üveget. _Csak tedd meg... tedd meg és menj Ludwig-hoz... _- A barátai adták ezt nekem.- _Biztosan nem veszik be... ez annyira átlátszó... miért nem hozott fegyvert magával_...

-Most tényleg küldtek?-

Feliciano kis bátorítást nyert látva az amerikai érdeklődését a fémflaska iránt. -Igen,- folytatta Feliciano. - Azt mondták, hogy adjam maguknak, mint egy ajándékot a faluból, mivel nem lehetnek ott, és mondták, hogy maguknakk is kell ital, valami furcsa amerikai ital, azt hiszem, whiskey-nek hívják...-

A parancsnok csak nézett pár idegpróbáló, szívdobogtató, végtelennek tűnő pillanatig. Aztán elmosolyodott. - Hát mondhatom, már rég nem ittam egy jót. -

…..

Feliciano _igazán_nem akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen simán menjen a minden. Az alvó parancsnokról az eszméletlen őrre nézett; nyakán, hátán izzadság folyt végig, szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy szédült. Várt pár zaklatott percet, hogy megbizonyosodjék, hogy az amerikaiak tényleg teljesen ki vannak-e ütve, még lélegzetet is alig mert venni, félve, hogy bármelyik pillanatban magukhoz térhetnek. Mikor ez nem történt meg, és Feliciano-nak végre sikerült meggyőződnie a terv sikerességéről, feltápászkodott, és olyan gyorsan sietett ki az ajtón, ahogy csak a lába bírta. Ludwig olyan közel van hozzá.

Feliciano visszarohant a cellákhoz, ide-oda kapkodva a fejét. De a bázis üres volt – az őrök mind a faluba mentek, hogy kezükbe vegyék a helyzetet. Feliciano kitárta a börtön nyitva hagyott kapuját, majd hirtelen megtorpant. Hosszú, keskeny, csendes folyosó terült el előtte, hat ajtó vezetett hat apró börtöncellába, mindkét oldalon három-három. Igen gyéren volt megvilágítva, inkább a kicsiny ablakokon beszűrődő hold fénye segített a tájékozódásban. Feliciano tett pár óvatos lépést, és úgy érezte magát, mintha egy furcsa álomban lenne. Lábai mennydörgésként visszhangoztak a hideg cementpadlón. Szíve a torkában dobogott, nyelt egyet, majd próbált megszólalni, de csak suttogni volt képes. - Ludwig?- Semmi válasz. Ismét próbálkozott, ezúttal kissé hangosabban, de hangja kissé megbicsaklott, bár egyetlen szót mondott csak. - Ludwig?-

Kétségbeesett lépések visszhangoztak a kőfalak között, és a folyosóra hosszú árnyék vetült. És akkor, a baloldali folyosó utolsó cellájának rácsa mögött állva ott volt Ő. Egyenruhája most is kifogástalan, arcán ragyogott a holdfény, és döbbent, kábult, hitetlenkedő tekintettel nézte a Feliciano-t. Az olasz fiú megrázta a fejét, mintha nem lenne képes elhinni.

-Ludwig…- Suttogta lassan, és halkan. Hirtelen minden lelassult, és elcsendesedett. A hold megállt az égen; a padló sem forgott már a lába alatt. Feliciano lassan, nyugodtan lélegzett fel, és az egész világ megállt, megfordult, és átalakult körülötte. Mert Ő itt volt. _Ludwig..._

-Nem.-

Ez az egyetlen, hangos tagadószó elég volt ahhoz, hogy Feliciano feleszméljen. Futásnak eredt. Mikor elért az utolsó cellához, Ludwig átdugta a kezét a rácson, és megragadta az olasz fiúét. Feliciano felkiáltott, tüdeje szinte erőszakkal préselte ki a bennrekedt levegőt, ahogy egyik kezével Ludwig-ba kapaszkodott, a másikkal pedig a kulcsokkal ügyetlenkedett kétségbeesetten. - Ludwig, el kell mennünk, el kell…-

-Nem! NEM! Mit csinálsz? Hogy… hogy kerültél ide?- A holdsugár átderengett a rácsokon, és rásütött a német fiú szép arcára. Ludwig döbbenten, elképedten szorította Feliciano kezét, és keresztülnyúlt a rácson, hogy megérinthesse a fiú arcát. Feliciano felkiáltott, szinte felzokogott az érintésre, és próbálta az egyik kulcsot a zárba illeszteni. Miért nem illik bele, és miért remeg folyton a keze?

- Valakitől információkat kaptam, de ez most nem számít. Én…- Ez a kulcs se jó. Feliciano majdnem felkiáltott elkeseredésében.

-Ki kell innen menned! El kell menned! Hát nem tudod, mit tennének veled? hát nem látod... ez egyáltalán…- Ludwig németül kezdett beszélni, amit Feliciano nem értett. De ahogy mondta a szavakat, sápadtan, és zavarodottan, hitetlenkedve rázva a fejét, elvette a kulcsokat Feliciano-tól, és egyet csaknem biztos kezekkel illesztett a zárba. Az olasz fiú átnyúlt a rácsokon, és megragadta Ludwig karjait, megérintette az arcát, hogy meggyőződjön róla, a német fiú tényleg itt van.

- Egy összekötő vár rád. Van autónk. Oda fogunk vinni. Az őrök alszanak, de sietnünk kell... el kell... - A kulcs beleillett a zárba, és megfordult.

- Micsoda bolondság… _Mein Gott_, Feliciano, ez olyan butaság volt…- Ludwig gyorsan, zihálva lélegzett.

Annyira közel volt, túl közel. Feliciano egész teste remegett a türelmetlen vágyakozástól. A zár felpattant, és mindketten felkiáltottak, és Feliciano-nak rövid időre el kellett engedni Ludwig kezét, ahogy az ajtó kinyílott. De aztán Ludwig vad szenvedéllyel megragadta, és magához szorította a fiút, és Feliciano megölelte, hozzásimult; és ajkaik lélegzetelállító, leírhatatlan, elszánt hevességgel találtak egymásra. És megint megállt a világ. A komor cella eltűnt, helyét széles mező, aranyló fű, virágok, és derűs kék égen ragyogó napfény vette át végtelen délutánokkal, és egy magányosan álló, öreg, göcsörtös tölgyfával. Valahol máshol voltak, és ott nem volt más, csak ők ketten, és ez volt, amire Feliciano várt, ez volt, ami számított, ez volt az ok, amiért véghezvitte ezt az egészet, amiért mindent kockára tett, amiért élt. Ludwig-nak ugyanolyan volt az illata, ugyanolyan érzés volt hozzábújni, és Feliciano szíve ugyanúgy remegett, és először érezte magát teljesnek azóta a réges-régi éjszaka óta, mikor elaludt a szénaágyon, miközben a tetőn kopogtak az esőcseppek. Lelkének összetört darabjai ismét egyesültek, és úgy érezte, boldogan halna meg itt, Ludwig karjaiban. De a csók túl rövid volt, és mikor Ludwig elhúzódott, tűzben égő szemekkel nézett a fiúra. - Nem tudom, hogyan kerültél ide. De el kell menned.- De még mindig szorosan ölelte Feliciano-t.

Feliciano határozottan megrázta a fejét, elszántan, de reszkető karokkal kapaszkodva Ludwig karjaiba. -Nélküled nem megyek sehova.-

Ludwig lemondóan hunyta be szemeit. - Akkor rögtön induljunk.- Elengedte Feliciano derekát, és megfogta a kezét. Majd megragadta a kis asztalon heverő zakót, és kivezette Feliciano-t a cellából a folyosóra.

Feliciano követte Ludwigot, ahogy végigvezette a szűk fogházon, lépéseik géppuskaropogásszerűen visszhangoztak a padlón, ahova a rácsok árnyékai vetültek és kiértek a nyugodt, csendes, mozdulatlan éjszakába. Ez az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Feliciano észre sem vette szívének heves dobogását, és a megnyugtató érzést, mikor Ludwig kezét fogta.

- Az őrök?- Kérdezte Ludwig röviden, éberen körbehordozva tekintetét az üres támaszponton.

- Csak kettő van, de alszanak.

-Alszanak...- Ludwig megcsóválta a fejét. -Nem számít. Merre menjünk?-

Feliciano átvette az irányítást, és elvezette Ludwigot az épületek, teherautók és a szögesdrótok mellett a főkapu felé. - Gyere. Kövess. Lovino vár aminket … jaj, Ludwig!- Feliciano megfordult és vidáman mosolygott a fiúra, a holdfény megvilágította arcukat, és a meleg, csendes éjszaka körülölelte őket. - Ludwig, találkozol Lovino-val!-

Ludwig kifürkészhetetlen tekintete meglágyult, ahogy forró csókot nyomott Feliciano kezére. Kifutottak a főkapun, a fák övezte keskeny útra, és befordultak a sarkon, ahol Lovino várakozott a kocsiban.

-Lovino,- mondta Feliciano kifulladva ahogy kitárta az ajtót, és belehuppant az autóba. Ludwig bemászott az ülésre a fiú mellé, akinek kezét most sem engedte el. - Ő Ludwig.-

Lovino szemei dühösen villantak, ahogy gyorsan végigmérte a németet. Aztán tekintetét ismét az út felé fordította, és felkapcsolta a lámpákat.

- Egy szót se, német, hallasz engem? - mondta Lovino dühösen angolul, majd úgy beletaposott a gázba, hogy csikorogtak a gumik a poros úton. - Egy szót se szólj hozzám.-

A kocsi biztonságában, Feliciano kimerülten, szédelegve bújt Ludwighoz. El sem hitte, hogy sikerrel jártak, hogy megcsinálta, és hisztérikus, boldog megkönnyebbülés szaladt át testén. Nem tudott mást, csak nevetni, és sírni, és levegő után kapkodni; és Ludwig szorosan ölelte, végigsimított a haján, gyengéden ringatta, megpuszilta a fejét és édes semmiségeket suttogott a fülébe. Feliciano a mellére borulva szívta be az illatát. Ludwig zakójának illata, és erős karjainak ölelése gyorsan lecsillapította túlterhelt idegrendszerét. És úgy érezte, hogy csak előző nap váltak el, mert minden újra a régi volt: a jól ismert boldogság, az érzés, hogy most minden rendben van. Ezekre az olasz fiú jól emlékezett.

Végre tudott tisztán gondolkodni, rendesen lélegezni. Feliciano végigfuttatta kezeit Ludwig karjain és mellkasán, és félszegen megcsókolta a vállát. - Bántottak?- suttogta.

Ludwig kezei továbbra is csitítóan simogatták Feliciano haját. -Nem, Feliciano. Nem.-

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. - Annyira örülök neki. Mindenki mondja, hogy az amerikaiak jók a foglyaikhoz, de én aggódtam, jaj Ludwig, úgy aggódtam, annyira féltem, hogy te...

- Nincs semmi baj. Jól vagyok, ép vagyok, és már nincs semmi baj.-

Feliciano bólintott és megtörölte a szemét. - Az összekötőid várni fognak a saroknál, amikor megállunk. Menj egyenesen hozzájuk, és ők elvisznek a legközelebbi német bázisra.

-Hogyan is… oh, Feliciano. Nem kellett volna ezt tenned. Ez túl veszélyes volt, túl vakmerő, nem érte meg…-

Feliciano felemelte a fejét, és belenézett Ludwig kék szemeibe. Aggodalom csillogott bennük. - De megérte, Ludwig, miattad megérte. Most vissza kell menned az egységedhez, és életben kell maradnod miattam. Kérlek. És mikor ennek az egésznek vége lesz, vissza kell jönnöd hozzám, ahogy ígérted, hogy visszajössz, mert ha nem, én megyek utánad. Rendben?-

Ludwig halványan elmosolyodott, szemei lassacskán ellágyultak. -Igen, Feliciano. -

Feliciano lehunyta a szemét, érezte, hogy Ludwig hangja minden félelmét elkergeti, és szívét melegséggel tölti el. -Én csak azt nem akarom elhinni, hogy újra veled vagyok, nem akarom elhinni, hogy te…-

- Itt vagyok, Feliciano. - Ludwig csókot nyomott a fiú feje búbjára. Az olasz fiú elmosolyodott az ismerős szavakat hallva, amiket mindig elmondott Ludwig, ha Feliciano-nak szüksége volt rájuk. -Itt vagyok veled.-

Feliciano Ludwig mellkasára hajtotta fejét, érezte lélegzését, és hallgatta a motor búgását ahogy kibámult az kocsi ablakán a csillagos éjszakába. Nem járt más autó az északi faluba vezető keskeny úton, és Feliciano eltűnődött, hogy ne kérje-e meg Lovino-t, hogy vigye őket Svájcba. Szinte nevetett, mikor arra gondolt, hogy mit mondana erre a bátyja. De ugyanakkor az is eszébe jutott, hogy meg kell köszönnie Lovino-nak, hogy vezetés alatt csendben maradt. Biztos nem kis erőfeszítésébe került.

Feliciano Ludwig karját simogatta. Nem akarta, hogy vége legyen az útnak. A gondolat, hogy hamarosan elérik a célállomásukat, és Ludwig megint elmegy, beárnyékolta a boldog perceket. Feliciano persze azt akarta, hogy minden a tervek szerint haladjon, még mindig szívesen szökött volna el valahova, ahol gond nélkül lehetnének együtt, bár tudta jól, hogy ez lehetetlen. A háború folytatódik, és Feliciano-nak haza kell térnie, Ludwig-nak pedig oda kell mennie, ahol biztonságban van. De Feliciano tudta azt is, hogy a háborúnak egy napon vége lesz, és akkor ismét együtt lesznek. - Hallottam, hogy lezuhant a géped.

- Igen.

- Greta jól van?-

Feliciano érezte, hogy Ludwig mellkasa felemelkedik. -Nem. Nincs jól.

-Ó.- Feliciano ismét megcsókolta Ludwig vállát. - Sajnálom, Ludwig. Lesz új géped? Hogyan fogod hívni?-

Ludwig eltűnődve hümmögött, kezével Feliciano hajában matatott. -Azt hiszem … Bella.-

Feliciano mosolyogva csóválta a fejét, boldog volt, nevetett, és egy csepp bosszúságot nem érzett. - Bello, Ludwig. -

Ludwig mellkasa ismét megmozdult, ahogy halkan felnevetett. - Nagyon helyes. Bello.-

Feliciano olyan szorosan simult Ludwighoz, ahogy csak tudott; ez, bár nem volt elég, mégis a mindent jelentette. Ez a pár perc a legcsodálatosabb élménye hónapok óta. De az út rövid volt, és a gyönyörű percek gyorsan elszálltak. Az autó megállt, és Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy a szíve is megáll vele együtt. Kényszeredett mozdulatokkal vette elő az összehajtogatott papírt a zsebéből, és átadta Ludwignak. - Az összekötőid pár méterrel odébb várnak rád, a faluhoz közelebbi részen, a kanyarnál. A pontos hely ide van írva. - Ludwig a papírra nézett, és a zsebébe tette, majd Feliciano-ra nézett kétségbeesett, elkeseredett szemekkel. Ismét Feliciano kezeibe kapaszkodott.

-Hogyan tudnálak megint elhagyni téged?

- Csak egy kis időre, Ludwig.- Feliciano olyan biztatóan mosolygott, ahogyan csak tellett tőle. -És aztán már örökké együtt leszünk .

- Nem foglak sokáig váratni. Vissza fogok jönni hozzád.-

Feliciano határozottan bólintott. -Tudom.-

Ludwig Feliciano arcát simogatta, letörölte könnyeit, aztán lehajolt, és megcsókolta a fiút. Nem szóltak semmit, mert már mindent elmondtak, és feleslegesek is a szavak egy ilyen pillanatban. Most csak emlékek, és a kétségbeesett, szinte fájdalmas remény élt szívükben, hogy egy napon több is jut nekik. És számít is, hogy addig egy hét, egy hónap, egy év vagy egy évszázad telik el? Mert Feliciano örökké tudna várni. Van más választása?

-Feliciano, az isten szerelmére, csipkedd már magad!- Lovino mérges hangja szakította félbe Feliciano merengését.

Lassan, kelletlenül hagyták abba a csókot. Nem volt már több idejük. Ludwig egyik kezével végigsimított Feliciano arcán, a másikkal az ajtót nyitotta vonakodva, aztán egy utolsó csókot nyomott az olasz fiú buksijára, majd kiszállt az autóból. De alighogy elszakadt Ludwig-tól, Feliciano szívét kínzó, elviselhetetlen fájdalom szorította össze. Rögtön kimászott a kocsiból, hogy a német után induljon, és botladozva lépett a hepehupás földútra.

-Feliciano!- kiáltott Lovino. -Azonnal ülj vissza a kocsiba!-

Feliciano nem törődött vele. Átölelte Ludwigot, és izgatottan nevetett, ahogy a fiú karjaiba zárta. - Elfelejtettem elbúcsúzni!- Az éjszaka csendes volt az autóból kiszállva, az ég tiszta és hátborzongatóan végtelen. Langyos, illatos szellő zizegtette a fák leveleit, a kis földút felfelé kanyargott a messzeségbe, és minden sötét volt körülöttük, csak a hold sugarai és az autó lámpái világítottak.

- Bolond olasz.- Mosolygott Ludwig szomorúan, és megcsókolta Feliciano homlokát, arcát, és ajkait. És a lesújtó bánt ellenére is tudta Feliciano, hogy ismét látni fogja Ludwigot, mert ugyanaz a remény ébredt szívében, mint legutóbbi elválásukkor. Maga sem tudta, hogy mi okból, de biztosan érezte, hogy csak rövid időre szakadnak el egymástól. Ludwig ajkai lágyan cirógatták az övéit, majd végül Ludwig reszkető sóhajjal törte meg a csókot, és sajnálkozva nézett le rá. _-Bello, ciao.-_

És ahogy Feliciano Ludwigra nézett, hogy ismét elbúcsúzzon tőle, csak ők, ketten léteztek, mert valahányszor ezekbe a csodás kék szemekbe nézett, mindig valahol máshol volt. És minden rendben volt, mert az összekötő elviszi Ludwigot a német bázisra, és Feliciano hazamegy, és vár, és nemsokára ennek az egésznek vége lesz, és Ludwig visszatér hozzá. De most el kell mennie. Feliciano elmosolyodott, és lágyan levette kezeit Ludwig mellkasáról, majd hátralépett, kibontakozva a karjai közül.

_-Auf wiedersehen,_ sweetheart.-

Hirtelen lövés dördült bele a csendességbe, és megreszkettette a nyugodt, tiszta éjszakát. Feliciano megrázkódott a fülsiketítő hangra, és majdnem felkiáltott döbbenetében. De valamiért nem tudott levegőt venni. Megtántorodott, és csodálkozott hogy, miért. Aztán azt sem tudta mire vélni, miért mered Ludwig a mellkasára döbbent, megkövült, rémült tekintettel. Feliciano kíváncsian lenézett, követve a német fiú elborzadt szemeit. Párszor pislantott, és homályos, valószínűtlen döbbenet futott át lényén. Az ingén vörös folt virított. -Ludwig…-

Válaszul suttogást hallott. -_Nein…_- (1)

Másodpercek teltek el, mire a fájdalom kivirult mellkasában. De akkor már tűzként terjedt szét egész testében, amíg levegőhöz sem jutott tőle. Feliciano lábai elgyengültek, és föld gyorsan emelkedni kezdett, hogy magához vonzza. Erős, biztos karok kapták el, fektették a fűre, és Ludwig fájdalmas, fojtott kiáltásai visszhangoztak a fülébe. -NEIN… _nein, nein_…-

Feliciano próbált valamit mondani. Meg akarta kérdezni, mi történt. De metsző fájdalom tépte ketté mellkasát, és ő alig látott, alig hallott, gondolkozni is csak homályosan tudott…

- Feliciano, nézz rám, nyisd ki a szemedet…- kérlelte Ludwig kétségbeesett, rémült hangon. Aztán Lovino kiáltása hasított Feliciano fülébe.

-FELI!

- Nyisd ki a szemed, Feliciano! - Kiabálta Ludwig, mintha parancsot adna ki. - Maradj ébren! Figyelj rám!-

Feliciano pislogott, próbálta szemeit nyitva tartani. Köhögött, de túl fájdalmas volt. Levegőt próbált venni, de mellkasa nem emelkedett meg. Ludwig arcára próbált figyelni, aminek a sötét ég és milliónyi fényes csillag adott keretet; próbálta tekintetét Ludwig kétségbeesettségtől sötétlő szemein tartani. De minden túlságosan fájdalmas volt, és bár próbált küzdeni ellene, Feliciano nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy szeme becsukódjon. Így könnyebb volt. Érezte, hogy Ludwig megérintette az arcát, és végigsimított rajta.

-Nein, _NEIN_, Feliciano... _Gott, bitte...-(2)_

Újabb lövés. Lovino ismét felkiáltott. - Ki a fene lövöldöz?-

Ludwig németül kiabált valamit kétségbeesett hangon. Harsány, meglepett hangok válaszoltak neki. Fehér fény robbant Feliciano szemhéjai mögött.

- _O mio Dio… mio Dio_…(3)- Lovino pánikba esett. Minden olyan messziről jött.

- Nem lesz semmi baj…nem lesz semmi baj… kérlek, Feliciano, KÉRLEK! nyisd ki a szemed! -

Feliciano engedelmeskedni próbált, majd szabadkozni, hogy nem képes megtenni, amit kérnek tőle. Minden olyan össze-vissza történik. Miért kiabál mindenki? Miért van olyan hideg, mikor nemrég még meleg volt az éjszaka? Miért nem érez többé fájdalmat?

Aztán már nem is próbálkozott többé. A világ homályba kezdett borulni körülötte, és hirtelen belehasított a felismerés. Feliciano azelőtt el-eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon Olaszország szabadságáért fog-e meghalni. Ehelyett egy németért adja az életét. És mégis, nem ez számít... soha nem is számított. Ha Feliciano-nak lett volna ereje, nevetett volna. De csak azt érezte, hogy mellkasa összeszűkül, ahogy a fájdalom elerőtlenedik, a fény elhalványodik, és csupán egy halk csilingelés visszhangzott fülében.

De még mindig érezte Ludwigot. Ludwig karját a hátán, kezét az arcán. Még mindig érezte érintését, illatát, jelenlétét, és ha Feliciano választhatna, hol szeretne lenni, ő éppen ezt választaná, ahol most van; Ludwig karjaiban. Próbált belekapaszkodni az érzésbe, Ludwig hangjába, de végül Feliciano tehetetlenül belesodródott a sötétségbe. Egy utolsó kép villant szemei előtt – Ludwig virágot tart a kezében, kék szemei ragyognak, mosolyog, és körülötte narancsszínű napsugarak melengetik a hosszú, zöld füvet. És mielőtt teljesen elnyelte volna a sötétség, egy utolsó gondolat futott át Feliciano-n.

_A végén minden megéri a kockázatot_

* * *

_Folyt köv…_

nem (német)

Kérlek,Istenem (német)

Istenem (olasz)


	14. Chapter 14

„_Feli! Mio Dio, Feli… cosa faccio… non so cosa fare!" (1)_

-Schwarz Parancsnok, egy újabb gép van közvetlenül mögötte. Vége

„_Hallgass rám, Lovino. Nem értem, amit mondasz. Ne essél pánikba. Még lélegzik."_

- Azon vagyok/rajta vagyok.- Ludwig erős zuhanórepülésbe manőverezte gépét, hirtelen megfordult, és lőtt. A Mustangnak esélye sem volt. Lángolva robbant fel a tiszta kék égen. Ludwig elrepült a zuhanó roncs közeléből, és rögtön, elszántan újabb ellenséges repülőgépet vett célba.

„_Melegen kell tartanod az út alatt, és tartsd a nyomókötést a seben. Végig le kell szorítani a sebet, megértetted, Lovino?"_

- Schwarz Parancsnok, túl rendezetlenül repül. Nehezen tudom a szárnyát követni?...-

„_Annyira sajnálom,uram, nem vettem észre... ez csak… csak egy tévedés volt... Esküszöm, uram, ha tudtam volna…"_

Ludwig szinte belemordult a maszkba. -Lépést fog tartani velem, Schwarz Kettő. Meg fogja tenni a kötelességét, és vissza fogja őket verni!- Újabb Mustang zuhant a föld felé, füstöt és lángot húzva maga után. Ludwigon csak enyhe megelégedettség futott át, majd ismét az eget kémlelte újabb célpontot keresve.

„_Én nem tehetem... Nem mehetünk velük!_ _Ma è una pazzia!(2) Mi van, ha ők..."_

- Túl sokan vannak, Schwarz Parancsnok! Hadnagy, pont belerepül! Beilschmidt, mi a _fenét_ csinál?-

„_Lovino, elviszik Feliciano-t a legközelebbi orvoshoz, aztán rögtön elmennek. Csak katonák, semmi közük az SS-hez. Nem tudják, hogy ellenállók vagytok."_

Ludwig nem hagyta abba. Ellenséges repülők vették körül, és többen voltak, mint az ő egysége. De nem tudott megállni, nem tudta magát rábírni, hogy feladja. Ez a jól ismert, megnyugtató káosz volt az egyetlen, ami szinte elfeledtette vele emlékeit, félelmeit. Szinte. Ludwig belekiáltott a maszkba. - Én vagyok ennek a szakasznak a vezetője, tehát követni fogja az utasításaimat, Schwarz Kettő. Támadja az ellenséges repülőgépeket!-

„ _Egyszerűen lelőtték! Hogyan bízhatnék bennük? És benned is miért kéne megbíznom?"_

Fordulás, lövés, zuhanórepülés, emelkedés. Ha az egyik lezuhant, rögtön a következőt vette célba. Egybetartani a szakaszt. Összpontosítani, lélegezni. - Schwarz Parancsnok Schwarz repülőszázadhoz. Nem hátrálunk. Kényszerítsétek őket visszavonulásra. Ez parancs.-

„_Mert nincs más választásod. Meghalnék érte, ha tehetném, Lovino. De csak ezt tudom tenni érte". A_mikor kitisztult körülöttük az ég, Ludwig végre érezte szívdobogását a mellkasában, tüdeje megtelt levegővel. Már nem volt több ellenséges vadászrepülő, ami lekösse figyelmét. Mérges hang recsegett keresztül hangszóróján, és kergette ki a füléből a zubogó vért. - Földi Irányítóközpont Schwarz Parancsnokhoz. Azonnal hozza vissza a szakaszát a támaszpontra!-

Miután biztonsággal földet értek, Ludwig kiugrott a gépéből, szíve zakatolt, agyát elhomályosította a harag. Dühösen földhöz vágta a sisakját, és rögtön a szárnysegédjéhez rohant, aki most kászálódott ki a gépéből. Alighogy kiszállt, Ludwig galléron ragadta és a gépe oldalához szorította a döbbent pilótát. - _Soha_ ne kételkedjen bennem a csata kellős közepén, megértette? SOHA! -

Először úgy tűnt, hogy a szárnysegéd mérgesen vissza fog vágni, de Ludwig szeme dühösen villant, mire a pilóta lesütötte a szemét és félrenézett. -Igen, uram.-

Ludwig erőteljesen félretaszította a férfit, majd megfordult, és keresztülment a leszállópályán, magán érezve az egész szakasz tekintetét. Egyenesen a parancsnokságra ment, hogy ismét magyarázkodni próbáljon.

Mikor Ludwig először visszaérkezett, a vezetőség nem kérdezett tőle sokat. Hálás is volt ezért a fiú. Elfogadták a történetét, hogy mi módon szökött meg, és elküldték a legközelebbi támaszpontra, és mielőtt feleszmélt volna, Ludwig ismét repült, ismét azt csinálta, mihez a legjobban értett. Ezzel visszatért a napi időbeosztásához, ugyanahhoz a taposómalomhoz, a régi fekete-fehér sémákhoz. És mégis, valami megváltozott. Régebben olyan egyszerű volt. Akkor, amikor kötelességből repült, és csak a hazája számított. Mikor a Luftwaffe feltörekvő, ifjú hőse volt, aki nem tudott semmit az igaz szerelemről, a valódi félelmekről, vagy tágra nyílt, hajnali napsugárban vagy kályha tűzének fényében ragyogó borostyánszín szemekről. Most, mikor Ludwig repült, nem akart mást érezni belőle, csak a tüzet, és a dühöt. A forróságot és a haragot és az ereiben tomboló vért. Most nem akart mást, mint máshová terelni a gondolatait, és nem volt teljesen biztos, hogy emlékezni, vagy felejteni akar-e.

De most felszínre tört Feliciano emléke. Mindenhol őt látta, látta a napfényben mosolyogni,majd összeesni, vérezni és elsápadni. Arcán már nem az öröm és ártatlanság tükröződött, hanem a rémület és kimondhatatlan gyötrelem. Tiszta nevetése, dalolása elhalt, hogy helyette lélegzetért küszködjön. A gondolatok állandó cikázása, az események örökös, elkerülhetetlen újraélése, emlékképek keserű támadása, amitől nem tudott menekülni. A lövés hangja, a fájdalom Feliciano szép arcán, ahogy küszködött, hogy szemei nyitva maradjanak, ahogy Ludwigra nézett, tekintetében néma segélykéréssel.

És Ludwig semmit sem tudott tenni..Semmi mást, csak kétségbeesetten fogta Feliciano kezét, kérlelve, szinte utasítva őt. Semmit sem tudott tenni Ludwig, ahogy világa összeomlott szemei előtt, ahogy jeges, rémület uralkodott el lelkén és testén. Semmit sem tehetett, csak megzavarodottan kiabált a német őrszemeknek, akik mentegetőztek a céltalan, buta, tragikus tévedésükért, ami világát darabokra törte. Ahogy Lovino kétségbeesett mellette, ahogy Ludwig rávette, hogy tartson a katonákkal, és vigye Feliciano-t a kórházba. Ahogy Ludwig nézte, ahogy Feliciano-t elviszik, bár félelme túlment mindazon, amit valaha is érzett, és fájdalma nagyobb volt, mint hitte volna, hogy ilyen egyáltalán létezik, még mert bizakodni.

Akárhányszor is idézte fel az emlékeket Ludwig, agya mindig ugyanazt mondta neki. Ezt senki sem élheti túl. Tudja, hogy senki sem élheti túl. Miért nem akarja ezt elfogadni? Talán azért, mert lelkének egy része tudta, hogyha ezt teszi, semmi nem marad számára. És így nem élhet. És az az igazság, hogy Ludwigban csak egy dolog tartotta a lelket – megtudni, hogy életben van-e Feliciano. Bár erre semmilyen módja nem. És ez meggyötörte őt. Így minden egyes nap, Ludwig az egyetlen dolgot tette, amit tenni tudott. Felrepült, csinálta a munkáját, ás próbált emlékezni, próbált felejteni.

Ludwig lassan sétált az aszfaltúton: egyik oldalon parancsnoki épületek és nagy acél hangár sorakoztak, a másik oldalon nagy kiterjedésű repülőtér. Ez az új bázis, amit Ludwig számára kijelöltek, jóval északabbra esett Feliciano falujától, közel az osztrák határhoz. A németek túl sok területet veszítettek Olaszországban, túlságosan sok támaszpontot kellett feladniuk az északi részen. Mivel nem tudták őket hol elszállásolni, a légi támaszpont egy kisebb része SS tisztek kis csoportjának lett az átmeneti bázisa, és itt néha még Gestapo tagok is megfordultak. Ettől a helyzettől Ludwig úgy undorodott, hogy szinte libabőrös lett, az ilyen emberek közelsége nyugtalanította. Egyik pilóta sem lelkesedett ezért a megoldásért, de ahogy erre Ludwig gyorsan rájött, az ő véleményük soha nem számított, bár korábban úgy vélte, velük kivételt tesznek. Most már tudta, hogy ők is csak bábok.

Ludwig erőteljes mozdulatokkal húzta fel a kesztyűjét, nem törődve többi pilóta és személyzet pillantásával és sugdolózásával, ahogy elment mellettük. Megszokta, hogy itt mindenki megbámulja, és róla beszél. Ő volt a nagyszerű fiatal hadnagy, aki nemcsak, hogy túlélte, hogy az amerikaiak lelőtték a gépét, hanem még megszöknie is sikerült a fogságukból. Ő volt a szigorú, megbízható, egyenes vadászrepülő parancsnok, aki most veszélyes, lehetetlen helyzetekbe vezényli egységét, és mégis sikeresen tér vissza belőlük. Féltek tőle, tisztelték, és félreértették- de Ludwig nem törődött velük.

Ludwig az előtte álló harcra készítette fel magát lelkiekben, hogy a küzdelem fehér zaja, vörös dühe után áhítozzon; hogy ne gondolkozzon, ne gondoljon semmire. A fényképet és a virágot még mindig a zsebében őrizte. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy majdnem beleszalad pilóták egy csoportjába, akik útkereszteződésnél ácsorogtak. Mindannyian egy közelben parkoló kocsit figyeltek csendben, ami körül számos szürke egyenruhás SS tag nyüzsgött. Ludwig rögtön megtorpant. - Mi történik itt?- mordult rá az összegyűlt pilótákra. -Nincs jobb dolgotok, mint itt álldogálni, és a titkos rendőrség után kémkedni?-

A pilóták bűntudatosan néztek rá, de egyikük, egy másik hadnagy, kiállt értük. - Foglyot hoztak. Egy pilótát.-

Ludwig a szemöldökét ráncolta. - Pilóta? De miért…- Hangja fokozatosan elhalt, amikor a kocsi ajtaja kinyílott, és egy amerikai vadászpilóta egyenruhás férfit ráncigáltak ki a hátsó ülésről. Alig tudott járni, egy-egy SS tiszt támogatta kétoldalról. Dzsekijének eleje feketére égett, haja vértől ragacsos. Nem volt ereje tiltakozni az erős szorítás ellen, ahogy karjait megragadták. Ludwigot düh és undor fogta el, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy vele szinte udvariasan bántak, mikor az amerikai támaszpontra vitték. Dühös gondolatait a mellette álló hadnagy szavai szakították félbe.

- A Varázsló, az, akit most behoznak.- A kis csoport néma döbbenettel és tisztelettel nézte a jelenetet. - Úgy tűnik, hogy ezúttal nem sikerült eltűnnie.-

Az amerikai pilóta kissé felemelte a fejét, és Ludwig elfojtott egy döbbent kiáltást. A mellette álló embernek igaza volt. - Ő tényleg a Varázsló.- Az amerikai pilóta, aki lelőtte a gépét, és aki vidáman cseverészett vele, aki egy különös, nagyképű udvariassággal kezelte, aki Feliciano fényképét a zsebébe csúsztatta. Alfred Jones hadnagy. Szinte halottnak tűnt. Ludwig a fejét csóválta, ahogy eltűnődött a sors szörnyű fordulatán, játékán. - Mikor lőtték le?- kérdezte Ludwig. - Hogyhogy mi nem tudunk róla?-

- Nyilván az északi szakasz, pont a határnál. Az SS szerint hetet lőttek le.

Ludwig döbbent hitetlenkedéssel nézett a férfire. Biztosan nem jól hallotta. Ez lehetetlen... - Hetet?-

A hadnagy bólintott. Ezért nem hallottunk erről. Az SS kihallgatta őket. Nem sokra jutottak. Így most a Gestapo próbálkozik.

Ludwigot dühös értetlenkedés fogta el. - Az Isten szerelmére miért, ő csak egy amerikai pilóta… naponta lövöldözzük le őket!

- Te nem hallottad? Azt mondják, hogy kapcsolatban áll az olasz ellenállással. - A hadnagy megcsóválta a fejét és a földre köpött. -Ki tudja, honnan szedik az információikat.-

Ludwig érezte, hogy döbbenetében vére megfagy ereiben és izmai megfeszülnek. Eszébe jutottak Feliciano szavai… V_alakitől információkat kaptam, de ez most nem számít_._… _A késő éjszakai meneküléskapkodásában és a lélegzetelállító boldogságban, hogy ismétFeliciano-val lehet, és az országúti elkeseredett és kétségbeesett percek alatt nem volt módja azon tűnődni, hogyan jött rá Feliciano, hogy ő merre van. De most már tudta. Jones mondta meg neki. Biztosan ő volt. Ludwig ökölbe szorította kezét, ahogy az összeégett, vérző és elgyötört amerikai hadnagyra nézett. Körmei a húsába martak. - Ez nem helyes dolog.

- Nem mi döntünk erről...-

A tisztek elrángatták Jonest az útról, és bevitték az egyik hosszú, szürke épületbe, ami az SS-nek volt fenntartva. Ahogy elhaladtak mellettük, Ludwig tekintete rövid időre találkozott Joneséval, de a német azon tűnődött, hogy az amerikai hadnagy kétségbeesett szemei látnak-e egyáltalán valamit. Ő volt, aki megmondta Feliciano-nak, hol van Ludwig. Neki köszönheti, hogy szabad, és itt van, és nézi, ahogy elvonszolják megmentőjét, hogy kihallgassák és megkínozzák. Harag, bánat, és reménytelenség töltötte el Ludwigot, és lerombolt lelkében mindent, amit valaha is tudott a tisztességről, kötelességről, és háláról.

- Indulás!- szólalt meg mellette a hadnagy, a pilóták lassacskán szétszéledtek, szemüket lesütve. - Feladatunk van, amit meg kell beszélnünk.-

Ludwig vonakodva sétált el.

Újabb repülés, újabb alkalom a felejtésre. De ma nincsenek ellenséges repülők, sem légicsata, amibe belefeledkezhetne. Mivel nem volt módja, hogy csökkentse a benne gyűlő haragot és feszültséget, Ludwig ébren feküdt a bázison lévő apró szobájában, és a sötét mennyezetet bámulta. Képtelen volt elaludni. Túlságosan is sok nyomasztó érzés lüktetett lelkében, túl sok gondolat kavargott agyában. Ludwig még sohasem érzett így, soha nem voltak ilyen gondolatai. De az oldalak, pártok összemosódtak mióta Feliciano-val találkozott, és tudta, hogy semmi nem lesz többé már olyan, mint régen. Az olasz fiúhoz kötődő örökké jelenlévő gondolatok, félelmek, képek mellett most Jones hadnagy is folyton a fejében járt. Tágranyílt, rémült, zavaros szemei, ahogy meggyötört testét a kihallgató terembe vonszolják. Ludwig nem szívesen gondolt rá, de tudta, mi történik ott. Tudta, hogy nem a Gestapo képviseli az ország igazi szellemét, de azt is tudta, mit tesznek erre hivatkozva. És Alfred Jones rendes ember volt. Nem érdemelte meg azt, ami vele történik. Ludwig forgolódott a keskeny ágyban, a fejében kavargó gondolatok nem hagyták nyugodni, és hiába mondogatta magában, hogy milliónyi rendes ember van, aki nem érdemli meg, ami vele történik ebben a háborúban. A háború már csak ilyen. Ludwig próbálta nyugtatni magát, de nem sikerült. Mert ez olyan helyzet, ami ellen tud tenni. Ha Feliciano olyan bátor tudott lenni miatta- akkor ő is végre tud hajtani valami bátor és helyes tettet. Minden fáradtsága, álmossága tovatűnt, és Ludwig éberen, és elszántan szállt ki az ágyból. Meghozta döntését.

Ezeket az épületeket nem a Gestapo számára tervezték. Nem voltak kinyithatatlan lakatszörnyek az ajtókon, rejtett szobák a falak mögött. Csak egy hosszú, kivilágított folyosó, ajtókkal, amik ablakozott szobákba vezettek, közömbös személyzet, akik átnéztek a magas, szőke férfin, aki szürke rendőrzubbonyban vágott át a majdnem üres termen. Ludwig előrenézett, kihúzta magát. Ha valamit tanult a hadseregben eltöltött évek alatt, azt biztosan, hogyha valaki úgy néz ki, mint aki valahová tartozik, kevesen kérdezősködnek tőle. Szíve egyenletesen vert, élesen, kitartóan figyelt. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy ütközet kellős közepén – felkészültnek, elszántnak. Félelem nem fért bele a számításaiba.

Ludwig befordult egy másik folyosóra, és gyomra hirtelen összeszorult. Az előcsarnoknak csak az első fele volt kivilágítva, a többi rész árnyékba borult. Végtelenül üres és csendes volt. Ludwig mély, bátorító lélegzetet vett, és fürgén lefelé indult. Agya alig tudta felfogni, mit is tesz. Pilóták nem léphettek ide be. Fogalma sem volt, hogy fogja magát kimagyarázni, ha rajtakapják. Még magának sem tudta megmagyarázni az egészet, amit most csinál. Meg akarja találni az amerikai pilótát? És mit gondol, mi lesz az egésznek a vége? És ez miért lett hirtelen olyan fontos?

Ludwig elérte az utolsó ajtót a folyosó jobb oldalán, az egyetlent, amire kis dossziét rögzítettek, és egy gyorsan összetákolt lakattal zártak le. Megfordult, és ismét lenézett az előcsarnokba, minden árnyékot átvizsgált, a legkisebb neszre felfigyelt. Sehol semmi. Felhúzta a szemöldökét, és furcsállva gondolt a katonai biztosság hiányára. Igaz, hogy kora hajnal volt, de nem olyan egyszerű akadálytalanul eljutni egy ilyen fontos fogoly zárkájába. Ludwig visszafordult, és az előcsarnokból kiszűrődő halvány fényben alaposan megvizsgálta az ajtót. Mivel a helyiségek nem foglyoknak készültek, nem lehetett valódi lakatokat tenni rájuk. És ez a retesz túlságosan gyengének látszott. Ludwig megragadta a fogantyút, meghúzta, aztán karjával a zárra ütött, ami rögtön leszakadt az ajtóról, és Ludwig megvetően hajította a földre, majd belépett a zárkába.

Az apró, fehér cellában alacsonyabbnak tűnt a hőmérséklet. Rideg fertőtlenítőszag terjengett a levegőben, amiben a vér szaga is kiérezhető volt. Fény csupán a magasan fekvő ablakból szűrődött be, megvilágítva egy üres asztalt a szoba közepén és egy vaságyat a fal mellett. És ott, mozdulatlanul, és sápadtan a holdfényben feküdt Alfred Jones hadnagy. Ludwig odarohant hozzá, egyszerre érezve megkönnyebbülést, és rémületet. Jones szemei be voltak hunyva, légzése felületes. Ludwig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy alszik-e.

- Jones hadnagy.-

Jones nem nyitotta ki a szemeit. Gyenge, vontatott hangon válaszolt.

- Név, Alfred Jones. Rang, hadnagy. Szám, 501/7.- Hangja erőtlen és rekedt volt.

Hát persze…a három információ, amit a katonai szabályok szerint meg kell adnia. Ludwig ugyanehhez a taktikához folyamodott, mikor elfogták. Az amerikaiak többet próbáltak kiszedni belőle, órákig ébren tartották, hogy kihallgassák. De ilyesmit nem csináltak. - Jones, mondanom kell magának valamit.-

Jones lélegzete szaporábbá vált, kezeit ökölbe szorította. -Név, Alfred Jones. Rang, hadnagy. Szám, 501/7.- Nyilván azt gondolta, hogy most is kihallgatják.

-Nem, figyeljen ide, én…-

Jones hangosabban kezdett beszélni. -Név, Alfred Jones. Rang…

- A fenébe is, figyeljen rám, én nem vallatom. A nevem Beilschmidt hadnagy. - Jones nem felelt. - Ludwig, - magyarázta Ludwig. - Ludwig Beilschmidt. -

Jones kinyitotta a szemeit. Betegesen vörösek voltak, és kétségbeesetten nézett jobbra-balra, mielőtt észrevette volna Ludwigot. - Ludwig… a német pilóta… Feliciano…-

Ludwig megkönnyebbülten bólintott. Szóval úgy történt, ahogy gondolta. Jones beszélt Feliciano-val. - Igen.

- Mit csinál itt? Elszökött? Hogyan?- Jones lassan, elmosódott hangon beszélt.

- Azt reméltem, hogy tudja. Maga volt, aki megmondta Feliciano-nak, hogy hol tartanak fogva? Mert ha igen, akkor magának köszönhetem, hogy itt vagyok. -

Jones egy rekedt krákogást hallatott, amit nevetésnek szánt. - Értem. Bocsássa meg, ha nem ünneplem meg a szabadulását.- Látszott, hogy a beszéd egyre inkább nehezére esik az amerikainak. -Elismerésem a német katonáknak, akik újabban valahogy olyan furcsák . - Hirtelen feljajdult, és a vállához kapott, arcán fájdalom tükröződött. Borzasztó állapotban volt, bár akármilyen rosszul is nézzen ki, úgy tűnt, hogy a Gestapo még nem vette kezelésbe. Akkor még ennél is rosszabbul lenne. Jones minden mozdulata lassú és tétova volt. Ludwig hallott arról, hogy az SS drogokat használ, hogy a foglyokból vallomást húzzon ki, és azon tűnődött, mennyire fog emlékezni Jones a beszélgetésükre.

- Sajnálom,- mondta Ludwig lágy, és őszinte hangon. -Csak azt akartam, hogy tudja… hogy…

- Igen?-

Hogy mit tudjon? Mit csinál most Ludwig? Látva, hogy Alfred Jones itt fekszik bedrogozva és ez annak a hadseregnek a műve, aminek Ludwig is tagja, rögtön tudta, mit kell tennie. Nem hagyhatja tovább itt ezt az embert. - Visszafizetem az adósságot, amivel tartozom.-

Jones véreres szemekkel bámult rá. - Hát, meglátjuk… mi van azzal.- Majd köhögési roham fogta el, és elfordult. Ludwig bólintott, majd kisétált az ajtón, elhaladva egy alacsonyabb rangú SS tag mellett a folyosón, és hangosan ráripakodott.

- Az utolsó ajtó jobbra. Javítsák meg azt a nyavalyás zárat.-

.

Meglepően könnyű volt keresztülvinni a tervet. És Ludwig életében először csinált valamit azért, mert úgy gondolta, hogy helyes volt, és nem azért, mert parancsba kapta. Életében először hanyagolta el kötelességét, szegett meg a szabályt. Fene essen a szabályokba. Fene essen az egészbe. Feletteseibe, vezetőibe… mivel tartozik bármelyiküknek is? Melyikük tett érte valaha is többet, mint ez az ismeretlen amerikai? Ludwig felidézte Feliciano egyszerű, ártatlan kérdését azon a messzi téli délutánon, mikor együtt sétáltak a falu piacára. _Ezért csinálod__? Mert ez a kötelességed?_ Mikor Ludwig annyira biztos volt abban, hogy nincs joga megítélni országának céljait; és Feliciano olyan természetesen vágta rá, hogy van.

Ludwig a kis határváros kávéházának teraszán üldögélt, és a kijelölt összekötőre várakozott. Nem tudta, hogy ezzel most kiegyenlíti tartozását, vagy elárulja a hazáját. Két napjába került,amíg a gyanakvó lakosokkal folytatott körülményes beszélgetéseiből leszűrte, hogy ki az, aki tud valamit a Resistenza-ról, és újabb napokba, amíg meggyőzte őket, hogy megengedjék neki, hogy találkozhasson közülük eggyel. Ludwig fegyvertelen volt, és civil ruhát hordott. Az olaszok, akik előtte sietve jöttek-mentek a napsütötte utcán, nem tudták, kicsoda ő. Figyelve őket, Ludwig szívét és fejét betöltötte Feliciano emléke. Milyen elbűvölően ártatlannak nézett ki az kávéház kinti asztalánál üldögélve, mikor az SS kivégzőosztag bemasírozott a főtérre. Ludwig milyen kétségbeesetten próbálta kimenekíteni onnan, hogy megóvja a látványtól. Kedves arca hogyan felragyogott, mikor Ludwig megjelent a nyelvórájukon, és próbálta a tragikus eseményeket törölni az emlékezetéből. Ludwig fejét a kezébe temette, ahogy elfogta az ismerős, kétségbeesett, fájdalmas, kibírhatatlanul erős vágyakozás Feliciano iránt, aki túlságosan ártatlan, túlságosan tiszta, túlságosan édes, őszinte, és gyönyörű volt ahhoz, amin keresztülment. Feliciano soha nem érdemelt ilyesmit.

Arcát dörzsölve, Ludwig felnézett, és egy széles vállú, sötét hajú férfit látott keresztül nyomakodni a zsúfolt kávéházban összegyűlt tömegen, és Ludwig felé nézni. Ludwig egész teste megmerevedett. Szemei kikerekedtek, és a döbbenettől még pislogni is elfelejtett; tüdejét jeges bénultság öntötte el. Képtelen volt kezét elemelni arcáról, képtelen volt felállni, nem tudott mást tenni, mint nézni, ahogy az ember keresztülfurakodik a tömegen, és egyenesen felé tart. A férfi átható, sötét szemekkel méregette, arcán rosszindulat, ellenségesség tükröződött. Ludwig szívében hetek óta először villant meg a félelem érzése. Rögtön tudta, ki ez az ember. Ugyanaz a haj, ugyanazok a szemek. Feliciano erősebb, komolyabb, idősebb változata. Feliciano nagyapja. Ludwig végül nyelt egyet, és rákényszerítette magát, hogy felálljon, bár még mindig bénultság uralta testét. Mikor végre sikerült megszólalni, akadozva hagyták el száját a szavak: -Signor Vargas.

-Beilschmidt hadnagy.-

Szótlanul nézték egymást, egyikük sem mozdult, vagy nézett félre. A súlyos csendben Ludwig ráébredt – ez az ember tudja, hogy ő kicsoda. Tudja, hogy mit jelent Feliciano-nak. Ez az ember mindent tud. Végül Vargas törte meg a csendet, angolul beszélt. - Nagyon sokat kockáztatott azzal, hogy idejött, német.

- Akárcsak ön.-

Vargas figyelmen kívül hagyta Ludwig válaszát. - Azt az értesülést kaptam, hogy információi vannak...

- Kérem,- szakította félbe Ludwig, aki már képtelen volt tovább várni. Ez több volt, mint amit valaha is remélhetett. Ez volt az a lehetőség, amiért imádkozott, amit annyira akart. Most végre hetek bizonytalansága és szenvedése után megtudhatja az egyetlen dolgot, amit tényleg tudnia kell. tudni akart. - Feliciano. Kérem, mondja meg, hogy életben van-e!

Vargas fenyegetően húzta fel a szemöldökét. - Német! Ha ez minden, ami miatt most itt vagyok, és hazudott arról, hogy olyan információja van, ami nekünk életfontosságú, csak azért, hogy meg tudja kérdezni...

- Nem hazudtam.- Ludwig alig vette észre, hogy félbeszakította az olaszt. Soha semmit az életben nem akart annyira megtudni, mint most azt, hogy van-e amiért érdemes túlélnie. - Esküszöm, van információm önnek. Cserébe csak egyetlen apró dolgot kérek. Tudnom kell...- Ludwig hangja elcsuklott, és reszketve futtatta végig kezét a haján, hogy próbálja lenyugtatni zilált idegeit. - Kérem, signore, Tudnom kell.-

Vargas mély lélegzetet vett, láthatóan a kérésen tűnődött. - Talán le kéne ülnünk, hogy ezt megtárgyaljuk, hadnagy.-

Ludwig bólintott, és olyan gyorsan ült le, hogy majdnem felborította a széket. Összeszorította a fogait, és nyugalomra intette magát. Vargas óvatosan a szemközti székre ült, egész végig Ludwigon tartva a szemét.

Kérdezősködött a városban, hadnagy. Olyanokat, amiket egy Luftwaffe tiszt nem kérdezhet. Igazán nagyon szerencsésnek mondhatja magát, hogy ez az információ hozzám került, és nem máshoz, aki valószínűleg veszélyesen gyanúsnak találta volna azt, hogy egy német tiszt az olasz ellenállás után tudakozódik. - Vargas hangja olyan volt, mint Feliciano-é, csak mélyebb; szemei, akár Feliciano-é, csak kissé sötétebbek. És ő tudta. Tudta, hogy Feliciano életben van-e. De harcedzett férfi volt, nem adja egyszerűen az információt. Ludwig harcolnia kell érte. A német fiú kiegyenesedett a székben, kihúzta magát, és felemelte fejét. Megmutatja ennek az olasznak, hogy tud ő küzdeni.

- És ön megadta a nevét, megmutatta az arcát egy, a titkos rendőrséggel szoros kapcsolatban álló német tisztnek. Azt hiszem, hogy itt most mind a ketten veszélyes helyzetben vagyunk, signore.- Ludwig elszánt tekintettel nézett beszélgetőtársára.

Vargas szeme megvillant, de szájának szeglete kissé felemelkedett. Ajkán nagyon halvány mosoly bujkált. - Jól mondta, német. Bár kétlem, hogy azért keveri magát ennyi galibába, hogy egy öregembert az SS kezére adjon.

- De nem akármilyen öregembert! Amit eddig hallottam magáról, Róma Vargas, maga veszélyes ellenfél .- Ludwig rögtön tudta, hogy ez volt a megfelelő válasz. Vargas elégedettnek látszott.

- Rendben van, német. Mondja el, amit tud, és meglátjuk, mire megyünk vele.-

Ludwig bólintott, és kissé előredőlt. - Van egy amerikai pilóta a bázisunkon. Kivallatták.-

Vargas összeráncolta a szemöldökét. -Kivallatták.. egy légibázison?

- Bizonyos körülmények miatt, kénytelenek vagyunk olyanokkal megosztani a támaszpontot, akiktől inkább távol tartanánk magukat. Mikor azt mondom, hogy közeli kapcsolatban vagyok a titkosrendőrséggel, signore, azt szó szoros értelmében kell érteni.-

Vargas arcán undor jelent meg. - Értem. Szóval az SS vallatja a lelőtt amerikai pilótákat?

- Ez egy más eset. Azt hiszik, hogy kapcsolatban áll a Resistenza-val.-

Vargas tekintetén ismét értetlenkedés tükröződött . -Hogyan lehetséges...-

Ludwig gyorsan közbevágott. - Az ő neve Alfred Jones hadnagy.-

Vargas elhallgatott, és csendben dőlt hátra székében. Idegesen fészkelődött, kezével az állát dörzsölte. Úgy tűnt, gondolkodik, aztán zavarodottan rázta meg a fejét. - Jones hadnagy… igen, emlékszem rá. De nem, nem beszéltünk semmi fontos dologról… nem, ez nevetséges, mi csak ittunk vele. Mit gondolhatnak, hogy mit tud?

-És az nem elég, ha tudja, hogy hol van az önök csoportjának a központja?-

Ludwig látta, hogy Vargas is megértette. Arca szinte teljesen elfehéredett, de makacsul rázta a fejét. - De a falunk már nincs német megszállás alatt. Itt már semmi módon nem csaphatnak le ránk.

-Signore, mostanság az az SS és a Gestapo fő célja, hogy gyökerestől felszámolja az ellenállási mozgalmat az országban. Azt hinni, hogy nem tudják elérni önöket, mert a falu egy amerikai támaszpont közelében fekszik, ostoba makacsság.-

Vargas végigsimított a homlokán, a távolba meredt, majd a földre nézett, és mélyet sóhajtott. - Ő tisztességes ember. Ő nem fog ...

- Beszélni? Signore, tisztességes vagy nem tisztességes, de pár, a Gestapo-nál töltött nap után minden kérdésre ordítja a választ, sőt még többet is. Az SS vallatja napok óta és azt hiszem, nem mondott semmit. De súlyosan megsebesült amikor lezuhant a gépe. Ha egyszer a Gestapo kezelésbe veszi…- Ludwig elhallgatott. - Én láttam őt. Nem sok hiányzik ahhoz, hogy megtörjön. Én tudom, mit csinál a Resistenza. Tudom, hogy a határon kívül is vannak szövetségeseik. El tudnák vinni Londonba, egy kórházba.

Vargas hátradőlt a székben, és fürkészően nézett Ludwigra. Ludwig kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni, a kettejük közötti csendet a körülöttük trécselő tömeg zaja töltötte ki. - Tudom, hogy az unokámra kíváncsi, német.- szólalt meg végül Vargas, a szavak lövedékként zuhogtak Ludwig idegeire, ereibe. - De ez ugye nem minden? Mindazonáltal semmi esetre sem tudhatta, hogy én leszek az, akivel találkozni fog. Szóval árulja el. Miért mondja ezeket nekem? Miért ment el idáig azért, hogy átadja nekünk ezt az amerikait ?-

Ludwig ismét Vargas átható tekintetével találta magát szemben. Úgy tűnt, hogy az olasz a szemeivel akarta megtörni Ludwigot. Ez viszont nem fog neki sikerülni. - Én azt tartom, hogy az adósságaimat vissza kell fizetnem. - Mondta Ludwig nyugodt hangon. - Tartozom ennek az embernek.

- És miért tartozik egy amerikai pilótának?- Ahogyan kiejtette a szavakat, Vargas szemei megvillantak, és szája megrándult. És arcán hirtelen felismerés futott át. - Ő az, aki megmondta Feliciano-nak, hogy hol tartják önt fogva! - Ludwig némán bólintott. -Igen. A délutánon, mikor eljött a cantina-ba, beszélt Feliciano-val … valahonnan megtudta, valahogyan…

- Ő lőtte le a gépemet,- magyarázta Ludwig. Nem volt már értelme annak, hogy eltitkolja ezt a furcsa, hihetetlen históriát. - Jones hadnagy lőtte le a gépemet, elfogott, és látta Feliciano fényképét, amit magamnál tartottam. Így tudta meg, hogy mi ketten…- Ludwig elhallgatott, és azon gondolkozott, hogyan is fejezze ezt ki. -…így tudta meg, hogy Feliciano és én ismerjük egymást. És ezért tudta, hogy hol tartanak fogva engem.

- Tehát ő is felelős a történtekért.- Ludwig világosan látta, hogy Vargas feldühödik. - tehát miért tennék én...

-Signore, meg kell értenie. Ő ismeri önt. Tudja a nevüket. Az önét, Lovino-ét. Feliciano-ét. - Ludwig széttárta a kezeit. - Tudja, hogy hol laknak. És nem tudom, hogy mi egyébről esett még szó önök között, de…-

Vargas lehunyta a szemét, homlokát fájdalmasan ráncolta össze. -Nem maradhat a Gestapo kezeiben.-

Ludwig szinte felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében. -Nem.-

Vargas kinyitotta a szemét, és átható tekintettel figyelte Ludwigot. Majd egyszerűen és határozottan szólalt meg. - Gyűlölöm az árulókat.- Ludwig gyomra összeszorult. Ha volt valami, ami mindig fontos volt számára, az egyetlen dolog, amiért élt, és kész lett volna meghalni, az a hazája iránti hűség. Az, hogy árulónak tartják, rosszabb volt a halálnál. És mégis.

- Azelőtt én is mindent fekete-fehérben láttam.- Ludwig érezte, hogy szája szinte akaratlanul apró mosolyra húzódik. - Aztán találkoztam Feliciano-val.-

Vargas az asztalra tette a kezeit. A világ zaja elhalt körülöttük, a napfény sötétedni látszott, és Vargas kissé oldalra billentette fejét, és sötét szemei, melyek annyira hasonlítottak Feliciano-éhoz, Ludwig lelkébe égtek. - Szereti az unokámat, ugye, német?-

Ludwig a lehető leghatározottabb hangon válaszolt. -Signore. Én azelőtt a hazámért éltem-haltam. Most őérte-

Vargas pár pillanatig szótlanul nézte, majd felállt, és Ludwig követte, kissé meglepve, hogy a beszélgetésnek ilyen hirtelen végeszakadt. Vargas a zakójáért nyúlt, és egy borítékot nyomott Ludwig kezébe. -Ezeken a koordinátákon fogunk találkozni. Holnap éjjel, egészen pontosan 2 órakor hozza ide azt az amerikai pilótát. És imádkozzon, hogy addig ne beszéljen.- Vargas megfordult, hogy elinduljon. Elmegy. Elmegy, és nem mondta meg Ludwignak. Elmegy, és Ludwig még mindig nem tudja…

- Várjon, ne!- Kiáltotta Ludwig mielőtt egyáltalán tudatosult volna benne, hogy megszólal. -Signore, kérem.-

Vargas megállt, kezeit ökölbe szorította, vállai megfeszültek. Nem fordult meg. - Életben van.- Ezt hallva a világ elsötétedett pár másodpercre, ahogy Ludwig vére a fejébe szaladt. Érezte, hogy térdei elgyengülnek, és a szék háttámlájába kapaszkodott, hogy állva maradjon. - Napokig volt eszméletlen. Egész idő alatt az ön nevét mondogatta. De él, és jobban van, és teljesen meg fog gyógyulni.-

Ludwig mellkasa fájt a megkönnyebbüléstől, és röviden felnevetett, a hatalmas megkönnyebbülés érzése szinte kibírhatatlan volt. Feliciano él. Ismét van értelme az életnek; a világnak ismét van célja. Most már minden rendbe fog jönni. Ludwig a szájára tapasztotta kezét, hogy nehogy sírjon, kiabáljon, vagy nevetséges hisztériába törjön ki. Próbált nyugodtan, egyenletesen lélegezni, és bólintott, szemeit mereven a földre szegezve, hogy visszafojtsa a megkönnyebbülés könnycseppjeit.  
- Köszönöm.

- Ludwig. - A német fiú meglepetten pislogott a nevét hallva, majd mikor felnézett, látta, hogy Vargas néz vissza rá szigorú tekintettel, ám szemeiben szomorúság bujkált. - Még akkor is ha a háború befejeződik, rá kell jönnie. Semmi esély nincsen arra, hogy maga és Feliciano együtt legyenek.-

Ludwig kezei lehanyatlottak, ujjai erősen markolták a borítékot, aztán kiegyenesedett, és elfordult. Nem volt hajlandó Vargas szavaira reagálni. - A holnap éjjeli viszontlátásra, Signor Vargas. -

.

Ez alkalommal, Ludwig két lopott SS zubbonyt hozott magával. Ismét lesétált a SS épület központi folyosóján, befordult a belső csarnokba, és ugyanazt a zárkát vette célba, ahova pár éjszakával korábban betört. Nem torpant meg, nem is gondolkodott. Az épület most is szinte teljesen üresen állt az éjfél csendjében. Mikor az ajtóhoz ért, Ludwig rácsapott az új lakatra, ami rögtön engedett, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Ahogyan belépett, azonnal vérszag csapta meg az orrát. - Jones. - Ludwig az ágyhoz rohant, és azonnal rémülten hőkölt vissza.

Jones rossz állapotban volt – nagyon rosszban. Az ablakon keresztül besütő sápadt holdfény megvilágította a vörös foltokat az ágyneműn, Jones falfehér arcát, a mély fekete zúzódásokat a szeme alatt, és a hajába ragadt vércseppeket. Meztelen mellkasát friss sebek borították, vöröslő bőre véres, és duzzadt volt, nyilvánvalóan látszott, hogy ezeket nemrég szerezte. Felszínes, egyenetlen légzése alig emelte meg mellkasát.

- Jones,- suttogta ismét Ludwig halk, de határozott hangon. Nem kapott választ. - Hadnagy. Alfred.

- Mondtam már,- válaszolt végül Jones, halkan suttogva. - én nem… mondtam már maguknak… nem tudom, hogy mit akarnak…- Ludwig lehunyta a szemét, és sóhajtott. Nem volt elég gyors. Jones-t végül mégiscsak kihallgatta a Gestapo. A véres kötésbe burkolt kezéről, mely a hasán nyugodott, két ujj hiányzott. Ludwigot undor fogta el. Hallott már szóbeszédeket arról, hogy a Gestapo ujjakat őriz trófea gyanánt, de soha nem akarta elhinni. Ludwig kinyújtotta kezét, és tétovázva Jones vállára tette.

- Jones…- Az amerikai szakította félbe, aki elkezdte magát dobálni, és kiabált.

- NEM TUDOM!- Ludwig megrezzent és megragadta Jones vállát, hogy lenyugtassa, de csak azt érte el, hogy az amerikai ismét kiáltozni kezdett. Ludwig rögtön visszahúzta kezeit. Hát persze, éppen ott ért hozzá, ahol a dzsekije átégett... Biztosan akkor szenvedett égési sérüléseket, amikor lezuhant a gépe. A bőre teljesen leégett, és véres volt a vállán és a mellkasán. Ludwig eltűnődött, hogyan maradhatott életben ilyen sebesüléssel szakszerű ellátás nélkül.

- Bocsánatot kérek, de kérem, csendben kell maradnia. Velem jön. -

Jones vérvörös szemei tágra nyíltak, és kétségbeesetten keresték a hang forrását. Nyilván alig lát valamit. - Név, Alfred Jones. Rang… azaz… név, Alfred…-

Ludwig aggodalmaskodva nézett az ajtó felé, attól tartva, hogy az amerikai éles hangja az előcsarnokba is kihallatszik. - Nem, csitt, Alfred, én vagyok. Lieutenant Beil - Ludwig. Feliciano barátja. Kiviszem innen.-

Jones kezdett megnyugodni, bár még mindig gyorsan és zihálva lélegzett. Hajában a vér izzadsággal keveredett, és vörös patakokban folyt le sápadt arcán. -Ludwig?- Hangján hallatszott, hogy nincs teljesen magánál.

- Igen,- mondta Ludwig. Megragadta Jones karját, és ülő helyzetbe húzta. - Figyeljen ide! Tudom, hogy ez fáj, de csendben és nyugodtan kell maradnia. Magára fogom adni ezt a zubbonyt. Sajnálom, de fájni fog.- Ludwig Jones vállaira borította az SS zubbonyt, és az amerikai megvonaglott, és visszafojtott egy reszkető nyöszörgést. Ludwig nem torpant meg, lábára állította Jonest, és kitartóan az ajtó felé vonszolta. Jones rögtön a német karjaiba roskadt. -Bocsánat,- szabadkozott ismét Ludwig, mikor a lábára állította az amerikait. -Ha már a támaszponton kívül leszünk, vinni fogom. De rá kell kényszeríteni magát, hogy a saját lábain hagyja el az épületet. - Jones bólintott, és Ludwig látta, hogy nem teljesen érti, miről is van szó. De nem volt idő a magyarázkodásra, ki kellett innen jutniuk. Ludwig tudta, hogy az SS zubbonyok valószínűleg nem segítenek, ha meglátják őket, és terve sem volt erre az eshetőségre. Az ajtóban állva, Ludwig vett egy mély levegőt, és érezte, amint elszántság uralkodik el lelkén, amit olyan jól ismert a légi csata óráiból. - Maga vallásos ember, Jones?- Kérdezte ösztönzőleg.

- Már nem is tudom,- Motyogta Jones. Ludwig bólintott.

-Hát, akkor most el fogok indulni, és imádkozom kettőnkért. Indulás!-

Ludwignak volt oka arra, hogy ne higgye, hogy megússzák. De nem tehetett mást, mint bízott a sikerükben, erőt gyűjtött, összeszedte magát, és félig kitámogatta, félig kirángatta Jonest az SS épületéből. Senkivel sem találkoztak a folyosókon. Ludwig kirúgta a lelakatolt hátsókaput, és elszántan kirángatta Jonest az épületből, keresztül az alvó támaszpont csendes, sötét árnyékán. Üres teherautók, őrizetlen kerítések mellett mentek el. Jones nehézkesen lélegzett, Ludwigra támaszkodott, néha felnyögött, vagy a fogát szívta fájdalmában. Ludwig próbálta őt a lehető legegyenesebben tartani. Elkerülte a főkaput, és inkább a bázis keleti oldalára vezette Jonest, és egy újabb őrizetlen kerítésen keresztül kijutottak a széles országútra.

Mikor végre kiértek a bázisból, Ludwig a hátára vette Jonest, ügyelve, hogy hátának az ép részét érje a nyomás, és gyorsan elindult lefelé a hosszú úton. - Remek munka, Jones!- Mondta kifulladva, homlokáról a verejtéket törölgetve. Érezte, hogy vére vibrál a bőre alatt, és végigbizsereg a gerincén.

- Ezek a német bázisok… pocsék biztonság … Nem csoda, hogy nyerésre állunk.-

Ludwig nem volt biztos, hogy pontosan értette-e az amerikai szavait, de tudta, hogy ezt hallotta. -Hát én ugyanezt tudom mondani a magukéról.- Ludwig nem zavartatta magát azzal, hogy elgondolkozzon azon, hogy miért jutottak ki akadálytalanul. Most olyan helyzetben volt, hogy mindent úgy vett, ahogy jött, és nem volt szüksége sem félelemre, sem aggodalomra, mert csak egy dolgot tudott befolyásolni, mégpedig azt, hogy milyen messzire tud eljutni ezzel a férfival a hátán. Valószínűleg két óra gyaloglás áll előtte, attól függően, hogy mennyire tudja tartani a sebességét. Jones feje Ludwig vállán nyugodott, karjai összefogva pihentek Ludwig kezeiben. Ludwig ügyelt rá, hogy ne tegye ki túlzott nyomásnak Jones megcsonkított ujjai helyén lévő nyílt sebeket. - Majdnem ott vagyunk, Jones. Az olasz ellenállókhoz viszem. Ki fogják innen vinni. Haza fog menni.-

-Haza,- szólalt meg Jones csendesen. -Arthur…- Halkan felsóhajtott, mintha már kezdené elveszteni az öntudatát. Ludwig tudta, hogy addig eszméleténél kell maradnia az amerikainak, amíg nem kap rendes orvosi ellátást. Ha ilyen sebesülésekkel elájul, nagy eséllyel nem ébred fel soha többet.

- Kicsoda Arthur?

- Arthur minden.-

Ludwig felhúzta a szemöldökét. Hát, ki gondolta volna... De legalább van valami közös bennük ezzel az amerikaival. - Meséljen Arthurról.

- Nem ért a baseballhoz. És túl sokat káromkodik. És túl sokat iszik. De tökéletes… és ezt ő nem tudja…- Jones ismét kezdte elveszteni öntudatát, szavai egyre halkabbak és lassabbak lettek.

- És?- Buzdította Ludwig. - Jones? Hogy néz ki Arthur?-

Jones bágyadtan köhögött. Reszketett, és bőre túlságosan forró volt Ludwig érintése alatt. -Zöld szemei vannak. Akár… akár valami zöld dolog.

- Akár a friss fű,- Javasolta Ludwig. -Vagy a széles mezők télen. Vagy a levelek egy tölgyfán.

- Vagy zafírkövek.

- A zafírok kékek.

- Ja...

-A smaragd zöld. Zöldek, akár a smaragd

- Igen,- szólalt meg Jones erőtlenül hangon, hangja ismét elhalt. - Smaragdok jó nagy szemöldökkel.-

Ludwig kissé megrázta a fiút. - És még mi mást tud róla mondani?-

Jones ismét sóhajtott. -Szeretem őt.

- Csak próbáljon ébren maradni, Jones, és nemsokára ismét látni fogja.- Az éjszaka meleg volt körülöttük, ahogy a nyár közeledtével az időjárás egyre melegebb lett. A fényes hold lágy fénnyel vonta be a fákat a kihalt út két oldalán, és Ludwigot furcsa nyugalom fogta el, ahogy békésen gyalogol ezen a nyugodt olasz országúton egy ellenséggel a hátán.

- Ludwig.

- Igen ?

- Maga jó ember.

- Akárcsak maga, Alfred. - Aztán csend borult rájuk . - Alfred, maradjon ébren. Mondja …- Ludwig hirtelen kissé elbizonytalanodottnak érezte magát. Hogyan is beszélgessen egy amerikaival? - Meséljen valamiről,

amit szeret.

- Arthurt szeretem.

- Igen, ezt már tudom. Más valamit?

- Kedvelem a békákat.

Ludwig elhallgatott egy pillanatra. Még ilyet… - A békákat? Tényleg?- Jones valószínűleg félrebeszél.

- Igen.

-Hmm.- Hát jó, békák. Ludwig tud beszélni a békákról ha ez kell. - Hallotta, hogy Afrikában élnek olyan békák, amelyek nagyobbak, mint 30 cm, és több a súlyuk, mint 4 kiló? (4)

-De mégis, milyen nagyok?

Ludwig bosszankodva hümmögött magában, ezek az amerikaiak ezekkel az idejétmúlt mértékegységeikkel. - Tizenöt hüvelyk, kilenc font.- Ismét csend, és Ludwig már elkezdett aggódni, hogy Jones elvesztette az eszméletét. - Alfred?

- Ez bizony baromi nagy béka.

Ludwig majdnem elnevette magát. -És azt tudja, hogy van egy apró békafaj, azt hiszem Dél Amerikában, aminek a bőre kétezer ember megölésére elég mérget tartalmaz? (5) Képzelheti…- Ludwig hirtelen megtorpant. Óh Istenem, úgy kezd el fecsegni, akár Feliciano.

- Hú! Hey, bombák helyett a B-17-inket megtölthetnénk ilyen békákkal, és ledobhatnánk Berlinre.- Jones felhorkant. - Francba, bocsánat.-

Rendben, témát kell változtatni. Mikről beszélhetnek az amerikaiak… talán sportról. - Szóval Arthur nem ért a baseballhoz. Maga szereti a baseball-t?

- Több érzékem van hozzá, mint a kriketthez. Játszott már krikettet?

-Nem. Én mindig a focit kedveltem.

- Foci, hú. A foci olyan, mint baseball, csak ütő nélkül játsszák-

Most már tényleg nevetett Ludwig, amin maga is meg volt lepődve. -Hát, én nem éppen így gondolom.-

Ludwig továbbra is próbálta Jones-t ébren tartani. Mikor ismét csend esett közéjük, Ludwig megijedt, hogy Jones elalszik, és ismét kérdezgetni kezdte. Ludwig nem beszélt ennyit, mióta elbúcsúzott Feliciano-tól. A németet lenyűgözte, hogy Jonesnak, akinek nyilvánvalóan hihetetlenül erős fájdalmai, és magas láza van, mégis milyen összeszedetten és világosan beszél. Azon kapta magát, hogy eltűnődik, vajon más, békésebb helyzetben barátok lehetnének-e. Az órák békésen teltek, és amikor közeledtek a találkozóponthoz, Ludwig száján kicsúszott a kérdés.

- Jones. - Csend. - Alfred.

-Hmm?

- Beszélt Feliciano-val.

- Igen.

A sötét eget ezernyi csillag ragyogta be, a kis országútra pedig csend borult ezekben a nyugodt, korai órákban – akárcsak azon az éjszakán Feliciano-val. De most már Ludwig tudta, hogy Feliciano él. Bármi is történjék Ludwiggal magával, elfogadja, mert Feliciano jól van. - És… Miről beszéltek Feliciano-val?

Alfred egy kilégzésnyi időre erőtlenül felnevetett. - Olyan vidám, olyan barátságos. Adott nekem egy almát.- Ludwig hallotta Alfred hangján, hogy az amerikai ismét kezdte elveszíteni az öntudatát. - Igazán vicces fiú. Csak már nem fiú. Korombeli. Meg is voltam lepődve…-

- Először ilyennek tűnik. De sokkal okosabb, mint gondolná. Csak őszinte és egyszerű, ami nem egyenlő az butasággal. Őt nem fertőzték meg a világpolitika ostoba eszméi, ahol a gyűlölet uralja az emberek életét...- Ludwig hirtelen elhallgatott, és azon gondolkozott, hogy szemléltethetné a legjobban Feliciano gyönyörű életszemléletét. Aztán egyszerre eszébe jutott és váratlanul elnevette magát, és a sötétségben megállíthatatlanul kigyulladt a fény. - Alfred, hát nem lenne csodás, ha ehelyett a háborúskodás helyett egyszerűen csak fociznánk?

- De,- mondta Alfred erőtlenül. - vagy baseballoznánk. Csak…

-…csak ne krikett legyen,- fejezte be a mondatot Ludwig.

A közelben fénypont tűnt elő, és Ludwig sietősen indult feléje, homlokán izzadság ütközött ki, hátán és lábain kezdte érezni, hogy órák óta egy felnőtt férfit cipel a hátán. A fény egy sötét teherautóból jött, és ahogyan közelebb ért Ludwig, a mellette álló embereket is kezdte kivenni. - Majdnem ott vagyunk, Alfred,- szólalt meg határozottan. -Majdnem ott vagyunk.-

Lovino sötét pillantásokat lövellt Ludwig felé, ahogyan közelettek, de aztán enyhén bólintott, és segített levenni Alfredot Ludwig hátáról. Besegítette a félig eszméletlen amerikait a teherautó hátuljába, majd Signor Vargas jelent meg, és félig meglepett, félig elismerő tekintettel nézett Ludwigra. - Köszönöm, hadnagy. Ma éjjel jót cselekedett.-

Ludwig kifulladva bólintott, ez az egész őrült éjszaka most nyert értelmet. Nem tudta egészen biztosan, hogy mit tett, és a következményekkel sem volt teljesen tisztában. De csak egyetlen kérdés járt az eszében.  
-Feliciano. Mondja, kérem. Hogy van Feliciano?-

Amint kimondta a szavakat, és Vargas válaszra nyitotta a száját, mély motorzúgás ütötte meg fülüket. A teherautó elülső lámpáinak fényében látszott, hogy Vargas elfehéredett, és egy hirtelen, ösztönös reakció futott át Ludwigon. - Futás innen!- kiáltotta, hátrálva ahogy Vargas szemei közte és a közeledő lámpák között cikáztak. - Az Isten szerelmére, menjen!-

Vargas még egy másodpercig Ludwigot nézte, hunyorítva, mintha méregetné, és állát furcsa, elismerő módon emelte fel. De aztán Lovino kiabált ki a teherautóból. -_Nonno!- (6)_ és Vargas feleszmélt rövid elmélázásából. A vezetőülésre ugrott, és onnan kiabált ki a németnek.

- Feliciano jól van, német. Jobban teszi, ha életben marad miatta. Különben megölöm. -

Ludwignak nem volt ideje eltűnődni a különös mondaton, csak nézte, ahogy a teherautó letér az országútról, és egy fényes, fekete autó tűnt fel a háta mögött. Csikorogva lefékezett, és szürke egyenruhás tisztek ugrottak ki a hátsó ülésről, kezükben már ott volt a bilincs. És aztán eszébe jutott. Az, hogy mit is tett. Elárulta a hazáját. Érezte, ahogy a világ lassan megfordul, és homályba borul körülötte, és figyelte a lassan feléje tartó SS tiszteket, és a pislantáskor megmozduló szemhéját. Nem félt, mert a félelmet már régen fájdalmasabb érzelmek váltották fel lelkében. Dühös sem volt, mert az a kevés harag, amit valaha érzett, tovatűnt szívéből. Nem érzett mást, csak beletörődést. Mert most semmit sem tud tenni, és nem tud semmin változtatni. Hideg fém fonódott csuklójára, és Ludwig saját lélegzetvételét hallgatta, és időnként le-lecsukódó szemhéját nézte. Felemelte fejét, és tekintetét a tiszta fekete égre emelte, ahol milliárdnyi csillag ragyogott. Ő soha nem akart mást, csak a kötelességét teljesíteni. A hazájáért harcolni. Hogyan juthatott idáig? És hogy lehet, hogy nem érez megbánást?

- Ludwig Beilschmidt hadnagy. Hazaárulás vádjával letartóztatom.

* * *

_Folyt.köv.…  
_ 1. Feli! Istenem, Feli! Mit csináljak, nem tudom, hogy mit csináljak!

Ez egy őrület

Úr/uram

Tényleg van ilyen. A góliátbéka. Rákereshettek a neten:-)

Ez pedig a nyílméreg béka. Szép színei vannak, van belőlük kék, sárga/fekete, piros. A dél-amerikai indiánok használják nyílméregnek a mérgüket.  
(_De jó, hogy ilyen természet/állatbolond vagyok. Pedig nem is a békák a kedvenceim, hanem a papagájok;-P)_

Nagypapa!


	15. Chapter 15

A tavasz fájdalommal és zavartsággal tele összevisszaságban telt el. Fehér ágynemű, hűvös kezek érintése, hideg vízzel átitatott ruha, ami gyorsan átmelegedett forró homlokán. Arcok, amik ködösen, homályosan lebegtek szemei előtt. - Lovino, Nagypapa, és furcsa emberek, akiket nem ismert. Víz, aminek fém íze volt, étel, amit képtelen volt lenyelni. Valaki imádkozott; valaki sírt. Virágok és fák tiszta, meleg illata a kert felől. És az álmok; mindig az álmok. Álmok Ludwigról, tölgyfákról és tűzhelyekről, téli délutánokról, amikről Feliciano nem tudta, hogy valóságosak-e. De most már semmiben nem lehet biztos.

Mikor Feliciano magához tért, már benne jártak a nyárban. Mivel a németek eltűntek a faluból, Nagypapa és Lovino ismét a földeken dolgoztak. Feliciano a kertben üldögélve töltötte napjait, néha olvasott, néha emlékezett. Antonio időnként csatlakozott hozzá. Feliciano örült a társaságnak, de a spanyol annyit köhögött, hogy nehezen tudtak beszélgetni. Általában órákon át az eget nézték csendesen, de Antonion mindig látszott, hogy fájdalmai vannak. Nagy ritkán, ha Feliciano jobban érezte magát, Lovino segített neki elsétálni a tölgyfához. De mikor öccse Ludwigról beszélt, Lovino elfordította a fejét.

Feliciano nem emlékezett a kórházra. Nem emlékezett arra, mikor kiszedték a testéből a golyót. Nem emlékezett arra sem, amikor félig eszméletlenül hazavitték. Csak Ludwig arcára emlékezett, karjainak ölelésére, hangjára, mikor az éles fájdalom Feliciano testébe hasított. Most csak azt tudta, hogy Ludwig elment. Nem próbált mást, mint nap nap után elnyomni aggodalmát, elhessegetni félelmét.

Róma nagypapa csak ősszel szánta rá magát, hogy leültesse Feliciano-t a konyhába, és próbálja vele megértetni a helyzetet.

- Feliciano. Légy szíves, figyelj rám. Legyél bátor, ugye, az leszel?-

Feliciano levette tekintetét Róma szomorú, aggódó szemeiről. Hallgatta a falióra ketyegését, mely szinte mennydörgésnek tűnt a ház csendjében, és az ablakon át nézte, amint az őszi falevelek lustán kóvályognak a kertben. - Nem hiszem, hogy hallani szeretném, amit mondani akarsz, nagypapa.

Feliciano hagyta, hogy Róma átnyúljon a meleg faasztalon, hogy megfogja a kezét. - Kérlek, Feli. Túl sokat vártam eddig is. Te is túl sokat vártál azzal, hogy meghallgass. - Feliciano nem felelt, de a szemét nem tudta levenni a kertben táncoló falevelekről. - Feliciano… emlékszel Alfredra? Az amerikai barátodra, a pilótára?

- Igen.- Feliciano nem törődött a szívét elöntő fájdalommal, és a felgyorsult, szabálytalan pulzusával. Nem akart semmit sem érezni. Hónap óta próbálkozik azzal, hogy ne érezzen semmit. Feliciano-nak már annyira elege volt az érzésekből.

- Ugye tudod, hogy nekem és Lovino-nak hogyan sikerült megmentenünk őt?

-L… Lud…- Feliciano szorosan lehunyta szemeit. Képtelen volt kimondani a nevét. Ha kimondaná, túl valós lenne, és túlságosan fájna. - Ő mondta meg neked.

- Igen,- mondta Róma halkan. -Gondoltam, hogy tudod.-

Persze, hogy tudta. Bár Róma és Lovino nem sokat beszéltek erről, mégsem volt nehéz Feliciano-nak összerakni a történteket. Az viszont igaz, hogy nem tudott mindent. Az alapján, amit mondtak neki, amit kihallgatott, és amit magától következtetett ki, Feliciano eleget tudott. Tudta, hogy Alfred fogságba esett, miután gépét lelőtték. Tudta, hogy Ludwig mondta el Rómának Alfred helyzetét és a szökést is ő tervezte meg. Tudta, hogy a nagyapja és Lovino vette fel Alfredot és vitte az amerikai támaszpontra. És azt is tudta, hogy ennél többet sem Nagypapa, sem a bátyja nem hajlandóak mondani.

Róma halkan beszélt, mintha félne, hogy megtöri a csendet, vagy valami mást. - Feli. Azon az éjszakán, mikor Ludwig elhozta hozzánk Alfredot… közvetlenül azután, hogy átadta Alfredot …- Róma mély levegőt vett, és a következő szavakat egyenletes, nyugodt hangon mondta. - Feli, amit Ludwig tett, nagyon nemes, bátor cselekedet volt. De ellenkezik a katonai törvényekkel. Azon az éjjelen, Ludwigot letartóztatta a Gestapo.-

A szavak újabb golyó gyanánt járták át Feliciano szívét. Most már képtelen volt érzelmeit, félelmeit, kétségbeesését visszafojtani, ahogy hónapokon át próbálta. Megint nem kapott levegőt, bőrét hideg verejték öntötte el, a szoba úgy forgott akár a levelek a kertben, és Feliciano nem tudott másra gondolni… -Gestapo… a Gestapo vitte el Antonio-t… oh Istenem…-

Róma hangosan, és erélyesen vágott közbe. -Nem! Feli, hallgass rám! Nem azt tették vele! -

Feliciano könnyeit nyelte, és könyörgő tekintettel pislogott a nagyapjára. Összeszorította fogait, és a fejét rázta. _Ne mondd__… ne mondd…_ -Ne.-

Róma megszorította az unokája kezét. - Nem is ölték meg. Ludwigot nagyon jól ismerik Németországban. A német hadsereg nem végezheti ki az egyik legünnepeltebb pilótáját ilyen kritikus időszakban – túl nagy lenne a morálvesztés.-

Feliciano lélegzete elakadt. Kezét oda tette, ahol bőrét átütötte a golyó. A jeges félelem kimerítette, és mellében a régi fájdalom előtört és kiélesedett. - Akkor mi történt?- kérdezte habozva. Nem akarta tudni, de mégis tudnia kellett, és Feliciano csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy szíve ismét összetörik. - Mi történt Lud- Ludwiggal?-

Róma felsóhajtott. - Csak annyit tudunk, hogy az orosz frontra küldték. Valószínűleg egy büntetőszázadban van.-

Feliciano értetlenül nézett nagyapjára. - Egy miben?

- Ez olyasmi, mint egy katonai börtön. Harci egységek, amik bűnözőknek és árulóknak vannak létrehozva. Olyan feladatokat hajtanak végre, amiket túlságosan veszélyesnek tartanak a reguláris egységek számára, és…- Róma elhallgatott és sóhajtott. Feliciano várta a folytatást. - És ott senki sem marad sokáig életben.-

A konyha sötétbe borult – biztosan egy felhő takarta el a Napot. Feliciano csendben ült és azon tűnődött, hogy miért nem kiabál, miért nem esik a földre. Furcsa módon egyszerűen csak zsibbadtságot érzett. -Oh.- Feliciano ismét kinézett az ablakon, várta, hogy kivilágosodjon az ég. - Miért nem mondtátok el nekem?-

- Beteg voltál, Feli. És én úgy féltem, hogy nem éled túl. Ne haragudj.-

Feliciano bólintott. - De nem tudjátok. Nem tudjátok biztosan, hogy meghalt.-

-Nem. De… jaj Feli,annyira sajnálom, de... de az lenne a legjobb, ha elfelejtenéd őt.

Feliciano megdöbbentették a szavak. Nem volt biztos abban sem, hogy jól hallotta-e őket. Hátravette a fejét és hitetlenkedve nézett a nagyapjára. - Őt elfelejteni?-

Róma szinte bűntudatosnak tűnt. - Nem akarlak örökké ilyennek látni. Azelőtt nevettél és énekeltél.- Róma hunyorogva nézte az asztalt. - Mosolyogtál.- Megrázta a fejét, mintha gondolatait akarná kitisztítani, és határozott tekintettel nézett az unokájára. - Ludwig nem jön vissza, Feliciano. El kell felejtened őt...- vonta meg a vállát Róma. -Mást nem tudsz tenni.-

Feliciano nem akarta ezt elhinni. Még fel is nevetett. Elfelejteni Ludwigot – ennél lehetetlenebb ötletet sem hallott még. Elszánt tekintettel nézett Róma szemeibe. - Mi lenne, ha azt mondanám neked, hogy felejtsd el a Nagymamát. Hogy felejtsd el a Mamát. Képes lennél rá?-

Róma fájdalmasan hunyta le a szemét. -Feli…-

Feliciano pislogott, aztán érezte, hogy tekintete ismét elhomályosul. Tényleg ez volt? Tényleg ez volt az utolsó hír arról a személyről, aki többet jelent Feliciano-nak, mint bárki vagy bármi amit vagy akit valaha is ismert az életében? Minden túlságosan nyugodt. Túlságosan csendes. Földrengésnek kéne megráznia a világot; az égnek le kéne szakadnia. Hogyan lehet, hogy még mindig nem kiabál? A világ miért nem omlik össze? - Szóval soha nem fogom megtudni. - Feliciano-ban alig tudatosult, hogy hangosan ejtette ki a szavakat. - Soha nem fogom megtudni, hogy gyors halált halt-e. Hogy voltak-e fájdalmai, hogy egyedül volt-e. Soha nem fogom megtudni, hogy golyó, vagy a hideg vagy... -

- Hagyd abba, Feliciano!- Róma parancsoló szavai vágták el Feliciano gondolatait. - Nem gondolkozhatsz így, nem teheted, mert megbolondulsz!-

Feliciano élesen felsóhajtott. El kell kergetnie magától a borzalmas képet, ahogy Ludwig az orosz hóba zuhan. Ismét, kétségbeesetten próbált nem gondolkozni, nem érezni. - Nem akarom ezt többé hallani, Nagypapa.- Feliciano észrevette, hogy keze még mindig összefonódik Rómáéval, és hirtelen elrántotta. - Csak azt akarom, hogy elmenj.-

És ismét beköszöntött a tél. Egy év telt el azóta, hogy Feliciano egy német tiszttel találkozott az országúton, és ezzel megváltozott számára a világ. Egy év telt el azóta, hogy megtalálta az egyetlen dolgot, ami számított az életben. Feliciano alig vette észre, hogy ez az évszak is elszállt és újra kitavaszodik. Alig vette észre, hogy a háború még tart, más hadszíntereken, más falvakban harcolnak. Alig törődött a hírrel, hogy Németország letette a fegyvert, és pár hónapra rá Japán is megadta magát. A napok üresen szálltak el, a hónapok siváran követték egymást. Feliciano azt is alig vette észre, hogy a háború véget ért.

_1947 ősze_

.

Feliciano kezdte megszokni a lelkét uraló zsibbadtságot. Ez volt az egyetlen módja annak, hogy túléljen, napról, napra. Nem mindig emlékezett tudatosan Ludwigra ezekben a napokban. Inkább úgy érezte, mintha állandóan egy árny, egy jelenlét kísérné, ami mindig mellette, és benne van. Majdnem négy év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára látta Ludwigot. A Resistenza politikai mozgalommá nőtte ki magát, amihez már Róma nagypapának semmi köze nem volt. Róma most a földeken dolgozott. Feliciano segített neki, amiben tudott, de néha még mindig kifulladt, és a mellkassebének fájdalma lehetetlenné tette, hogy sokat dolgozzon egyszerre. Lovino és Antonio elköltöztek a faluba, ahol közelebb volt az orvos. És miközben minden megváltozott, mégsem változott semmi. Feliciano nem tudta, hogy van-e még remény, és ha van, merre keresse. Nem tudta, hogy vár-e még, vagy mire vár. Csak azt tudta, hogy lelkének egy apró, kitartó makacs része nem akarta elengedni Ludwigot.

A napok, hónapok évek tehát lassan, bénultan teltek. A legtöbb nap elviselhető volt. A hónapok a normalitás egyfajta furcsa látszatában teltek el. De néha felülkerekedett lelkén a régi fájdalom. Ezt akár a legapróbb dolog is kiválthatta - a rozmaring illata, fáról lehulló piros virág, egy ismerős, régi dallam foszlányai. És akkor Feliciano-nak eszébe jutott Ludwig mély nevetése, ajkainak érintése; zubbonyának illata, és szemeinek kéksége. Ilyenkor szinte hallotta Ludwig hangját, szinte kezében érezte Ludwig nagy kezeit. És Feliciano annyira akarta Ludwigot, hogy kedve lett volna ordítani, földhöz vágni magát, vagy valamit, bármit a falhoz vágni. Ez az érzés túl sok volt lelkének, és a fájdalom addig marcangolta szívét, amíg szinte úgy érezte, hogy meg akar halni.

Ilyen napokon Feliciano nem tehetett egyebet, mint kisétált a tölgyfához. Nézte, amint az ég sötétbe borul, és figyelte az egyre hidegebben fújó szelet. És átadta magát emlékeinek. Próbált felidézni minden szót, amit Ludwig mondott neki. Halkan énekelte a „_Bella Ciao"_ és az „_Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart"-t. V_irágot szedett, és felidézte, ahogy Ludwig erős kezeiben tartja a piros százszorszépet, Ludwig hangját, amint azt mondja, hogy ez a virág a kabalája. Eltűnődött, hogy Ludwig őrzi-e még a virágot, vagy kezében tartotta-e, mikor szíve utolsót dobbant. Keresztülszaladt a füvön, és eszébe jutott, milyen érzés volt nevetve belezuhanni a fiú mellé, akinek a legkékebb szemei, és a legkedvesebb mosolya volt, amit Feliciano valaha is látott .

Ilyen napokon Feliciano a dombok felé nézett, és felidézte, mikor felsétáltak oda Ludwiggal, és leültek a régi templom romjaira. Az alatta elterülő, felhőbe burkolózó tájra, és a falura nézett, és eszébe jutott, amikor a leveleket tépkedte a fáról, és fényképezett. Már nem volt szüksége Ludwig képére. Persze mindig a szíve felett hordta. De már nem kellett ránéznie ahhoz, hogy lássa, úgy beleégett a szívébe és az emlékezetébe. És mégis, néha, ha feltekintett a dombra, ahova magától már ne tudott felmenni, Feliciano kivette a kis képet a zsebéből. Végigfuttatta ujjait Ludwig arcán, és a hátoldalra írt szavakon. _Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart._ És emlékeibe merült.

Ilyen napokon, Feliciano hagyta, hogy szemei a régi pajta felé kalandozzanak, és lelkét elöntötték életének leglélegzetelállítóbb éjszakájának emlékei. Ludwig zavarát a tűzhelynél, és hangtalan meglepődését, mikor Feliciano levette a ruháit. Ludwig gyengéd kezeit, forró bőrét; egyre sötétedő szemeit és szapora lélegzését. Ludwig szívének dobogását, erős, biztonságot nyújtó karjait, amik úgy ölelték őt, mintha soha, de soha nem akarnák elengedni.

A mai nap ilyen nap volt. A Nap égőnarancsszínben pompázott a felhőtlen, déli égbolton, ahogy Feliciano a jól ismert helyen üldögélt a fa árnyékában, hátánál a fa törzse szinte simára csiszolódott az évek alatt. Egy levelet sodorgatott szórakozottan az ujjai között, magában dudorászott, és érezte, ahogy a hely szelleme lassacskán magával ragadja. Feliciano-nak ez a hely jelentette a „valahol máshol" érzését. Ez volt emlékeinek központja, lelke itt talált megnyugvásra, és szíve békére.

A nap lassan, nyugodtan, és könnyedén telt el, de az ég fokozatosan sötétedni kezdett. Gyors szélroham rázta le a törékeny leveleket a közeli fáról, és Feliciano szemeibe hordta. Szinte abban a pillanatban a egész testén borzongás futott végig. Felállt hátán a szőr. Különös bizsergés futott végig vállain. Feliciano-ban csak pár perc múlva tudatosult, hogy valaki figyeli őt. Rémület futott át agyán, majd gerincén, és rögtön felugrott.

A férfi lassan közelebb jött, járása elegáns, de elszánt volt. Feliciano hevesen dobogó szívvel húzódott a fa törzséhez. Errefelé soha nem járnak idegenek. Senki idegen nem jön földekre és a mezőkre, mióta a háborúnak vége van. Ki lehet ez az ember, aki ilyen elszántan tart feléje? Ahogyan a férfi közelebb ért, Feliciano meglepett kiáltással konstatálta, hogy milyen hihetetlenül szép. Úgy tűnt, hogy húszas évei végén jár, testhez simuló öltönyt, és vékony fémkeretes szemüveget viselt. Sötétbarna haja gyönyörű arcába hullott, arckifejezése ünnepélyes, de barátságos. Feliciano zavartan várakozott. Ez az ember senkire sem hasonlít a falubeliek közül. Azonban, furcsa módon már nem félt, és kissé előrelépett. A férfi megállt pár lépésre tőle, és megkérdezte: - Feliciano Vargas?-

Feliciano érezte, ahogy szája tátva marad, és szemei tágra nyílnak. Döbbenetében és zavarában csak dadogni tudott. - De ki... mit… honnan tudja a nevemet?-

A férfi kissé lehajtotta a fejét. - Elnézését kérem. - Ismerős akcentussal beszélt angolul. - Nem értek olaszul. Azt mondták, hogy ön beszéli az angol nyelvet?-

-Oh.- Feliciano angolra váltott. - Igen. Bocsánat, azon tűnődtem, ki…-

- Roderich Edelsteinnek hívnak. Egy olyan valaki nevében vagyok itt, aki nem jöhetett személyesen.-

És aztán Feliciano füle zúgni kezdett. Feje ködben úszott. Érezte, hogy kezeivel akaratlanul az arcához kapkod, és a mögötte lévő fa törzséhez dönti hátát támasztékul. Mellkasa összeszorul, és ismerős, fenyegető pánik lángol keresztül testén. Megrázta fejét, de sem látni, sem gondolkodni nem volt képes, és amikor lélegzetet próbált venni, csak egy fojtott kiáltás tellett tőle. Nem akarta hallani… nem akarta tudni… Roderich csak egy egyre homályosuló ködön sejlett át, különös lila szemei tágak az aggodalomtól. Hangja valahonnan messziről jött.

- Feliciano, kérem. Hallgasson rám. Engem Ludwig Beilschmidt küldött. Azért jöttem, hogy elvigyem önt hozzá, ha önnek is szándékában áll velem tartania.

_Ludwig… _Feliciano hirtelen megértette. Levegő áramlott tüdejébe, a délutáni napfény ismét visszatért, és mindent beragyogott fénylő, tiszta, gyönyörű értelemmel. Hát persze! Nem értette, hogyan, vagy miért, vagy mikor történt. De nem érzett sem bánatot, sem döbbenetet; sőt, túláradó boldogság töltötte el egész valóját. Az egész világ semmibe foszlott, majd ragyogóan, frissen született újjá. - Jaj, Istenem! Észre sem vettem, hogy meghaltam!-

Roderich néhány pillanatig csendben pislogott, zavarában a szemöldökét ráncolva. - Hogy mondta, kérem? Meghalt?-

Feliciano újra elnevette magát. - Hát persze, természetesen. És maga egy angyal. Biztosan angyal, mert maga annyira gyönyörű, és Ludwighoz visz, és ez nem jelenthet mást, mint hogy meghaltam. És maga német angyal, mert olyan a beszéde, mint Ludwigé volt, csak nem olyan mély, szégyenlős és elbűvölő. És egyáltalán _hogyan_ haltam meg? Oh, de ez nem számít, abszolút nem számít, magával mehetek most? Elvinne hozzá? Kérem! -

Roderich teljesen zavarodottnak tűnt, majd nevetésben tört ki, és a fejét csóválta. - Említette, hogy ön különös egy valaki. Nem, Feliciano, nem vagyok angyal. Ön nem halt meg, ahogy Ludwig sem.

- Nem haltam meg?- Feliciano szünetet tartott, hogy elgondolkodjon a körülmények változásán. Minden lelassult, és megfordult körülötte. A hirtelen feltámadó szél, a lenyugvó Nap. Ezeknek csak akkor van értelmük, ha ő nem halott. Így meg tudja érteni. Így el tudja fogadni. Ez túl sok volt neki. - Akkor ő… akkor Ludwig…

- Életben van. Németországban.- Roderich ismét halkan nevetett. - És semmi más nem jár a fejében, csak ön.

Feliciano mozdulni sem tudott. Képtelen volt megérteni, képtelen volt teljesen felfogni. Túlságosan lélegzetelállító volt, túlságosan különös, és olyan hirtelen történt. És ha kezdené elhinni, biztosan nem tudna magán uralkodni. Így csak mély lélegzeteket vett, kezét szívére tette, hogy úrrá legyen a jól ismert, mindent elborító érzésen. _Ludwig_… -Nem.- Feliciano ismét megrázta a fejét. - Álmodom. Vagy képzelődöm, vagy… biztos abban, hogy nem haltam meg?

- Roderich bólintott. - Egészen biztos vagyok ebben.

Feliciano dermedtsége lassacskán oldódni kezdett. Homlokát izzadság lepte el, szíve vadul kalapált. - Hát csak, én… én már olyan régóta vártam, és mindenki azt mondta, hogy Ludwig… meghalt, vagy nyoma veszett, és hogy nekem el kell őt felejtenem, és így azt gondoltam, hogy soha többé nem fogom látni őt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy csak akkor fogom ismét látni, amikor meghalok, de... de ha él, akkor... Maga ezt nem értheti, ez túl sok, és annyira sokáig tartott, és én nem tudom...

- Lélegezzen, Feliciano. -

Amint Roderich kimondta a szavakat, Feliciano tudatára ébredt, hogy reszket és ki van fulladva. Kezeit a térdére téve lehajolt, és mély, ziháló lélegzeteket vett. A kétség még mindig ott bujkált lelkében. Ez nem lehet igaz, itt biztosan valami tévedés van... - Miért nem Ludwig jött személyesen?-

Roderich kis ideig hallgatott, majd egyszerűen így szólt, - Próbálta.-

Feliciano szemei égtek, torka összeszorult ahogyan a mindent elárasztó érzés, amit évekig próbált elfojtani, eluralkodott lelkén. -És maga, hogyan… ki…-

Roderich hangja nyugodt, és határozott maradt. - Ludwig bátyjának vagyok a barátja. Gilberté. -

Feliciano szédült, még mindig nem akarta elhinni. Roderich tudja a nevét, ismeri Ludwigot és Gilbertet, de mégis… - De én honnan tudjam…-

Roderich még azelőtt válaszolt, hogy Feliciano befejezhette volna a kérdést. - Van egy fényképe önről. Éveken át őrizte. Ön mosolyog rajta, és egy zubbonyt visel. Két szót írtak a hátuljára – _bella ciao._

Könnyei előtörtek. Pár perccel ezelőtt még csak egy átlagos délutánt töltött a tölgyfánál. Most úgy érezte, hogy élete megáll, és újrakezdődik. _Ludwig_. Ludwig életben van. Ludwig ott van valahol a világon, és ő ismét látni fogja. Feliciano úgy érezte, mindjárt nevet, kiabál, és a földre esik örömében és hálájában. De végül felemelte tekintetét, kihúzta magát, és könnyeit törölgetve bólintott. - Indulhatunk?-

Roderich válaszul kedvesen mosolygott. -Biztos vagyok abban, hogy a nagyapja el szeretne öntől búcsúzni.-

.

- Azt hiszem, hogy a leglehetetlenebbül viselkedni egy nyáron láttam láttam Gilbertet Csehszlovákiában. - Antonio előredőlt a díványon, zöld szemei ragyogtak, arca sugárzott, és mosolygott. - és amikor azt mondom, hogy a leglehetetlenebbül láttam őt viselkedni, hát azt szó szerint értettem.-

Roderich a mennyezetre emelte szemeit. - Oh, elhiszem. De nekem az a határozott véleményem, hogy jó pár történetem van, ami versenyezne az önével. - Roderich megcsóválta a fejét, és hitetlenkedve nevetett fel. -Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy itt, Olaszországban Gilbert egyik barátjával fogok összefutni! - Roderich óvatosan a fotelje melletti asztalra tette a borospoharat. Feliciano észrevette, hogy a férfi mindent kifinomultan, elegánsan csinál. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a hadseregben szolgált.

Antonio és Roderich már több mint egy órája adomáztak, és el voltak ragadtatva, hogy mennyi mindent tudtak meg Gilbert Beilschmidtről. Feliciano meg volt döbbenve, amikor megtudta, hogy Antonio évekig Ludwig bátyjának volt jóbarátja, bár ez a tény megmagyarázott pár dolgot. Antonio nevetve felelt Roderich kérdéseire. Nem köhögött, és a mellkasát sem markolászta fájdalmában. Antonio mentális állapota rendkívül sokat javult az utóbbi pár évben, de így látni még mindig szokatlan volt; Feliciano nem látta őt ilyennek a háború óta. Szinte olyan volt, mint a régi önmaga. - Én már régen rájöttem, hogy a világ pont akkor nyújtja a legkülönösebb dolgokat, amikor a legkevésbé számít rá az ember. - Antonio rávigyorgott Lovino-ra, aki válaszul a szemeit forgatta, és elfordította a fejét.

Feliciano alig tudott nyugton ülni az Antonio-éval szemközti kanapén. A csodálatos, álomszerű, fékezhetetlen boldogság száguldó áradatként öntötte el testét, átrepült a szívén, keresztülszaladt a fején, és a világot káprázatosan ragyogó színekbe vonta. Az elmúlt négy év minden lehetetlen álma itt volt előtte, benne és körülötte lángolt; négy év bizonytalansága homályosult el, és tűnt a semmibe. Róma nagypapa mellette ült, barátságosan mosolyogva, és lelkesen töltögetve a bort. Lovino Antonio mellett ült,és boldogságtól sugárzó arccal figyelte, ahogyan a spanyol felidézi régi emlékeit Ludwig bátyjáról, Gilbertről. De még most is, hogy mindenki vidáman iszogatott és beszélgetett, Feliciano esze csak az utazáson járt, azon, hogy Ludwighoz megy, látni fogja őt, át fogja ölelni és biztos lehet benne, hogy ezúttal már örökké együtt lesznek. A holnap túl messze van.

- Tehát mi történt Gilberttel Csehszlovákiában? - kérdezte Lovino, ajkaihoz emelte a borospoharat, és lehajtotta a fejét. Feliciano halkan vihogott, látva, hogy Lovino mindenáron próbálta eltakarni a mosolyát.

Antonio letette a poharát, hogy tudjon gesztikulálni a jobb karjával; az összeroncsolt bal karját az előző évben amputálni kellett. - Na, akkor. Próbáltátok már az abszintot?

Mindenki a fejét rázta, de Róma felsóhajtott, és így szólt, - Egyszer, Egyiptomban. A lány gyönyörű volt. A zöld nektárt ittuk, és aranyozott, díszes vízipipából szívtuk az édes-illatú füstöt. Még mindig nem tudom biztosan, hogy a kígyók tényleg ott voltak-e.

Feliciano és Roderich nevetett, Lovino felháborodottan kiáltott fel, - De Nagypapa!- , Antonio pedig vigyorgott, és ismét előredőlt.

-Ah, de biztosítalak, Signore, hogy az az egyiptomi vízipipa semmi a cseh abszinthoz képest. Az tényleg erős anyag. Gilbert, Francis és én egy kis cseh kocsmában időztünk, mikor Gilbert elhatározta, hogy kipróbálja ezt az italt. Mert természetesen, Gilbertnek az ilyesmi meg sem kottyan.- Roderich halkan nevetett ezen. -Szóval, kiállt a kocsma közepére, és elkezdte kiabálni: „Egy németnek ez a cseh húgy olyan, mint a limonádé!" aztán a fél üveget leöntötte a torkán.-

Roderich mosolyogva forgatta a szemeit, Feliciano pedig hangosan felkiáltott. -Na ne!

- Esküszöm, hogy így történt. A szemei rögvest kidülledtek, és végighengeredett a földön!

- És aztán mit csinált?- kérdezte Lovino, oldalvást Antonio-ra pislogva.

Antonio nevetve válaszolt. - Gilbert… megbolondult. Azt kezdte kiabálni, hogy rögtön vissza kell mennie Németországba. Kifutott az utcára, galléron ragadott egy szegény arrajárót, és azt üvöltötte a fülébe, _'WIE KOMME ICH NACH BERLIN?'- _

-Oh, oh!- vágott közbe izgatottan Feliciano, amíg a többiek hangosan nevettek. A háború vége óta tanul németül. Büszke volt, hogy megértette Antonio utolsó mondatát. - "Hogyan jutok Berlinbe?" Ugye azt jelenti?

-_Sehr gut,_ Feli!- mosolygott Antonio, és Feliciano érezte, amint bizsergés fut végig a gerincén e szavakat hallva. Ha csak arra gondol, hogy ismét Ludwigtól hallja őket… hamarosan… Antonio ismét gesztikulálva folytatta a mondandóját. - A halálra rémült járókelő ezt kiabálta vissza, „Vlak! Vlak!" Erre Gilbert futásnak eredt, és mindenkinek, aki elment mellette, odakiáltotta, „ Vlakot keresek. Maga Vlak?"

- És _ti_ mit csináltatok?- Próbálta kérdezni Lovino, bár a nevetéstől nehezen ment neki. - Nem próbáltátok megállítani?-

Antonio szemei kikerekedtek a hitetlenkedéstől. - Viccelsz? Irtó jól szórakoztunk! Pár lépésnyi távolságra követtük őt Francis-al, és hisztérikusan röhögtünk, amint Gilbert össze-vissza rohangált Prága utcáin, azt kiabálva, hogy „Vlak-ra van szükségem, hogy hazamenjek Berlinbe!" -

Roderich furcsamód nem látszott meglepődöttnek. - Aztán talált egy Vlak-ot, igaz?-

Antonio sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott. -Oh, hát persze. Egy Jakub Vlak, nevű rendőrfelügyelőt, aki őrizetbe vette a nagyon is készséges, és lelkes Gilbertet. Mi odarohantunk hozzá, és próbáltunk magyarázkodni, de Gilbert nagyon elégedettnek látszott a helyzetével, és örült, hogy ez a Vlak úr vissza fogja őt vinni Berlinbe.-

Roderich a homlokára tette a kezét. Ajkain halvány, töprengő mosoly játszadozott, de arcán fájdalom futott át. -_Mein Gott_, Gilbert…-

- Francis és én az egész délutánt azzal töltöttük, hogy, a rendőrségen kilenc nyelven hadoválva; - mivel egyikünk sem tudott csehül, - győzködtük a rendőröket, hogy ne küldjék Gilbertet a bolondokházába. Szerencsére ez idő alatt azért annyi kijózanodott, hogy kiderüljön, hogy nem _egészen_ őrült, csak holtrészeg, és a végén elengedtek bennünket.

- Csak úgy?- kérdezte Róma kétkedéssel a hangjában.

Antonio szemei felcsillantak. -Nem, kaptunk tőlük egy térképet, hogy megtaláljuk a legközelebbi vasútállomást, és magyarázták, hogy merre induljunk. Szóval kirángattuk Gilbertet a rendőrkapitányságról, kinyitottuk a térképet, és mit látunk a vasútállomás mellé írva?

Lovino felkiáltott, ahogy rájött a válaszra. - Csak nem?

- De igen! „Vlak."- Antonio hátradőlt és az italáért nyúlt. - Így hívják csehül a vonatot.-

Erre ismét nevetés tört ki. Roderich a fejét csóválta, arcán sóvárgással, melyet egy keserédes emlék felidézése okozhatott. - Hát igen, ez Gilbert...-

Antonio megértően mosolygott. -Hát, néha elég akaratos tud lenni. De vicces egy alak. És jó ember.

Roderich arcán ismét fájdalom futott át. - Ő a legjobb ember, akit valaha is ismertem.- Feliciano elgondolkodva oldalra billentette a fejét, ahogy közelebbről szemügyre vette Roderichet. Eddig csak annyit tudott, hogy Roderich és Gilbert együtt harcoltak az orosz fronton. Nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy nagyon szerette Gilbertet. Roderich halkan sóhajtott, a borospoharáért nyúlt, és Feliciano a nyakát nyújtogatta, mikor észrevett egy furcsa jelet az osztrák csuklója fölött.

-Roderich, miért van az a szám a karján?-

Roderich megdermedt. Súlyos csend ült a szobára. Feliciano rögtön zavarba jött. Lovino és Antonio mindketten Roderich csuklójára sandítottak, majd gyorsan félrenéztek. Feliciano elkezdett aggódni, hogy valami rosszat tett.

- Ne légy tapintatlan, Feli.- szólt halkan Lovino.

Feliciano érezte, ahogy szemöldökei ráncba húzódnak. Mi abban a tapintatlan, ha Roderich karján lévő számok felől kérdezősködik? - De, én csak…

-Nincs semmi baj.- Mosolygott Roderich, de ráhúzta az inge ujját a csuklójára. Aztán oldalról rápislantott Feliciano-ra, jelentőségteljesen húzta fel a szemöldökét. - Az van ráírva, hogy hány oroszt öltem meg a fronton.-

Feliciano elképedten kiáltott fel. Az a szám legalább hatjegyű. - Hűha!-

- Biztosan kitűnő lövész,- állapította meg Antonio, de halkan, szomorúan, mondta, halvány, együttérző mosollyal az ajkán.

Feliciano-nak az volt az érzése, hogy valamiről lemaradt. Bizonytalan hangon kérdezte meg; - Tényleg ennyi oroszt ölt meg, Roderich?-

Roderichből furcsa, szomorúsággal vegyes szórakozott sóhaj tört elő. -Nem Feliciano, ennyit nem.- Maga elé nézett, mosolya lehervadt az arcáról, szemei elsötétedtek. - Csak egyet.-

Feliciano nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon az egészről. Az újabb csend csak pár pillanatig tartott, majd Lovino odaintett Feliciano-nak. - Feli. Nagypapa a konyhában van. Lehet, hogy beszélni szeretne veled.-

Feliciano döbbenten nézett a mellette lévő üres helyre. Észre sem vette, hogy Róma elment. Hirtelen aggodalom fogta el, hogy mit is gondolhat Nagypapa arról, hogy ő holnap elutazik. Feliciano gyorsan elnézést kért, és a konyha felé vette az irányt.

.~*~.

Róma a konyhaablaknál állt, és az esti szellőben lengedező őszi levelek táncát nézte. Szinte nevetett magában. Hát persze – ősz van. Miért van az, hogy mindenki, akit szeret, ősszel hagyja itt?

- Nagypapa? Jól… jól vagy ?- Róma megfordult, és úgy érezte, hogy megszakad a szíve a látványra, ahogy unokája a konyhaajtóban áll, kicsinyen, és bizonytalanul. A hangja is olyan határozatlan. Róma elmosolyodott, felsóhajtott és megvonta a vállát.

- Azt hiszem, csak egy kicsit szomorú vagyok, Feli.-

Feliciano felkiáltott, és besétált a konyhába, szemöldökét aggodalmasan ráncolva össze. - Jaj, ne! Kérlek, ne legyél szomorú! Ne legyél szomorú amikor én olyan boldog vagyok!

- Most boldog vagy, ugye?- Amikor kicsi volt, Feliciano nagyon mosolygós és derűs volt. Róma nem ismert nála vidámabb gyereket a lányán, Renaissa-n kívül. Szívfájdító volt Felit csendesnek, lehangoltnak látni, bár az utóbbi pár évben szinte mindig ilyen volt. Róma csak védelmezni akarta az unokáit. Biztonságba akarta őket tudni. Távol akarta tartani őket a veszélytől. Róma mindent megtenne az unokáiért.

De Feliciano már nem volt többé az a vidám kisgyerek. Már nem volt szüksége arra, hogy Róma megvédje. Róma nem tudta többé tettetni azt sem, hogy elfogadja a tényt, hogy mindkét unokája egy másik férfiba szeretett bele. De Róma olyan közel járt ahhoz, hogy mindkettőjüket elveszítse, és nem lesz bolond hagyni, hogy ilyenek szakítsák el tőlük. És az, hogy Róma nem fogadta el, nem változtat azon, hogy Feliciano szereti azt a németet. Ma látta először évek óta igazán mosolyogni a fiút. Róma elfogadta, mert Feliciano csak így lehet újra teljesen boldog. És Róma ráébredt, hogy elsősorban azt akarja, hogy az unokái boldogok legyenek.

- Nem tudom, hogyan és miért, de azt hiszem, hogy neked olyan ez a német, mint nekem Helena.- Mosolygott Róma szomorúan. Mióta elvesztette őt, egy nap sem telt el úgy, hogy ne jutott volna eszébe a szépséges Helena. Hogy ne idézte volna fel magában mosolyát, nevetését, ironikus vicceit. Hogy ne álmodott volna róla. Hogy ne gondolt volna arra, hogy milyen büszke lenne elragadó lányára, és erős, kedves, bátor unokáira. - Feli,- szólt halkan Róma. - Soha nem leszel boldog enélkül a német nélkül.-

Feliciano bólintott, bár kissé zaklatottnak tűnt. Tágra nyílt, aggodalmas szemekkel nézett a nagyapjára. - Nagypapa…Ludwignak hívják.-

Róma összeszorította a fogait, és próbált nem hátrálni. Az az ember német, életfontosságú információkat kapott Feliciano-tól, és átadta azokat a megszálló hadseregnek. Ő volt az oka, hogy Feliciano-t lelőtték és a fiú majdnem meghalt. De még a Gestapo-val is dacolt, hogy megmentse egy ellenségét, és mindenekelőtt ő az, akit Feliciano szeret. Róma mélyet sóhajtott, majd bólintott. -Feliciano, Ludwig jelenti számodra a boldogságot. És én mindig azt akartam, hogy boldog legyél.- Róma felnevetett. - Csak sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy Németországba kell menned érte.-

Feliciano arcát ragyogó mosoly öntötte el; olyan, ami az egész helyiséget jókedvre deríti. Olyan, amit azelőtt annyira gyakran lehetett tőle látni. Róma szíve megsajdult a látványra. - Nem próbálsz meg visszatartani?-

Róma elnevette magát. - Azt hiszed, hogy képes lennék rá?

-Nem.- Feliciano vele együtt nevetett, és Róma arra gondolt, hogy bármilyen áldozat megéri, hogy újra hallhassa ezt a hangot.

- Én is így vélem. Na. Beszéltem Roderichel. - Róma csak röviden beszélt z osztrákkal, de rögtön látta, hogy rendes, őszinte ember. - Kicsit gyengének néz ki, de az alapján amin keresztülment… amit túlélt, sokkal erősebb, mint amilyennek kinéz. Maradj mellette. -

Feliciano bólintott. -Mellette maradok, Nagypapa.-

Róma csendben nézte Feliciano-t. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mikor vette észre, hogy a fiú mennyire felnőtt. Huszonhárom éves, és Róma még mindig gyerekként gondol Felire. Talán, bizonyos szempontból mindig is így is lesz; tekintet nélkül arra, hogy ez milyen messzire van az igazságtól. - Annyira büszke vagyok rád, Feli.

- Tényleg?-

Fájt Rómának látni, hogy Feliciano-t így meglepték ezek a szavak.

-Emlékszel, egyszer azt mondtam neked, hogy te mindig a szívedet követed. A boldogságod után mész. Feli, te vagy a legbátrabb, akit valaha is ismertem.- Róma végigsimított a haján, és felsóhajtott. Miért érzi úgy, hogy búcsúzkodik?

-Vissza fogok jönni, Nagypapa,- mondta Feliciano őszintén.

Róma pislogott, és visszakozott. - A fenébe is, hát persze, hogy vissza fogsz jönni. Ki mondta, hogy nem jössz vissza? Istenemre, visszajössz.-

Feliciano nevetve emelte fel a kezét. - Tudom, tudom!- Róma sokatmondóan nézett az unokájára, mosolygott, majd a karjaiba vonta. Feliciano szorosan átölelte nagyapját. - Szeretlek, Nagyapa.

Róma magához szorította a fiút, és egyszerűbb időkre gondolt; mikor Feliciano semmit sem tudott a szenvedélyről, szerelemről, mikor elég kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy a nagyapja megvédhesse. Róma rémülten gondolt arra, hogy Feliciano milyen messzire fog utazni, még ha egy rövid időre is. Hiszen Róma mindig biztonságban akarta tudni az unokáit. De eleget látta Feliciano-t nyomorúságos állapotban az otthon biztonságában, és látta túláradó boldogságát, ami német pilóta puszta említésére úrrá lett rajta. Róma-nak túl sok idő kellett, hogy rájöjjön az igazságra: soha nem lehet boldog, ha az unokái nem azok.

Róma elhúzódott, és lágyan Feliciano mellkasára tette a tenyerét. A fiú sebét ing takarta, de Róma pontosan tudta, hol van. A kép, ahogy kiveszik a golyót Feliciano testéből, beleégett Róma emlékezetébe. - Bocsánat, hogy nem vagyok elég erős, hogy megvédjelek, Feli.

- Ugyan, Nagypapa. Senki sem elég erős ahhoz, hogy képes legyen mindent irányítani.- Feliciano mosolygott, szinte úgy tűnt, hogy emlékezik valamire. -És senki sem védhet meg a szerelemtől.-

.

_Egy kis falu Németországban …_

.

Aldrich Beilschmidt megfordult, lehunyta szemét, és végigsimított hosszú, fehér haján. Ludwig már hetek óta alig mozdult el az ablak mellől. Azóta nem szólalt meg, mióta Roderich Olaszországba utazott. És most ismét visszautasította az ételt, amit hozott neki. Aldrich az asztalra tette a tányért az unokája mellé, de Ludwig nem vette le szemeit a hulló levelekről.

Aldrich mindig tisztességes embernek tartotta magát. Megtette a kötelességét, amivel hazájának tartozott. Becsülettel harcolt a nagy háborúban*, és az őrnagyi rangig vitte. Szorgalmasan dolgozott, mint órás, amíg a műhelyét bombatalálat nem érte. Tisztességes volt és lojális. De Aldrich életének legnagyobb büszkeségei az unokái voltak. Fia és menye halála után Aldrich mindent megtett, hogy a fiúkat tisztességes, rendes emberekké nevelje. Mindenét eladta, hogy Ludwigot pilótaiskolába tudja küldeni. És mindent megtett, hogy Gilbert, a fene egy meg, legalább kívül maradjon a börtönkapun. Aldrich soha nem akart mást, mint támogatni az unokáit, kiállni értük. Azt akarta, hogy sikeresek legyenek, hogy tiszteljék őket. Aldrich mindent, ami számít ezen a világon, az unokáinak akarta.

De mikor a háború kitört, az ország maga ellen fordult; a rosszat dicsőítették és a jót elhallgatták. Ezért Aldrich elszigetelődött, és a háború még az unokáit is elvette tőle. Aldrich éveken át egyedül figyelte az évszakok változását. Nézte, ahogy ezt a nagyszerű, gyönyörű országot térdre kényszerítették. Látta, hogy Ludwig neve eltűnik a propaganda írásokból, és feledésbe merül. Látta, hogy az orosz fronton elesettek száma egyre csak növekszik, és Gilbert felől semmi hír. Aldrich reményvesztetté vált. Elvesztette a hitét. Mindent elveszített. Megtört szívű, keserű ember lett belőle, lelkében harag dúlt. Mert végül is mi értelme volt az egésznek? Az éveknek, amiket arra áldozott, hogy a fiúkat nevelje, tanítsa, irányítsa, és szeresse őket. Az a sok öröm és fájdalom, erőfeszítés, hogy a fiúkat férfiakká nevelje. Mi értelme volt az egésznek, ha rajtuk kívül álló események olyan könnyen romba dönthetik hosszú évek munkálkodását.

De mikor ez a különös, valószínűtlen, ijesztő ősz tovatűnt, Aldrich visszakapott pár elveszettnek hitt dolgot. Egy fiatal, csendes, kifinomult osztrák híreket hozott Gilbertről, és elismeréssel, hálával beszélt róla. Aldrich igazán büszke volt idősebb unokájára. És pár hete, mióta Ludwig végre hazakerült, Aldrichot évek óta először töltötte el remény. Ludwig elveszett, összetört, kiüresedett volt. Nem mosolygott, nem nevetett. Alig szólalt meg, és ha mégis, mindig ugyanarról a helyről, és személyről beszélt. Egy olasz faluról, tölgyfáról és piros virágról, dalokról, amik a szerelemről és az ellenállásról szóltak. Hosszú, sárga fűről, szakadó esőről, és tiszta, langyos éjszakában visszhangzó pisztolylövésekről. Egy ragyogó szemű, és még ragyogóbb mosolyú fiatalemberről, akinek szakadt, vérfoltos fényképéhez úgy ragaszkodott Ludwig, mintha az lenne az egyetlen dolog a világon, ami meg tudná menteni.

Aldrich azt akarta, hogy unokái sikeresek legyenek. De látta Ludwigot, mint a Harmadik Birodalom ünnepelt és elismert pilótáját, és látta, ahogyan hazahozták összetörve, elhagyottan, elfeledve. Ekkor már tudta Aldrich, hogy leginkább boldognak akarja látni az unokáit. Azt akarta, hogy Ludwig boldog legyen. És furcsa módon úgy tűnt, hogy nem hozhat Ludwignak semmi más boldogságot, csak egy olasz fiatalember, akit évekkel ezelőtt pár napig látott.

Aldrich azt hitte, hogy elveszítette mindkét unokáját. Minden számítása ellenére, egyikük mégis hazajött. De az életerő csak pislákol benne. Aldrich nem akarja ismét elveszíteni. Ha ez a rejtélyes kis olasz tudja teljesen visszahozni Ludwigot, akkor Aldrich imádkozni fog azért, hogy minél hamarabb ideérjen, és visszaadja a hitét, amit már oly régen elveszített.

Aldrich visszanézett unokájára, és látta, hogy Ludwig üres szemekkel bámul ki az ablakon, és nem lát mást, mint régen tovatűnt téli napokat az olasz mezőkön.

És reménykedett, hogy nem késett el.

* * *

_Folyt. köv…_

* * *

_* I. világháborút hívták így._


	16. Chapter 16

_ouTube (/watch?v=b6Mx8G8EK_Y)_

_My heart is yours love, yours alone love  
And should you wander, there I'll be.  
For where you go, love, I will follow  
My heart is yours love, and yours alone._

„Szívem a tiéd, csak a tiéd szerelmem  
És oda kéne menned, ahol én leszek

_Amerre mész, szerelmem, követni foglak_

_Szívem a tiéd, szerelmem, a tiéd egyedül."_

YouTube (/watch?v=OHkvan-NFnM)

_I have died every day waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

„_Minden nap egy kicsit meghalok, míg rád várok._

_Drágám, nem félj,_

_évezredek óta szeretlek téged,_

_és évezredekig szeretni foglak még."_

* * *

Feliciano keresztülrohant a hosszú peronon, szabadkozva és nevetve furakodott át a várakozó utasok tömegén, akik döbbenten néztek utána. Hátrafordult megnézni, hogy Roderich még mindig látótávolságon belül van-e, és könnyen megtalálta a tömegben az elegáns, sötét öltönyt viselő, egyszerű, kicsi bőröndöt cipelő férfit. Odaintett Feliciano-nak, mire a fiú ismét elnevette magát, és megpördült, majd saját kis bőröndjét lóbálva a peron végére indult.

Mindenki olyan fontoskodónak tűnt, aki benépesítette a forgalmas állomást. Úgy néztek ki, mint akiknek halaszthatatlan feladatuk van, és ezért valami fontos helyre kell utazniuk. Feliciano úgy érezte, hogy közéjük tartozik, bár gyapjú kabátja, és jellegtelen barna sapkája közel sem volt olyan divatos, mint a férfiak fekete öltönyei és a nők szép ruhái. Mégis idetartozott, mivel ő is fontos helyre utazik. Feliciano keresztülfurakodott egy csoport elegáns úriemberen, véletlenül lesodorva újságjaikat, tucatnyi élénk színű ruhába öltözött vihogó lányon, akiknek meglegyintette a haját, mikor levette a sapkáját, és feléjük ragyogtatta a mosolyát.

Feliciano nem emlékezett, hogy volt-e valaha ilyen izgatott életében. Azóta biztosan nem, hogy Ludwig elment, és azóta már egy örökkévalóság telt el. A hideg levegő felfrissítette a szelet, és a tüdejét, a Nap melege arcát cirógatta. Intenzív, szinte már fájdalmas izgatottság pezsgett Feliciano szívében reggel óta, amióta hátrahagyta a kis házukat, a falut, és mindent, amit eddigi életében ismert. Mióta magához ölelte Lovino-t, megígérve neki, hogy egyszer közösen indulnak vonatútra, megpuszilta Antonio arcát, és megígérte neki, hogy hoz igazi német paradicsomos snapszot; hosszan csüngött Róma nagypapa karján, nevetve bizonygatta, hogy haza fog jönni. Még a hosszú autóút is izgalommal töltötte el Feliciano-t, növelte lelkesedését; autózni olyan utakon, városokon át, amiket soha nem látott, és tudni, hogy minden egyes kerékfordulat közelebb viszi őt Ludwighoz.

Feliciano elmélázott, hogy neki most félnie kellene-e. Hiszen megszokta ezt az érzést. Azonban most mégsem félt bár minden új volt neki, még a gondolat is, hogy mindent, amit addig ismert maga mögött hagy. Mert Ludwighoz megy. A boldogságához, a békességéhez, oda, ahova a szíve vezeti már hosszú évek óta. Ez a hely most nem a tölgyfánál van, de ez nem számít. Mert bárhol is legyen, Olaszországban, Németországban, vagy a Holdon, az ő helye Ludwig mellett van. Ludwighoz tartozik. Feliciano olyan helyre megy, ahova nem is álmodta, hogy valaha eljut, de mégis úgy érezte, hogy hazamegy.

Mire Feliciano a peron végére ért, már lökdösődő, hangoskodó, jegy után kotorászó utasok csoportja álldogált a sínek mellett. Feliciano szó szerint felugrott izgalmában, mikor egy hatalmas piros vonat gördült be az állomásra zakatolva, füstölve és sípolva. - Itt a vonatunk!- Kiáltotta vidáman – Roderich! Roderich! a vonatunk! itt van! Itt a vonatunk, Roderich!-

Végül Roderich is odaérkezett, fáradtan igazgatta a szemüvegét és mélyet sóhajtott. - Igen, igen, Feliciano. - S bár hangjából apró bosszankodást lehetett kihallani, mosolygott, és nem próbálta lecsendesíteni a fiút, mikor a várakozó tömeg rájuk bámult.

Mikor a vonat lelassított, hogy leálljon, Roderich karon fogta Feliciano-t, végigvezette a kocsik hosszú során, a gép eleje felé. Egy magas, polírozott ajtó előtt álltak meg, amire az volt írva, hogy _Első osztály. _Mindez újdonság volt a fiú számára, és mély érdeklődéssel nézte, ahogy Roderich felmutatta a jegyét az ajtó mellett álló embernek, aki bólintott, és intett, hogy bejöhetnek. Feliciano félretolta kísérőjét nagy sietségében, hogy minél előbb a kocsiba jusson, de mikor már ott volt, kissé elanyátlanodva álldogált. Feliciano ugyanis soha nem utazott vonaton, sőt, még képeken sem látott ilyen masinát, és a sok, piros szőnyeges folyosóra nyíló ajtó összezavarta. Roderich mosolyogva segítette ki. - Az első osztályon elszeparált fülkék vannak. Az ott a miénk, Feliciano. -

Feliciano bólintott, hóna alá csapta a táskáját és követte Roderichet a folyosó végén lévő fülkébe. Belül, sötétbarna bőrfotelek sorakoztak kétoldalt, a magas ablakok mellett. Oldalt fényes faasztal állt. A mélyvörös függönyöket hosszú, aranyszínű zsinórok rögzítették a falhoz, és süppedős, plüss szőnyeg fedte a padlót. A fülke nem volt nagyobb, mint otthon a fürdőszobájuk, de a berendezése olyan volt, amiket Feliciano csak elegáns londoni és New York-i éttermek, szállodák képén látott eddig. Feliciano döbbenten állt, és halkan füttyentett. -Nem gondoltam, hogy a vonatok ilyen elegánsak.-

Roderich megvonta a vállát, ahogyan a bőröndjét a poggyásztartóra tette. - Elég szép, de a Berlin-Bécs vonalon nagyobbak a fülkék. - Roderich elvette Feliciano táskáját és Feliciano lehuppant az ablak melletti nagy, kényelmes székbe, körbenézett, sajnálva, hogy nem hozta el a fényképezőgépet, hogy képeket csináljon Lovino-nak.

- Te biztosan nagyon gazdag vagy, ugye, Roderich?- Roderich csak felnevetett, előhúzott egy újságot a zsebéből, az asztalra tette, és leült a szemközi helyre. Feliciano vigyorogva fordult felé. - Mennyi idő amíg Berlinbe érünk?

Roderich összeharapta az ajkait, próbálva visszafojtani nevetését. - Két nap alatt, Feliciano. De ez egy olasz vonat, szóval…- Roderich bűntudatosan tárta szét kezeit. -Talán több .-

Feliciano szíve elszorult. Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen sokáig tart az út. Hogyan tud ennyi időt várni? -Oh.-

Roderich ismét kedvesen mosolygott. - De hoztam pár könyvet. És az étkezőkocsiban nagyszerű ételeket szolgálnak fel.-

Feliciano arca rögtön felderült. -Pastát is?

Roderich elnevette magát. _-Mondtam_ már, hogy ez egy olasz vonat .-

.

A délután olyan tempóban telt el, ahogyan Feliciano gondolta – túl lassan. Feliciano minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elterelje figyelmét a várakozásról. Hosszan sétálgatott a vonaton, benézett az övékénél sötétebb, és kopottasabb kocsikba, és próbálta kitalálni az utasok nemzetiségét három nyelven való karattyolás alapján. Megszeretgette egy salzburgi kislány szőrmók kölyökkutyáját a másodosztályon, a harmadosztályon pedig nagyon érdekes beszélgetésbe bonyolódott egy kedves római hölggyel a gombokról. A visszautat az első osztályon lévő fülkéjükig futva tette meg, útközben köszönt a személyzetnek, és korlátozott némettudását is bevetette, mikor odakiáltotta egy mellette elsétáló osztrák házaspárnak, hogy, -_Hallo! Ich bin italienisch!_- azok azonban csak a szemüket forgatták, és bólogattak, mivel azt hitték, hogy ezzel a mondattal csak mentegetőzni akar a fiú.

Ahogy esteledett, Feliciano belenézett Roderich könyveibe, amik a német nyelvről és kultúráról szóltak, és csalódottan állapította meg, hogy nincsenek benne képek. Kinézett az ablakon, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy a gyönyörű olasz vidék mely táján járhatnak. Kiment az étkezőfülkébe, beszélgetett a pincérekkel, narancsokat csent az ételes ládákból, és egy angol kisfiúval üveggolyózott a padlón, aki állandóan azt mondogatta neki, hogy „furcsán beszél". Roderichet kérdezgette Berlinről és Ludwig falujáról, arról, hogy milyen Ludwig nagyapja, és mikor érkeznek meg már végre, mert ez a végeérhetetlen nap úgy tűnik, hogy örökké fog tartani. És mikor megszólalt a vacsorára hívó csengő, Feliciano felugrott, és az ebédlőbe szaladt, örülve az újabb figyelemelterelő eseménynek.

Az első osztály étkezőkocsija volt talán a legelegánsabb az egész vonaton, és Feliciano örült, mikor megbizonyosodott, hogy Roderichnek igaza volt a konyhával kapcsolatban. Feliciano olyan gyorsan fejezte be a fettuccine pesto adagját, hogy Roderich a saját részét is neki adta, azzal a magyarázattal, hogy ő már nem szokott annyit enni. Mire visszaérkeztek a fülkébe, a kinti tájra már sötétség borult. Az aranyozott lámpák fényesen világítottak, és Feliciano vérében még mindig az az örvénylő, nyugtalan izgatottság pezsgett. Egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy mit kezdjen magával. Hogyan tudna még két napig a helyén ülni csendesen és nyugodtan? Hogyis tudna aludni, lélegezni, gondolatait leállítani akár csak egy pillanatra is, mikor Ludwig olyan közel van? Nem, ez lehetetlen, mozognia kell. Beszélnie kell. Feliciano szinte belevetette magát a fotelbe. -Roderich, mit gondolsz, merre lehetünk? Még Olaszországban? Vagy már beléptünk Ausztriába… Roderich, milyen Ausztria? Milyen az otthonod? Olyan …-

- Bécs a legszebb a világon.- Szólt közbe Roderich halkan, miközben leült Feliciano-val szemben, és behúzta a függönyöket. - Kissé hömpölygött a háború óta, de bármerre megy az ember, mindig zenélnek valahol. Vasárnaponként az emberek kimennek a legszebb ruhájukban a parkba, és egész délután keringőznek a zenekar játékára. Télen, kis kórusok énekelnek karácsonyi dalokat az utcasarkokon, a hóban. És néha...

Feliciano a fal melletti párnára hajtotta a fejét, úgy hallgatta Roderich lágy, nyugtató, szinte hipnotizáló hangját. Bécs igazán tetszett neki. Feliciano el is határozta, hogy elmegy oda Ludwiggal. Ahogyan elmennek Berlinbe is, Párizsba, és Londonba, és egyszer talán még Amerikába is. Ő és Ludwig elmehetnek bárhová, most már együtt. Feliciano lehunyta a szemét, ahogy elképzelte. A hegyek között nem visszhangoznak bombák. A fejük felett nincsenek ellenséges repülők. Naplementekor sem kell Ludwignak elbúcsúznia, és elmennie. Az egész világon csak ketten vannak, Feliciano és Ludwig.

Észre sem vette, hogy a fülke elcsendesedett, és Feliciano ráébredt, hogy Roderich régen elhallgatott. Felrázta magát ábrándozásából, Roderichre nézett, és kissé kábultan megkérdezte: -Hány óra van?-

Roderich letette a könyvet, amibe belekezdett, előhúzta zsebóráját a mellényzsebéből, és meglepetten pislogott, mikor kinyitotta. - 9:55 .- Tekintete meglágyult, felnevetett, mintha eszébe jutott volna valami.

Feliciano zavartan billentette oldalra a fejét. - Ez miért olyan vicces?-

Roderich megcsóválta a fejét. - Ne törődj vele, Feliciano. De azt hiszem, hogy ideje lefeküdni.-

A szó puszta említésére összeszorult Feliciano gyomra. Nyelt egyet, és maga elé meredt, végigsimított a haján, ujjait csavargatta, aztán felugrott, mikor megérezte kezein Roderich kezét, aki próbálta lecsillapítani. Mikor felemelte fejét, meglepetten látta, hogy Roderich kissé aggódóan nézi őt. - Nyugodj meg, Feliciano. Mi a baj?-

Feliciano mélyet sóhajtott. Erős izgatottsága kicsit mérséklődött, és most inkább úgy érezte, hogy gyomrát enyhe idegesség rántja össze. - Attól félek, hogyha én most lefekszem, holnap a saját ágyamban fogok ébredni és kiderül, hogy ezt az egészet csak álmodtam, és akkor soha nem fogom látni Ludwigot, és én annyira akarom őt látni, még akkor is, ha ez csak egy álom, akkor is, ha három napig ébren kell maradnom, hogy ne kerüljek vissza a saját ágyamba.

Roderich pár pillanatig döbbenten nézett Feliciano-ra, próbálta megérteni sebesen pörgő szavait. Aztán kedvesen elmosolyodott. - Biztosíthatlak, Feliciano, nem álmodsz. Tényleg itt vagy. Tényleg Németországba utazunk, és tényleg látni fogod Ludwigot, mégpedig hamarosan.

Feliciano érezte, hogy Roderich halk, nyugodt szavai megnyugtatták. Az egész mozgalmas délután ránehezedett, szemhéjai elnehezedtek, majd azon kapta magát, hogy vaksin pislog a teljes sötétségbe. Mikor rájött, hogy elaludhatott, rögtön kiverte a hideg veríték. Nem, az nem lehet... Mi van, ha otthon találja magát? Ha ennek az egésznek vége szakadt? Feliciano feltápászkodott, és oldalra nézett, szinte látta Lovino ágyát a szoba túloldalán. Ehelyett azonban Roderich ült vele szemben, kezével a függöny szélét fogva bámult kis az apró résen, ibolyaszín szemei ragyogtak a hajnali holdfényben.

Feliciano megdörzsölte szemeit, és csendes, megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el ajkait. - Nem tudsz aludni?

Roderich kissé megrezzenve nézett rá, aztán megvonta a vállát. - Csak gondolkozom.

- Gilbertről? - Roderich megdermedt, és Feliciano arca megvonaglott. Egész nap próbálta kerülni ezt a témát, és most, a sötét, csendes hajnali órákban gondolkodás nélkül kottyantotta ki.- Bocsánat, Nem kellett volna ezt kérdeznem, igaz?-

- Nem történt semmi. Csak elgondolkoztam…- Roderich elhallgatott és halkan, reszketve felsóhajtott. - Hát azt hiszem, bizonyos tekintetben, igen. Úgy hiszem, hogy tulajdonképpen mindig rá gondolok.

- Megértem. Néha el szoktam tűnődni, hogy mi történhetett Ludwiggal. Azt hihetnéd, hogy mindig ezen járt az eszem, de nem, mert túlságosan fájt nekem ez a téma. De ha nem is gondoltam közvetlenül rá, bizonyos értelemben mégis ő járt a fejemben. Tudod? - Feliciano elhallgatott, és azon gondolkozott, hogy segít-e azzal, ha felemlegeti a témát, vagy csak ront az egészen. Soha nem tudta igazán, hogy mit mondjon ilyen helyzetekben. Követte Roderich tekintetét az ablakon túlra, és a telehold fényében jól látszottak a magas, hófödte hegyek a távolban. Könnyebb volt így elhinni, hogy merre tartanak, és mi történik ebben a korai holdfényes mozdulatlanságban. - Ugye örülni fog, hogy viszontlát engem?

-Feliciano, Ludwig azért él, hogy viszontlásson téged.-

Feliciano bólintott, és e szavakat hallva hirtelen melegség öntötte el szívét. - Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél Olaszországba. Hogy elhoztál. Úgy értem, hogy olyan messze kellett jönnöd, és én tudom, hogy szereted Ludwig bátyját és biztosan kedveled Ludwigot is, mivel én biztosan kedvelném Gilbertet, ha találkoznék vele, de... jaj ne, ezt nem kellett volna mondanom, igaz? Vagyis... hát... - Feliciano elhallgatott, és próbálta rendbe szedni kusza gondolatait. -Miért jöttél el ilyen messzire? Miért csinálod ezt az egészet?-

Csend; még a vonat zakatolása is lehalkult. Feliciano tudta, hogy nem kellett volna ennyit kérdeznie. De Roderich mégis válaszolt, bár beletellett neki egy kis időbe. - Igazad van. Gilbert szereti az öccsét, és én mindent Gilbertnek köszönhetek. Tehát az természetes, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy segítsek Ludwigon. - Roderich ismét elhallgatott, nézte a mellettük elsuhanó tájat, ami még mozdulatlannak, és másviláginak tűnt a fogyó hold ragyogásában és az égen szétszórt csillámló csillagok fényében. Feliciano várta a folytatást. Még mindig nem tudott sokat erről a kecses osztrákról, aki olyan váratlanul toppant be az életébe, de már most teljesen megbízott benne, és elhitte minden szavát. Volt valami abban a nyugodt, kedves, őszinte beszédben, ami erre késztette az olaszt. - Sokféle szeretet létezik a világon, Feliciano. Némelyik csendes, és kényelmes, és lassan hamvad el. Van olyan, amelyik lángolva ég és gyorsan elalszik. De olyan is van, és ez igen ritka, amelyik örökké lángol. Apró, tűnődő mosoly jelent meg Roderich ajkain. -Ez mindent megváltoztat, amit eddig magadról hittél, és mégis sokkal inkább saját magaddá leszel általa, mint egyedül, magadtól valaha is lettél volna. Nem mindenki talál rá. Igaz, hogy nem is mindenki keresi. De ha megtaláltad, vagy megtalál téged megváltozik körülötted az egész világ, és ráébredsz, hogy létezésed igazi célja az, hogy annak a bizonyos személy életének a része legyél. Azt hiszem, igazam van, ha azt mondom, hogy te megérted ezt.

Feliciano óvatosan lélegzett a sötétben. Félt megtörni a csendet. Szeme Roderich karjára tévedt, aki még mindig a függöny szélét fogta, és az a szám, amit durván a karjába metszettek, tisztán és élesen látszott a halvány, sápadt fényben. _354471._ Feliciano ismét előbb kérdezett, mint gondolkodott, - Az a szám. Valójában miért van a karodon?

- Mert egyszer nem voltam egyéb, mint az a szám.- Roderich a megjelölt karját szorongatta, szemei a távolba meredtek. - Az emberek borzalmas dolgokat csinálnak ezen a világon, Feliciano. Olyanokat, amiket soha nem fogok elfelejteni és soha nem fogok megérteni. És ezért kell a szép dolgokhoz ragaszkodnunk.

Feliciano nem akarta tudni, hogy mik azok a borzalmas dolgok, amikre Roderich utalt. De tudta, hogy túlságosan fájdalmas, és felkavaró ahhoz, hogy beszéljenek róla. Így ehelyett inkább szép dolgokról kérdezgette. - Ez az oka, hogy értem jöttél?

Roderich végül elfordította a fejét, ibolyaszín szemei egyenesen Feliciano-ra függesztette. Tekintete mély, szomorú volt, és idősebbnek látszott, mint maga a férfi. Az olasz fiú hirtelen elgondolkodott, hogy Roderich miken mehetett keresztül a háború alatt; és milyen borzalmakat láthatott. - Túl sok összetört életet láttam. - Roderich hirtelen elmosolyodott, és valamiképpen úgy tűnt, hogy ez a csendes öröme olyan mély, mint a bánata. -Hogyan ne akarnám, hogy egyet felépítsek?

Feliciano boldogságot, bánatot, és végtelen hálát érzett. Lehunyta szemét és egyszerűen így szólt, -_Danke, _Roderich.- Ajkain apró mosoly játszadozott. - Bizonyos tekintetben olyan vagy, mintha a testvérem lennél, igaz?-

Roderich felnevetett, majd hűvös ujjaival végigsimított Feliciano kezein.  
- Igen, Feliciano. Most aludj még egy kicsit.-

Úgy tűnt, hogy a vonatút sohasem ér véget. Feliciano néha aludt, néha képtelen volt rá. Mikor ébren volt, a folyosón sétálgatott fel és alá, vagy az Alpok változatos tájait nézte a vonatablakon át, de gondolatai végig Ludwignál jártak. Egy kis izgatottság még mindig ott bujkált lelkében, de egyre csökkent, míg kétségbeesett sóvárgása nőttön nőtt. Takaros kis falvak, keskeny hegyi utak és apró osztrák városok váltakoztak, ahogy a vonat átrobogott a zöld völgyeken, és kékvízű patakokon, és sárga gabonaföldeken. Ez a kép kísérte útjukat egészen addig, amíg a vidék sötétebb nem lett, és Roderich azt mondta, hogy nemsokára Németországba érnek. E szavakat hallva Feliciano érezte, hogy szíve gyorsabban ver, aztán orrát az ablaküveghez szorította, mindent látni akart belőle.

Itt a széles, sötét, parlagon hagyott szántőföldeket vad, árnyas erdők vették körül. Fehér sziklás dombok magasodtak a fákkal borított völgyek fölé. Masszív, magányos várkastélyok őrizték a hegyeket, és vadsodrású folyók vágtak rajtuk keresztül. Az útjukba eső városok romosak voltak, a hosszú, kopár utcákat törmelék borította. Ezt látva tompa, sajgó fájdalom költözött Feliciano szívébe. Annyi minden elpusztult itt, annyi mindent leromboltak. De Ludwig országa volt. Ez volt az ország, amit szeretett, védett, és amiért harcolt. Ludwig otthona volt, és még ilyen romos állapotban is szép.

.

Végül három napig tartott az utazás. A vonat késő délelőtt ért a berlini állomásra, és Feliciano nem is volt különösen meglepődve, hogy Roderichet már egy nagy, fényes fekete autó várta sofőröstől. Feliciano szótlanul szállt be az autóba, kimerült, elcsigázott volt, és olyan ideges, hogy gyomrát a torkába érezte. Bár túl sok gondolat, érzés és aggodalom foglalta le, Feliciano megpróbált a mellettük elsuhanó tájra figyelni, mikor kiértek a városból, és nyugatra fordulva a mezők felé vették az irányt. A zöld, erdővel határolt szántőföldek, és a távolban magasodó hegyek képe órákig változatlan maradt, de Feliciano aggodalma minden perccel egyre nagyobb lett. Roderich időnként röviden mesélt egy távolban feltűnő kastélyról, vagy egy képes oldalt mutatott az újságjából a fiúnak, vagy azt tanácsolta neki, hogy próbáljon egy kicsit aludni. Feliciano válaszolni is alig tudott.

Pár óra elmúltával lassan elszórt házak tűntek fel, és egy fallal körülvett falucskába hajtottak be. A fal egy része hiányzott, mivel bedöntötte egy robbanás, és így jól látszottak a keskeny, kanyargós utcák a színes, hegyes tetejű házakkal, amik úgy néztek ki, mintha mézeskalácsból készültek volna. Egy soktornyú, ragyogóan fehér kastély tűnt fel az erdővel borított dombon, és figyelte a festői falut. Feliciano szemei nagyra nyíltak,és szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogyan a lenyűgöző, de egyben félelmetes tájat csodálta. Olyan volt, akár egy tündérmesében. Teljesen olyan volt, amilyennek Ludwig egy réges-régi téli délután mesélt róla az olasz réten: –_Bensőséges és barátságos. Olyan csodálatos. Az otthon_._  
_

Ez az emlék hirtelen ráébresztette Feliciano, hogy mi történik, hol van, és hova megy. Alig volt képes érezni, remélni, minden fájdalmasan valóságos és meghatóan álomszerű volt egyszerre. Zsibbadt, lüktető, szinte ijesztő aggodalom lett úrrá rajta, és a régi sebét markolászta, megpróbált gondolkodni, és megpróbált lélegezni a valóság elképesztő súlya alatt, amit az elmúlt pár napban nehezedett rá. Az autó megállíthatatlanul vitte Feliciano-t a végcélja, vágya, és életének értelme felé, „valahova máshova".

Az autó lassan befordult egy keskeny, takaros, macskaköves utcába. Mikor végre megálltak egy kis sátortetős, faháznál, aminek ablakaiban virágok nyíltak, Feliciano biztos volt, hogy el fog ájulni. A szíve vadul kalapált, zihálva lélegzett, és mellkasába belenyilallt a régi fájdalom.

- Megérkeztünk, Feliciano.- Roderich kinyitotta a kocsi ajtaját, kisegítette a fiút, aki remegő lábakkal szállt kis belőle. Nem tudott megszólalni. Egyre növekvő izgatottsága már szinte fájt, és szívét, fejét, vérét eluralta, testét elzsibbasztotta és gondolatait ködbe burkolta. Roderichnek nem kellett végigkísérnie a sövényekkel beültetett ösvényen, mely a házhoz vezetett. Feliciano egyszerűen meglátta az ajtót, és úgy érezte, mintha egy erő odahúzná, bár bizonytalan volt, hogyan tegye egyik lábát a másik után. Kopogtatnia sem kellett, az ajtó szinte abban a másodpercben nyílt ki, ahogy a küszöbre ért. Feliciano felnézett, lélegzete elállt, szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor szembetalálkozott valakivel, akinek olyan volt az arca, mint Ludwignak, csak idősebb volt nála; komoly, és szigorú és derékig érő fehér haj keretezte. Ludwig nagyapja. Tanácstalanul nézett Feliciano-ra, felhúzta szemöldökét, félszemmel Roderichre nézett, majd ismét vissza rá. Feliciano csak bámult.

- Kérem, uram, én…- Feliciano elhallgatott, mikor rájött, hogy olaszul beszél. Kétségbeesetten kutakodott az agyában, de minden szó, amit németül, és angolul tudott, hirtelen kiszállt a fejéből. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy az olaszt is jól használná-e. Egy pillanatig szinte megdermedt kétségbeesésében, majd egyszerűen ezt mondta: -Ludwig.

A szigorú német tekintete kissé megenyhült, és így szólt angolul. - A kis olasz, úgy gondolom.

-Feliciano.- Suttogta halkan a fiú.

-Feliciano.- A magas német acélkék szemeivel szemügyre vette Feliciano-t, majd határozott mozdulattal hátralépett, és a háta mögötti folyosó felé intett a fejével. - Az utolsó ajtó.-

Feliciano döbbenten bámult. Megértette a szavakat, de valahogyan, még mindig nem tudta elfogadni őket. … _Az utolsó ajtó... _Ennyi év után,_ t_ényleg ilyen egyszerű lenne? Ludwig nagyapja nem ismételte el mégegyszer, és Feliciano erőt vett magán és megtette a hosszú, lassú, jelentős lépést a küszöbön át.

Feliciano az elmúlt három napban rohant, futott, mindenáron mozogni akart, alig tudott nyugton maradni. De itt, és most, az út végén, mikor Ludwig a folyosó végén várja, alig tudott megmozdulni. Egyszerre érezte valósnak és álomszerűnek ezt a pillanatot, ahogy lassan, szinte önkívületben átsétált a folyosón. Képek suhantak el szemei előtt: festmények, fényképek a fehér falakon, a nyitott ajtókon kiáradó fény négyszögeket rajzol a sötétzöld szőnyegre. Hangok áradtak könnyeden a lüktető csendben: padló nyikorgása, madarak éneke a kertben. Egyszerre tompán és élesen rohantak keresztül érzékein, de szinte alig vett róla tudomást. Tekintete az utolsó ajtóra szegeződött; úgy érezte, hogy szinte egy erő húzza a folyosó vége felé.

Mert végül is az egész útja ide vezetett. Az autó elvitte a falujából, az egyetlen helyről, amit addig ismert, a vonat olyan helyeken vezette át, amikről korábban csak álmodott; az úton parkoló fényes fekete kocsi hozta végül őt ide, a világ legfontosabb helyére. Ehhez a házhoz, ehhez a folyosóhoz, és ennek a folyosónak a végéhez.

De ez az út hosszabb volt ennél. Ez az út négy évvel ezelőtt kezdődött egy enyhe téli délután, mikor egy kedves, égszínkék szemű német tiszt először nézett rá a napfényben. Ezt az utat már annyiszor végigjárta gondolatban, hogy szinte hihetetlennek tűnt. Beszélgetések a repülésről, levenduláról, és a hűségről; túl dallamosan ejtett német, és túl erősen ejtett olasz szavak. Lopott pillantások, dalok az ellenállásról, nyelvleckék , és focimeccsek a göcsörtös öreg tölgyfa árnyékában. Feliciano Ludwig katonai zubbonyába rejti arcát, mikor a sikátor lövésektől visszahangzik, ugyanaz a zubbony zöld levelekkel, rozmaringgal teletűzdelve egy békés, nyugodt, gyönyörű sétán a dombokon keresztül. Minden várakozásban eltöltött nap, minden bizonytalanságban töltött óra, és minden pillanat, amit a számára legfontosabb személy nélkül töltött el, mind ide vezetett. Minden, amit az elmúlt négy évben tett, idevezette Feliciano-t.

De annyi várakozás után, az út utolsó lépései túlságosan is hosszúnak tűntek. Szívét aggodalom szorította össze; torka elszorult a hirtelen rátörő pániktól. Mi van akkor, ha Ludwig megváltozott? Mi van, ha elment? Feliciano-t hirtelen szédülés fogta el… oh Istenem, jaj Istenem, mi van ha Ludwig elfelejtette őt? Feliciano feje ködben úszott, és szívének dobogását a fülében érezte. Pár napja még úgy várta ezt a pillanatot, akkor most miért fogja el ez a bénító félelem? Nyilván képtelenségek aggasztják, és biztos nevetségesek, amiket gondol. De ez a helyzet olyan különös, és annyira valóságos, hogy neki túl sok elviselni.  
Az örökkévalóság mély, sötét percei után, Feliciano végre-valahára elérte a folyosó végét. Reszkető kezét óvatosan a sötét, sima, súlyos faajtóra tette, aztán remegve lenyomta a fényes kilincset, és szinte gyötrelmes tétovázással tárta ki az ajtót. Csaknem bénultságot érzett, úgy tűnt, mintha ezt az egészet távolról figyelné. Nem hallotta szívének heves kalapálását, nem érezte a homlokán gyöngyöző izzadságot; de még a padlót sem a lába alatt. Feliciano idegesen, óvatosan, kétségbeesetten lépett ki az ajtón, és egy kis zöld udvarba ért. A levendula és a rozmaring meleg, biztatóan ismerős, és vigasztaló illata lebegett a friss, hűvös levegőben. Napfény sütött keresztül a tetőzet kusza rácsain, beragyogva a világos, nyitott teret, a virágágyásokat, a virágcserepeket, és a sötét fabútorokat. És ott, a sarokban...  
Feliciano ledermedt. Lélegzete elakadt, csontjai megkövültek. De ez csak egy rövid, mozdulatlan, döbbent percig tartott, majd a fiú mélyet sóhajtva a szemei elé tette a kezét. - Álmodom. - A szavak önkéntelenül és erőtlenül hagyták el ajkait, és azt sem tudta, hogy olaszul vagy angolul mondta-e őket. Oda sem mert nézni. Biztosan álmodik… mert hogyan is lehetne Ő itt? Hogyan másképpen lehetne Ludwig itt? Feliciano kezei megremegtek az arca előtt; hallotta saját gyors, ziháló lélegzetét. Ezerszer is elképzelte ezt a találkozást, újra és újra végigpörgette agyában, és most, hogy megtörténik, nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen. Túlságosan is csodás, hogy igaz legyen, és ő félt odanézni, és oh Istenem, mi van, ha ez az egész…  
- Feliciano.  
Ludwig halk suttogása törte meg a mozdulatlan, száguldó, lüktető csendet. Áthatolt Feliciano fülein, fején, szívén, és a lelke évek óta törött darabjait egybeolvasztotta. Egy rövid, fekete, csendes pillanatig a világ véget ért. Aztán visszaáramlott, és Feliciano meglepődve vette észre, hogy még mindig áll. Elemelte a kezeit, kinyitotta a szemét, és Ludwig még mindig ott volt. Még mindig ott ült az ablak mellett, még mindig csendesen nézett vissza rá, még mindig olyan nyugodt és tökéletes volt, mint amilyen Feliciano emlékeiben és álmaiban. De ezúttal, végre Feliciano nem ébredt fel. Azon imádkozva, hogy lábai ne adják fel, az olasz fiú átvágott az aprócska udvaron. Térdre esett, és karjait Ludwig válla köré fonta, és hagyta kitörni a könyörtelen könnyeket, amik már oly régóta fojtogatták. - Ludwig…  
Ludwig felkiáltott és megölelte Feliciano-t, kétségbeesetten fogta át erős karjaival, szinte felemelte a földről, eszeveszett ölelésében. Az olasz fiú nem tudta visszafojtani a megkönnyebbülés könnycseppjeit. Visszakerült oda, ahova tartozott. Arcát Ludwig mellkasába rejtette, belekapaszkodott az ingébe, simogatta, érezte, belélegezte illatát. Ludwig szaggatottan, zihálva lélegzett; mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett süllyedt Feliciano arcánál. Ebben a pillanatban eltűnt a külvilág. Feliciano homályos elméje kitisztult, és a világ addig szűkült, amíg nem létezett más a világon, csak Ludwig ölelése. Alig tudott megszólalni, csak reszkető szavakat suttogott Ludwig mellkasához.  
- Ludwig, kérlek… kérlek, mondd…  
- Itt vagyok, Feliciano. – Súgta Ludwig Feliciano hajába fojtott, rekedt hangon. – Itt vagyok veled.-  
Vad, túláradó boldogság öntötte el Feliciano szívét. Ludwig szavait hallva ismét egésznek érezte magát, és csak nevetni tudott a határtalan megkönnyebbüléstől. Nem tudott mást tenni, mint Ludwighoz simulni, beleolvadni ölelésébe és érezni az egész valóját. Ludwig bőrét, haját, szívének dobbanását; ezt a még mindig oly ismerős illatot, azt az erős, kedves melegséget. Meleg ujjak törölték le arcáról a könnyeket, és mikor Feliciano végre felemelte fejét, Ludwig úgy nézett vissza rá, mintha rajta kívül senki sem létezne vagy számítana a világon.  
Ludwig arca idősebbnek, vékonyabbnak tűnt. Hosszú, mély sebhely húzódott a szeme alatt, végig az arcán. Az olasz fiú szíve összeszorult, kezét kinyújtotta és ujját gyengéden végighúzta a domború, vörös forradáson, mintha le akarná törölni. Mi okozhatta ezt? Mit tettek vele? Feliciano kezének érintésére a német behunyta a szemét, és elfordította a fejét. Az olasz megkövült e mozdulatra. Csak nem azt gondolja Ludwig, hogy undorodik tőle? Hogy szörnyülködik? Feliciano még a gondolatát sem viselte el annak, hogy Ludwig ilyeneket képzeljen, így gyorsan, gondolkodás nélkül előrehajolt, és ajkait a sebhelyre szorította. Ludwig lélegzete elakadt és viszonzásul megpuszilta az olasz arcát. Lélegzete a fiú fülét csiklandozta, hogy ezt súgta, - Feliciano… -  
Feliciano szíve megremegett. Mert ezt a forradás nem jelentette számára semmit. Mert Ludwig lélegzetelállítóan, tökéletesen szép volt, és szemeinél kékebbet soha nem látott Feliciano. - Ludwig. Te…-Feliciano végre elhitte. Végigsimított Ludwig arcán, ajkain, és kapkodnia kellett a levegőt, mert kifulladt a nevetéstől és sírástól.  
- Itt vagy. Ludwig, hiányoztál. Annyira hiányoztál, és én nem tudtam, hogy te…  
- Tudom, Feliciano. - Ludwig kezének érintése meleg és súlyos volt az olasz arcán. Végigsimított Feliciano szemének sarkán.  
– Feliciano-m…- Ludwig idősebb volt, megváltozott, de mégiscsak olyan volt, ahogy Feliciano emlékezett rá. A fiú úgy érezte, hogy annyi év didergése után végre felmelegszik. Úgy érezte, a dolgok rendben mennek, annyi rossz után. Végre magára talált miután hosszú évekig elveszettnek érezte magát. Ez mindent felülmúló, csodálatos, tökéletes, felvillanyozó, gyönyörű, ragyogó érzés volt, bár ezek a szavak sem tudják pontosan visszaadni azt, amit a fiú érzett, mert nincsenek szavak, melyek azt le tudnák írni.  
Feliciano megfogta Ludwig kezét, ujjaik összefonódtak. Száguldó vére ujjai között lüktetett. – Azt mondtam, hogy el fogok jönni, emlékszel, Ludwig? Azt mondtam, hogy el fogok jönni hozzád, ha te … ha te nem jössz el hozzám.  
Ludwig szemein árnyék futott át, mintha nem tudna, hogy sírjon-e vagy nevessen. – Igen, emlékszem. – suttogta.  
Feliciano még szorosabban simult Ludwighoz, végigsimított az arcán, karjain, haján … - És én vártam. Annyi ideig vártam, de emlékszel, hogy azt mondtam, hogy tudok várni, örökké tudok várni…  
Ludwig keze alig érezhetően megremegett. – Minden rendben van. - Ludwig szorosan, erősen ölelte. Hiszen mindig Ludwig volt az erős kettejük közül. Feliciano tudta, hogy Ludwig tudja lelkét megóvni a széteséstől. – Minden rendben van, Feliciano…-  
Ludwig csitítóan végigsimított a fiú haján, de ő csak beszélt gondolkodás nélkül, mintha a szívében dúló érzésektől akarna megszabadulni. Nem számított a pillanat világrengető voltára. - … és… és én aggódtam. Aggódtam, és mikor Roderich jött el hozzám helyetted, azt hittem, valami baj van, ugye milyen butaság? - Feliciano nevetett, de Ludwig lesütötte a szemeit. - Oh, Ludwig, úgy meglepődtem, mikor felbukkant Roderich és…- Feliciano nem tudta, hogyan tartsa kordában a lelkében dúló érzéseket. Ez túl sok volt neki. - Oh, Ludwig, itt van Roderich is! Gyere, üdvözöld! -  
Feliciano örökké Ludwiggal akart maradni. Azt akarta, hogy úgy legyen, mint mindig, mikor az egész világ elenyészik, és rajtuk kívül nem létezik senki. De a bensőjében kavargó érzelmek szinte már fájdalmasan erősek, és annyira furcsák voltak; és lélegzetre volt szüksége, levegőre, megállásra, és arra, hogy mélyebbre sodródjon. … Feliciano kirántotta kezét Ludwigéból, feltápászkodott és megfordult, mert csak így tudta lelkét egészben tartani. Nem hallotta, hogy mögötte Ludwig megmozdult volna, és mikor visszanézett rá, még mindig ült.  
Feliciano-nak nem jutott egyéb az eszébe, mint noszogatni a németet.

Gyere, Ludwig! -  
Ludwig Feliciano-t nézte egy végtelen pillanaton át, kék szemeiben különös üresség és reménytelenség. Úgy tűnt, hogy pillantása órákig tart. Ám végül Ludwig mélyet sóhajtva hajtotta le a fejét. Ettől a mozdulattól Feliciano ereiben megfagyott a vér. Mozdulatlanná merevedett; képtelen volt megmozdulni, pislantani. Képtelen volt gondolkodni.  
-Ludwig? – suttogta válaszra nem várva. - Ludwig, állj fel.-  
Ludwig nem felelt. Feliciano szíve nehéz lett, és gerincén égő hideg szaladt végig. Elhallgattatta az előtörő gondolatait, emlékeit. - _Egy olyan valaki nevében vagyok itt, aki nem jöhetett személyesen…_  
Feliciano kikergette Roderich szavait a fejéből. Biztos túlzások… biztos félremagyarázta… Ezúttal Feliciano szavai határozottak, kétségbeesettek voltak, hangjából pánik hallatszott ki. - Ludwig! Állj fel, Ludwig! - Ludwig lassan, szótlanul behunyta sötétlő, kék szemeit, a lenyugvó Nap rácson átderengő sugaraiban. Majd hosszú, hosszú hallgatás után megszólalt halk, megtört hangon. - Nem tudok. -  
Feliciano egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Képtelen volt megérteni a szavakat. Megállt, hogy gondolkozzon, felejtsen, semmibe vegye amit hallott. Aztán határozottan megrázta a fejét. Egy szót tudott kipréselni magából a fojtogató könnyek megállíthatatlan záporán át. - Miért?  
-Búcsúajándék az oroszoktól. - Ludwig hangja még mindig halk és megtört volt. Szemeit lassan kinyitotta és a földet nézte. – Golyót kaptam a gerincembe.-  
Hosszú csend következett. -… oh. - Feliciano nem volt biztos abban, hogy nem értette meg, vagy nem akarta megérteni azt, amit hallott.  
Ismét sok idő telt el, mire Ludwig erőt vett magán, hogy folytassa. – Nem tudok felállni, Feliciano. Nem tudok… nem tudok járni. Soha nem fogok tudni. - Ludwig elhallgatott, és zokogás rázta meg. Feliciano még mindig nem tudott megmozdulni. Még mindig nem értette. – Ezért vagyok itt. – folytatta tekintetét a földre szegezve Ludwig. Kezei az ölében nyugodtak. Úgy tűnt, mint aki szabadkozik. – Azt hiszed, hogy itt ülnék ebben a kertben, ebben a házban, Németországban, ha tudnék járni? Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy nem tettem volna meg mindent, bármit, hogy eljöjjek hozzád, hogy… -Ludwig ismét elhallgatott. Kinézett a mellette lévő ablakon, behunyta, majd kinyitotta szemeit, mélyet sóhajtott, aztán befejezte a mondatot. - … hogy idehozzalak? –  
Feliciano mozdulni sem tudott a döbbenettől. Nem számított arra, hogy az erős, bátor Ludwigot valaha is ilyen reményvesztettnek, összetörtnek lássa. Mert első találkozásuk óta Ludwig volt az erős kettőjük közül. Ő volt, aki vigasztalta, nyugtatgatta, bátorította Feliciano-t, és megértéséről biztosította. Az elmúlt évek alatt, mikor semmit sem tudott arról, hol van Ludwig és mi történik vele, a német fiú adott erőt számára. Erőt, melybe kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Feliciano, mikor világa szétesett körülötte. De most, hogy Ludwigot ennyire bizonytalannak látta, rájött, hogy ezúttal neki kell erősnek lennie. Elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy elfogadja ezt a helyzetet, és ahhoz, hogy megóvja Ludwigot az összeomlástól.  
Feliciano még egy röpke pillanatig nyugodtan állt. – Ne sírj, Ludwig.- Lassan odasétált hozzá. Ismét letérdelt, és végigsimított Ludwig' arcán. Ludwig karjait Feliciano felé nyújtotta, arcán kétségbeesés tükröződött, és ismét ölelésébe vonta az olasz fiút. Feliciano Ludwig nyakához simult, beszívta a négy év után is oly ismerős illatát. Könnyes szemmel suttogta  
-Ne sírj, Ludwig, mert minden rendben van. – Feliciano lelkén ismerős, vigasztaló érzések suhantak át, és elfogatta ezt a helyzetet. Mert minden rendben van. Mert itt van Ludwig, és Feliciano meg tudja ezt tenni érte, bármit meg tudna tenni érte.  
Feliciano érezte az arcánál, hogy Ludwig nedves szemhéja megreszketett. Mély hangjából fájdalom és elkeseredettség hallatszott ki. .. – Sajnálom, hogy idejöttél, és …  
-Nem – Szólt Feliciano határozott hangon. Hátradőlt, és ujjait Ludwig puha ajkaira tette. Határozottan megrázta a fejét. – Soha ne mentegetőzzél! Ne gondold, hogy én olyan vagyok, Ludwig! Ne gondold, hogy ilyesmi valamit is számít nekem. - Ludwig lassan bólintott. -Tudom…- Elmosolyodott, ahogyan rájött, hogy mit jelentenek a fiú szavai. – Persze hogy tudom. – Elnevette magát, és ez volt a legeslegszebb hang, Feliciano valaha is hallott. - Feliciano…  
-Ludwig…- Feliciano visszamosolygott, szívét boldogság öntötte el, és úgy tűnt, hogy minden érzés, minden öröm, vágy és boldogság egyszerre fogja el. Ismét úgy érezte, hogy elveszik azokban a kék szemekben, és ez is azok közé a csodás, boldog pillanatok közé tartozott, amikor kettesben van Ludwiggal. Ismerős, örökké tartó, egy új kezdet hajnala. Már korábban is érezte ezt, de most senki sem választhatja őket szét. Mindez egy boldog tudatosságban csúcsosodott ki, amit Feliciano azelőtt még el sem tudott volna képzelni. Fényrobbanásként száguldott keresztül tudatán, fején, testén, és felkiáltott. – Itt vagyok, veled! - Ludwig nevetett, szorosan magához ölelte Feliciano-t, karjaik egymást ölelték, könnyeik összekeveredtek. Ludwig végül ajkait Feliciano ajkaira szorította. Ekkor minden a helyére került, teljessé lett. ajkait. Ludwig ajkainak érintése puha és erős volt, Ludwig karjai határozottan ölelték át, és ez tökéletes volt. Mert Ludwig volt. És még sérülten is gyönyörű volt. Feliciano egész élete nem szolgált másra, mint hogy ide vezesse, ehhez a perchez, Ludwighoz, Ludwig karjaiba. Ugyanazt érezte mint első csókjuknál a tölgyfa alatt, mint annál a csodálatos csóknál az esőben, mint annál a szívremegtető csóknál a tűznél, a fészerben, mint annál a kétségbeesett ölelésnél a csendes olasz országúton. Ugyanazt az örömöt, ugyanazt a teljességérzést, tökéletességet, boldogságot egyszerre.

De most nem kell elbúcsúzniuk egymástól.

...  
_Bevallom én is le voltam döbbenve, és lett volna pár szavam az íróhoz, hogy hogyan jutott ilyesmi az eszébe. Azt gondoltam először, __hogy Ludwig politikai okokból nem hagyhatja el az országot. De ez meg sem fordult a fejembe. Úgyhogy bocs a sokkhatásért. Nekem is az volt…  
_

* * *

_Folyt.köv… _


	17. Chapter 17

Ludwig Feliciano mellett feküdt, kisebesedett, kérges kezei meleg, puha ujjakkal, komoly tekintete csillogó aranybarna szemekkel fonódott össze. A délelőtti Nap már délutánba hajolva sütött keresztül a hálószoba függönyének redőin, és fényvonalakat rajzolt az ágytakaróra. Feliciano gesztenyeszín haja aranylóan ragyogott a párnán. Ludwig képtelen volt levenni a tekintetét róla, és folyton csak a fiú felé nyújtotta kezeit, hogy megérintse, közelebb húzza magához. Lágyan az ujjai köré csavarta a makacs fürtöt, ami most sem volt hajlandó lelapulni, végighúzta ujját az ajkakon, melyek most is oly könnyen nyíltak mosolyra, és óvatosan, szinte áhítatosan végigsimított Feliciano vállán, és lefelé a mellkasán. Végre itt volt ő, akiért élt: az egyetlen ok, aki miatt életben maradt. Az egyetlen emlék, ami életben tartotta négy év fájdalma, iszonyata, és teljes reménytelensége alatt. Az ő derűs, becses, örök Feliciano-ja itt fekszik mellette, érzi testének melegét, leheletét, ahogy odaadó figyelemmel hallgatja Ludwigot, aki akadozó hangon próbál mesélni az elmúlt négy év borzalmáról.

Az elejét még elég könnyű volt elmondani: letartóztatta a katonai rendőrség hazaárulás vádjával, mivel segített kimenekíteni egy amerikai foglyot, a halálbüntetéstől megmenekült, de megaláztatásra ítélték minden hivatalos tárgyalás nélkül. A Keleti Frontra küldték, hogy egy vesztes csatában harcoljon, amiről mindenki tudta, hogy esélye sincs a győzelemnek, és hogy egy alig működő puskával a kezében várja a halált. Mivel a németek mindkét fronton területet vesztettek, az orosz hadjáratot már akkor elveszítették. Képtelenség volt sokáig visszavetni az ellenséget. Ludwig csak pár napot töltött az egységnél, mikor az elkerülhetetlen vereség bekövetkezett és orosz fogságba kerültek. És az igazi pokol akkor kezdődött el mikor hadifogoly lett.

Ludwig szünetet tartott, és lenézett Feliciano-éval összekulcsolódott kezükre. Soha senkinek nem beszélt ezekről a szörnyű évekről, még a nagyapjának is csak pár mondattöredéket sikerült kinyögnie. És most mégis elhatározta, hogy megosztja a legrosszabb emlékeit Feliciano-val.

-Rendben van, Ludwig. - Feliciano megszorította a német kezét. - Nem kell többet mondanod, nem bánom, ha, …

-Nem.- Ludwig megrázta a fejét, és mélyet sóhajtott. - El kell mondanom.- Igen, el kellett mondania, és most itt volt vele az egyetlen személy, akinek képes volt elmondania. De mikor Feliciano így mosolygott rá, és megértően bólintott, és olyan ártatlan szemekkel nézett rá, Ludwig tudta, hogy nem kell a fiúnak mindent hallania. Feliciano-nak nem kell tudnia, hogy a sebhelyeket a csuklóján a bilincsek okozták, amit addig a pár óráig kellett viselni, amíg nem dolgoztatták. Nem kell tudnia, hogy még mindig látja maga előtt a megfagyott holttesteket, a halottakat, akiket neki kellett elásni. Az arcán lévő sebhely egy verés emléke, amibe majdnem belehalt, és amit azért kapott, mert felsegített valakit, aki elesett. Feliciano-nak soha nem szabad megtudnia ilyen dolgokat. És ezeket átgondolva, Ludwig óvatosan beszélni kezdett.

-Dolgoztunk. Ez minden, ennyi az egész. Dolgoztunk éjjel és nappal, hidakat építettünk, jeges utakat köveztünk. Éheztünk: alig volt ennivaló, és az a kevés víz, amit kaptunk, piszkos volt. És fáztunk. Egy idő után csupa rongy lett a ruhánk.- Ludwig megborzongott az emlékre. A veréseket, az éhezést, a gyakori betegségeket valahogyan jobban el lehetett viselni, mint a gyötrelmes, csontig hatoló, elviselhetetlen hideget. - A fogvatartóink…- Itt Ludwig kénytelen volt rövid időre elhallgatni,mert nem talált szavakat. …_vertek minket__, kínoztak minket, nevettek, amíg mi véreztünk, szórakozásból lövöldöztek ránk... _Ludwig ezeket nem mondta ki hangosan. - Azt mondták, hogy megérdemeljük a sorsunkat. Azt mondták, hogy a mi hadseregünk ennél is rosszabb dolgokat tett. Talán igen... Nem tudom. Én nem a Keleti fronton voltam. -

Ludwig szünetet tartott, hogy levegőt vegyen, és hogy emlékeztesse magát, hogy a szörnyűségek, amikről beszél, már elmúltak. Az őszi szellő befújdogált a nyitott ablakon, és meglengette a régi repülőmodelleket, amik még mindig a mennyezeten függtek. A csendben Feliciano az ajkaihoz emelte Ludwig kezét, és bársonyos arcát a durva, agyondolgozott bőrhöz szorította. Derűs, duzzadó meleghullám olvasztotta a fagyos hideget, és Ludwig keze enyhén megremegett Feliciano gyengéd érintésére. Ez volt, amiért életben maradt, amiért mindketten életben maradtak. Feliciano nem szólt semmit, de tekintetében fájdalom tükröződött, és Ludwig megértette. Kis hallgatás után folytatta.

- Minden nap kerestem a lehetőséget a szökésre. De nem volt. A halál volt az egyetlen mód a menekülésre. És annyian meghaltak. Akik nem voltak elég erősek; akik feladták.- Néha Ludwig azt gondolta, nekik van igazuk. Néha, a fagyos pokolban irigyelte őket. - De én tudtam, hogy nem adhatom fel. Volt egy okom rá, hogy ne tegyem. A végén mindent elvesztettem, mindent elfelejtettem, nem maradt más, csak egyetlenegy, ami miatt folytattam.-

- Micsoda?- kérdezte Feliciano, aki levegőt is elfelejtett venni. - Mi volt az?-

Ludwig csendben pislogott, majd kis híján elnevette magát. Csak Feliciano kérdezhet rá egy ennyire egyértelmű dologra. Egy engedetlen fürtöt Feliciano füle mögé simított. - Te, Feliciano. -

Feliciano halkan felsóhajtott, ajkai apró, szomorú mosolyra nyíltak.  
-Oh.

- Nem halhattam meg, mivel tudtam, hogy életben vagy. Már korán meghoztam ezt a döntést. Aztán újra meghoztam sokszor, minden áldott nap. Négy éven át utasítottam vissza a halált. Addig a napig, mikor nem volt más választásom. - Ludwig lehajtotta a fejét, kezei enyhén megremegtek. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy vissza tud-e emlékezni anélkül, hogy lelke összetörjön. De aztán megérezte Feliciano simogató ujjait az arcán, és a hajában. Ludwig emlékeztette magát, hogy erősnek kell lennie. - Mikor már nem érkeztek új foglyok, és mi túl kevesen maradtunk a munkához, többé nem volt ránk szükség. Elvittek minket az erdőbe. És azt mondták, hogy menjünk. Akkor tudtam, hogy itt a vég. És így elindultam; nem tehettem mást. Tizenegy lépést tettem… vagy tizenkettőt?- Ludwig a homlokát ráncolta, szemei a távolba jártak. -Számoltam a lépéseket de… nem…- _S jég a bakancsai alatt__, a hó a szemében, a füleiben doboló vér, szeme előtt kavargó lélegzete… -_Nem emlékszem.

-Nem számít.- Feliciano megcsókolta Ludwig vállát, visszahozva őt a napsütötte szobába. - Nem számít, hányat léptél.

-Nem.- Ludwig próbálta a szobára összpontosítani figyelmét: az ablakból beáradó fényre, Feliciano lélegzésére, és tiszta tekintetére. - De mindegyiknél emlékeztem. Rád emlékeztem. Minden szavadra, amit mondtál nekem, minden mosolyodra, a nevetésed hangjára... a könnyeidre. Nem tudtam imádkozni, nem tudtam remélni... - _Minden lépésre a hóban, minden pisztolylövésre, mindenkire, aki holtan esett az erdő talajára__…_ - csak emlékezni tudtam. A hajad illatára.- Ludwig beleszagolt Feliciano hajába. - Bőröd érintésére.- Végigfuttatta ujjait Feliciano nedves arcán. - Minden érintésre. Minden pillanatra. Az egész életemből csak azokra a percekre tudtam emlékezni, amit veled töltöttem. És nem féltem a haláltól. - Feliciano reszketve felsóhajtott. Ludwig tekintete ismét kezdett elkalandozni. -Hallottam a lövést, de már azelőtt a földre estem, hogy éreztem volna.-

Ekkor Feliciano felzokogott, kezeivel szinte fájdalmasan kapaszkodott Ludwig karjába. Arcán a könnyek ragyogtak a délutáni napfényben. Ezt látva Ludwig szíve összeszorult, és gyengéden letörölte a fiú könnyeit.

- Ne haragudj. Ha gondolod, befejezem.

-Ne, folytasd csak.- Feliciano rázta meg határozottan a fejét, tágra nyílt szemeiben elszántság tükröződött. - Mondd el, Ludwig! Hallani akarom. És tudom, hogy fontos, hogy el kell mondanod nekem, mert csak akkor beszélsz, ha valami fontos mondanivalód van. -

Ludwig már tudta, hogy miért nem mondhatja el ezt másnak. Senki sem értené meg őt úgy, mint ez a kis olasz. Ludwig megcsókolta Feliciano homlokát, majd fojtatta. -Tudtam, hogy túl alacsonyan lőttek meg. Tudtam, hogy nem öl meg, legalábbis nem azonnal. De az oroszok nem lőttek többször, hanem elmentek. És én ott feküdtem a hóban, egyedül, várva a halált.

- De nem haltál meg.- Feliciano úgy mondta ezt, mintha magát biztatná. -Nem haltál meg, Ludwig, mert itt vagy velem.-

Ludwig érezte, hogy ajkai megrándulnak, és szívébe fájdalom hasít. -Nem, Feliciano. Nem haltam meg.

-Akkor hogyan? Hogyan jöttél vissza hozzám?

Ludwig a kezeire nézett. Az emlékek annyira valóságosak, olyan jéghidegek voltak. - Nem emlékszem, hogy mennyi ideig feküdtem ott. A végén már befedett a hó, és már nem fáztam. A képedet tartottam a kezemben, mert azt akartam... - Ludwig hangja elhalt, torka elszorult. - Azt akartam, hogy a mosolygó arcodat lássam utoljára. -

Feliciano szemei elsötétedtek, szája néma csodálkozásra nyílt. - Az én képemet…

- A bakancsomba rejtettem. A virágot, amit nekem adtál…- Ludwigot rosszullét fogta el, mikor eszébe jutott a pillanat, amikor egy orosz katona kitépte a kezéből a kis százszorszépet, és darabokra szaggatta. - Sajnálom, elveszítettem. - Ludwig nyelni próbált, de torka összeszorult. Majd gyorsan folytatta. - De a fényképedet megőriztem. És ahogyan ott feküdtem a hóban, a képedet, az arcodat nézve, amikor a világ kezdett elfehéredni körülöttem... hirtelen egy kesztyűs kéz nyúlt felém, és megfogta a kezem.-

Feliciano felkiáltott, szemei tágra nyíltak. - Ki volt az?

- Egy hölgy.- Válaszolta Ludwig hitetlenkedve, mert még most is nehéz volt elhinnie. - Egy kék ruhás hölgy rövid szőke hajjal és könnyes arccal, aki először oroszul szólt hozzám. Alig értettem, amit mond. Nem beszélt németül, de angolul igen, és azt mondta, hogy segít rajtam. Amit meg is tett. -

És Ludwig megint nem mondta el az egész történetet. De csak azért, mert nem sokra emlékezett. Arra azonban igen, hogy egy tágas szobában tért magához, ahol tűz ropogott, egy széles, puha ágyban, és évek óta először volt meleg helyen. Emlékezett arra, hogy próbált megmozdulni, és a gyötrő félelemre, mikor rájött, hogy nem érzi a lábait. Emlékezett, hogy kétségbeesetten kiabált, mindenáron tudni akarta, hogy hol van, és hogyan is tudna segíteni egy orosz egy németen. És emlékezett egy gyengéd kézre, mely átizzadt haját kisimította az arcából, a kedves kék szemekben bujkáló szomorúságra, a lágy, vigasztaló hangra, ami azt mondta, hogy biztonságban van, rendbe fog jönni, és hogy az öccsére emlékezteti, akit valaha réges-régen szeretett; még mielőtt a forradalom és a háború olyan valakit csinált belőle, akiben már nem ismer az egykori testvérére.

Feliciano hagyta, hogy Ludwig csendesen emlékezzen, majd megkérdezte. - Honnan jött?  
- Egy régi gazdaságban lakott, közel a helyhez, ahol dolgoztunk, az ukrán határon. Szeretett az erdőben sétálni, így talált rám is.- Ludwig ismét felidézte a hölgy szavait, amit az ágyánál mondott neki, az orosz orvoscsoport újabb vizitje után, akiket persze jól megfizetett: _Annyi mindenkinek tartozom az életemben. Az öcsémnek, a húgomnak, és az ártatlan életeknek, amiket ők ketten tönkretettek. És annyi évet vártam, hogy visszafizessem valamilyen módon. _Bár úgy tűnt, hogy ez az ő részéről csak jóvátétel, de ameddig él, Ludwig soha nem felejti el megmentőjének kedves kék szemeit. - Kapcsolatba lépett a nagyapámmal, és mikor már elég jól voltam, kifizette a Berlinbe szállításom költségeit.

-Milyen kedves hölgy,- csak ennyit mondott Feliciano. Ludwig beszámolója összefoglalta a lényeget.

-Igen. Egy angyal.-

Feliciano elmosolyodott, és ujjaival köröket írt Ludwig karjára. - A te angyalod, ahogy Gilbert Roderiché volt, és Roderich az enyém; és Lovino Antonio-é, és te Alfredé. Ha mindenkinek volna egy ilyen angyala.- Feliciano megcsóválta a fejét, mosolya tovatűnt. Arca kissé kivörösödött, és még mindig nedves volt. -Hogy lehet az, hogy egyes emberek ilyen csodás dolgokat tesznek ezen a világon, míg mások olyan szörnyűeket? Ez érthetetlen, Ludwig. Én ezt nem értem.-

Ludwig felnézett, pislogott és figyelte a szellőben lengedező repülőmodelleket. Minden kétségen felül tudta, hogy soha senkit sem ismert, akinek ilyen csodaszép életfelfogása lett volna, mint Feliciano-nak. - A háború csak a gyűlöletről szól. Vadállatokká teszi az embereket. De a szeretet megtart minket embernek.-

Hosszasan hallgattak, a csendbe csak halk lélegzésük, és az ablakon túlról áradó madárdal keveredett. Feliciano-n látszott, hogy mondani akar valamit, szemeit lesütötte, és keze megmerevedett. -Annyira hiányoztál, Ludwig. -

-Tudom.- Annyira... Feliciano soha nem tudta, hogy mennyire. De ezen már túl van, és most együtt vannak, együtt lesznek örökké.

- Sajnálom.- Feliciano hangjába hirtelen bizonytalanság vegyült. - Azt szeretném... Úgy értem, én nem...-

Ludwig végigsimított a fiú hátán, és közelebb húzta. - Semmit sem kell mondanod, Feliciano. Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál.

- Köszönöm, hogy hazajöttél.- Feliciano Ludwig mellkasához simult, és bár nem érezte, mégis tudta, hogy az olasz lábai összefonódnak az övével. De Feliciano meleg lélegzetét érezte a nyakán, ahogy lágyan suttogta. _-Ich liebe dich, _Ludwig.-

Ludwig ajkait Feliciano füleihez szorította, és visszasúgta. _-Ti amo,_ Feliciano. Örökké.

.

Másnap reggel, életében először, Feliciano Ludwig karjaiban ébredt. A kertből madárdal áradt, a függönyökön napfény sejlett át, és Ludwig mellkasa egyenletesen emelkedett és süllyedt Feliciano arcánál. A fénynek, melegségnek, csodának és a túláradó örömnek egy leírhatatlan, megfoghatatlan érzése uralta el lelkét. Olyan volt, mintha minden könnye elfelejtődött volna, minden szívfájdalma szertefoszlott volna. Feliciano kinyújtotta kezét, és megérintette Ludwig arcát, nézte, ahogy szemhéjai megremegnek, és azok a kék szemei kinyílnak. Ludwig pislogott párat, aztán szemei kedves mosoly kíséretében kinyíltak. -Feliciano.-

Feliciano szíve nagyot dobbant, és a reszketés hullámzott végig a bőrén. -Ludwig.- A gyomra megkordult. - Éhes vagyok. Van pasta-tok itt Németországban?

- Németországban?- Ludwig pár pillanatig döbbenten meredt a semmibe, majd körbenézett, mintha megbizonyosodna arról, hol is van. Végül megértően sóhajtott, ismét elmosolyodott, és végigfuttatta ujját Feliciano arcán. - Igen. De nem reggelire. Mondd csak, még mindig szereted a csokit? -

Feliciano hangosan felkiáltott, és felugrott. -Csoki reggelire? Igazán, Ludwig? Oh Istenem! Németország csodálatos!-

Feliciano egész nap úgy érezte, mintha repülne. Ahogyan Ludwiggal csokoládét és kávét ittak a napsütötte kis konyhában, össze-összenézve, semmiségekről beszélgetve, és időnként elfeledkezve arról, mit is csinálnak, csak nézték egymást. Ludwig elmagyarázta, hogyan működik a fényes fekete szék, majd megfordította a kerekeket, addig mozgatta a karfákat, amíg meg nem adták magukat, és hagyta, hogy Feliciano az ölébe üljön és így száguldottak végig a folyosón. Kigurultak a kertbe, és begördültek a kertbe, keresztül mentek a csodálatos, madarakkal teli kerti madárházon, amit még Gilbert épített évekkel ezelőtt. Csodálatos volt, hogy mennyire helyes, és lélegzetelállítóan tökéletes érzés volt ismét Ludwiggal lenni. Feliciano még soha életében nem érzett ilyen könnyed, magától értetődő boldogságot.

De most, ahogy a tágas, zöld hátsókertben a távolban meghúzódva figyelte, ahogy Ludwig három hatalmas ugató, ugráló kutya gyűrűjében ül, kissé bizonytalanul kezdte magát érezni. Ludwig Feliciano-ra nézett, majd ismét eldobott egy labdát, amit vidáman vettek üldözőbe az ebek.  
- Barátságosak, Feliciano. Gyere és üdvözöld őket.-

Feliciano a veranda rácsozatába kapaszkodva megkockáztatott egy bátortalan integetést. -Sziasztok, kutyusok. Már bejöhetek? -

Ludwig röviden felnevetett. Ugyanaz a mély nevetés volt, ami olyan élénken élt Feliciano emlékezetében, de mégis valahogyan úgy tűnt, hogy Ludwig elszokott tőle. -Nem fognak bántani téged.-

Feliciano bizalmatlanul méregette a három kergetőző kutyát. Az egyik aranyszínű, a másik barna, a harmadik pedig fekete volt, és változatlanul ugráltak, ugattak és hatalmasak voltak. Az aranyszínű érte el a labdát először, a szájába kapta és büszkén futott vissza vele Ludwighoz. A többiek kissé lassabban követték.

- Már öregek,- mondta Ludwig, ahogy elvette a labdát az aranyszőrű kutyától, és megsimogatta a bundáját. Hirtelen szomorúnak látszott. - Olyan hosszú ideig voltam távol, hogy az életük nagy részéből kimaradtam. De még mindig van pár évük hátra.- Ludwig a kutya hosszú füleit cirógatta és németül beszélt hozzá.

Feliciano szívét melegség töltötte el. Az ő csodálatos, kedves Ludwigja olyan gyengéd és jó ahogyan mindig is emlékezett rá. Feliciano nézte, ahogy a kutyák lihegve és farkukat csóválva vették körül Ludwigot, alig véve tudomást Feliciano-ról. Talán mégsem olyan ijesztőek. És ha ilyen mosolyt csalnak Ludwig arcára… -Aranyosak,- szólalt meg Feliciano eltűnődve. - Az az aranyszínű aranyosnak néz ki.-

Ludwig rámosolygott, és Feliciano szíve nagyot dobbant. Bármit megér ez a mosoly. - Ő Aster. Még csak kölyök volt, mikor elmentem hazulról. Nagyon barátságos. Mindig csak játszani akar.-

Feliciano megkockáztatott egy óvatos lépést a füvön, idegesen méregetve a közelében lévő hatalmas fekete kutyát. - Jól van, megcirógatom Aster-t. Aster nem néz ki olyan rosszindulatúnak mint az a szőrmók barna vagy az a nagy fekete.

- A szőrmók barna Blackie. - Blackie próbálta leszorítani az útról Astert, és Ludwig játékosan visszalökte a kutyát. - És nem rosszindulatú. Csak néha kicsit féltékeny. -

Feliciano még közelebb merészkedett, és az ajkát harapdálta, mikor Blackie felugrott, és tekintélyes mellső mancsait Ludwig mellkasára tette. - Miért hívják a barna kutyust Blackie-nek?

- Egy régi, elhagyatott üzemben találtam olyan tizennyolc éves koromban.- Ludwig határozott mozdulattal tette vissza Blackie lábait a földre. - Annyira aprócska volt, a kéményben bújt el, és teljesen fekete volt a koromtól. Így neveztem el Blackie-nek, és hazahoztam.-

Feliciano elszörnyedve kiáltott fel, és ismét közelebb sétált. - A kéménybe? Szegény kicsi Blackie! Jól van, Blackie-t megszeretgetem. De az a nagy fekete tényleg ijesztőnek néz ki.-

- Ő Berlitz.- Mondta Ludwig, mikor a fekete kutya elért hozzá. Neki sok időbe tellett végigfutni a füvön. - Egyáltalán nem ijesztő. Tényleg nagy, és hangosan ugat, és kicsit bizalmatlan az idegenekkel. De olyan hűséges, és ragaszkodó, és soha nem bántana senkit. Most már nagyon öreg, és megsüketült a bombázásokban. -

Feliciano a szívéhez kapott és érezte, hogy ajkai megremegnek. Nem csoda, hogy szegény Berlitz ilyen lassú… -Süket? Oh, szegény kutyuska! Azt hiszem, meg fogom cirógatni Berlitzet.-

Ludwig ismét felnevetett, és Feliciano szíve megremegett a hangra. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és kissé oldalra billentette a fejét. - Akkor gyere. -

Feliciano Ludwig kinyújtott karjára, mosolygó arcára nézett, majd derűsen felnevetett. Hogyan félhetett ilyesmitől? Odasietett Ludwighoz, az ölébe ült, és a három kutya rögtön köréje csoportosult. Feliciano Berlitz felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki óvatosan szaglászni kezdte a fiú tenyerét nedves és bozontos orrával.

Ludwig átkarolta Feliciano derekát és közel húzta magához. - Kedvelnek téged. - Hangjában elégedettség bujkált.

Feliciano boldogan bólintott, ostoba félelme már teljesen eltűnt. Ahogy szétnézett a három szőrmók kutyán, akik kíváncsian szagolgatták és vidáman csóválták a farkukat, Feliciano el nem tudta képzelni, hogy valaha is félt volna tőlük. Kivette a labdát Ludwig kezéből, és eldobta. Aster és Blackie utána vetette magát, de Berlitz Feliciano térdére tette a fejét.

Ludwig keze összekulcsolódott Feliciano-éval. -Mondtam, hogy nem kell tőlük félni.-

Feliciano boldogan felsóhajtott, és megpuszilta Ludwig fejét. - Kéne vennünk egy cicát.

Ludwig csak nevetett.

.

Feliciano és Ludwig az őszt Németországban töltötték. A kis erdő-határolta falu tényleg teljesen olyan volt, amilyennek egykor Ludwig mesélt róla Olaszországban, a dombtetőn a templom romokon ülve. Meleg, barátságos és igazán otthonos volt. Többnyire kint töltötték a napjaikat, vagy a falu utcáin, vagy a környező mezőkön, a friss levegőn, és a langyos napfényben. Ludwig általában mindenáron maga akarta hajtani a kerekesszékét, de néha hagyta, hogy Feliciano tolja őt lassan andalogva a macskaköves utcákon, kedves kis boltok, sátortetős házak és szép, gondozott kertek mellett. Néha megfordult Feliciano fejében a gondolat, hogy jó lenne felmenni a nagy, fehér kastélyhoz, de rengeteg sok lépcső vezetett oda, és nem akart Ludwig nélkül menni, és biztosan nem is olyan érdekes az egész.

És így, egy szempillantás alatt tovarepültek az őszi napok, mintha álmodta volna őket. De nem az a bénult, nyomott rémálom volt, amit annyira megszokott Feliciano. Ez az álom gyönyörűséges volt, és ő soha nem akart felébredni belőle. Az olasz fiú le volt nyűgözve, hogy milyen gyorsan beleszokott ebbe a különös, új németországi életbe. Ludwig nagyapja komoly, de kedves volt. Egyáltalán nem volt olyan ijesztő, amilyennek először látszott. Megmutatta Feliciano-nak a régi háborús kitüntetéseit, néha segített a német tanulásban is, és még azt is megengedte, hogy Feliciano Opa (1) Aldrich-nak hívja, bár először azért kissé meglepődött ezen a megszólításon. Feliciano nagy örömére Roderich velük maradt egész ősszel. Esténként, mikor Feliciano és Ludwig megérkeztek a hosszú sétákból, fűszeres bort ittak, amit gluehwein-nek hívnak errefelé, és közben Roderich zongorázott a társaságnak. Sok csodás dalt tanított Feliciano-nak álmokról, holnapokról, lámpafényről,(2) de Feliciano legszívesebben az Auf Wiedersehen-t énekelte, ami Ludwiggal a kedvenc számuk volt. Ez a nagyszerű ősz végeérhetetlen boldogságban és csodákban telt el, és mielőtt az olasz fiú felocsúdott volna, már majdnem tél volt.

Mielőtt Feliciano és Ludwig Olaszországba utazott volna, az utolsó nap délutánját a helyi sörözőben töltötték. Feliciano már jó párszor járt itt, de még mindig meglepődött, hogy mennyire különbözik ez a hely az otthoni cantina-któl. Hosszú fapadok húzódtak a nehéz, faragott faragott asztalok mellett, színes üvegablakok díszítették a régi téglafalakat, és még egy nagy jávorszarvasfej is díszlett a kandalló felett, bár Ludwig megnyugtatta Feliciano-t, hogy nem igazi. Copfos pincérlányok csinos ruhában tucatnyi söröskorsót hordoztak az asztalok körül, és a sarokban felállított dobogón egy banda játszott, a zenészek nadrágtartót, furcsa kalapot viseltek és nagy, fénylő hangszereken játszottak.

A hellyel kapcsolatban csupán egyetlen dolog zavarta Feliciano-t, mégpedig az, hogy nem szerette a sört. De hát ez egy söröző volt, és Ludwig, Roderich éa Opa Aldrich is mindig azt rendeltek, és ők már félig kiitták a saját korsójukat, ezért Feliciano óvatosan belekóstolt az övébe, és rögtön el is fintorodott. Ludwigon látszott, hogy próbálja elfojtani a mosolygását. - Valami mást kellene rendelned, Feliciano. -

Feliciano oldalról a németre pislantott. - De hát ez egy söröző.-

Ludwig félig lehunyta a szemét, és összeszorított kezét a szája elé kapta.  
- Igen az, de már mondtam neked, hogy nem muszáj sört innod.

-De…- Feliciano alaposabban körbenézett a teremen. Ők négyen a falnál ültek a hosszú asztal végén, hogy Ludwig széke elférjen. Innen nézve a sörivás kötelezőnek _látszott_. Mindenki, aki a látóterébe került, a habzó, borostyánszínű italt itta nehéz söröskorsókból. - Biztos vagy benne?-

Ludwig bólintott. - Egészen biztos. Van almabor, schnapps, vagy bor…

- Oh, nem tudom, hogy illik-e bort inni egy sörözőben, Ludwig. Ez nem lenne illendő. Egyébként is, Lovino azt mondja, hogy igen idegesítő tudok lenni, ha bort iszom, mert általában énekelni kezdek, és nem tudom, mit szólnának ehhez azok a furcsa kalapos zenészek.- Feliciano előrehajolt és ezt súgta Ludwignak: - Valaki megmondhatná nekik, hogy mosolyogva szokás zenélni. Ooh!- Feliciano visszahuppant a helyére, és odaszólt a pincérnőnek, aki egy széles, étellel telepakolt tálcát cipelt. -Bretzels! _Danke, Fräulein. (3)_ Hiányozni fognak ezek az ételek otthon Olaszországban, de legalább ismét rendes pastát fogok enni. Ti németek soha nem csináljátok meg jól a szószt, és tényleg nem kéne _mindenhez_ káposztát ennetek. De alig várom, hogy elmondjam Lovino-nak, hogy csokoládét reggeliztem, valószínűleg el sem fogja hinni… ooh, amerikai mogyoró...-

Roderich egy derült pillantást vetített Ludwig felé halkan nevetve, ahogyan Feliciano az elképedt pincérnő táljáról felmarkolta az ennivalót. - Nagyon furcsa lesz nélküled, Feli.-

Aldrich megcsóválta a fejét úgy, ahogy mindig szokta, ha meglepő, de mulatságos dolgot tapasztal. -Hát, biztosan... csendesebb lesz.- Odabólintott a távozó pincérnőnek, aki ragyogó mosollyal válaszolt. Opa Aldrich olyan népszerű volt a helyi lányok között, mint Róma nagypapa otthon.

-Oh, de nem örökké maradunk távol- mondta Feliciano őszinte hangon. Ludwiggal eldöntötték, hogy Olaszország és Németország között fognak ingázni. Itt egyszerűen kezdett túl hideg lenni, és Ludwig meggyűlölte a hideget. - Nyáron vissza fogunk jönni, ugye, Ludwig?-

Ludwig nem felelt, de bólintott, és keze Feliciano-ét kereste az asztal alatt. Feliciano megfogta a férfi kezét, és bretzel-t kínált neki a szabad kezével. Ludwig megcsóválta a fejét, csendben visszautasítva, de mély kék szemeiből nevetés áradt. Mostanában gyakran volt szótlan, de ez nem számított, mert Ludwignak nem kell beszélnie ahhoz, hogy Feliciano tudja, hogy egyetért vele.

- Olyanok vagytok, akár két kismadár,- mondta Roderich kedvesen mosolyogva, és szemüvegét tisztogatva. - Télen délre repültök.

- Nem úgy mint te, Roderich,- felelte rá Aldrich, miközben előrehajolt, hogy megtöltse korsóját az asztal közepén álló nagy söröskancsóból. - Itt Németországban a tél közel sem lesz olyan hideg, mint ott, ahova mész. Igazán nem értem, hogy miért nem vársz tavaszig. - Feliciano tudta, hogy Aldrich nem örül annak, hogy ismét egyedül marad. Már mondta, hogy csalódott, hogy Ludwig Olaszországba megy, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Roderichet és Feliciano-t is unokájaként szereti. Feliciano csak remélni merte, hogy egyszer Róma nagypapa is ugyanígy érez majd Ludwiggal kapcsolatban.

Roderich mentegetőzve rándította meg a vállát. Így is sokat vártam ezzel a dologgal. Már hónapokkal ezelőtt el kellett volna utaznom.

- Meglátogatsz minket Olaszországban, ha végeztél?- Kérdezte Feliciano lelkesen. - És hozol majd valami ajándékot nekem? Egyébként mi érdekeset tudsz hozni Finnországból?

-Vodkát?- Vetette fel halkan Aldrich.

Feliciano elfintorodott. - Jaj, ne hozz nekem vodkát, Roderich! Azt hiszem, még a sört is inkább megiszom, mint azt. -

Roderich mosolyogva tette fel a szemüvegét. - Biztosan találok majd valamit, Feli. És szívesen meglátogatlak benneteket. Akár el is kísérhetnél, Aldrich. -

Feliciano Aldrich felé fordult, és könyörgő tekinteteket vetített rá. - Jaj, igen! És akkor találkozhatnál Róma nagypapával, Lovino-val, és Antonio-val...

-Antonio...- Ismételte a nevet eltűnődve Aldrich, a söröskancsóját ütögetve. - Ő Gilbert spanyol barátja, igaz? Aki annyit nevetett. Mindig repülőgépmodelleket küldözgetett neked, Ludwig. -

Ludwig bólintott. - Igen. Örülök, hogy ismét találkozhatok vele. -

Feliciano felemelte a kezét és nevetett. - Hát persze! Elfelejtettem, hogy te már ismered őt. Hát nem furcsa, hogy úgy tűnik, hogy mindenki ismer mindenkit? Kicsi a világ, ahogy Róma nagypapa szokta mondani. Azt hiszem, hogy jó barátok lennétek a nagypapámmal, Opa Aldrich. Voltál már Olaszországban?-

Aldrich a sörére nézett, furcsán elgondolkodva. - Már jó régen jártam ott, Feliciano. Északkeleten harcoltam, az Isonzónál a nagy háború alatt.

- Isonzo?- Feliciano az asztalra csapott, és előrehajolt meglepetésében. Sokszor hallotta már ezt a nevet, Róma nagypapa csodálóitól, és a nagyapjának háborús történeteiből egyaránt. Hiszen ő volt Maggiore Vargas, az Isonzo hőse. - Az én nagypapám harcolt az Isonzo-nál! Tudod, ő volt a legfiatalabb őrnagy az olasz hadseregben. - Feliciano felkiáltott, szemei tágra nyíltak. Róma nagypapa az olasz hadseregben volt; Opa Aldrich a német hadseregben. Ellenségek voltak. -Oh Istenem…gondolod, hogy harcoltál ellene?-

Aldrich megkövülten hallgatott, ujjai elfehéredtek, olyan szorosan markolta a söröskancsót. Rövid szünet után szólalt csak meg a hitetlenkedéstől akadozó hangon. Vargas őrnagy. Csak nem a nagyapád... Augustus Vargas?-

Feliciano érezte, hogy Ludwig megszorítja kezét az asztal alatt. - Tehát ismered őt! Ez igen! Tényleg kicsi a világ! De már senki sem hívja őt Augustusnak, az utolsó embert, aki így hívta, pofonvágta.-

Roderich legalább annyira megdöbbentnek látszott, mint Aldrich. - Te biztosan az ellenséges csapatokat vezetted a csatában. - szólalt meg hitetlenkedve. - Milyen különös! -

Aldrich nem felelt, még mindig szótlanul bámult a semmibe. A többiek csendben vártak, mígnem halkan megszólította. _-Grosvater?-_

Aldrich megrázta a fejét, meghúzta a söröskancsóját, hogy erőt gyűjtsön. - Csak kicsit ismertem, Feliciano. Inkább azt mondanám, hogy tudok róla. Elszánt ellenség volt, de a legtiszteletreméltóbb aki ellen valaha is harcoltam. - Aldrich Ludwigra, majd Feliciano-ra nézett, és rekedten felnevetett. Vargas őrnagy unokája. _Mein Gott, _Szükségem van még egy sörre.-

.

Feliciano szíve sebesen vert, és lelke szinte szárnyalt az örömtől, hogy a német zimankóból visszatér Olaszország derűs, kék ege alá. Ludwiggal sokkal kellemesebb volt a vonatút, mint az az előző végeérhetetlen utazás nélküle, de Feliciano mégis örült, hogy ismét a szabad ég alatt lehet a délutáni napsütésben, a kopott falusi úton, ahol ismerős látvány, illat, és trillázó madárdal vette körül. Ludwignak körülményesebb volt az út a faluba vezető ösvényen, de jó volt lassan menni. Feliciano azonban nem tudta magát fékezni: ide-oda rohangált a réten kitárt karokkal, nevetve a lágy szellőbe. Németország csodálatos, de annyira jó megint itthon lenni.

Ahogy lejjebb értek az úton, a régi kilőtt tanknál Ludwig megállt egy pillanatra, hogy kinyújtóztathassa a karjait. - Nézd, Ludwig!- Kiáltotta Feliciano, ahogy visszaért a német férfihez. -A levendula még virágzik!

- Az jó,- felelte Ludwig, arcán elmerengő mosollyal. - azt jelenti, hogy rövid lesz a tél.- Halkan sóhajtott, körbenézett, és csodálkozva csóválta meg a fejét. - Hihetetlen,- mondta halkan. -Pontosan, ahogy emlékszem rá. Még ez a tank is itt van.-

A nagy vasszörnyeteget már teljesen belepte a rozsda, magas fű, hosszú indák és színes gyomok kandikáltak ki az oldalán. Már olyan régóta állt az útszélén, hogy Feliciano már alig vette észre. - Azt hiszem, hogy elfelejtkeztek róla. A háború eleje óta itt van, és senki sem jött vissza érte.

- Egy Panzer 1, a 1937-es modell.

-Oh. Tényleg?- Feliciano semmit nem tudott erről. A összegabalyodott színes növényekre mutatott, amik a tankon nőttek. - Nézd! - Virágok vannak rajta. Így sokkal szebb, nem gondolod? És jé!- A növények összevisszaságában Feliciano rábökött egy világospiros százszorszépre. Előrenyúlt, és óvatosan leszedte, leporolta, és Ludwig kezébe nyomta. - Tessék, Ludwig, fogadd el ahelyett, amit elveszítettél Oroszországban.-

Ludwig csendben nézte a virágot. Majd elfordította tekintetét, és gyorsan pislogott. - Köszönöm,- mondta végül, ismét Feliciano-ra nézve. Gondolatai kifürkészhetetlenek szemei mögött, melyek olyanok, akár a tiszta, felhőtlen ég. Feliciano érezte, hogy torkán akad a lélegzete; ennyi idő után is pontosan ugyanolyan volt. És majdnem ugyanott voltak, ahol Feliciano először veszett el ezekben a szemekben.

- Gyere, Ludwig! - Feliciano kényszerítette magát, hogy megszólaljon, de úgy érezte, hogy ezzel megtöri a varázst. - Gyere ide fel!-

Mindketten tudták, hova mennek: nem kellett mondani. Kissé lejjebb az úton, ahol az ösvény kicsit kanyarodik, a jól ismert zöld-arany tengerként tündöklő mezőn, magas, erős, örökkévaló hegyek ölelésében állt a tölgyfájuk, az ő külön világuk. Feliciano szíve megdobbant, testén tűz futott át, és ismét előrerohant, a valamikor élénksárga fű alig súrolta a bokáját. Éveken át magányosan várakozott alatta, és most végre Ludwiggal van itt. Nevetés tört elő szívéből, és feje könnyű lett. Ez túl tökéletesen csodálatos ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Mikor Feliciano a fához ért, megpördült, hogy kiáltson, de mégis csendben maradt, a szavak elhaltak ajkán. Ludwig nem követte. Csak mozdulatlanul nézett, tekintetét az olaszra szegezte, és ajka apró, elgondolkozó mosolyra húzódott.

Hirtelen feltámadt szellő suhogtatta meg a leveleket a fejük felett, és emléktöredékek vonultak el Feliciano szemei előtt. Ludwig a jól szabott, szürke tiszti egyenruhájában, felemelt fejjel, egyenes vállakkal, büszkén ment keresztül a mezőn, a lenyugvó Nap sugaraiban. A kép olyan hirtelen tűnt el, ahogyan megjelent. De ami maradt, az annyira lélegzetelállítóan tökéletes volt, hogy Feliciano érezte, hogy szíve belesajog és lélegzete eláll. Soha nem Ludwig szép egyenruhája, csinos arca, vagy magas, erős, elegáns termete bűvölte el, hanem kedvessége, hűsége, ahogy elfogadta őt, becsülte és biztonságot adott neki. Ezért szerette Feliciano. És ezért szinte alig vette észre a fényes fekete kerekesszéket. Mert soha sem Ludwig külseje és képességei varázsolták el. Még akkor is, ha ez megváltozott, ugyanaz a Ludwig volt, mint az a tiszti egyenruhás pilóta, és ez a hely most is az ő külön világuk, és Feliciano soha nem szerette őt jobban, mint most. Zihálva, lúdbőrözve, állt és várt, ahogy Ludwig lassan megindult a mező felé. Mikor végre odaért az olasz fiúhoz, Ludwig megfogta Feliciano és elmosolyodott. _-Buon giorno, bello.- (2)_

E szavakat hallva Feliciano térdei megremegtek. A szél összekuszálta a haját, és derűsen, vidáman, önfeledten nevetett. _-Guten Tag, sweetheart!-_ Feliciano Ludwig ölébe huppant, kezeivel átölelte a nyakát, és érezte, ahogy a német erős, biztonságot nyújtó karjai teste köré fonódnak. Ajkaik könnyen, és tökéletesen találtak egymásra a mámorosan boldog kacagások között. Itt már soha nem fognak elbúcsúzni egymástól.

Feliciano ötször csókolta meg Ludwigot ezen a réten. És minden kétséget kizáróan tudta, hogy még jóval többször is meg fogja csókolni. De azt is tudta Feliciano, hogy soha nem lesz olyan csodálatos, felszabadító, és gyönyörűségesen tökéletes érzés, mint ez az egyszerű üdvözlő csókjuk ezen a szép olasz téli délutánon, az ő külön világukban, a tölgyfájuk alatt.

.

Későre járt már, mire rátértek a kis házhoz vezető útra. Feliciano ezerszer is megjárta már ezt az utat a lenyugvó Nap, és az égen lassacskán gyülekező csillagok fényében. De most, Ludwiggal az oldalán érezte először igazán azt, hogy hazamegy, és a halványuló fényben azt is kivette, hogy a bátyja már a küszöbön áll.

-Lovino!- Feliciano végigszaladta a hátralevő utat, és nevetve borult testvére karjaiba.

- Lassabban, Feli!- Lovino magához szorította Feliciano-t, ölelése meleg, ismerős, és otthonos volt. - Még a végén elesel és megütöd magad.

-Nem, dehogy, ne butáskodj. Sokat vártatok? Hol van Antonio? Hol van Nagypapa?- Feliciano széles mosollyal hátralépett. -Oh, alig várom, hogy elmondjak nektek mindent, és remélem, hogy senki sem dühös, hogy ilyen későn érkeztünk, de olyan szép volt a délután, hogy sétáltunk egyet, és hát Ludwig…- Feliciano rögtön elhallgatott. Lelkiismeretfurdalás járta át, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy a rövid levelekben, amiket hazaírt, elfelejtette megemlíteni Ludwig kerekesszékét. - Én, um…- Lovino döbbenten bámult, és Feliciano megfordulva látta, hogy Ludwig a küszöbhöz közeledik.

- Szerbusz, Lovino.-

Lovino az ajkát harapdálva, összefont karokkal bámult a lába elé. Úgy tűnt, hogy nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, dehát Lovino gyakran nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Feliciano azon tűnődött, hogy a bátyját, vagy Ludwigot bátorítsa-e, de mielőtt túl kényelmetlen lett volna a csend, szerencsére egy felharsant ismerős hang.

-Na, kit hallok a küszöbön?- Antonio-nak beletellett egy kis időbe, amíg a küszöbhöz ért. Mostanában lassan járt. Mikor észrevette Ludwig székét, hirtelen elfordította a fejét, és arcán fájdalom suhant át. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, mint aki megértette, és elfogadta. Aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. - A kis Ludwig. De régen is volt.-

Ludwig majdnem hátrahőkölt, mikor észrevette, hogy Antonio egyik karja hiányzik. Feliciano ismét bosszankodott magában: ezt is elfelejtette megemlíteni. De Ludwig olyan gyorsan szedte magát össze, mint Antonio, és látszott, hogy örül, hogy viszontlátja a bátyja régi barátját. - Azt hiszem tíz év, vagy inkább több. Jó ismét látni téged, Antonio. -

Antonio lehajolt, és kedvesen megölelte Ludwigot. - Ti Beilschmidtek elpusztíthatatlanok vagytok-

Ludwig kissé rekedt hangon válaszolt, karjai Antonio vállait ölelték. -Bárcsak úgy lenne.-

Antonio megszorította Ludwig vállát, felegyenesedett, és egy ideig csendben nézték egymást Ludwiggal. Feliciano szinte látta a szemük előtt elvonuló emlékeket. Aztán Antonio felnevetett. - De te Jóisten! Kis Ludwig, milyen _nagy_ lettél!_-_ és sűrűn pislogva Feliciano felé fordult. - És Feli! Ölelj meg! Úha, azt hiszem, hogy meghizlalt a német konyha…-

Feliciano felháborodottan kiáltott fel, ahogy Antonio a válla köré kanyarította a karját. - Nem az én hibám! Csokit reggeliznek!-

Ez Lovino figyelmét is felkeltette. - Csokit reggelire ?

- Hát persze!- kiáltott fel Antonio. - A német reggeli nem teljes egy tábla csoki, egy hordó sör, és egy egész sült malac nélkül!

- De csak különleges alkalmakkor,- mondta Ludwig, és ajkai apró mosolyra húzódtak .

Antonio a szívéhez kapott és hangosan felkiáltott. - Ez _vicc_ volt, Ludwig Beilschmidt?! Jóságos egek, mit tett veled Feli?- Antonio nevetett és elképedve rázta a fejét. -De annyi mindent szeretnék még kérdezni! Hogy van a nagyapád ? És Roderich? Már persze találkoztál az én Lovino-mmal. Elnézést, ha tiszteletlennek tűnt, nem gondolta komolyan...

-Ne kérj bocsánatot a nevemben, te idióta!-

Antonio vihogott. -Ezt sem gondolta komolyan.-

Feliciano-nak vissza kellett fojtani egy kiáltást, amit a lelkét elborító érzést váltott ki belőle. Soha nem merte elképzelni sem, pláne nem remélni, hogy egy napon Ludwiggal áll majd otthonának kapujában; hogy együtt érkeznek haza. Antonio annyira boldog és elfogadó volt, és Lovino is meg fogja tanulni ezt. Egyedül csak Róma nagypapa reakciója aggasztotta Feliciano-t. Mi van, ha még mindig haragszik rá? Mi van, ha nem hajlandó szóba állni Ludwiggal? Mi van, ha egyenesen azt mondja neki, hogy menjen el? Feliciano gondolatai villámgyorsan cikáztak. Az igaz, hogy Róma nagypapa elengedte Németországba, de mi van, ha azóta meggondolta magát? Ha választania kell Ludwig és a családja között? Már egyszer megtette ezt, és még egyszer már nem viselné el a fájdalmat. De mi van, ha...

-Ah, végre megérkeztetek!-

Feliciano majdnem felugrott, szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy észrevette, hogy Róma nagypapa áll a küszöbön. Antonio félreállt az útból, Ludwig udvariasan bólintott, bár kezei erősen markolták a karfát. - Vargas őrnagy.

- Beilschmidt hadnagy.- Róma nagypapa egyenesen állt, merev, kifürkészhetetlen tekintetettel. Egy csendes, örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatig a két férfi csak némán nézte egymást. Végül, Róma lesütötte a szemét, és lehajtotta a fejét. - De itt ne használjuk ezeket a régi katonai rangokat. - Aztán, Feliciano teljes megdöbbenésére Róma nagypapa lehajolt, és megölelte Ludwigot. - Üdvözöllek otthon, Ludwig. -

A német férfi teljesen meg volt döbbenve. De azért félszegen megpaskolta Róma vállát. -Uh... _Grazie, Signore.- (3)_

Feliciano azonnal könnyekben tört ki.

.

Következő reggel hidegebb volt, a szellő fagyos levegőt hozott, és Feliciano a frissen felszántott földeken sétált Ludwiggal. Még kora volt, a Nap alig kandikált ki a hegyek mögül, és a füvön harmat csillogott. De Róma nagypapa azt mondta, hogy a liliomok virágoznak az északabbra lévő réteken, és hajnal a legjobb időpont a virágszedésre, és egyébként is, túl szép ez a reggel ahhoz, hogy elvesztegessék. Feliciano először aggódott, hogy nem lesz-e az út túl köves Ludwig székének, de Ludwig nagyon könnyedén kezelte, és erős karjaival könnyen át tudta hajtani a széket az akadályokon. Feliciano nézte, ahogy a Nap felkel, narancsszínbe borítva a látóhatárt. - El nem hiszem, hogy Nagypapa, Lovino és Antonio inkább alszanak, minthogy ezt a gyönyörű eget csodálják.-

Ludwig halkan zsörtölődött. -Hát, csak három órája feküdtünk le.-

Feliciano vállat vont. - Ez nem kifogás, Ludwig. Te és én itt vagyunk, igaz?

-Igaz, de jobb így, hogy csak te és én vagyunk itt.-

Furcsa, hogy ilyen egyszerű szavak, ha Ludwig mondja őket, még mindig megdobogtatják Feliciano szívét, és elakasztják lélegzetét. Lesimította szélfútta haját, és egy követ kezdett rugdalni a füvön. - Szerintem is, Ludwig. De ugye jó volt az éjszaka is, igaz?-

Ludwig bólintott, bár arcán hitetlenkedés látszott. - Meglepően jó. Kedves, és… különös.-

Hát tényleg kedves, különös, szinte valószerűtlen, és mégis tökéletesen szép estéjük volt. A kályhában pattogott a tűz, kávéillat lengedezett a levegőben, és ők öten vonatokról, Ludwig falujáról, zenéről, Shakespeare-ről, és minden egyébről beszéltek, aminek nincs köze a háborúhoz. Antonio régi történeteket mesélt Gilbertről és Ludwigról, amiken mindenki nevetett, még Lovino is. Végül Feliciano boldogan és elégedetten aludt el Ludwig vállán. Tetszett neki Ludwig faluja, de olyan jó volt itthon lenni a családja körében. Az olasz családja körében. Mert Feliciano úgy gondolta, hogy már két családja van.

- Azt hiszem, hogy Róma nagypapa nagyon örült, amikor megtudta, hogy Opa Aldrich unokája vagy, még az italát is összevissza köpködte. De azon azért nevettem, mikor azt mondta, hogy pontosan úgy nézel ki, mint ő. Egyáltalán nem úgy nézel ki! Hiszen sokkal rövidebb a hajad.- Feliciano leszakított egy zöld levelet az útjukba eső fa ágáról, és sodorgatni kezdte az ujjai között. - És többet mosolyogsz.

- Tényleg?- Úgy tűnt, hogy Ludwigot eléggé meglepi ez a kijelentés.

- Persze. Opa Aldrich sohasem mosolyog, mindig olyan meglepődötten néz.-

Ludwig mélyen, röviden felsóhajtott. - Csak ha ott vagy körülötte.-

Feliciano kíváncsian hajtotta félre a fejét. - Olyan meglepő vagyok?

- Te folyton az vagy, Feliciano. - De Ludwig ezt kedvesen mondta, és így Feliciano tudta, hogy jó értelembe mondta. Feliciano újabb levél után nyúlt, ahogy a következő fához értek.

- Hát, akkor úgy gondolom, hogy nincs semmi baj. A dolgok engem mindig meglepnek. Most is meg vagyok lepődve. Ugyanis Róma nagypapa azt mondta, hogy a mező északi részén virágoznak a liliomok, de én egyáltalán nem látok liliomokat, csak ezeket a fákat, a füvet, néhány százszorszépet, és azt a házat ott…- Feliciano hirtelen elhallgatott, a szemöldökét ráncolta, és kezét a szemei fölé téve kémlelte a láthatárt. Ott, a mezőnek azon a szélén, állt a régi fészer, ami édesen és búsan élt Feliciano emlékeiben. Csak más volt. Jóval szélesebb, és kerítéssel körbevett tarka kert terült el körülötte. Széles ablakai és élénkzöld kapuja volt. Többé már nem fészer, hanem egy kis házacska volt. Feliciano még mindig állt, a levelek elfeledve hullottak ki ujjai közül. Teljesen el volt képedve. - Mi… mi történt?

-Ez…- Ludwig megállt, megfordította a fejét, körbenézett, és megdöbbenten sóhajtott. -Mikor lett belőle ház?-

Feliciano meghökkenten, zavartan rázta meg a fejét. - Nem tudom. Talán valaki megvette, vagy… Nem tudom.

- Nem ilyen volt, mielőtt Németországba indultál?

-Nem! Csak egy fészer volt. Vagyis, akarom mondani nem _csak_ egy fészer, … én…- Feliciano ismét elhallgatott, fejét elöntötték azok az édes-bús emlékek, arról a a háborúalatti éjszakáról Ludwiggal a szénában a tűznél, míg a tetőn az eső kopogott. Az a forró éjszaka, ahol megismerte a közelséget, a gyönyört és a teljességet. Akkor egyszer Feliciano teljesen eggyé vált Ludwiggal. A döbbeneten és a zavaron át, amit az épület teljes megváltozása váltott ki belőle, Feliciano hirtelen ráébredt, hogy ismét mennyire akarja ezt. -Ludwig, emlékszel…-

Ludwig még azelőtt válaszolt, hogy Feliciano befejezte volna a kérdést.  
- Igen.-

A hideg szél erősen fújt, és Feliciano tincseit az arcába seperte. A fiú az ujjait csavargatta, vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd így szólt – Gondolod, hogy valamikor majd újra tudjuk majd csinálni?-

Ez alkalommal Ludwignak tellett sok idejébe a válasz. Elfordította a fejét, és így szólt. - Nem tudom.-

Feliciano bólintott, sóhajtott egyet, és elmosolyodott. - Na, nézzük csak meg közelebbről! - Feliciano előrefutott, Ludwig pedig követte. Mikor elért a mezőt szegélyező örökzöldekhez, Feliciano befordult egy keskeny kerítéssel határolt utacskára, ami az élénkzöld kapuhoz vezetett. Szíve megremegett, mikor látta, hogy egy kis papír van rátűzve. - Ludwig!- kiáltotta, majd letépte a papírt a kapuról. - Van itt valami…-

_Már felnőtt férfi vagy, Feli. Nem élhetsz örökké a nagyapáddal._

Feliciano biztos volt abban, hogy a szívverése is elállt, ahogy Róma nagypapa ismerős betűit olvasta. Először meg sem értette, aztán azt hitte, hogy rosszul olvassa, aztán egészen biztos lett abban, hogy álmodik. A szavak elmosódtak a papíron, és ő lassan megfordult, és a döbbenettől szótlanul nézte, ahogy Ludwig begördül a széles, kert határolta utacskán. - Feliciano?- Ludwig lassan közelebb jött, arcán zavartság és aggodalom tükröződött. - Mi az? -

Feliciano csak a fejét csóválta, alig merte elhinni, hogy igaz. - A miénk. -

Ludwig megállt, hitetlenkedve ráncolta a homlokát. - Hogy micsoda?-

Feliciano nevetett. És ha egyszer elkezdte, nem tudta abbahagyni. - A miénk!- kiáltotta ismét, a kis fehér papírt lobogtatva szaladt le az úton. A hatalmas öröm teljesen eluralkodott rajta, és csak nevetni, hüledezni, kiabálni tudott, és karjaival átölelte Ludwigot és az ölébe vetette magát. Ludwig a kezébe vette a lapot, elolvasta, aztán egyszerűen magához szorította Feliciano-t.

Feliciano azelőtt elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ekkora boldogság létezhet egyáltalán, mint ahogy azt sem, hogyan érdemelhette ezt meg. Egyszerűen nem tudta, hogyan viselhet el ekkora örömöt.

Ez az a hely, ahol Ludwiggal éni fognak. Itt, az aranyló olasz mezőkön, itt a hegyek ölelésében, a tölgyfájukhoz közelében. Itt végül mégis van hely kettőjük számára.

Az olasz tél olyan gyorsan és vidáman telt el, akár a német ősz. Feliciano délelőtt a kis kertjükben dolgozott, fehér liliomokat, piros százszorszépeket, bazsalikomot, és rozmaringot ültetett. Ludwig általában csendben figyelte, és hallgatta, ahogy Feliciano fecseg vagy dalol a délutáni napfényben. Délután be szoktak menni a faluba, a piacra, vagy beugrottak Antonio-val és Lovino-val a cantina-ba kávézni, de általában mindig a tölgyfánál kötöttek ki, ahol beszélgettek, virágot szedtek, és Feliciano néha énekelt is. Csodálatos, gyönyörű életük volt, és Feliciano tudta, hogy megérdemelték. Igaz, hogy a falusiak kezdetben nem örültek, hogy egy volt német tiszt él közöttük, de tavaszra már a többségük elfogadta ezt. Hiszen elég dicstelen egy kerekesszékessel szemben csatát veszíteni.

.

A délutáni vihar hirtelen tört ki, teljesen váratlanul kapta el Feliciano-t és Ludwigot mikor hazafelé tartottak a piacról. Mire vizesen, reszketve és kifulladva beestek az ajtón, már teljesen eláztak. Ludwig kirázta a vizet a hajából, és a hálószoba kandallójához sietett. - Soha nem fogom megszokni ezt az olasz telet.(6) - mormogta. Feliciano, aki követte őt az előszobán át, válaszul csak nevetett.

- De legalább ezek a tavaszi viharok nem olyan ijesztőek mint a téliek! - Hirtelen mennydörgés rázta meg az ablakokat, és Feliciano felkiáltott, lépései felgyorsultak, majd Ludwig érezte a fiú karjait a nyaka körül. Megállt, beletörődően sóhajtott, aztán megfordította a székét, és az ölébe húzta Feliciano-t. Feliciano félelme először meglepetéssé, majd boldog elégedettséggé változott, ahogy szerelmesen Ludwig vállára hajtotta a fejét. Ludwig a szemét forgatva folytatta útját a hálószoba felé. Ez már tényleg nevetséges volt; Feliciano majdnem annyi időt tölt a székben, mint maga Ludwig.

- Mit mondtam neked a mennydörgésről, Feliciano?-

- A mennydörgés hangját a villámok idézik elő, és nem a hegyekben háborúzó régi istenek. - Mondta fel kötelességtudóan a fiú.

- Pontosan. Semmi ijesztő nincs benne.- Ludwig átmanőverezett a tágas hálószobán, a tompa délutáni napfény beszűrődött a függönyökön, és árnyékokat rajzolt a szőnyegekkel borított padlóra. Ludwig fürgén megdörzsölte Feliciano hideg karjait, majd gyengéden oldalba bökve letessékelte a fiút az öléből. - Öltözz át! teljesen átfagytál. Befűtök. -

A régi fészer kandallója volt most a hálószoba központi helye. A szekrénnyel és az ággyal szemben volt, díszes párkánnyal körbevéve, a tetején pedig színes virágvázák, bekeretezett képek és egy egyszerű kis fadoboz állt, melyben a két felbecsülhetetlen értékű fényképet őrizték. Ludwig nekilátott a tűz meggyújtásának, Feliciano pedig mögötte csacsogott.

- Ha a mennydörgést a villámlás okozza, miért a villámlást látjuk először?

-Mert a fény gyorsabb a hangnál. - Magyarázta türelmesen Ludwig miközben aprófát tett a tűzre.

- Ez olyan furcsán hangzik, Ludwig, de biztos vagyok, hogy te többet tudsz erről, mint én. És már nem tartom annyira ijesztőnek a mennydörgést, csak akkor, ha nem számítok rá, de erről nem tehetek. Vissza kell holnap mennünk a piacra, mert útközben elejtettem a paradicsomokat az esőben, és meg kell csinálnom azt a gyümölcskosárkát (7), amíg még a bazsalikom friss. Jaj ne! Gondolod, hogy a vihar tönkreteszi a veteményeimet? Most ültettem újakat! -

Ludwig rázárta a rostélyt a ropogó tűzre, és megfordította a székét, hogy megnyugtassa Feliciano-t, hogy a veteményeinek nem lesz semmi baja. Azonban a szavak rögtön elhaltak az ajkain. Feliciano az ablaknál állt meztelen felsőtesttel, és a függönyt félrehajtva kikukucskált az előkertbe. Nedves haja a nyakához tapadt, de az az egyetlen engedetlen tincséből patakocskák folytak végig a tűz fényében aranylóan ragyogó bőrén. Gyönyörű volt. Ludwig nyelni próbált, de torka összeszűkült, és lélegzete szaporábbá vált. Forróság futott végig a gerincén, megbizsergette az alsó csigolyáinak tájékát, és továbbterjedt olyan helyek felé, amik eddig érzéketlenek voltak. Feliciano megpördült meztelen talpain, letörölte a vizet homlokáról, és elmosolyodva fordult meg.

- Azt hiszem, hogy nem lesz velük gond, legfeljebb újraültetem őket, ha… Ludwig?-

- Feliciano. - Ludwig egyszerűen a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét, szüksége volt az érintésére, és arra, hogy megértse, mit is akar. Feliciano pár másodpercig csak döbbeneten nézett. Aranyló szemei elsötétedtek, puha ajkai kinyíltak, és halkan, reszketve sóhajtott fel. -Oh.- Aztán ismét elmosolyodott, gyönyörűen, nyugodtan és biztatóan, és Ludwig szíve megremegett, és gyorsan, erősen dobban meg, mikor Feliciano a karjaiba szaladt. Hát persze, hogy megértette.

Az eső még jobban megeredt, hangosan kopogva a tetőn, és a lobogó tűz halvány aranyfénybe burkolta Feliciano bőrét. A széles, alacsony ágyon feküdtek, Ludwig felnézett Feliciano-ra, aki terpeszben ült a derekán. Végigfuttatta kezeit a sima, reszkető combokon és a meleg, erős csípőkön. Feliciano tekintete nem hagyta el Ludwigét, kezei könnyű köröket rajzoltak a német mellkasára. Ludwig tudta, hogy bizonyos értelemben mindketten tartanak a próbálkozástól. Hiszen a tél óta már próbálták párszor, és csak részsikereket értek el. De azt is tudta, hogy bízik Feliciano-ban, és halálosan szereti a fiút. Ludwig legalább annyira az imádott kis olasz miatt akarta ezt, mint saját maga miatt.

- Rendben van, Feliciano. - Ludwig előrenyújtotta kezét, és megsimogatta a fiú arcát, majd hagyta, hogy ujjai lassan a bizonytalan ajkak, és törékeny vállak felé kalandozzanak, végigsimított a golyó okozta fehér sebhelyen is, melynek látványára még mindig fájdalom hasított a német szívébe. -Nem sietjük el.-

Hosszú mennydörgés zaja hasított a szoba csendjébe. Feliciano megszorította Ludwig kezét, de aztán elmosolyodott. - Az első alkalmunkkor is mennydörgött, emlékszel?-

Ludwig visszamosolygott. Hát hogyne emlékezett volna. Válaszul csak bólintott, és egyszerűen így szólt, -_Baciami_.-

Feliciano szeme felcsillant, előrehajolt, és forró csókban forrt össze a némettel. Közben lassan felemelte a csípőjét, és Ludwigra ült. Ludwig meglepetésében élesen lélegzett fel, mivel tompa, egyre szűkülő nyomást érzett, ami egyre növekedett. Feliciano halkan felnyögött, és Ludwig ismét megcsókolta, kezeit a sima, feszes combokon nyugtatva, így időt adva a fiúnak is az alkalmazkodásra. -Oh,- suttogta Feliciano, a boldog, szinte meglepődött hangot hallva hullámokban futott végig a forróság Ludwig nyakát. -Oh, Ludwig…-

Ludwig kezei Feliciano combjairól a derekára siklottak, majd könnyedén megemelte, és mozgatta a fiút. Más volt ez így, kicsit furcsa is, érezni az ösztönös vágyat, hogy mozgassa a csípőjét, bár képtelen volt rá. De mást is érzett. Feliciano csípőjének egyre gyorsabb ütemű mozgását, halk sóhajait, szemeinek elsötétedő pillantását. Forróság öntötte el Ludwig vérét, a csípője alá kígyózott, egyfajta gyönyörérzést okozva. Csodálatos volt együtt lenni Feliciano-val olyan szorosan, ahogyan a testük engedi, nézni, ahogy aranybarna szemei elsötétednek a vágytól és hallani a sóhajait.

Feliciano széttárta combjait, közelebb húzódott, és halkan kérdezte.  
- Érzel engem, Ludwig?

-_Ja, _Feliciano. - Ludwig még erősebben szorította a fiú csípőjét, ismét felemelte és visszaengedte Feliciano-t. - Érezlek.-

Feliciano arcáról a végtelen boldogság és megkönnyebbülés letörölte a kételkedés utolsó nyomait is. Mert Ludwig _érezte _őt. Nem olyan volt, mint azon az első viharos éjszakán itt a tűznél, és talán soha nem lesz olyan. És mégis tisztábbnak, és valósabbnak tűnt. Minden forró pillantás, minden érintés egyre mélyebb érzéseket okozott Ludwig sebzett testében. Végigsimított Feliciano arcán, nyakán, végigfuttatta ujjait gerincének lágy hajlatán, majd keze a fiú combjai közé siklott. Feliciano felkiáltott, és teste ívben hátrahajlott az érintés nyomán. Ludwig érezte, hogy elakad a lélegzete a gyönyörű, aranyló test láttán. Szinte elveszett egyesülésük ritmusában, és a végén már azt sem tudta, hol végződik a saját teste, és hol kezdődik Feliciano-é.

Mostanra már Ludwig megszokta Feliciano zajongását, nevetését, éneklését, és az állandó karattyolását. És mégis, az ilyen, ritka pillanatokban Feliciano csendben volt, nem lehetett mást hallani csak ziháló lélegzetvételét és egyre gyakoribb sóhajait, melyek apró, reszkető nyögésekké változtak. Ludwig szerette Feliciano zajongását, és szerette a hallgatását. Szerette szeleburdiságát és vidámságát. És mikor Feliciano megremegett, arca elvörösödött, és tágra nyílt szemeivel az ő szemébe nézett, Ludwig örült, hogy ő az oka a fiú ziháló gyönyörének.

Úgy érezte, hogy ez a pillanat egyszerre tart egy örökkévalóságig és egy szempillantásig. Ludwig idegei lángoltak az erős, bár beteljesületlen gyönyörtől. Feliciano kapkodó lélegzete lassan egyenletesé vált, és reszkető kezét Ludwig mellkasára tette. Ludwig átfogta Feliciano tarkóját, és mély, forró csókba vonta, szorosan ölelve a meleg, álmos testet. Feliciano ajkai lassúak és lusták voltak, míg végül egy rövid, halk nevetéssel megtörte a csókot. -Oh, Ludwig, um… én, uh, oh.-

Ludwig nem tehetett róla, de önelégültséggel vegyes boldogsággal gondolt arra, hogy miatta érez így Feliciano, hogy ő az oka a ziháló lélegzésének és a fáradtságának. Olyan hosszú ideig kételkedett benne Ludwig hogy ez az egyesülés létrejöhet-e ismét, és most őszinte, tiszta megkönnyebbülés töltötte el egész valóját. Megkönnyebbülés, hogy mégis meg tudja ezt tenni Feliciano-nak. Hogy ez még mindig itt van kettőjüknek, itt vannak egymásnak, és így mindenük megvan.

Az eső és a mennydörgés rég elfeledett hangjai ismét betöltötték a hálószobát. Feliciano Ludwig mellett feküdt, karjával átölelve a német mellkasát, lélegzetével a nyakát csiklandozva. Ludwig a takarókért nyúlt, és próbálta viszonylag észrevétlenül eligazgatni a lábait alattuk. Feliciano csak mosolygott mellette. -Ludwig?-

-Mm?-

- Én most annyira boldog vagyok.-

Ludwig ismét a karjaiba zárta Feliciano-t és megcsókolta a homlokát.

- Én is, Feliciano. - és tényleg boldog volt. Ludwig egészen biztos volt abban, hogy soha nem volt még ilyen boldog. Feliciano lecsillapította sötét gondolatait, és enyhítette éles fájdalmait, reményt, és értelmet adott az életének. Ő volt az ártatlanság egy bűnös világban, fényszikra a sötétségben, és a zavarodottságban. Feliciano furcsa volt, féktelen és Ludwig jól tudta, hogy ha még ötven évig élnek is együtt, az sem lesz elég arra, hogy kiismerje őt. De érezve, ahogy Feliciano ujjai a mellkasán táncoltak, és hallva, hogy lélegzetvételének hangját halk dúdolgatás váltja fel, Ludwig ráébredt, hogy miért éri ez meg neki. Mert szerette őt, szüksége volt rá, és mindig figyelni fogja őt. És ez biztosan elég válasz a kérdésére.

Ludwig valószínűleg elszunyókált, vagy félálomban feküdt az ágyon, elmerülve a csodálatos érzésben, hogy karjai között tartja Feliciano-t. Hirtelen arra riadt fel, hogy a fiú felült és dereka köré lepedőt csavarva kiugrott az ágyból. Ludwig zavarodottan, álmosan pislogva nézett utána.  
- Hova mész?

- Van egy ötletem!-

Ludwig rájött, hogy nem érdemes tovább kérdezősködnie. Már tudta, hogy teljesen lehetetlen vállalkozás volna lebeszélni Feliciano-t, bármilyen bolond ötlet is jutott az eszébe. Ehelyett Ludwig inkább arra összpontosított, hogy ne nevesse el magát látva ahogy Feliciano a bokái körül tekeredő lepedőbe végigbotladozott a szobán, a kandallóig.  
-Le kéne venned azt a lepedőt, Feliciano.

-De akkor meztelen leszek!

-Ahogy mondod.-

Feliciano olyan hangot adott ki, mely egyszerre hangzott nevetésnek, és méltatlankodó kiáltásnak. -Ludwig! Ne légy ilyen durva! Na, itt van.- Ludwig a homlokát ráncolta, mikor rájött, mit vesz le Feliciano a kandalló párkányáról. Nem mást, mint a kis fadobozt. Ügyetlenül visszavitte az ágyhoz, aztán lehuppant, és Ludwig félig felült, nekidőlve az ágy támlájának.

-Feliciano?- Ludwig nem tudta, mit is kérdezhetne.

Feliciano kettejük közé tette a kis dobozt, és komoly, őszinte szemekkel nézett a németre. -Ludwig, mondtad, hogy emlékszel arra, hogy vihar volt, mikor először szeretkeztünk. Arra is emlékszel, hogy megkértelek, hogy ne búcsúzzál el? -

Ludwig lassan bólintott, torka hirtelen elszorult, ahogy eszébe jutott az emlék. Soha nem fogja elfelejteni.

- Igen, emlékszem rá.

Mindig annyira fáj, ha elbúcsúzom tőled.- Feliciano tekintete szomorúvá és bizonytalanná vált, ahogy ránézett a dobozkára. - Mindig, amikor elbúcsúztam tőled, soha nem tudtam, hogy látlak-e még valaha, és ...és még most sem szeretek elbúcsúzni tőled, mert erről mindig eszembe jut...- Feliciano az ajkába harapott, és a szemei vörösleni kezdtek. - És ezekre a képekre itt a búcsúnkat írtuk rá, és... még mindig rajta vannak... -

Ludwig felsóhajtott amint megértette, mit akar a fiú. Ludwig csitítóan megszorította Feliciano kezét, nehogy túlságosan felzaklassa magát. - Add ide az ingemet.-

Feliciano felnézett, és bár kicsit értetlennek látszott, az ágy melletti asztalra nyúlt Ludwig ingéért. Ludwig egy tollat vett elő az ing zsebéből, és ezt látva Feliciano rögtön elnevette magát. - Még mindig tollat hordasz az ingzsebedben, Ludwig!-

Ludwig elmosolyodott. - Soha nem lehet tudni, mikor lesz rá szükség. - Kinyitotta a dobozt, és óvatosan kivette a gyűrött, vérfoltos képet, amin Feliciano mosolyog vidáman a fényképezőgépbe. Feliciano emlékének ez az értékes darabja annyi mindent idézett fel Ludwigban, hogy szinte nehezére esett ránézni. Gyorsan felemelte fejét, és ránézett a fénykép eredetijére, gyönyörű mosolyára, majd megfordította a képet, a combjára tette, és egy vonallal áthúzta az odaírt szavakat: _bella ciao._ Ehelyett ezt írta rá, _buon giorno bello._

Feliciano könnyektől csillogó szemmel bámult a szavakra. Ludwig ismét a dobozba nyúlt a másik képért, aztán csendben gondolkodva nézte a képet kezében a tollal. Feliciano lassan megfogta mind a kettőt, és reszkető kezét végigfuttatta a képen, majd megfordította. Áthúzta az odafirkantott _auf wiedersehen, sweetheart-_t, aztán a jól ismert mondat mellé gondosan a következőt írta: _guten tag, sweetheart._

- Kész.- Mondta Ludwig könnyedén, majd kinyújtotta kezét, és végighúzta ujjait Feliciano arcán. - Többé már nem kell elbúcsúznunk egymástól.-

Feliciano elnevette magát és megtörölte a szemét. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán lassan kiengedte, a beleegyezés és megkönnyebbülés fellélegzéseként. Ludwig megértette. Mikor utoljára feküdtek az eső áztatta tető alatt, búcsút kellett mondaniuk egymásnak. Feliciano emlékezete nagyon mély volt, de Ludwig mindig elszántan próbálta megnyugtatni.

-Így ni!- Ludwig visszarakta a képeket, és letette a dobozkát az ágy melletti asztalra, és ismét karjaiba ölelte Feliciano-t.  
- Megteszel nekem valamit?-

-Igen,- Vágta rá azonnal Feliciano.

Ludwig halkan nevetett. - Ígérd meg, hogy minden reggel mellettem fogsz ébredni – és soha nem hagysz el.-

Ludwig érezte, hogy Feliciano ajkai mosolyra húzódnak, mielőtt egy meleg csókot nyomott a mellkasára.  
- Megígérem, Ludwig.-

- Jó. Akkor aludjunk.

- Rendben, Ludwig.-

Ludwig szíve boldogan dobbant meg, látva a karjaiba fekvő boldogan mosolygó Feliciano-t. Ludwig még mindig nem tudta felfogni, hogy a hazája iránti kötelesség milyen furcsa helyzetbe hozta. Találkozott egy különös, meglepő és gyönyörű kis olasszal, aki fenekestől felfordította körülötte a világot, és mindent megváltozott. Egy olyan élethez vezetett ez a találkozás, ami különbözik mindattól, amit valaha magának elképzelt, és csodálatosabb, mint amit valaha is álmodni mert. Ludwig csak azt tudta, hogy az összes akadály, a pokoli évek, a sérülések és a fájdalom ellenére semmit sem változtatna meg a múltból. Ludwig soha nem fogja megbánni, hogy évekkel korábban annyit kockáztatott. Mert mind megérte.

Ludwig az ágy mellett heverő képekre nézett. Azok a régi, fájdalmas búcsúszók át vannak húzva, és helyettük üdvözleteket írtak. Itt az idő elfelejteni a múltat – és elkezdeni a jövőnek élni. Itt az idő, hogy kiderüljön, hogy mit tartogat számukra ez a különös, csodálatos, nem várt élet. Ludwig csak egy dologban volt biztos, ahogy magához ölelte Feliciano-t, és hallgatta az álomba merülő fiú lélegzetét. Abban, hogy ezt együtt fogják megtapasztalni. Mert soha nem fognak többé búcsút mondani egymásnak.

**Vége**

_._

_(majdnem…)_

_1. Opa: _nagypapa_ (német)_

_2, _Ez utalás George deValiert másik „vera verse" történetére, a_ „Lily of the lamplight"-ra,_ (A cím_ a Lili Marlen _angolul_.)_ A Vera verse ficjei egymással összefüggenek, és mindegyik egy dal címét viseli, amit a világháború alatt Vera Lynn énekelt, ilyen az „_Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart_" is. A _Lily of the lamplight _pedig Roderich és Gilbert történetét meséli el.

_Danke, Fräulein: _Köszönöm kisasszony_ (német)  
_

_Buon giorno/Guten tag: _Jó napot(olaszul, németül) de szerintem ezt ti úgyis tudjátok:-)

_5. Grazie, Signore:_ Köszönöm, uram (olasz)- Szerintem ezt is tudjátok, de ideírom:-)

_6. _Kis logikai bukfenc, de hát szöveghű vagyok:-)

_7. _Furcsa gyümölcskosárkát csinál ez a Feli... A paradicsom zöldség, a bazsalikom fűszer, de a „_flan_" szóra ezt írta a szótár...:-)

_Lesz még egy Epilógus, igyekszem minél hamarabb feltenni, szóval türelem:-)_


	18. Epilógus

_/watch?v=2N8T4oIppS0_

/watch?v=UH8-zY-3qiI

/watch?v=-i61AAOfNm4

/watch?v=BkoVnwzwLlU

/watch?v=nM9anzT81tM

.

/watch?v=M4COUwq9yzA

* * *

_Auf wiedersehen, auf wiedersehen, we'll meet again, sweetheart…_

* * *

_1974 eleje_

_Olaszország _

Napsütéses, gyönyörű nap volt ma a városkábanban, és nagy volt a nyüzsgés. Feliciano zsebre tett kézzel, fütyörészve sétálgatott az utcákon, néha, ha helyes lányok mentek el mellette a napfényben, megbillentette a kalapját, és megragyogtatta a mosolyát. Legtöbbjük jól ismerte Feliciano-t, és csak nevettek, vidáman mosolyogtak és integettek neki. De Feliciano meg volt lepődve, mennyi ismeretlen arcot lát errefelé mostanság. Ismeretlen egyenruhába öltözött idegenek töltötték meg a cantina-kat, minden sarkon angolul beszéltek, és még egy nagy emelvényt is felállítottak a vadonatúj kőemlékmű mellé. Feliciano hallott róla, hogy valamilyen ünnepség lesz, csak azt nem tudta, hogy mi közük van ehhez az amerikaiaknak. Azt hallotta, hogy a háborúval kapcsolatos lesz, úgyhogy nem is törte magát több információért. Feliciano nem szívesen emlékezett a háborúra. Ahogy elsétált egy csoport mellett, akik a szökőkút körül álldogáltak, észrevette, hogy sokan közülük túl fiatalok ahhoz, hogy emlékeik legyenek a háborúról. Vállat vont, és folytatta az útját, hogy találkozzon Ludwiggal a régi Cantina Rossa-ban ami tér közelében volt. Erre gondolva felderült a szíve.

Ahogy tovább ment a tér vége felé, Feliciano észrevett egy embert, aki külön állt a csoporttól, és zavartan nézegetett körbe. Tweedöltönyt viselt, és kicsit idősebbnek látszott Feliciano-nál, talán az ötvenes évei közepén járhatott, őszülő szőke haja volt, és a legvastagabb szemöldöke, amit Feliciano valaha is látott.

- Jó napot!- Köszönt Feliciano vidáman a zavarodott idegen elé lépve. Nem ismerte ki magát ezeken az amerikaiakon, de ez nem volt ok arra, hogy ne segítsen valamelyiküknek, ha tud. - Minden rendben van? Segíthetek önnek?-

A férfi kissé megrémült a köszönést hallva. -_Non…a fene egye meg_... _Non Italiano…_

-Oh, bocsánat, persze!- Váltott angolra Feliciano. -Ön amerikai.

- Hogyan mondta?- Most kissé sértődöttnek tűnt a hangja. - Szó sincs róla! Angol vagyok. -

Feliciano arca rögtön felderült. -Hát persze, hogy az! Tudnom kellett volna az öltönyről! Tweedöltöny ilyen hideg időben? Hát önök angolok csodálatosak! Fogadni mernék, hogy állandóan Shakespeare-t idéz. Eltévedt?

- Hogyan? Én…- Az angol zavartan ráncolta a homlokát, aztán körbenézett a téren, mintha keresne valamit. - Nem tévedtem el. Ő az, aki eltévedt. -

Feliciano próbálta követni az angol kutakodó tekintetét, aztán visszanézett rá. Mindig el volt bűvölve Angliától és az angoloktól, így csodás meglepetésként érte, hogy a főtéren belebotlik egybe. - Itt tölti a szabadságát? Nagyon sokan jönnek Olaszországba újabban. Hát, ez a városka is része az országnak.

- Egy ünnepség miatt vagyok itt, a uh, barátommal.- A férfi nyelve akadozott a szónál, aztán gyorsan magyarázkodni próbált. - Igen, a barátommal, egy régi barátommal. Itt harcolt a háború alatt.

-Oh! Az én …- Feliciano előrehajolt és kacsintott egyet, -…_barátom_ is itt harcolt a háború alatt. Az ön _barátja _az angol hadseregben szolgált?-

Az angol egészen meg volt ütközve. Feliciano szélesen mosolygott, míg végül a férfi is megkockáztatott egy halvány visszamosolygást. -Nem, ő amerikai. Vadászpilóta volt. -

Feliciano felkiáltott. -Na ne! Tényleg? Ludwig is az volt! Éppen most megyek hogy találkozzam vele, jöjjön, igyon velünk valamit! A cantina éppen ebben az utcában van, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az amerikai könnyebben megtalálja önt, ha egy helyen tartózkodik. Az én nevem Feliciano, önt hogy hívják?-

A férfi csatlakozott Feliciano-hoz, bár még kissé mindig zavarodottnak tűnt. -Uh… Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

-Arthur? Mint Arthur király?! Én mindig azt gondoltam, hogy az angol mondák a legjobbak. Ludwig német, az ő mondáik sötétek és furcsák, és jaj, remélem, nem lesz kellemetlen önnek a vele való találkozás, mert ha német is…

- A háború már évekkel ezelőtt befejeződött.- Arthur ismét Feliciano-ra mosolygott.

-Nem tudom, miért kell folyton felidézni. -

Feliciano megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, aztán halkan felnevetett. - Ezt jó hallani! Rendes embernek tűnik, Arthur. Oh! Ludwig!-

Feliciano a cantina előtti asztalhoz sietett, ahol Ludwig ült egy kávéscsésze és két bögre társaságában. Ludwig felnézett, és elmosolyodott, szemei ugyanolyan kéken csillogtak, kalapját rátolta a kis kopasz foltra amit ő utált, de Feliciano aranyosnak tartott. - Feliciano.-

Feliciano szerette, ahogy Ludwig a nevét mondja azon a mély hangján, kiirthatatlan német akcentusával. Mindenki más Feli-nek hívta – de Ludwig nem. Neki ő mindig csak Feliciano volt, és az is marad.

- Nézd, Ludwig, Találtam egy angolt!-

Arthur-t láthatóan megdöbbentette a bemutatás. Ludwig udvariasan bólintott. - Jó napot. Remélem, hogy Feliciano nem ijesztette meg önt, néha hajlamos az ilyesmire.-

Arthur a fejét csóválta, és röviden felnevetett. - Jó napot. És biztosíthatom önt, hogy egyáltalán nem ijesztett meg az úr. -

Feliciano lehuppant Ludwig mellé, és mutatta Arthurnak, hogy foglaljon helyet velük szemben. -_Arthurnak _hívják Ludwig, hát nem különös? Arthur, ő az én _barátom_, Ludwig.- Feliciano ismét kacsintott, majd leintette a legközelebbi pincért. -Elnézést, fiatalember tudna nekünk teát hozni, kérem? Ő angol.- Ludwig valami olyat mormogott, ami gyanúsan mentegetőzéshez hasonlított. Arthuron látszott, hogy próbálja visszafojtani a nevetését.

-Na,- folytatta Feliciano vidáman visszafordulva a társágához. Mindig örült, ha új emberekkel találkozhat, pláne ha angolokkal. - Látott már ennyi embert egy helyen?- kérdezte körbemutatva a nyüzsgő cantina-n.

- Hát éppenséggel igen, de én londoni vagyok- - magyarázta Arthur, kezét könnyedén az asztalon pihentetve. Hol Feliciano-ra hol Ludwigra nézett, mintha óvatosan vizsgálgatni akarná őket.. -Biztosan mindenki az évfordulóra jött .

- Az évfordulóra?- Feliciano még mindig nem tudta biztosan, hogy mit is fognak ünnepelni.

Ludwig átnyújtott egy csésze kávét az olasznak. - Feliciano, nem tudod, ma milyen nap van?

- De tudom, kedd.

- Nem…

- De igen, Ludwig, kedd van, tudom, mert tegnap este bolognese-t vacsoráztunk, és mi mindig hétfőn eszünk bolognese-t tehát ma csakis…-

Ludwig gyorsan közbevágott. - Ma van a harmincadik évfordulója az amerikaiak partraszállásának.-

Feliciano döbbenten nézett. - Komolyan?

- Igen.

- Jé!- Harminc év. Feliciano úgy emlékezett a partraszállásra, mintha csak tegnap történt volna, nem harminc évvel ezelőtt. Ő beszélt róla Ludwignak azon a szörnyű téli reggelen a zuhogó esőben, ezzel elárulva a Resistenza-t. A partraszállás elvette tőle Ludwigot. Ezt ünnepli ez a rengeteg ember? Feliciano hirtelen elég rosszul érezte magát. Mielőtt elgondolkodhatott volna azon, hogy mit is mondjon, harsány hang szakította meg a csendet.

-Arthur!- Feliciano felnézett, és egy szemüveges szőke férfit látott katonai egyenruhában, aprócska sapkában az asztalukhoz rohanni, majd kifulladva markolta meg egy szék hátulját. - Azt hittem, hogy eltévedtél!-

Arthurnak sikerült egyszerre mogorvának és megkönnyebbültnek látszani. - Te tévedtél el, te agyatlan.

- Tehetek én róla? Annyi minden megváltozott, mióta itt jártam!- A férfi Feliciano-hoz és Ludwig-hoz fordult és szélesen vigyorogva integetett. -Hello! Á, bocsánat, úgy értem...- Elővett egy kis könyvet a zsebéből, kinyitotta az első oldalon, és így kiáltott, -_BUON_ _GIORNO_! (1) Arthur, kik ezek az alakok?-

Feliciano vihogott, míg Arthur halkan szabadkozott. -Alfred, az ég szerelmére, ők beszélnek angolul. Ő Feliciano és Lud... wig...- Arthur lassan betűzte a nevet, míg arcán felismerés kezdett derengeni.

Ekkor furcsa nyugalom telepedett a társaságra. Alfred mosolya is elbizonytalanodott mikor Ludwigra meredt, szeme elkerekedett, arca elsápadt. Feliciano egyszer Alfred döbbent arcára nézett, máskor Arthur hitetlenkedő tekintetére, majd Ludwigra, aki a meglepetéstől még pislantani sem volt képes. Kis időbe beletellett, amíg Feliciano fejében összeállt a kép. Alfred, amerikai vadászpilótaként itt harcolt a háború alatt... Arthur, vastagszemöldökű angol… „_Ha róla lenne szó, egymagamban szembeszállnék az egész német hadsereggel... „_

-Jé!- Feliciano vére fellángolt az emlékre, és nem tudta megállni, hogy fel ne kiáltson, mikor mindent megértett.

Súlyos csend telepedett közéjük, míg végül megszólalt Ludwig, határozott, megfontolt hangon. - Örülök a találkozásnak, Alfred.-

Alfred Ludwigról Feliciano-ra nézett, aztán hitetlenkedve nevetett fel. Szőke haja már szürkével keveredett, és az egyenruha is jobban feszült rajta, főleg a hasa körül, de Feliciano ugyanazt a vidám amerikai pilótát látta, mint évekkel ezelőtt. Az amerikait, aki őt Ludwighoz vezette, és akinek éltét Ludwig viszonzásul megmentette. Alfred hitetlenkedését öröm váltotta fel, és széles vigyorral ült le Arthur mellé. -Hát persze, hogy jó veletek találkozni! És klassz lesz a helyiekkel beszélgetni, inkább mint azokkal az alakokkal a seregből, akik mindenfelé el akarnak rángatni. Bocs, pincér, _BUON_ _GIORNO_! Coffee, _per_ _favore_... COF – FEE!- (2)

Aztán gyorsan vidám, könnyed beszélgetésbe kezdtek, amiben persze Feliciano és Alfred vitte a hangot. Nem esett szó a múltról, nem kellett magyarázkodni. Megértettek mindent, és ez elég volt. Feliciano segített Alfrednak az olasz szavak kiejtésben, és elmesélte, mennyire várják Ludwiggal a labdarúgó világbajnokságot, amit idén Németországban tartanak. Arthur Londonról mesélt, a nyüzsgő utcákról, krikett pályákról és a kis zeneklubokról. Alfred és Ludwig hosszasan elbeszélgettek a negyedik generációs sugárhajtású vadászgépekről, ebből bizony nem sokat értett Feliciano, viszont megtudta, hogy Arthurnak van egy pubja, Alfred pedig katonai repülőoktató volt, és hogy gyakran ingáznak Amerika és Anglia között.

- De Amerika nagyon messze van Angliától, nem?- kérdezte Feliciano, akit minden elbűvölt, amit ezekről a különös, távoli országokról megtudott. Ő és Ludwig soha nem utaztak Németországnál messzebbre. Amerika szinte egy másik bolygónak tűnt előtte.

- Nagyjából 10 óra a kereskedelmi járatokon.- válaszolta Arthur, miközben cukrot szórt a teájába. - Bár inkább napokig utaznék egy óceánjárón, ott legalább nem kéne Alfred miatt bosszankodnom, aki berohan a pilótafülkébe, és a próbálja rávenni a pilótákat, hogy hagyják, hadd vezesse ő azt az átkozott repülőt.

- Az amerikai pilóták engedik is,- vágott vissza Alfred. - A fene egye az angol légitársaságot a hülye „_szabályaival" _együtt.

- Nyáron gyakran megyünk New York-ba. - Folytatta Arthur ügyet sem vetve Alfredre.

-New York! Azta! Mi Németországba megyünk nyáron, igaz, Ludwig? Mert akkor nincs ott hideg. Néha hazafelé megállunk Bécsben.

-Jé?- Arthur nagyon udvarias volt, még akkor is, ha Feliciano észrevette, hogy néha belerúg Alfred lábába az asztal alatt. - Most Francis és Matthew Bécsben vannak, ugye, Alfred?-

- Hát persze. Kitűnő kifogás Mattnak, hogy egyedül hagyjon ezen az egész ünnepségen. - Morgolódott Alfred hátradőlve a székén. -Francis és Matt barátaink,- magyarázta. -Esküdni mernék, hogy már mindenfelé jártak.-

Feliciano eltűnődött, hogy Alfred nem-e Matthew Williams-ről, a pilótatársáról beszél, arról a rokonszenves kanadairól a jegesmedvével. - A Holdon is jártak már?-

Ludwig szinte hangtalanul sóhajtott fel. - Feliciano, mondtam már neked, hogy azért, mert egy ember odajutott, nem jelenti azt, hogy mindenki mehet.

- A hadseregnél megkértek, hogy menjek a Holdra,- mondta büszkén Alfred.

Arthur a homlokához kapott. -Alfred, mondtam már, hogy ironikusan mondták, ne vedd bóknak.

- Mi Ludwiggal a Holdra-szállást itt a faluban néztük a televízióban, de a bátyám, Lovino azt mondja, hogy nem is történt meg, az egész átverés volt.

Ez a kijelentés rögtön felkeltette Alfred érdeklődését, lelkesen húzta ki magát a székében. -Nem, nem, a Holdra mentek, de ez figyelemelterelés volt.

- Figyelemelterelés?- kérdezte Feliciano, aki hirtelen nagyon kíváncsi lett. - Miről kellett elterelni a figyelmet?

- A Marsról. - Felelte elszánt tekintettel Alfred.

Feliciano egyszerre összezavarta és elkápráztatta a válasz. - Miért a Marsról?-

Alfred élénken gesztikulálva dőlt előre a székén. - Az idegenek.-

Feliciano csak hüledezett. - Hát persze!-

Ludwig és Arthur nem értették az egészet, és lemondóan néztek össze.

Már a második kávéjuknál tartottak, mikor a cantina vendégserege fogyatkozni kezdett, és mindenki a zsúfolt főtérre igyekezett. - Úgy tűnik, hogy hamarosan elkezdődik az ünnepség,- szólt Arthur, diszkréten megszorítva Alfred karját. - Talán indulnunk kéne.-

Alfred nem örült a felszólításnak, de sóhajtva vállat vont, és hátratolta a székét. - Sajnos hív a kötelesség.-

Feliciano kicsit elszomorodott, hogy elmennek a vendégeik. Eltűnődött, hogy mikor láthatja őket ismét. - Mi történik az ünnepségen?-

Alfrednak kis idejébe tellett a válasz, és mielőtt megszólalt Ludwigra nézett. - Hát, kiállítanak az emelvényre, hogy ott mosolyogjak és büszkén nézzek, mialatt valaki megrázza a kezemet, köszönetet mond nekem, és talán ad egy újabb kitüntetést. -

Feliciano elgondolkodott, hogy miért mondja ezt olyan kelletlenül Alfred.  
- Hát, ez jól hangzik!-

Alfred mosolya kissé erőltetettnek tűnt, és Arthur gyorsan másra terelte a szót. - Ha valamikor Londonba jártok, nézzetek be a pubba, amit Emerald Lion (3)-nak hívnak. Nagyon szívesen látunk benneteket.

- Emerald Lion – jól hangzik! Tényleg van oroszlánotok?-

Arthur halkan nevetett, és ismét furcsán együttérző pillantással nézett Ludwigra. -Nem, de békáink vannak a hátsókertben. -

Alfred Ludwigra kacsintott. - Nem mérgezőek ám!- Ludwig ezen kis híján elnevette magát. Alfred felállt, kezet nyújtott Ludwignak, és Feliciano most először vette észre, hogy két ujja hiányzik. - Jó volt veletek találkozni.- Az amerikai nyugodtan, csendesen várakozott, míg végül Arthur szólalt meg, nagyon halk hangon.

-Alfred.-

Ludwig rápillantott a székére, aztán ismét Alfredre. Alfred ahogy hirtelen megértette, ökölbe szorította a kezét, és félrenézett, fájdalmasan döbbent, szinte mérges tekintettel. Megcsóválta a fejét, lehunyta a szemét, és magában átkozódni kezdett. De Ludwig gyorsan megszólalt. - Hálás vagyok, hogy ismét találkozhattunk hadnagy, vagy talán most már százados? És örülök, hogy látom, hogy jól vagy és boldog, akárcsak én.

Most először a délután folyamán tettek említést arról, hogy azelőtt már találkoztak. Feliciano sohasem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is viszontlátja az amerikai vadászpilótát, és meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy találkozik az angollal, akinek a képét annyi évvel ezelőtt mutatta neki Alfred. Bizonyos értelemben felszabadító érzés volt látni, hogy boldogan élnek együtt. Igazolta, hogy Ludwig áldozata nem volt hiábavaló.

Alfred elgondolkozva mosolygott, hol Feliciano-ra, hol Ludwigra fordítva a tekintetét. Még mindig kissé szomorúnak tűnt, de arcán azért megkönnyebbült mosoly is feltűnt. Bólintott, közelebb lépett Ludwighoz, és a kezét nyújtotta felé, amit ez alkalommal el is ért a német.  
- Megérdemelnéd, hogy te állj ott fenn ma, hadnagy. Te vagy az igazi hős.-

Ludwig határozottan megszorította Alfred kezét. -Sok szerencsét az ünnepséghez.-

Aztán Alfred felé fordult, és Feliciano érezte, hogy szívét régi érzések, és hála tölti el. Harminc évvel ezelőtt ez az ember mondta el neki hol tartják Ludwigot az amerikai támaszponton. Ez volt a legbátrabb, legönzetlenebb dolog, amit egy idegen valaha is megtett neki. Kézfogás helyett Feliciano szorosan megölelte Alfredot. Ekkor Arthur megszorította Ludwig kezét, és hosszan nézett a szemébe mély, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel. Végül egy szót mondott kissé akadozó nyelvvel. - Köszönöm.- Ludwig bólintott Arthurra nézve, míg Alfred vidáman nevetve paskolta Feliciano hátát. Amint útjaik végül mégis elváltak, az olasz hosszan integetett utánuk, ahogy Arthur és Alfred keresztülnyomakodott a téren nyüzsgő tömegen. _-Auf wiedersehen!-_ Kiabálta vidáman.

Arthur mosolyogva fordult vissza. -_We'll meet again!_- (4)

Később, ahogy Feliciano Ludwig székét tologatta a téren, rengeteg ismerős dal foszlányával találkoztak.

_Una mattina mi son svegliato,  
o bella, ciao, bella, ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
Una mattina mi son svegliato,  
e ho trovato l'invasor.(5)_

Feliciano lelassított és megállt, ahogy a tömeg mögé került, és végignézett az olasz és amerikai zászlók tengerén. Leleplezték az új kőemlékművet, amit hálából emeltek amerikai légierőnek, hogy felszabadította a várost. Egy régebbi emlékmű mellett állítottak fel, amire a meggyilkolt olasz ellenállók nevét vésték fel. Alfred az éneklő tömeg előtt állt, egy sor csillogó kitüntetéssel a mellén, mellette öltönyös, hivatalos külsejű emberek álltak, és egy helyi lakos a nagy mikrofonnal babrált az állványon. Feliciano alig vette ki az oldalt nézelődő Arthurt. Alfred ott állt, és várta, hogy hősként ünnepeljék; Ludwig hátul ült, észrevétlenül. De ők négyen tudták, ők négyen megértették.

Feliciano és Ludwig pár percig nézték az ünnepséget, mire egy olasz hivatalnok elkezdte a beszédét az ellenállás hőseiről, a város áldozatvállalásáról, és arról, hogy mindenki mennyire hálás az amerikai hadseregnek, hogy legyőzték a megszálló német haderőt. A beszéd alatt több emlék átfutott Feliciano agyán: az a harminc évvel ezelőtti perc, mikor kis híján két ellenálló kivégzésének szemtanúja lett ugyanezen a téren. Eszébe jutott Róma nagypapa rendíthetetlen elszántsága, ahogy a szabad Olaszországért harcolt; az évekig tartó szenvedés és fájdalom, amin keresztülment Antonio, miután a Gestapo kivallatta. Aztán végigsimított Ludwig vállán. Ő a megszálló német hadsereg tagja volt, de nélküle Alfred ma nem állhatna itt az emelvényen. Feliciano eltűnődött azon, hogy van-e bármi fogalma az itt összegyűlt tömegnek arról, hogy mennyire bonyolult ez az egész helyzet. A háborúban nincs fekete-fehér, nincsenek jófiúk és rossz fiúk, mint a történelemkönyvekben.

Feliciano ismét Alfredre és a kitüntetéseire nézett, meg az őt csodáló tömegre. - Ludwig, neked is vannak ilyen csillogó kitüntetéseid?-

Ludwig csak rövid hallgatás után válaszolt. - Egyszer, régen sok volt, Feliciano. De a hazáért harcolni nem mindig ugyanaz, mint az igazságért harcolni.-

Feliciano megértette, de még mindig nehezére esett elfogadni. Ludwig jó volt és nemeslelkű, és annyi évvel ezelőtt német tisztként csak azt akarta tenni, amit helyesnek tartott. De Ludwig a vesztes oldalon állt, így soha nem válhatott belőle hős.

Megfordultak, elmentek a térről, maguk mögött hagyva az ünnepséget, átmentek a városkán, majd rátértek az országútra. Jól esett nekik a csend a sok lárma és nyüzsgés után. Házak épültek mindenfelé az elmúlt években, és úgy tűnt, hogy az országút egyre rövidebb lesz. De kint a mezőn még mindig csend volt, és béke. A magas fű lágyan hullámzott, a levegőt virágok, növények ismerős illata töltötte be. Csendben sétáltak, Ludwig megengedte, hogy Feliciano tolja a székét a keskeny földúton, és az olasz megállt a régi tanknál, amit már teljesen körbefontak a növények, hogy egy szál vadrozmaringot szedjen az oldaláról.

A régi mező nem változott semmit az évek alatt, bár a tölgyfához hosszú kitaposott ösvény vezetett a füvön keresztül. Feliciano-t egy régi érzés fogta el, ahogy lassan végigtolta Ludwig székét az ösvényen. Ugyanazt a könnyed harmóniát, nyugodt mozdulatlanságot érezte, mintha ők lennének a világon az egyedüli emberek. Mintha valahol máshol lennének. Bár most már kissé több időbe tellett, amíg elértek a tölgyfához, és Feliciano térdei is ropogtak, ahogy megállt, és a fűre sem tudott olyan hirtelen lehuppanni. Leült Ludwig széke mellé, és a férfi térdeire hajtotta a fejét, miközben a rozmaringszállal játszadozott. - Majd ráteszem az emlékműre. Mikor már nem lesz ott akkora tömeg.-

Ludwig végigsimított Feliciano haján. -_Rosmarino_, _az emlékezetre_ .- (6)

Feliciano nem szívesen emlékezett azokra az évekre, bár emlékezetébe belevésődtek az események, akárcsak Ludwigéba. Az életük már több volt, mint az a pár nap, amikor elkezdődött ez az egész. Az életük az olasz mezőkön eltöltött napos délutánokból állt, napokból, mikor besétáltak a városba, vagy csak a felhőket figyelték. Délelőttökből, mikor a kis kertjükbe dolgoztak, virágokat, fűszernövényeket ültettek, amit eladtak a piacon. Hosszú, meleg nyarakból Németországban, de mióta az a nagy fal megépült Berlinben, Münchenbe kellett vonatozniuk. Feliciano úgy vélte, hogy azok, akik a siker alapján ítélnek, nincsenek nagy véleménnyel az életéről. Ő nem ír nagy szimfóniákat mint Roderich, vagy kitűnő könyveket, mint Lovino. Soha nem volt nemzeti hős, mint Róma nagypapa vagy Antonio. Még a földeken sem tudott úgy dolgozni, mint egykor a nagyapja, mivel fájt a mellkasa. De szeretni tudott. Ludwiggal töltötte a napjait, gondoskodott róla, és ez volt minden, amire vágyott. Feliciano életében ez volt, ami számított.

- Mit csinálunk holnap, Ludwig?-

- Kimehetünk a borospincébe. Ha megígéred, hogy nem úgy vezetsz, mintha egy autóversenyen lennél. -

Feliciano nevetett. - Szerintem pont jó ahogy vezetek, Ludwig.

- Igen. Egy autóversenyen megfelelne.-

Feliciano figyelmen kívül hagyta a választ. - A borospince jó ötlet. Hozunk egy kis bort, mire Lovino visszatér. Hát nem hihetetlen, hogy Bécsben fog gitározni? És Roderich azt mondta, hogy a zenekara játszani fogja a dalunkat! Van ott egy híres szoprán, ő fogja énekelni. De most nem jut eszembe a neve... -

Ludwig megsimogatta Feliciano arcát hideg ujjaival. - Nekem sokkal jobban tetszik, ha te énekeled, Feliciano.-

Feliciano mosolyogva nézett fel rá. Ritkán gondolt azokra a napokra, de néha fontos volt az emlékezés. Most más harminc éve, hogy egymásra találtak. Harminc év és bármelyik együtt töltött percük. Mert ezek az érzések sohasem változnak. Feliciano énekelni kezdett, hogy emlékezzen, a rozmaringszálat tekergetve az ujjai között, a szél megrázta a leveleket a fejük felett, és a Nap lenyugodni készült a távolban.

-_This lovely day, has flown away.  
The time has come to part.  
We'll kiss again, like this again.  
Don't let the teardrops start.  
With love that's true, I'll wait for you…- (7)_

De Feliciano nem énekelte az utolsó sort. Csak a dallamot dúdolta, közben Ludwig kezét érezte a hajában, és testének erős, bátorító melegségét a háta mögött. Igen, néha szükség van az emlékezésre. De arra már soha nem lesz szükség, hogy a dal utolsó sorát ismét elénekeljék.

_Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart._

* * *

**VÉGE**

_Buon giorno: _Jó napot olaszul (ezt már tudjátok, de azért biztos ami biztos:-)

_Coffee, per favore:_ Kávét, kérem szépen (olasz)

_Emerald Lion: _Smaragd Oroszlán. Arthur pubja, Alfredet is itt ismerte meg a háború alatt. A _We`ll meet again_-ben olvashattok róla.

_Auf wiedersehen/__We'll meet again: _Viszontlátásra/ Még viszontlátjuk egymást Nem fordítottam le, a fanfic-címek miatt.

„_Egy reggel felébredtem,  
o bella, ciao, bella, ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
Egy reggel felébredtem  
és itt találtam a megszállókat.  
_

Rosmarino: Rozmaring olaszul  
„Itt egy rozmaringszál az emlékezetre" Shakespeare: Hamlet-ből idézettöredék. Arany János fordítása.

_Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, találkozunk még édesem…  
Elszállt ez a szép nap  
Eljött a búcsú ideje  
Majd ismét megcsókoljuk egymást, úgy mint most  
Ne hagyd, hogy a szemedbe könnyek szökjenek  
Igaz szerelemmel foglak várni_

Köszönöm, hogy ennyien olvastátok a történetet, köszönöm a review-eket, és az e-maileket, a biztatásaitokat, és a tanácsokat.  
Úgy tervezem, hogy egy másik De Valiert fanficet is lefordítok, a _Bésame Mucho-t,_ ami nagyon hasonlít erre a történetre, csak Antonio-ról és Lovino-ról szól, ezért sok lesz a párhuzam. Úgyhogy nem fogtok olyan könnyen megszabadulni tőlem!:-)


End file.
